


Dear Theodosia

by Theatre_Sarah3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and nothing but fluff...for now, Historical Inaccuracy, M rated for later chapters, Non Canon...kinda wish it was canon but hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Sarah3/pseuds/Theatre_Sarah3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr are the children of two lifelong rivals. But at a chance meeting, their love story begins. Can their love survive in a world that is trying to keep them apart?<br/>-<br/>Last Update [Friday 1st June] Next Update [Friday 15th June]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Single Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip just happens to meet Theodosia Burr at the State Ball and the events will bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, 
> 
> I have taken the liberty of going back through the chapters and correcting the mistakes. I write quickly and sometimes my laptop does not pick up all of my errors. It had been mentioned in reviews that the mistakes were hindering the story so I am correcting them.
> 
> (Note from 18/10/17)
> 
> Happy Reading, Sarah x

“Please, Philip!” whined Angie.

“Angie how many times do I have to tell you no!” exclaimed Philip.

“But you have to come, it's the biggest ball of the year!” she groaned

“I hate dancing and everything about balls Angie, it's final I'm not coming” proclaimed Philip rising from his chair and flopping unceremoniously onto his bed.

Angie groaned and then ran out the room.

“At last some peace,” thought Philip, closing his eyes.

“Philip” exclaimed Eliza.

“Oh for heaven's sake” mumbled Philip.

“Philip” his mother called again.

“Yes, Mother” groaned Philip as he rose from his bed.

He met his mother's gaze as she stood at the bottom of his bed. He smiled, she looked beautiful.

“Going somewhere nice Mother?” teased Philip “you look awfully lovely”

“Don't tease me you silly boy” she retorted with a smile “what's this Angie’s saying that you're not coming?”

Philip groaned and fell back onto his pillow “Mother you know I hate the state balls, I don't want to go”

“Nonsense, you're coming” concluded Eliza.

“Mother please, don't make me” whined Philip.

“Get dressed or I will dress you myself” called Eliza as she left the room.

Philip shut his eyes and sighed and with a groan pulled himself off his bed and wandered to his wardrobe.

He dug into the back and found the dreaded ‘state dinner suit’ and brushed the dust from the collar. He hated the colour. It was a medium blue and white, to match the dress of his sister and still coordinate with his mother and father.

All of the other young boys were dressed in black and brown and he was stuck looking like a bloody flower boy.

He unbuttoned his shirt and began to shed his trousers when Eliza wandered back in the room and caused Philip to spin around and quickly cover the front of his underwear with his jacket.

“Mother!” he exclaimed with embarrassment.

Eliza laughed “don't be so modest sweetheart, I am your mother after all. Believe me, I've seen it all before”

Philip shuddered “Mother enough!”

“Here, I have a present for you” smiled Eliza as she placed a dark box on his bed with a white ribbon sealing it shut.

Philip shuffled over still wrapping his jacket around his waist and eyed the package curiously.

After a few moments of suspense, Eliza untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box, revealing a brand new dark blue suit.

Philip let out a surprised breath “thank you, Mother!”

“I thought it was about time my nineteen-year-old got a suit to match his age, seeing as your father now insists on wearing black I thought you could keep up our tradition” smiled Eliza.

“It looks wonderful” smiled Philip.

“Now get it on quickly, the carriage leaves in fifteen minutes with or without you,” said Eliza pressing a kiss on her son's forehead.

  
-

  
Wearing his new suit and with his sister on his arm, Philip followed his father and mother into the ballroom. They were soon greeted by George Washington and his wife Martha.

“You have excelled yourself again your Excellency” smiled Eliza as she placed two kisses on Washington's cheeks.

“You are very kind my dear Mrs Hamilton” he replied.

“The ballroom looks divine” exclaimed Eliza.

“And now more than ever, since you have arrived” smiled Washington.

“Philip, my my, you are growing taller and taller by the day” commented Washington as he shook his hand.

“And more clever, he's writing like his father already from what I hear” smiled Martha.

Washington turned back to Hamilton “Good God we can't have two of you” he chuckled.

“And dear little Angelica, you are going to steal every boy's heart tonight” exclaimed Martha as she embraced her.

“Not too many I hope” commented Eliza cocking her eyebrow.

“Now forgive me but I must pull your husband from your side, I do have some new congress members that he must meet,” said Washington.

“I will try and see you later my dear” whispered Alexander and placed a kiss on Eliza's hand, quickly following behind Washington.

“Do come with me dear Eliza, I have people I want you to meet!” smiled Martha.

“Just a moment Martha” urged Eliza.

“Philip you are to keep an eye on your sister tonight, do you understand”

“But Mama I can look after myself-” exclaimed Angie

“I don't know if the Jeffersons will join us before the night is over, keep away from them, is that understood,” asked Eliza in hushed tones.

“But Mama!” whined Angie

“I said I am understood” repeated their mother firmly.

“Yes Mother” Philip and Angie replied in unison.

“Now enjoy your evening, Philip no going off with any girls, Angie no boys beyond this ballroom” called their mother as she was tugged away by a very impatient Martha Washington.

  
-

  
It had been over an hour and Philip was bored out of his skull. Angie had done nothing but dance and when she wasn't dancing she will tell Philip all about her dancing until another young boy would politely ask her to dance and off she went and the cycle repeated.

Philip Hamilton did not dance.

Many girls had come up to him, introduced themselves and asked for a dance to which Philip politely declined. He made up various excuses, he was tired, his legs were giving him some pain or he didn't know the dance well enough. He was content to sit in the corner of the ballroom all night, keeping a close watch on Angie and drinking the wine.

The temperature in the room was steadily rising and seeing an empty chair near the doors to the balconies he took his chance and was soon comfortably seated and enjoying the cool breeze.

Across the ballroom he noticed someone. He had seen many pretty girls at the ball but none compared to the beauty that he beheld.

Luckily the music came to a stop and Angie flopped onto a chair beside her brother and followed his line of vision.

“Found someone you like eh Philip ?” she teased.

“Oh shut up and tell me who she is” urged Philip.

“Who is who?” asked Angie.

“That girl in the light blue dress, dark skin, curly hair, over there,” he said.

“Oh her, yes that's Aaron Burr’s daughter” smiled Angie.

Philips' heart sank “Burr’s daughter”

“Yes, why can't you see the resemblance” commented Angie.

Upon a second glance, he sighed “Yes I can”

“Go and introduce yourself then” urged Angie.

“No I don't need to Angie, I was only asking who she was” stammered Philip.

“Well,” said Angie rising to her feet “if you won't introduce yourself I will do it for you”

“Angelica,” said Philip sternly. He rarely used her full name unless he was getting very irritated.

“Yes Philip” she teased, a devilish gleam in her eyes

Philip leant forward “don't you dare”

“Watch me” she giggled and before Philip could grab her she had somehow made her way across the ballroom and began her introduction to Burr’s daughter.

Angie pointed in his direction and Philip quickly spun his head to admire the painting on the wall, hoping he didn't look to socially awkward. Before he knew it Angie was walking arm in arm with Burr’s daughter and heading straight toward him.

“Oh, shit” he mumbled.

He cleared his throat and brushed his hands over his hair, hoping that it didn't look too dishevelled.

“This is my brother” exclaimed Angie.

“It's a pleasure to meet you” smiled Burr’s daughter.

“The pleasure is all mine” replied Philip, quickly realising his lack of manners and rose to his feet and politely bowed.

“Well I'll leave you two alone” smirked Angie and before Philip could stop her she ran over to another group of girls and quickly engaged in conversation.

After a few moments of painful silence, Philip grabbed another chair and placed it next to his own and offered it to her.

“I'm sorry but I did not catch your name,” asked Burr’s daughter, gently brushing a curl away from her face.

“Philip Hamilton”

“You're a Hamilton?” she commented.

“Yes”

“I can see the resemblance, you look just like your father”

“Is that a good thing?” he questioned.

“Possibly,” she said with a smile.

“I confess I didn't know Burr had a beautiful daughter” commented Philip leaning forward slightly.

She rolled his eyes “don't flirt with me Hamilton, I'm not just going to be another of your conquests”

Philip was taken aback. He wasn't used to be rejected.

“Forgive me” she sighed, seeing the look on his face “it's just I have had every man in this room, comment on my appearance and not on my intelligence”

“You study?” asked Philip

“Yes, I am fluent in French, Latin, as well as Greek and I, have helped my father organise his addresses to Congress" she replied.

“You are quite the student Miss-?”

“Theodosia”

“Theodosia” he repeated “of course after your mother, forgive me”

“Would you like to dance?” she asked.

Philip felt his cheeks heat up “I'm afraid I can't dance”

Theodosia raised an eyebrow “can't or won't?”

“Both” he replied.

“Come on, this dance is easy, just four steps, surely even a Hamilton can manage that” she teased.

“Very well, but when I tread on your toes you will have no one to blame but yourself” sighed Philip rising from the security of his chair.

Without thinking he reached out for her hand and shivered as their skin made contact. Without trying to clam up he swiftly lead her to the floor and they began to dance.

-

It was a simple waltz but nevertheless, Philip constantly stumbled and was pulled back into place by Theodosia.

“How old are you Philip?” she asked.

Just hearing his name leave her lips sent butterflies to his stomach.

“Just turned nineteen” he replied.

“That's funny, so did I” she smiled.

“We were both born just after the war, my father said Burr had a daughter” commented Philip.

“Yes, my father told me to stay away from you” retorted Theodosia.

“Why?” asked Philip.

“He said you were trouble, that you just wanted to get under my dress” confessed Theodosia.

“I hope he sees that I have some morals” replied Philip “but then why are you dancing with me, if I am just trying to bed you?”

“Because, I wanted to see if there was any truth behind it, and so far you are proving my father wrong” commented Theodosia.

“Philip”

Philip turned his head at the sound of his father's voice.

“Forgive me, my father needs me” mumbled Philip.

“It's alright, my father won't kill me for engaging in conversation with your father, go, I will join you” urged Theodosia.

Alexander raised an eyebrow as he saw his son, politely introduce Theodosia.

“Of course, little Theodosia, what a pretty little thing you have become” smiled Alexander pressing a kiss on her hand, trying his best to be civil.

Philip saw Theodosia sigh, yet another man had only seen her for her beauty.

“You should hear about her academic achievements Pops” interrupted Philip “she is quite the student”

Theodosia smiled at him. No one had ever stood up for her before.

“Really?” commented Alexander “I wouldn't think Burr would have wanted to burden his only child with study”

“Not at all Sir” replied Theodosia “I wanted to study”

“And what do you study?” asked Alexander.

“Politics mainly but also language and current affairs” smiled Theodosia.

“My my, wouldn't you rather study something a little less academic?” commented Alexander.

“Not at all Sir, I enjoy my studies” retorted Theodosia, slightly offended.

Philip sensing that the conversation was turning sour butted in and asked: “So um Pops what did you want me for?”

“Yes Philip” began Alexander turning his attention from Burr’s girl “Your mother wishes to speak to Angie and can't seem to find her, can you get her for me”

“Sure Pops, she was right over -” smiled Philip glancing over to the group of girls. His face soon fell when he couldn't spot Angie amongst the dresses.

“I think I saw her over by the windows” commented Theodosia “we’ll go and look for her”

“Be quick about it” replied Alexander and wandered back to Washington.

“Where could she have gone!” exclaimed Philip.

“It's alright, she can't have gone far” teased Theodosia.

“It's not alright” snapped Philip.

He then saw Theodosia’s face and apologized “Sorry Theodosia, it's just Angie is my responsibility, I need to look after her, she still so naive”

“That's alright, come on, I will check the ballroom, you check the balconies, she may have gone outside for some air” smiled Theodosia.

-

Philip began his search, starting where he had taken a seat by the doors to one of the smaller balconies. It was fairly dark outside, especially on that particular balcony so he went about searching the others.

“Leave me alone!”

Philips' head spun at the sound of his sister's voice.

He quickly scanned the ballroom and couldn't place her so glanced through the window as saw Angie being pushed against the wall by none other than Thomas Jefferson's bastard son, Eston Hemings. He could see that Eston was very drunk, meaning Angie was in even more danger. His blood boiling he slipped outside and flew to the other end of the balcony, just in time to see Eston’s hand fly up Angie's dress.

“Eston” barked Philip.

“Philip!” shrieked Angie “he won't leave me alone”

“Get off my sister you bastard” spat Philip.

Eston laughed “Oh come on Philip, I was just having a bit of fun”

“Get your hands off my sister” warned Philip.

“But look at how she dressed, how can a man help it when she looks like this” teased Eston pushing more of his body against Angie.

“Philip!” sobbed Angie “get him off me, he's hurting me!”

Hearing raised voices Theodosia ran onto the balcony just in time to see Philip rip Eston off Angie and slam him against the railing.

“Don't you ever touch my sister again” he roared as he punched Eston right his smug face.

Eston moaned in pain and spat out blood before tackling Philip.

“No stop it!” shouted Theodosia as both young men threw punch after punch whilst knocking over the balconies decor.

She ran to them and started tugging on Eston's jacket, desperate to avoid calling for help.

“Get off me you dumb bitch” exclaimed Eston before slapping Theodosia hard around the face

Philip seeing this kicked Eston hard in the chest, completely winding him and rushed to Theodosia's aid.

“Go deal with him Philip, I'm fine” moaned Theodosia, clutching her cheek.

“Your father is going to kill me” exclaimed Philip.

“Philip look out!” screamed Angie.

Philip spun around and quickly pushed himself and Theodosia to the ground as Eston fired a single shot from his pistol.

At the sound of a gunshot, it took a matter of seconds before Washington, accompanied by Thomas Jefferson, Hamilton and Burr and the mothers of all parties on the balcony flooded out.

What they found was a very unhappy site. Angie was still pressed against the wall in terror and took several minutes on comforting from Eliza before she could stop sobbing uncontrollably. Eston had flung down his gun and was soon grabbed by his father. Hamilton pulled Philip off Theodosia and Burr lifted his daughter from the floor, before nearly swinging for Philip.

“Father don't, it's not what you think!” exclaimed Theodosia grabbing his arm.

“And what am I supposed to think, when I find you forced down by Philip Hamilton and with bruises to your face” spat Burr.

“He was protecting me from Eston” exclaimed Theodosia.

“How about you shut up you dumb bitch” spat Eston.

Philip went to punch Eston but was restrained by his father.

“That is enough!” shouted Washington “the pair of you”

Stepping forward Washington looked at the two young men “now are you going to tell me the cause of this fight”

Neither Philip or Eston spoke a word.

Washington sighed “Very well, because of your actions I am removing both of you from the next enrolment list at Congress”

“Sir” exclaimed Alexander.

“It is non-negotiable Alexander,” said Washington with his firm authority.

Theodosia saw Philips distress and couldn't hold her tongue.

“Your Excellency I really must protest!”

Washington spun around at the sound of Theodosia’s voice.

“Are you going to defend them?” asked Washington with a raised eyebrow.

“Neither of them, but I saw what happened, I beg you, let me speak and then reconsider your punishment,” asked Theodosia.

“Very well” sighed Washington.

“For Eston, I cannot understand his restraint of information as he seemed very confident whilst he was engaging in the cause of the fight, but as for Philip I can only assume that his silence comes from wanting to protect myself and his sister's honour”. began Theodosia.

“Go on,” said Washington.

“The fight was caused by Eston's actions towards Angelica” concluded Theodosia.

“What actions!” exclaimed Eliza.

“Philip was asked by his father to locate his sister whilst him and myself was dancing. I offered to help and we searched until we came onto the balcony and Philip saw Angie being forcefully pressed against the wall by Eston with his hand halfway up her dress” continued Theodosia.

At the mention of this Angie descended into sobs and clung to her mother.

“You son of a bitch” exclaimed Alexander, his anger nearly at breaking point.

“Alexander enough!” hissed Eliza.

“Eston is this true?” inquired Washington.

All eyes turned to the young man as his own eyes wandered before he sighed deeply and gave a singular nod “Yes Sir”

“You stupid boy” spat Jefferson.

“Thank you, Theodosia, I commend you on your bravery for speaking the truth, well done,” said Washington.

“Thank you Sir” she replied.

“Now Jefferson, I think it is time you and your son had a discussion about respecting the women around you, do you not think” ordered Washington.

“I quite agree Sir” commented Alexander, still fuming.

With a stone-faced expression, Jefferson lead his son back into the ballroom and the rest of the party followed.

“Philip, we are leaving” called his mother, still wrapping her arms around Angie.

“Yes Mother” replied Philip.

He scanned the balcony and saw Theodosia recovering a ribbon from her dress that had been pulled off during the fight.

Burr was standing by the doors so Philip kept a respectable physical distance from her when he went to say goodbye.

“Why did you do it?” he whispered.

“Do what?” she replied.

“Defend me”

Theodosia looked up at Philip “because Eston was in the wrong and you were only being punished because you defended your sister, I couldn't just stand by”

“Well, I believe a thank you is in order” smiled Philip and he gently kissed her hand.

He saw a slight redness creep up onto her cheeks which quickly disappeared when she heard her father's voice.

“Theodosia, we are leaving”

“Coming Father” she replied, calling over Phillip’s shoulder.

“I should hope to see you again Miss Burr,” said Philip stepping aside to let her pass.

Walking past him, she pressed the torn piece of ribbon into his hand.

“As do I Master Hamilton, as do I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear this up. 
> 
> I wrote this story as a One Shot, not expecting to receive such amazing and touching feedback from all my readers. So there are quite large plot holes from Chapter 1 to Chapter 2. This is because I thought I would not write anything other than the first chapter. 
> 
> So Eston has not been mentioned again nor has the attack on Angie, which obviously would have resulted in emotional and mental distress on her part. So apologies for that huge plot hole. 
> 
> (Note from 18/10/17)


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theodosia meet in town and Eliza gets a visit from an old unwelcome friend.

Philip Hamilton lay awake.

He couldn't sleep and kept rubbing his fingers along the scrap of ribbon given to him by Theodosia.

It had been two weeks since the ball and every time Phillip closed his eyes all he could see is her dark brown eyes, her soft curls and ebony skin.

He groaned and rolled over to face the window "why is this happening to me"

He couldn't place it. He had spent time in the presence of women, despite his mother's disapproval and knew he wasn't just lustful for Theodosia, this was a new feeling and he didn't like it.

He had lain awake all night and couldn't bear the sight of his room any longer. He climbed out of bed and quickly scribbled his mother a note

"Just gone for a walk, couldn't sleep.

Be back for breakfast.

Phillip"

He changed into his clothes and slipped the note under his parent's bedroom door.

Phillip took caution to step quietly as he wandered down the stairs, the last thing he needed was little John or God forbid Angie waking up. Walking past his father's office he saw the shine of the gas lamp and leant around the door. He saw his father, fast asleep, lying on his desk.

Phillip smiled and shook his head.

Without waking him, which was an easy task. Phillip managed to rescue the papers that were being crumpled and draped his father's coat over his father's sleeping body. He blew out the lamp and saw that the sun was rising as a gentle blue light shone across the room. Before leaving Phillip pressed a kiss on his father's head and whispered: "have a good sleep Pops".

-

Phillip loved the morning. The cold crisp air and the quietness of the world calmed him like nothing else could. He wandered through the park and crushed the autumn leaves under his feet. Climbing the mound in the centre of the park he sat on the grass, despite the morning dew and watched the sun creep into the sky. The park was always empty at this time in the morning and Phillip enjoyed the solitude. He loved his siblings but he sometimes wished he had been an only child, the only reason being that he loved the quiet.

It was early Autumn but the air was still warm and Phillip decided he would wander around town before heading home, checking his pocket watch he saw that he had plenty of time.

As he entered the town he saw the stalls beginning to come to life. Fruit and vegetables of all different colours were being delivered to the street vendors and the shopkeepers were busy unlocking the wooden slats on their windows and opening their shops. Turning a corner he almost fainted as he saw a familiar face. Theodosia.

He knew it was her. He knew her face from a mile's distance and could barely breathe as she suddenly saw her glance over at him and saw a wave of recognition wash over her face.

"Phillip" she called.

He waved awkwardly and had to remind himself to breathe and she rushed to his side.

"Good morning Miss Theodosia," he said.

"Good Morning Phillip" she replied and brushed a stray curl from her face.

"What brings you to town so early?" asked Philip.

"I like to do the shopping early before all the best products have been handled by everyone" she replied shifting the basket on her arm.

"Are you nearly finished?" asked Phillip gazing at the basket.

"Yes" she smiled "I was just going to head home when I saw you turn the corner"

"Well may I accompany you?" he asked.

"Accompany me?" she repeated raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is - may I walk you home," said Phillip, his embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks.

"Certainly, I would enjoy the company" she chuckled.

"Allow me" offered Phillip, reaching for the basket.

"It's quite alright Phillip, I can manage" she protested.

"I insist" smiled Phillip "besides my mother would not be impressed if she got word that I offered to walk a lady home and did not carry her basket"

"Hmm" smiled Theodosia "just this once"

"Would you like to take a detour through the park?" asked Phillip lifting the heavy basket with ease.

"I would love too, but my father expects me home," said Theodosia turning to glance at the town clock.

"Another time then" suggested Phillip.

She smiled, "I would be delighted"

-

Both Phillip and Theodosia, despite people's stares and comments happily wandered back through town and eventually left the hustle and bustle, returning the quiet suburbs.

Their conversation had been busy, with polite and the typical pre-rehearsed topics, but soon they ran out of things to say.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Phillip asked.

"May I write to you?"

Theodosia was quiet for a moment, blushed and stared at the pavement before responding.

"Why?"

"Because I like you Theodosia" confessed Phillip.

"Phillip, please, I haven't lead you on, don't say that" cried, Theodosia

"You are right" confessed Phillip pulling them both into a nearby alley. He placed the basket on the floor.

"You haven't lead me on, that's the problem"

"Phillip, what are you talking about" urged Theodosia.

"I love-" he stopped himself "I love spending time with you"

"We have only met once before" protested Theodosia.

"Yes I know I know but I really like you Theodosia and want to spend more time with you" stammered Phillip.

Theodosia sighed "has Angie put you up to this?"

Phillip was taken aback "Theodosia no!"

"It would make sense, you think I didn't see you staring at me that night," said Theodosia folding her arms.

Phillip felt ashamed "Theodosia I'm sorry, it's just, I couldn't help but stare"

"Yes, you alongside every other man" retorted Theodosia.

"May I write to you?" he asked again.

"How can you write to me without our parents becoming suspicious" asked Theodosia.

"We met at the ball, my father won't object, I can just say you are an acquaintance and I enjoy your company which is true" explained Phillip.

Theodosia sighed "I doubt my father will expect that explanation, but, very well, yes Master Hamilton you may write to me"

Phillip had never smiled so much in all his life.

"Now Phillip can we exit this alleyway before someone spots us," asked Theodosia.

"Of course" exclaimed Phillip allowing Theodosia to exit before him.

-

It took another few moments before they arrived at the home of the Burr's and found a rather agitated Aaron Burr waiting on the porch.

"Oh, shit" mumbled Theodosia.

"Theodosia where have you been?" barked her father.

"Sorry Father, the marketplace was busier than normal" replied Theodosia.

"It didn't have anything to do with Master Hamilton did it?" asked Burr.

"Part of the fault is mine Sir, I must have slowed her pace of walking" called Phillip, still too nervous to set foot on Burr's front porch.

"See that it doesn't happen again" commented Burr "my daughter doesn't need to be meddling with the likes of you Phillip Hamilton"

"That's rather unjust Sir, what have I done to cause you any insult" retorted Phillip.

"Your reputation precedes you" snapped Burr.

"Sir?" asked Phillip, becoming more agitated by the second

"You are hot-headed like your father and have quite a reputation with the ladies of this town, I don't want my daughter who is for all her studies rather under-equipped in understanding the lustful nature of young men like yourself," said Burr.

"You clearly underestimate her" commented Phillip under his breath.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Burr.

Phillip said nothing accept glance over at Theodosia, who did not look pleased.

"Get off my land boy" spat Burr "and you are not to come near my daughter again am I understood?"

"Completely Sir" smiled Phillip sarcastically.

"Theodosia I am late, I want you back in that house" barked Burr as he walked across the lawn.

"See you later Father" she called.

"Hamilton, I want you off my land" called Burr as he got into the carriage.

"Certainly Sir" replied Phillip as he watched the carriage begin its journey down the road.

He walked over and handed the basket to Theodosia who looked up at him with mixed emotions. With Burr gone he couldn't resist pushing his boundaries.

"Til next time Miss Theodosia," he said bowing politely.

Theodosia nodded "Master Hamilton"

"Phillip please" he whispered, slight flirtation creeping into his voice as he bent to kiss her hand.

He watched as Theodosia tried the repress a laugh and saw a red tint appear on her cheeks.

"You had better go Phillip, or else my father will chain me up forever" she whispered.

"Then I will just wait until dark and come and visit you" suggested Phillip.

"You wouldn't dare" she exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've spent a night thinking about you" commented Phillip.

"Phillip Hamilton, you disgust me" she proclaimed a slight flirtiness appearing in her voice for the first time.

"Oh," said Phillip leaning in closer "you've discussed me?"

"Stop it" she laughed.

"But really Phillip, you wouldn't spy on me would you?" she asked her tone more serious.

"Not without your permission," he said with a smile.

"But suppose, you caught me at an inappropriate moment," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" asked Phillip, pressing his body against the side of the house.

"I bathe on Saturday nights, suppose you would spy on me then" she commented.

"Now that would be entirely inappropriate unless given permission" breathed Phillip taking the basket from Theodosia's hands and gently pushing her against the wall.

"What will I do with you Phillip Hamilton" she commented leaning her head against the wall.

"It depends, how much time do you have?" replied Phillip.

"Not enough" she retorted quickly.

"Oh that's a terrible shame" replied Phillip, raising his eyebrows.

"Terrible indeed," she said cocking her eyebrows in a similar fashion.

"Well my dear Theodosia I had best pull myself from your ravishing side or my Mother will worry where her wayward son has gone," he said.

"So you'll write to me then Hamilton?" she asked.

"It will be my greatest pleasure" he replied.

-

"Phillip where have you been!" exclaimed Angie as he walked through the door "Mother has been worried sick!"

"I left her a note, I only went for a walk" protested Phillip.

"I would prefer it in future Philip if you would wait till the sun has risen before you decide to leave my house" called Eliza who stood rigidly at the top of the stairs.

"Mama I'm sorry, it won't happen again" apologized Phillip.

"It is only because I care Philip," she said walking down to join her son and daughter.

"I know" he nodded.

"Now would you like some breakfast," she asked pinching his cheek

"Ma!" he moaned, she used to do that to him when he was small, he never liked it.

"Come on, if you hurry you may see the rare sight of your father at the breakfast table," said Eliza.

Phillip hurried to the dining room and saw his father's head almost completely hidden by his newspaper

"Morning Pops!" he called

"Morning" replied Alexander, "Enjoyed your little excursion?"

"Yes Pa" replied Philip. "it won't happen again"

"Good" replied Alexander.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Philip.

"Not really, I feel asleep at my desk" commented Alexander.

"You should try a bed, I hear they are very comfortable" teased Phillip.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast you naughty boy" called Eliza as she entered the dining room with two steaming plates.

"It smells delicious my dear" commented Alexander pushing his newspaper to one side.

"It tastes good too so they tell me" she replied and pressed a kiss on his head "now eat up the pair of you"

-

One hour and seven sheets of paper later Phillip was no closer to having a letter suitable to send to Theodosia.

Angie walked into the danger zone and was nearly attacked as another piece of crumpled paper flew at speed across the room.

"Philip, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to write a letter" he mumbled, his pen balanced in his mouth.

"To who?" she asked picking up one of the crumpled pieces of paper.

"Angie leave that alone" warned Philip.

She smirked at him and began to read the smudged handwriting.

"Dear Theodosia"

"Oh my god you are writing to Theodosia after all" she exclaimed.

"Angie give that back" he ordered rising from his chair.

She continued, "I cannot begin to express my desire to see you again"

"Angie stop" he warned "give it back"

"Even though I only saw you a day ago I cannot wait to be in your presence again as it fills me with such joy and happiness"

"Oh Phillip!" she teased, clutching the letter to her chest in a mocking fashion, "how romantic!"

"Angie give it back" he called as he ran towards her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she laughed as she dodged Phillip and jumped on to his bed and ran out his bedroom door.

"Angie!" he groaned in frustration and ran out to catch her.

-

Meanwhile downstairs Eliza was busy making herself some tea when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Miss" called their maid.

"Thank you Lucy" replied Eliza

Eliza had at first been against the idea of having maid. She enjoyed the housework and wanted to raise their children her way, but Lucy only stayed for four hours a day which, though Eliza hated to admit was a huge help. Besides Lucy was more like family than a servant.

Lucy opened the door and saw a very tall man, dressed smartly adoring a long black coat. It was none other than Thomas Jefferson.

"Good Morning Sir," said Lucy, slightly nervous.

"Good Morning" came his silky reply.

"I'm afraid Sir if you are looking for Mr Hamilton he is not here," said Lucy.

"I know he's not here, that's precisely why I came" Jefferson replied.

"Forgive me Sir, who are you here to see" asked, Lucy.

"I was hoping to gain an audience with Mrs Hamilton" he replied.

"She is very busy Sir, but please step inside and I will see if she will see you," said Lucy moving back away from the door in order to let Jefferson inside and to escape the cold morning air.

"You're very kind" he replied, his voice calm and collected.

"Please wait here," she asked and quickly hurried into the drawing room.

"Who is it Lucy?" called Eliza.

"Miss, Mr Jefferson wants to know if he may have an audience with you," asked Lucy.

"Mr Jefferson?" exclaimed Eliza "you have told him that Alexander is not here"

"Yes Miss, he said he knew that but wanted to see you" explained Lucy.

Eliza sighed "very well, show him in"

Eliza heard the slow and steady steps of Thomas Jefferson head down the hallway and breathed nervously as his tall and intimidating frame entered the room.

"You know Eliza, for all the years I have known you, I have never once set foot in your house"

"You and my husband aren't exactly on the best terms Sir" replied Eliza rising from her seat.

"Nevertheless it is a pleasure to see you," he said gently bending to kiss her hand.

"Forgive me, Sir, I must be blunt, why are you here?" said Eliza taking her seat.

"I want to discuss with you a certain rumour that has caught my attention" replied Jefferson.

"What rumour?"

"A rumour surrounding your son with a certain Miss Theodosia Burr," said Jefferson wandering to the fireplace.

"My son?" exclaimed Eliza "Philip"

"Yes, he was seen this morning outside the Burr residence talking with Miss Theodosia"

"This morning, he went for a walk to the park" explained Eliza.

"Well he clearly became distracted" commented Jefferson.

"Sir, who did you hear this information from?" asked Eliza angrily.

"Half from Burr himself and the rest from a dear friend of mine who happened to be passing and saw your son practically pressing himself against Miss Theodosia," said Jefferson turning to face her.

"That is a ridiculous accusation" exclaimed Eliza.

"I'm afraid not dear Eliza, but Philip was not the only one in the wrong, Miss Theodosia seemed to pull your son closer to her, rather than push him away," said Jefferson, rubbing his hand against his jaw.

"Alexander will hear of this and Phillip will be dealt with, this kind of behaviour is unacceptable" replied Eliza.

"I thought you should know" smiled Jefferson.

"Sir I thank you," said Eliza rising from her chair "now will that be all?"

"Can we not talk for longer?" asked Jefferson walking over to her.

"I'm afraid not Sir, I have work to attend to" breathed Eliza nervously and she went to leave the room.

Jefferson moved fast and slammed his hand over the door and closed it, before standing behind a now petrified Eliza

"You know I still care for you Eliza" he whispered.

Eliza spun around and stared at him "you will not do this, I am a married woman, you have no right"

"Your husband is never here Eliza, let me be here for you" he whispered leaning in closer.

"Sir" she exclaimed and pushed both her hands against his chest.

"I still love you Eliza and I believe you still love me too" he hissed grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Mr Jefferson if you are a gentleman, you will let me get about my business" whispered Eliza close to tears.

"Let me have you, Eliza, you don't know the pain that I feel knowing that Alexander holds you and lies with you every night, let me have you instead" he breathed grabbing her waist with both his hands and pushing her against the door.

"Sir, let me go" she hissed.

"Mama John needs you" called Philip.

"Let me go, Sir, my children need me" she begged.

"I need you," he said.

"I ask again Sir if you are a gentleman you will let me go," she said louder this time.

"Mama are you alright?" called Philip.

"Yes my darling, just a moment" she replied.

She looked up at Jefferson who sighed and released her from his grasp.

"You can show yourself out Sir" she spat and opened the door,

"And if you think I will forget how you just behaved towards me then you are dreaming"

She rushed out of the drawing room and saw Phillip at the bottom of the stairs with an upset little John.

"Oh, my darling" she hushed taking him from Philip's arms "what's the matter?"

"He was playing with William and tripped over I think" replied Philip.

"My silly boys" she chuckled "now, John would a biscuit make you feel better?"

Little John sniffed and wiped his nose with the corner of his sleeve and nodded.

At that moment Jefferson emerged from the drawing room and Eliza quickly rushed passed him with John and called back, "See him out, Philip"

"I did not know that you were here Sir" commented Philip as he opened the front door.

"I came to discuss something with your mother" replied Jefferson taking his coat from Lucy.

"My mother Sir? What would you have to discuss with her?"

"Private matters Phillip, you need not concern yourself" smiled Jefferson.

"Good day Sir," said Phillip bowing his head.

"Good day Phillip, be sure to give my compliments to your mother" replied Jefferson.

-

"Philip Hamilton"

Both Angie and Phillip alongside their siblings all looked up as their Mother's angry voice flew through the house.

"Yes Mother!" he quickly replied.

"A word, now," she said sharply.

"What did you do?" whispered Angie.

"I have no idea" replied Philip.

Philip slowly walked to his Father's office and saw his Mother standing by the door.

"Your father and I need to speak with you"

Phillip nervously stepped inside and saw his Father standing by the window pressing his hands against the frame.

"Evening Pops," he said, still unsure of the topic of the conversation.

"Don't you 'Pops' me boy" spat Alexander angrily.

Phillip was taken aback "Sir?"

"Your Mother has heard a rumour surrounding you and Miss Theodosia Burr, I want the truth now"

"We are barely acquaintances" protested Philip.

"You are acquaintances enough for you to be seen pressing your bodies against each other" spat Alexander.

"Sir!" exclaimed Philip "nothing of that sort has happened!"

"Then why were you seen walking and talking with her just this morning?" said Eliza now entering the conversation.

"We met in the market and I saw she was carrying a heavy basket and offered to walk her home, what is the matter with that!" protested Philip.

"She is a Burr and you are a Hamilton, that is precisely the matter" exclaimed Alexander loudly.

"She is my friend" protested Philip.

"Friend or not" interrupted Eliza "what is this accusation that you two were engaging in inappropriate activities"

"Alright, we flirted a little, but it was nothing more Ma, I swear" confessed Philip.

Alexander scoffed

"Can you promise us that you will keep your distance from her?" said Eliza walking to Alexander's side.

"I said I would write to her as a friend, may I still do that?" asked Philip.

"I would rather you didn't, but as long as the letters stay at a suitable level of conversation then I see no problems with it" sighed Alexander.

He then placed his hand on Eliza's lower arm and she jumped and pulled her arm back.

"Mother are you alright?" asked Philip.

Eliza's breathing was erratic and she looked quickly in various directions before responding "Yes darling I'm fine"

"Eliza" commented Alexander "my darling you're shaking"

"No no, I'm fine Alexander honestly" protested Eliza.

"Mother please," asked Philip, now genuinely concerned "are you alright, you have been on edge all afternoon"

"Philip enough, I simply have a small pain in my arm which is why I jumped when your Father touched me that's all," said Eliza firmly.

"What pain Eliza?" asked Alexander.

"I must have banged into something or hurt it playing with the children, it's nothing honestly" protested Eliza.

"Let me see" ordered Alexander.

"Alexander" whispered Eliza.

"Let me see"

With a sigh, Eliza reluctantly pulled her dress sleeve up revealing a nasty red mark on her forearm.

"Ma! When did this happen!" exclaimed Philip

"Only this afternoon darling," said Eliza.

"That was not made by a bump Eliza, that is a hand mark," said Alexander staring straight at her.

"It must have been one of the children" she smiled.

"No that hand is larger than mine," said Alexander now concerned "what happened?"

"It's nothing Alexander" replied Eliza firmly.

"What are you not telling me?" exclaimed Alexander.

"Ma, it didn't have anything to do with Mr Jefferson's visit this afternoon did it?" asked Philip.

Eliza sighed deeply.

"Jefferson" spat Alexander "that man was in my house!"

"Yes darling, he came hoping to see you but left soon after arriving as you were not here," said Eliza.

"But Ma-" began Philip.

"Philip enough!" hissed Eliza.

"Let him finish" ordered Alexander.

"I asked Mr Jefferson why he was here and he said he came to see Mother and not you," said Philip.

"What!" exclaimed Alexander.

"He said he was discussing private matters" continued Philip.

"Philip, would you go and join your brothers and sisters please, I need to talk to your father" sighed Eliza.

Philip reluctantly stepped outside but still pressed his ear against the door, he desperately wanted to know why his mother was being so unusually secretive.

"Tell me the truth Eliza" he heard his father's voice call "The whole truth"

"Mr Jefferson did come here to discuss the rumour surrounding Phillip, that much is true, but he also behaved rather inappropriately towards me"

"Define inappropriate," asked Alexander.

"He renewed some sentiments that I would rather he did not" sighed Eliza.

"What sentiments? Eliza what are you talking about?" exclaimed Alexander.

"Before we knew each other Alexander, there was a small engagement between Mr Jefferson and myself" explained Eliza.

"A marriage engagement?" spat Alexander.

"No no darling, it never got that far" hushed Eliza.

"Then how far did it get?" he exclaimed.

"We would walk together unchaperoned on occasion and he would often walk me back from the church through the park," said Eliza quietly.

Alexander scoffed "so he was courting you?"

"Yes"

"Then how are we together if you two were happily engaged?" spat Alexander.

"Because my happiness was nothing but a facade, I secretly despised him but our situation was bleak and I knew I had to marry well and he was the best catch" sighed Eliza.

"Don't be so poetic Elizabeth, tell me this, did you love him?" spat Alexander.

"Never" she replied.

"So it was solely for the sake of your family that you were anywhere near him" he asked.

"Yes, Angelica had no suitors and I did, but my father saw me crying one day after meeting with Jefferson and I told him everything," said Eliza.

"And?"

"And my father being a man with a heart called off the planned engagement" she explained.

"And so that adds to the list of why Jefferson hates the very air I breathe," said Alexander.

"Yes, Jefferson accepted the decision but he has never quite stopped loving me…" sighed Eliza.

"So now I understand, what was this behaviour that was so inappropriate?" he asked.

"He blocked my leaving of the drawing room and renewed these sentiments whilst pressing me against the door" explained Eliza quietly.

Alexander clenched his fists "he did what?"

"And that is why I have the mark on my arm…" she couldn't finish as she broke down into tears.

Alexander's anger left him for a moment as he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Eliza my darling" he hushed pulling her petite frame against his.

"Alexander I'm sorry, it's just I was so frightened…" she cried.

"He will pay for this Eliza, you mark my words," he said gently rubbing her back.

"You mustn't duel him, Alexander, I beg you" pleaded Eliza,

"Eliza, he has attacked and threatened my wife, in my own house, I will not stand for it," said Alexander firmly.

"Alexander please, attack him with your words but please, I can't lose you to him" she begged.

"Eliza"

"Washington, tell him, let him deal with Jefferson, I will not lose you" she begged.

Alexander sighed "I will speak with Washington"

Eliza breathed deeply "Thank you, Alexander"

Outside the room, Philip was slumped against the wall. He couldn't believe his ears. Jefferson, despite rumours, was a respectable gentleman, how could he act like this.

Philip's blood boiled at the thought of anything dishonourable happening to his mother, that man would never get in their house again, Phillip was going to make sure of that.


	3. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theodosia meet again in town and Alexander devises a plan to seek revenge on Jefferson.

This was it.

Phillip finally had a letter suitable to send to Theodosia.

Now just how to get it past his father. His father said he wanted to read every letter Phillip sent to Theodosia and every reply. How could he confess his undying love and admiration when he father would inspect every line. And how would Theodosia respond when his own letters could focus on nothing but the weather and her health.

They would have to devise a plan.

Taking up a second sheet of paper Phillip rewrote his letter, in a much more formal fashion, simple and plain questions took up two pages, with no hint of humour or flirtation. He would post this letter to Theodosia and then somehow get her the other letter. She made weekly trips to the market, they could meet then and privately exchange letters without their parent's knowledge. Perfect.

Phillip let out a contented sigh and leant back in his chair. He almost jumped to attention as he watched his mother slowly open the door.

"Phillip Hamilton, why are you still awake?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Sorry Ma, I was just writing, I lost track of time" apologised, Philip.

"It is almost 4 am, it's nearly time for you to wake up, now get to sleep" she ordered.

"Yes, Mother" nodded Philip.

"Goodnight darling" she called quietly.

"Oh, Ma!" called Philip.

"Yes Philip"

"Is Pa home?" he asked.

Eliza sighed "No sweetheart, he is not home"

"Working again?"

"It's all he seems to do" she smiled sadly.

"I just wondered if he would post my letter to Theodosia" explained Philip.

"He should be home tomorrow, if not I will read it and send it for you" smiled Eliza.

"Thank you Ma" smiled Philip, walking over and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get some sleep!" she said, tapping his nose with her finger.

He laughed "Yes Mother, right away"

"Goodnight sweet boy"

"Night Ma" he replied.

-

Philip stood impatiently by his window. His father was late, again.

It's not like it hasn't happened before, his father always missed things, not purposely but it happened all the same.

At last, he saw the carriage roll up beside the house and watched as his tired father slowly wandered, half asleep, up the garden. He listened from the landing as his mother opened the door and pressed a kiss on his father's lips before gently leading him up the stairs. As they came to the top of the stairs Philip saw how fatigued his father looked and decided to wait to ask him to post anything until the next morning.

"Have a good sleep Pops" called Philip as he wandered back into his room.

His father gave a small smile and nodded his reply.

Philip sat on his bed and groaned. If it wasn't so dangerous he would just march straight up to Theodosia's house and hand her the letter, but her father might shoot him if he sets foot on his porch again.

"Philip darling" called Eliza opening the door.

"Yes Ma" he replied.

"I need some more coffee for your father, would you go downtown and buy some for me?" she asked.

"Sure Ma, but could I post anything whilst I am there?" asked Phillip hopefully.

"Your letter to Miss Theodosia you mean?" marked Eliza.

Phillip chuckled nervously "Yes"

"Well I have it a read over this morning and you sound like the perfect gentleman, you have my permission to send it" she smiled.

"Thank you Ma" he exclaimed.

"Now take a dollar from the tin downstairs and use that, but Phillip I want the change understand?" called Eliza as her son rushed past her.

"Of course Mama" replied Phillip flying out the door, both letters and a dollar tucked carefully in his jacket.

-

Phillip happily wandered into town. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was beginning to lose its heat. He knew he had to buy the coffee, so he first visited the local store. As he looked through the glass panel he saw a bonnet approaching and quickly opened the door. As the bonnet lifted, a beautiful face lay underneath, Theodosia.

"Why Philip" she exclaimed.

"Good afternoon Miss Theodosia" Philip smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" she said looking around her.

Philip wondered why she looked so uncomfortable until he saw Aaron Burr turn to face him.

"Ah, Theodosia- he stopped "Master Hamilton, what brings you to this part of town?"

"My mother had some errands for me to run," said Phillip, trying his best to be civil.

"Well we won't delay you any longer, Theodosia come, I have a letter to post" ordered Burr

"But Papa I had not finished looking for my ribbons" protested Theodosia "I need new ones for the Christmas Ball"

"We can come back tomorrow Theodosia" sighed Burr "now come"

"Papa please, I promise to stay in this store until you come back," she asked.

"Theodosia" warned Burr.

"Papa please!" she asked again.

Burr sighed "Very well, but I won't be gone for very long"

"Good day Mr Burr," said Philip, bowing his head.

"Hamilton," said Burr, bowing his head in a similar fashion.

Both Theodosia and Phillip watched as Burr made his way across the street and into the post office, disappearing from sight.

"Theodosia we don't have much time," said Philip quietly

"Is this about your letter?" she asked pulling him down the aisle closest to them.

"Yes, my father insists that every letter I send to you must be read first, so I will write two. One my father will send and the other I will give to you in secret" explained Philip.

"So I will have to do the same?" asked Theodosia.

Philip nodded "Do you come to the market every Friday?"

"Yes"

"Well I will meet you at the clock tower at 7 am every Friday so we can exchange letters" explained Philip.

Theodosia looked nervous "Philip that's dangerous"

"Theodosia there is no other way" whispered Philip pulling her further down the aisle.

Theodosia felt eyes begin to fall on them so she turned away and started to run her fingers over the ribbons beside her.

"Alright" she replied, "7 am every Friday"

Phillip, in turn, started to look at the buttons beside Theodosia

"Here is my first letter" he whispered and pushed the special letter into her basket. "You will receive the formal letter later today"

She quickly covered the letter with her shawl and nodded. "Thank you, Philip"

"And what are we discussing that sounds so interesting"

Both Philip and Theodosia jumped at the sound of Burr's voice.

"Ribbons Papa" replied Theodosia quickly.

"Master Hamilton takes an interest in ribbons?" asked Burr.

"Yes" replied Phillip "your daughter makes them sound very interesting"

"Well Theodosia, have we found any that suit your new gown?" asked Burr

"No Papa, you were right, may we come and have a further look tomorrow?" asked Theodosia

"I'm afraid I have too many meetings tomorrow, you will just have to settle with some older ribbons of your mothers," said Burr.

"Angie is going shopping tomorrow for the ball, would Miss Theodosia be permitted to join her?" asked Philip.

"Oh Papa, may I?" exclaimed Theodosia excitedly

"Who will be the chaperone?" asked Burr.

"I said I would accompany her," said Philip.

"When should you be shopping?" asked Burr.

"Angie was planning on going around 11 o'clock if that fits with your schedule," said Philip.

Burr paused.

"Oh Papa please may I go, I have not seen Angelica for so long!" asked Theodosia hopefully.

"Would it make you happy?" asked Burr.

"Very happy Papa!" she assured.

"Then, very well, you have my permission" sighed Burr.

"Oh, Papa!" exclaimed Theodosia "thank you!"

"Where are you meeting?" asked Burr.

"We will come to your home and escort Miss Theodosia directly from there and then return her" replied Philip.

"Very well, come, Theodosia, it's time we returned home" ordered Burr "Good day Hamilton"

"Good day Sir," said Phillip bowing his head, "and Good day to you Miss Theodosia," he said gently kissing her gloved hand.

"Good day Master Philip" she smiled and followed her father out of the store, throwing him a small wink as she went.

-

"Philip!" cried Angie excitedly as he walked through the door.

"Angie, be quiet Papa is sleeping!" hushed Philip.

"Oh Papa can sleep through anything!" exclaimed Angie, almost jumping with excitement.

"Angie what has got you in such a mood?" asked Philip as he wandered through to the kitchen.

"Aunty Angelica is coming to visit tomorrow!" she exclaimed "all the way from London!"

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Phillip "when?"

"Just after 11 o'clock" cried, Angie.

Philips' heart sank "Damn"

"Why are you upset Philip?" asked Angie "you love Aunty Angelica!"

"I said I would meet someone at 11 tomorrow" groaned Philip dumping the coffee pot on the table.

"Oh please Philip, you can't miss seeing Aunty Angelica just to see James or Andrew" exclaimed Angie

"I wasn't going to meet my friends," he said quietly.

"Then who?" asked Angie.

"Theodosia"

Angie gasped "So you do like her!"

"Angie keep your voice down" hushed Philip.

"Oh Philip, does she like you?" whispered Angie.

"Yes I believe so" he replied.

"But can't you see her another time?" asked Angie.

"No I promised I would see her tomorrow, you don't know how much persuading it took for Burr to let her go, I can't just cancel" groaned Philip running his hands over his hair.

"Well couldn't you see her later in the day?" suggested Angie.

"No, because I need you too" confessed Philip.

"What!" exclaimed Angie.

"I said you were going to buy ribbons for the Christmas Ball and asked if Theodosia would be permitted to join you"

"Philip!" whined Angie "I'm not missing Aunty Angelica so that you can play Romeo and Juliet with Theodosia"

"Please Angie it's only for a few hours!" begged Philip.

"But I don't want to walk around with you two kissing and flirting, I would rather die" whined Angie.

"Angie please!" begged Philip.

"No I don't want to," she said firmly.

"Wait, Aunty Angelica," said Philip.

"What do you mean?" asked Angie.

"She would come with us, so you wouldn't be left alone and I could see Theodosia" exclaimed Philip.

"But she will be tired Philip!" said Angie "she won't want to wander around town!"

"She might!" said Philip "you know how she loves downtown New York"

"Yes, but after two weeks on a boat!" exclaimed Angie.

"I could think of nothing better than to wander around a city!" replied Philip.

"It may work but, what if she says no," asked Angie.

"Then I will just have to say a quick hello and run and apologise to Theodosia" concluded Philip.

"Philip!" called their mother "is that your voice I hear in there?"

"Yes Ma, I'm back with the coffee" replied Philip.

"I take it Angie has told you the good news," said Eliza as she entered the kitchen.

Philip nodded "yes I love Aunty Angelica dearly"

"She will be staying here for a while before we travel upstate for the summer" explained Eliza.

"Are we going to see Grandpapa this summer Mama" exclaimed Angie.

"Yes darling, we shall be staying on his estate" smiled Eliza.

Angie squealed excitedly and quickly ran from the kitchen and up the stairs, calling for her siblings.

"So Aunty Angelica will be sleeping in the guest room?" inquired Philip.

"Yes, it's her favourite room anyway" smiled his mother.

"Um Mama, do you think Aunty Angelica would like to take a visit to the town tomorrow after she arrives?" asked Philip.

Eliza cocked an eyebrow "Possibly, why do you ask"

"Oh it's just Angie was asking me whether we could buy some ribbons tomorrow for the Christmas Ball and I said I would go with her, I was just wondering if Aunty Angelica would like to join us," said Philip

"Well nevertheless, if you do go out you must be home for dinner, we have Mr Washington and Martha coming and neither your father or I will tolerate lateness, understood?" said Eliza.

Philip nodded "Of course Mama"

"Now I must get your father a cup of coffee" smiled his mother picking up the tin from the table.

As she began to boil the kettle on the stove, an angry little John and a crying William came running in the kitchen.

"Mama Mama, John pushed me!" cried William

"No, I didn't you fell" protested John

"Now boys, we have talked about playing nicely with each other haven't we?" said their Mother firmly.

"But Mama" whined William.

"William you are a big boy now, you must stop this whining" ordered Eliza.

"Mama!" cried William stomping his feet.

"Come on, the pair of you, we are going into the drawing room and you can both tell Mama what happened" ordered Eliza.

As she escorted little John and William out of the kitchen she threw a hopeful look at Philip.

"Two sugars Mama" smiled Philip.

"Better make it three, your father is very tired" called Eliza.

Philip smiled and sighed. He tried to help his mother as much as he could, she was pulled this way and that, caring for his siblings. Even just taking a cup of coffee to his father was a big help.

-

With a cup of coffee in his hands, Philip made his way to his parent's bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Hey Pops, it's Philip can I come in"

A murmured welcome was his reply.

As he swung open the door, he saw his father not it bed but scribbling down notes at his desk.

"Pops you should be asleep!" he exclaimed.

"I know I just needed to write something down" hushed his father.

"You always need to write something down, come on, please get some rest" urged Philip.

"I will in a moment" mumbled his father.

"If Mama comes in here and sees you writing she will be cross" warned Philip.

The pair suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and his father looked up, threw off his jacket and quickly sat on the bed. He had just stretched himself out enough when Eliza came in the room.

"Alexander you should be asleep" she urged.

"My dear I was just about to when Philip came in" apologised Alexander.

"Well Philip, give your father his coffee and then let him have some peace and quiet" smiled Eliza.

"Here you go Pops," said Philip gently placing the cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Thank you Philip" replied his father.

"I'll be in my room Ma if you need me" called Philip as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Your desk is in quite a state Alexander, would you like me to organise it for you?" offered Eliza.

"No thank you, my darling, I am working on a pamphlet and need my papers surrounding me" smiled Alexander.

"If I may ask, what is the subject of the pamphlet?" asked Eliza wandering to his desk.

"Jefferson"

"Why him?" she asked.

"You asked me not to duel him so I have uncovered some interesting facts that I intend to ruin him with" explained Alexander, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's very cruel Alexander" exclaimed Eliza.

"He hurt the woman I love, I may do to him what I like," said Alexander sternly.

"Anything is better than a duel I suppose" sighed Eliza.

"I am writing under the pseudonym, James Keston, so Jefferson won't immediately think it was me, but he knows my style of writing and will eventually put the two together" explained Alexander.

Eliza looked nervous.

"Come here my darling" hushed Alexander.

She obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"He won't hurt us anymore after this, my pamphlet, they are just rumours but I will bring them to life. I have been given scraps of information by plenty of the cabinet, Jefferson is not short of enemies, it may not ruin him completely but Washington will certainly look at him from a different angle" assured Alexander.

"Alexander you are not short of enemies either, please be careful" warned Eliza.

"Don't worry yourself, dear Eliza, I will always be careful" smiled Alexander, winking at her.

"Yes," said Eliza gently smacking him on the chest "I've heard that one before"

"Now how is everything going in preparation for Angelica coming?" asked Alexander.

"The room is always ready and she is bringing quite a few things with her, her letter was very vague" commented Eliza.

"Vague?" asked Alexander

"Yes, she said she was staying for the summer but she mentioned bringing a lot of luggage," said Eliza "I hope nothing's the matter between herself and John"

"If anything is the matter she must be the one to tell us, we shouldn't force her," said Alexander.

Eliza nodded "You are right, now my dear husband please get some rest"

"I will my darling" smiled Alexander.

"I will get one of the children to call for you when supper is ready unless you want to join us for dinner?" asked Eliza.

"I think I will sleep until supper," said Alexander.

"Very well, enjoy your rest darling" smiled Eliza pressing a kiss against his head.


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasons begin to change, Theodosia and Phillip become even closer than before.

Snow began to fall steadily over New York City.

Alexander complained about its hindrance to his work, Eliza worried, for an outbreak of fever would be imminent and Philip prayed that Theodosia was well.

He had tossed and turned most of the night, staring at his window as small and steady snowflakes danced through the wind. He didn't remember when sleep took him away but he woke to warm sunlight streaming through his window. Philip closed his eyes and tried to gain a few more moments in peaceful sleep.

"Philip my darling"

Philips' eyes shot open at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Philip, it's time to get up, it's nearly 9 am" called Eliza.

"Sorry, Ma" yawned Philip.

"Besides there is a letter waiting for you downstairs"

At the mention of a letter, Philip flung himself from his bed and pulling on his clothes smiled brightly at the thought of reading Theodosia's letter.

He practically ran downstairs, nearly flooring their maid Lucy as she wandered through the house with a fresh pile of towels.

"Sorry Lucy!" he exclaimed, catching a towel that slipped from her grasp.

"No damage was done Philip" smiled Lucy, shifting the towels over her arm.

"My mother mentioned a letter?" he inquired.

"Oh yes! Your mother read it over breakfast and placed it on the coffee table in the drawing room" said Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy" replied Philip and hurried towards the drawing room.

As Lucy said the letter lay on the table tied together with a ribbon. Philip grasped the letter and gently rubbed his finger over the ribbon.

"We'll go on Philip what did she say"

Philip jumped and turned his head to see Angie sitting quietly in the corner of the room.

"You ghost!" he exclaimed "I didn't even see you"

"That was the plan" laughed Angie.

Philip went to leave the room but Angie ran to meet him.

"Oh don't be like that Philip!" she whined, "I want to know what she said!"

"My private letters are not for your eyes Angie," said Philip.

"But-" Angie whined.

"Angelica enough" called Eliza "leave your brother alone"

Angie groaned in annoyance and stomped into the kitchen to see her mother.

Philip, now content he was not going to be followed, quickly made his way back up the stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and held the letter in between his hands for a few minutes before he gained the courage to untie the ribbon. He ran the ribbon under his nose and shivered at the scent, pure Theodosia. He didn't believe that she wore any perfume, her natural scent was far more pleasing than any other perfume that he had ever encountered.

Gently laying the ribbon over his leg, Philip unfolded the letter and began to read her neat handwriting.

"To my dear Master Hamilton,"

"Dear Master Hamilton?" Philip thought, probably a wise move.

"I hope that you and your family are well, and have not been greatly affected by the snow"

Philip smiled and kept reading.

"I hope that we should meet again with friends at some point in the not too distant future, as any time spent with you is enjoyable and a pleasure"

Philip admired her restraint, her subtle references to her feelings gave nothing away, she was quite the little actress.

"I am greatly looking forward to shopping with Angie and hope that we may at least converse for a short time whilst I am with her.

The next few lines sent Philip's world crashing to the ground.

"My father had seconds thoughts about you being the only chaperone so he has ordered that if no one else will join us I will no longer be allowed to join yourself and Angie. My apologies if this causes any unnecessary problems with your plans.

Yours, Theodosia Burr"

Philip grunted in annoyance, he knew that Burr had been persuaded too easily. He concluded that the only reason Burr agreed to Theodosia joining the shopping trip was so that he could separate them both as quickly as possible. Philip was now left with no other choice, he would have to persuade his Aunt to join the trip, or face the unbearable idea of not seeing Theodosia for a week.

-

"Aunty Angelica!"

Angie ran down the path, despite her mother's protests and jumped excitedly beside the carriage until her Aunt descended.

"Hello, sweetheart!" exclaimed Angelica as she embraced her niece. "Have you missed me?"

"So much Aunty" replied Angie.

"That's good to hear" smiled Angelica.

"Come inside, Mama can't wait to see you!" urged Angie, practically tugging at her Aunt's sleeve.

Eliza waited by the door and shrieked with laughter as Angelica, accompanied by Angie, flew through the door.

"Sweet Eliza" exclaimed Angelica warmly embracing her sister "how I have missed you!"

"New York hasn't been the same" smiled Eliza,

"How are you Eliza, really," asked Angelica quietly.

"All is well Angelica, honestly" assured Eliza.

"Hmm" commented Angelica "we are talking about it later"

"Angelica" protested Eliza.

"Now where is that charming boy of yours?" asked Angelica hastily removing her bonnet.

"Do you mean me Aunty?" called Philip with a grin, as he emerged from the drawing room.

"I do indeed, young man" replied Angelica with a smile "come and give your old aunt a kiss"

"Old, Aunty?!" teased Philip, "you don't look a day over twenty-one"

"Sharp wit, he gets that from you Eliza" called Angelica as she embraced her eldest nephew.

"He does indeed" replied Eliza, allowing the carriage men to transfer the luggage inside the house.

"Where would you like this Ma'am?" asked one of the carriage men.

"Philip, would you show this gentleman the correct room?" asked Eliza.

"Sure Ma, just up here Sir" called Philip, climbing up the stairs.

Philip listened as the rest of his siblings rushed from various parts of the house in order to greet their Aunt. He watched the carriage men unload the luggage with a sharp eye, they looked trustworthy, but he could never be too sure. Once they had left, he thought it best if he checked on his father.

"Pa?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

Philip opened the door and saw his father bent over his desk, writing in a hurried frenzy, clearly he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sorry Pa, but I thought you might like to know that Aunty Angelica is here" he called.

"Already?" exclaimed Alexander.

"It is 9.25 Pa," said Philip.

"So it is" sighed Alexander squinting as his small clock. "I had better come and greet her"

"She would like that" smiled Philip.

As if on cue, Eliza's voice flew through the house.

"Alexander would you be kind enough to grace us with your presence for just a moment, your sister in law has arrived"

Alexander rolled his eyes and laughed "Coming dearest"

-

Philip stood tentatively outside his Aunt's room.

It was now or never.

He knocked firmly and waited until he heard his Aunt's voice reply "Come in"

He quickly came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh Philip, what can I do for you?" inquired Angelica, busy unpacking her things.

"Um, I -" stammered Philip.

"Yes sweetheart?" asked Angelica.

"You see um-"

Angelica stopped and smiled, before pointing at her nephew, "You want something, badly"

Philip laughed nervously. "Yes"

"And what would that be?" asked Angelica, pushing her trunk to the opposite side of the bed and indicating Philip to sit beside her.

"I need your help," he said quietly.

"Good God it sounds serious" whispered Angelica with a grin.

"Would you come to town?" asked Philip quickly.

"When?"

"In about ten minutes?" muttered Philip.

"Why?" asked his Aunt teasingly.

"Angie was wanting to buy new ribbons for the Christmas Ball and I said I would go with her" explained Philip.

"Fascinating, but why do you need me?" smiled Angelica inquisitively.

"Because we need a chaperone," said Philip hopefully.

"Can't you accompany your own sister?" asked Angelica.

"It's not just us" replied Philip, brushing some invisible dust from his trousers.

"Who else?" asked Angelica.

Phillip paused.

Angelica let out a chuckle then a sigh, "it's a girl"

Philip looked up shocked "How did you-?"

Angelica laughed, "Because you have the same lovesick look on your face, that I saw on your father when he met your mother"

"So will you come with us?" asked Philip hopefully

"Only if you tell me who she is" ordered, Angelica.

"Burr's daughter" mumbled Philip, before looking up at his Aunt with a small smile.

Angelica's eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face, "Philip Hamilton, what am I going to do with you"

"So will you?" he begged.

Angelica smiled, "does your father know?"

"Yes"

"And your mother?" inquired Angelica.

"Yes, she likes Theodosia" assured Philip.

"Wait a moment, is this little Theodosia, born just a few days before you?" exclaimed Angelica.

"Yes, Theodosia Burr" replied Philip.

"My my, it will be lovely to see her again, she must have grown a lot since I last saw her" sighed Angelica.

"She has" sighed Philip.

"Now then, you lovesick pup, get your sister and I will inform your mother" smiled Angelica, gently ruffling Philips' hair.

Phillip wrapped his arms around his Aunt and exclaimed: "Thank you, Aunty, thank you!"

-

Theodosia sat in her room.

She was still furious at her father for causing her to cancel on Philip. She was so sure that he would let her go.

Ever since her mother died, she felt that her father wanted to protect her more than before, she didn't like not pleasing him, she was the only family he had. She remembered how excited her father became when she excelled at all her studies, how proud he said he was of her. But ever since the death of her mother, he had lost that certain spark, she felt like more of a hindrance to him rather than a blessing.

Then there was Philip. The scoundrel. The bad influence. Everything her father had raised her to dislike. But somehow all of those things just seemed to make her want him more, not just because he was handsome or charming. He was shy, awkward at times, he talked to her as an equal, not like a child. She felt alive when she was with him, but most of all she felt safe. He had never tried to force anything on her, she had always been told that he was with a new girl every week, but all these rumours proved fruitless. Her Philip was a gentleman.

She was ready to go with Angie and Philip should they arrive. Her woollen gloves and her mother's fur-trimmed hat lay on her bed.

The weather was cold, winter here always was. Every time she saw snow, fresh memories flooded in. Theodosia remembered her father playing with her in the snow, she remembered waving through the window to her mother and watched as her mother smiled and waved back. Theodosia understood now why her mother couldn't come outside and play, she had been ill for years, slowly fading away piece by piece, or at least, that's how the doctors explained her condition. But that didn't make it any easier. She had nursed her mother until her death two years ago. That night would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Theodosia was pulled from her daydream when she heard a carriage pull up outside her house. She rushed to the window and pressed her hands against the glass, she gasped as Angelica Schuyler descended from the carriage accompanied by a very excited Angie. Her heart dropped as there was no sign of Philip.

A few moments later, her maid knocked on her door and called out, "There are people to see you, Miss"

Theodosia grabbed her winter shawl, gloves and hat and flew from the room, only to meet her father emerging from his study.

"Theodosia where are you going?" inquired Burr.

"Shopping with Angie Hamilton Sir, you said I could go" smiled Theodosia sweetly.

"Only if they required a proper chaperone," said Burr sternly.

Theodosia's face fell. "But Papa, they have got a new chaperone"

"And who would that be?" asked Burr.

"Mr Burr" announced their maid, "Mrs Angelica Schuyler Church and Miss Angelica Hamilton wish to see you at the door Sir"

Burr swung his gaze back to Theodosia who tried to look surprised.

Silently, Burr lead Theodosia down the stairs and greeted the guests.

"Mr Burr" exclaimed Angelica "it has been too long"

"It is wonderful to see you back in town Miss Angelica" smiled Burr.

"Now about Theodosia" he began.

"Yes I know there was a little misunderstanding over Philip being the chaperone, well that is no longer the case, I will be keeping a close eye on all of them, you needn't worry she will be returned safe and sound with some beautiful ribbons in hand" assured Angelica.

"I would like her back here by 5 at the very latest" ordered Burr.

"Of course" smiled Angelica.

"Behave yourself Theodosia" ordered Burr, turning to his daughter.

"Yes Papa, I will" nodded Theodosia

"Come back to me safe and sound, understand" pushed Burr.

"Papa, I will be just fine, we are just buying ribbons" assured Theodosia, leaning up and placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

Burr smiled, but Theodosia could see the sadness and almost fear in his eyes, "Off you go"

Angie quickly linked arms with Theodosia and began to hurriedly head toward the family carriage. Angie then leant in and whispered, "be careful getting in the carriage because Philip is hiding under the seat"

Theodosia had to contain and laugh as when the carriage door was swung open, she saw Philip curled up under the seat.

"Hello, Master Philip" she called quietly.

"Hi Theodosia, forgive me for not getting up" replied Philip with a smile.

"Come girls" called Angelica loudly "in you get"

Once they were all seated, Theodosia waved goodbye to her father and once the carriage swung out of the road, with a groan Philip lifted himself from the bottom of the carriage floor and sat beside his Aunt.

"Now I am laying down some rules, understand," said Angelica firmly.

The three nodded.

"Philip and Theodosia you are permitted to wander the town but, under no circumstances do you leave the town, Angie and I will wander the shops and we shall all meet back at the clock tower at 6.45 sharp"

-

In the town, the weather was still warm, but the snow had settled making transportation difficult. Once they had reached the centre of the town, Angelica and Angie, Philip and Theodosia went their separate ways.

As soon as Angelica and Angie were out of sight Theodosia pulled a small letter from inside her shawl.

"This is for you" she whispered, a slight redness appearing on her cheeks.

Philip held the small letter in between his fingers. "Thank you Theodosia" he replied, gently tucking the letter into his coat pocket.

"Now if I don't return with ribbons, I think my father will explode" urged Theodosia with a smile

Philip laughed "Come, let's get you some ribbons"

Philip held out his arm and with a slight hesitation, Theodosia wrapped her arm around his.

Once in the store, Theodosia quickly removed her arm from his. Philip looked confused.

Without looking at him Theodosia whispered "My father knows this family, we can't give any indication of a courtship"

"I understand" replied Philip, just before a rather large woman came over and loudly greeted Theodosia.

"Why my little Theodosia!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hello Mrs Applebey" replied Theodosia.

"And who is this handsome young man you are with?" the woman inquired.

"Oh- Philip Hamilton, this is Mrs Grace Applebey" stammered Theodosia.

Theodosia and Philip exchanged various looks of uncertainty. He could tell Theodosia was nervous.

Philip smiled, time to turn on his Hamilton charm.

"Why, Mrs Applebey, it is a pleasure," he said, bowing politely, gently kissing the old lady's gloved hand.

The woman blushed. "Such manners from a boy of your age, you would do good in teaching my son a lesson or too"

"What brings you to town Mrs Applebey?" inquired Theodosia, relieved that Phillip could handle this situation.

"I am just here in pick up a few items for the Christmas Ball, that's all" smiled Mrs Applebey "and you?"

"I am doing the same, Philip is helping me choose whilst we wait for his sister and Aunt" smiled Theodosia.

"How lovely" smiled Mrs Applebey "well children, you must excuse me I have much to do"

"Good Day Mrs Applebey" called Philip as she left the store.

"And to you Master Hamilton, Miss Theodosia" replied Mrs Applebey, before disappearing from sight.

"Quickly, let's find some ribbons before I see someone else I know" whispered Theodosia tugging at Philip's arm.

-

"So um what colour is your dress?" asked Philip, watching as Theodosia scanned her eyes over the array of colours and shades.

Theodosia laughed, "do you actually care to know?"

"Well, I am going to dance with you all night, I need to make sure I don't pick the wrong colour flower for my coat" he smiled.

Theodosia cocked an eyebrow "I have three dances taken, but you may have my waltz's since you were so good at them last time"

"Who else is dancing with you?" exclaimed Philip.

"Jealous" smirked Theodosia.

"Completely" whispered Phillip, a slight flirtiness appearing in his voice.

"Red" she smiled.

"I beg your pardon"

"My dress is red"

"Why red?" asked Philip.

"It's Christmas and besides it belonged to my mother," said Theodosia, admiring the yards of white lace.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful" smiled Philip

"What do you think?" she asked, lifting up the string of lace and placing it beside her neck

"It looks nice" commented Philip.

Theodosia groaned "is that the best you can do?"

"No, really I like it!" he protested.

She laughed "Well if you like it"

"But wait" he added, "what about that lace?"

Theodosia followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Just beside her was the most beautiful lace she had ever seen.

"How did you spot that?" she exclaimed gently lifting a strand of the lace in her hands.

"I was just looking" he commented.

"It's gorgeous" she breathed "and it almost matches the lace on my fan"

"Can I help you with anything Miss?" asked the shop assistant, who had been watching her for a while.

"Yes, I would like one yard of this lace, please" replied Theodosia.

The shop assistant obliged and cut the required amount of lace and placed it in a small brown paper bag. Theodosia handed over her money and Philip happily rose from the chair he had found.

"Will that be all the shopping for now?" asked Phillip with a grin.

"Yes, for now" she replied.

-

It was nearing 4 o'clock and Theodosia and Philip began to hunt for Angelica and little Angie. They found them in a small tearoom, enjoying the warmth over a steamy pot of tea.

"There you are!" exclaimed Angelica with a smile.

"Hello Aunty" smiled Philip

"I hope my nephew hasn't been impertinent this afternoon my dear Theodosia" teased Angelica.

"Not at all" replied Theodosia "he has been the perfect gentleman"

As if to prove himself, Philip gently pulled out a seat for Theodosia and seated her, before sitting beside her.

"And did you find what you were looking for?" inquired Angelica peering at Theodosia's little brown bag.

"Yes, it was Philip who spotted the most darling lace for my dress" exclaimed Theodosia pulling the end of the lace from the bag.

"Why that's beautiful!" exclaimed Angie "was that in the boxes at James's?"

"Yes, it was hanging out the side of one of the boxes beside the counter" explained Theodosia.

"Remind me to bring you on my other shopping trips Philip," said Angie, still marvelling at Theodosia's lace.

"What time are we due back for dinner Philip?" asked Angie, once Theodosia put the lace away.

"Mama said no later than 6 because we have to get cleaned up" replied Philip.

"Are we still having the Washington's over for dinner?" asked Angie.

"Yes, but Angie keep your voice down" hushed Philip

"Oh!" she whispered "sorry"

"Now Theodosia is there anywhere else you would like to go?" asked Angelica.

"Could we go for a walk in the park?" she asked.

Before Angelica could respond their horseman, quickly scanned the window and saw his Master and Mistress. He came inside rather quickly and apologised.

"Sorry Madam, but this weather is taking a nasty turn, might I suggest we return earlier, I fear a storm is brewing" he warned.

"Might we save the park for another day?" suggested Angie.

Theodosia gazed at the yellowish grey sky and agreed.

-

The small party made its way back to the carriage just as large, white snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"Aunty this weather is getting bad" protested Angie, looking across the market as snow began to fall at a heavy pace.

"Oh my goodness, Theodosia we had better get you home!" exclaimed Angelica "your father would never forgive me if I got you lost in the snow"

The carriage travelled as fast as it could, making it to the Burr residence.

"Thank you very much for this trip" smiled Theodosia "I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed myself!"

"You are a delight to accompany my dear Theodosia" proclaimed Angelica "I do hope to see you again soon"

"As do I Madam" replied Theodosia.

"Goodbye my dear," said Angelica, embracing Theodosia as she moved her way out of the carriage.

"Bye Angie!" smiled Theodosia, leaning in to embrace her friend.

"Oh do come shopping with me again Theodosia!" begged Angie.

"Write to me and we shall sort a date" urged Theodosia.

Philip had leaned out and opened the door of the carriage and waited for Theodosia.

"It has been a pleasure Philip," said Theodosia, smiling brightly

"As always Miss Theodosia," said Philip, bending to kiss her hand.

"I will see you soon?" asked Theodosia.

"Without fail" whispered Philip.

Climbing back in the carriage, he watched as Theodosia's shadow disappeared through the snow and into her house.

"Carry on, driver" called Angelica, urgent to get her nephew and niece home before the weather really took hold.

-

Once they were home, Eliza treated them all to warm mugs of milk and a seat by the fire.

"God this weather is ghastly" proclaimed Alexander, looking up from his armchair.

"Christmas in New York has never been this bad" commented Angelica.

"No, the last time it was this bad was years before the war," said Eliza.

"Is Mr Washington still coming to dinner Papa?" asked little William who was sitting beside his father's legs.

"I hope so young man" smiled Alexander "he will send me word if he isn't"

"Philip, Angie, go upstairs and get ready, just in case" ordered Eliza.

"What are we to wear Mama?" inquired Philip.

"Philip, I want you in your brown dinner suit and Angie I have left a choice of dresses on your bed" replied Eliza.

"Off you go, quickly now" called their father.

Philip leant his hand against his pocket and almost by mistake brushed his hand against Theodosia's letter.

"Be ready soon Ma" he called as he rushed out the room, up the stairs and quickly closed his bedroom door shut.

He sat down on his bed and gently tore open the envelope.

"To my dear Phillip"

"Please forgive the look of this letter. It was written in pieces as my father keeps a close eye on my correspondence, writing in secret is proving harder than I thought"

"I would like you to know that I do have feelings for you Phillip, but given our positions what can come of it?"

"Our parents will eventually find out and I fear their wrath, my father is beginning to speak to me more and more about marriage, I am worried he will force me into a marriage if I don't make a relationship visible"

"Please do not think ill of me for writing like this, but the truth is I am frightened, but whenever I am with you, that fear goes away, please try and see me again soon"

"I must end this letter, my father is coming"

"Sent with my affections, yours Theodosia"

Philip's heart dropped. The letter was a wonderful contradiction.

His Theodosia claimed to have feelings for him but at the same time, he was reminded of the brutal truth. She was a Burr and he was a Hamilton, a relationship was near impossible.

Her words tortured him as he pulled the dinner suit over his frame.

"Philip, the Washington's are here" called Angie, before she entered his room.

"What's the matter?"

Wordless Philip shrugged.

"Philip?" questioned Angie.

"It's nothing, just something Theodosia said to me" he sighed.

"What has she said?" whispered Angie, closing the door.

"That she has feelings for me"

"Surely that would be a good thing!" exclaimed Angie.

"No it's not, because we can never be together" replied Philip passionately.

"Why not?" asked Angie.

"Angie don't be stupid, she is a Burr, our family's enemy since the war" exclaimed Philip.

"Don't get angry at me Philip, it's not fair" protested Angie.

Phillip paused "You are right, sorry Angie"

"Come on, Ma wants you" smiled Angie, taking her brother's hand.

-

For Philip, the dinner was long and arduous.

Normally he loved his father and Washington's debates, adding his own points and political suggestions, but this time, he was almost silent, everyone noticed, even little John commented on his quietness.

It wasn't until everyone retired to the drawing room that Philip began to talk.

Angelica was the first the spot something wrong and sat beside him on the window seat.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing Aunty, really, I'm just a little tired that's all" sighed Philip.

"Nothing to do with Theodosia?" whispered Angelica.

"Partly I suppose"

"How so?" asked his Aunt.

"In her letter, she spoke of her affection but reminded me of a painful reality," said Philip, throwing his Aunt a sad smile.

"My sweet boy, the course of true love did never run smooth"

"Somehow I don't think Shakespeare is going to help" he sighed.

"Well, Shakespeare is going to have to wait" exclaimed Angelica rising to her feet.

"Aunty?" inquired Philip.

"Good Lord is that Mr Burr?" called Angelica.

Alexander and Washington's ears pricked up. "Burr?"

"He doesn't look happy" mumbled Philip, as he gazed through the window.

A loud succession of bangs on their front door confirmed his arrival.

"I'll go Ma" called Philip who was quickly pursued by Angie.

"Well!" exclaimed Burr as they swung open the door, "Where is she?"

Philip blinked "Sir?"

"Where is my daughter?"


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Theodosia leaves everyone in distress

Philip stood stunned.

"She is at home with you Sir" he stammered.

"Then how do you explain this?" Burr exclaimed, tossing a small letter against Philip's chest.

Philip unfolded the letter and quickly read Theodosia's writing.

"Dear Papa,

Please forgive me, I can't stay here by myself.

All the servants have gone home because of the storm and I am frightened to stay here all alone. I can't imagine that you will return until the morning because of the weather.

I am going to the Hamilton residence, I know that they will take care of me until I can return home.

Don't worry about me, I know the way.

All my love, Theodosia"

"Well?" exclaimed Burr once he saw Philip had read the letter, "where is she?"

Philip swallowed hard, "Sir, she is not here"

"Liar" spat Burr.

"Sir" exclaimed Philip "she is not here!"

"Mr Burr" called Angelica as she shut the drawing-room door behind her, "What on earth is going on?"

"My daughter is being concealed from me," said Burr.

"Where?"

"In this house"

Angelica frowned her brow, "Sir I can assure you, she is not here"

"Do I have to come and search this house myself!" exclaimed Burr.

"Be my guest Sir, but I can tell you now that your daughter is not here!" retorted Angelica.

"Them where is she?" questioned Burr, casting his gaze towards Philip.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Philip.

"In that letter, she said she is coming here, I demand an answer" thundered Burr.

"Have you considered Mr Burr, that perhaps your daughter has gone to a different residence or God forbid gotten lost in this snow storm!" questioned Angelica. "Therefore perhaps you should be asking for our help rather than throwing unjustified accusations at my nephew!"

"I have been searching for her" spat Burr "I cannot find her anywhere"

"Along the roads perhaps," said Philip.

"What?" exclaimed Burr.

"You have searched along the roads correct?" asked Philip.

"Yes of course, what other way would she come?" exclaimed Burr.

"If she was coming to this house, she would come through the park surely" explained Philip.

"Why the park?" asked Burr.

"I suppose she knows I walk through the park to get to town, besides the exit to the park is just two blocks away from here" explained Philip.

"And why would she know that I wonder?" spat Burr.

"Now is not the time for this!" exclaimed Angelica. "Philip get your coat on, I will retrieve your father, you are all going to get Theodosia"

"When you find her bring her straight back here, understand" called Eliza, as the three men climbed into Burr's carriage. "And for the love of God, be careful"

"You had better sit with the driver Philip, you know the quickest route" ordered Alexander.

"Sure Pa" nodded Philip and pushed himself up into the high seat.

The carriage took off at speed, the driver was careful not to push the horses too much, as the cold was already beginning to show on their performance. A dimly lit street was their only source of light as the snow continued to fall from the sky. Visibility was so poor that they almost sped past the park, had it not been for the tall gates, being monetarily lit up by the street lights.

"Here Sir" yelled Philip, the winds howling, made communication difficult.

All three men jumped down from the carriage and Burr yelled orders over the wind.

"Let's split up and report back here in 10 minutes, I will send for the police if we can't find her after that"

"I will stay by the carriage in case she makes it out by herself," said Alexander.

"Philip you will come with me" ordered Burr.

Burr then hurried into the park yelling his daughter's name at the top of his lungs.

"Philip" called Alexander.

"Yes Pa"

"Be careful"

"You to Pa" he replied, before following Burr into the park.

-

Theodosia lay on the cold ground, her ankle was unbearably painful, she feared it was broken.

"Why was I so stupid" she cried, her voice barely audible over the wind.

She cursed herself for leaving, her father was bound to be home by now. He must be so scared.

She knew that Phillip walked through the park to get to town, she didn't think the walk would be too long. It was going fine until she thought she heard footsteps behind her, she broke out into a run but tripped and fell over a concealed tree root. It turned out, no one was behind her, her imagination had wandered and now she was stranded. Luckily she had dressed for the snow, but after laying in the cold for more than an hour, her very bones shook with the freezing temperature.

She lay her head down in the snow, preparing herself for her death. She had read stories of people being stranded in the snow and never being found until it was too late, at this thought she began to sob, she didn't t want to die.

-

It had been over an hour and Alexander sat inside the carriage. There had been no noise apart from the wind. At long last, a shadow appeared from snow. Alexander watched in anticipation, expecting his son to appear, unfortunately for him, it was Burr.

He was tearful and clutching a small blue glove.

"Burr?" questioned Alexander, stepping out of the carriage.

"I found this" commented Burr, his voice barely audible.

Alexander glanced at the glove and saw a small 'T.B' embroidered into the fabric.

"Oh God" murmured Alexander "did you find anything else?"

"No, there is no sign of her" choked Burr.

"Come, Burr, we must get you back to the house, you can't look for her in this state" ordered Alexander, sharing for once in Burr's fatherly instinct.

"But your son" protested Burr "and my Theodosia"

"I will return for them immediately, besides Phillip is a smart boy, he knows what to do if he finds her," said Alexander, his obvious nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Pa" called Philip

Alexander spun around and saw his son running towards the gates.

"Have you found her?" he called.

"No Philip, come here" shouted Alexander.

Phillip ran over to the carriage and saw Theodosia's glove in Burr's hand.

"Where did you find it" he breathed.

"On the main path, she must be in the park somewhere" mumbled Burr, trying to control his wavering emotions.

"Come, Philip, we are all going back to the house" ordered Alexander almost pushing Burr into the carriage.

Philip took a step back, "No"

"We cannot possibly find her in this weather, now get in the carriage" ordered Alexander.

"She is in the park, we can't just abandon her!" exclaimed Philip.

"We must get some fresh horses and dry clothes, we can bring blankets and lanterns now we know she is in the park, we are not fully equipped or prepared to care for her!" exclaimed Alexander.

"I can't leave her out there all alone" exclaimed Philip, turning and running back through the gates of the park.

"Philip!" yelled Alexander "Get back here now!"

But his son had disappeared into the snow.

Alexander sighed, "Headstrong, foolish boy"

"Alexander go after him!" exclaimed Burr.

"What now Sir" called the carriage driver, "these horses won't last much longer"

Alexander paused, "Return to the house"

"Alexander!" exclaimed Burr.

"We shall come out for them both once we are both prepared" replied Alexander climbing back in the carriage.

As the carriage sped off towards the Hamilton residence, Alexander looked back towards the park, "Forgive me Philip" he whispered "forgive me"

-

"What do you mean you left him behind!" exclaimed Eliza, nearly at a shout.

"Eliza we didn't have a choice" explained Alexander.

"You left your eldest son, out in the snow" shouted Eliza.

"Eliza please, I didn't want to leave him" protested Alexander.

"Madam, he ran back into the park, your husband tried to retrieve him but couldn't reach him," said Burr.

Eliza started to cry and Alexander pulled her close, "Sweetheart we are getting blankets and lanterns, we will find them both" he assured.

"Alexander you are not going anywhere in this" warned Angelica, lifting the curtain so that the small company could see the snow, now pouring down from the sky at what seemed like a torrent.

"Oh my god, Philip" cried Eliza, seeing the extent of the snow.

"You will have to look for them once the snow stops" concluded Washington, observing from the window, "nothing can be done in this weather"

-

Philip wandered, almost blind through the snow. He was frozen and every step felt like a mile, but with every step he told himself, would get him closer to Theodosia.

His mind wandered. Where could she have gone?

'She must be injured', he thought to himself 'where would she shelter?'

Philip rested against a gaslamp, finding some company in its dim flickering yellow light.

"Oh Theodosia, where are you" he groaned.

"Help!"

Philip's head spun, he thought he heard someone. But with the wind blowing, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Help!"

Philip looked in the direction of the noise. He saw a faint outline of a building, a possible shelter.

His mind raced through the various buildings that were in the park, despite the snow and how disorientated he felt, he managed to place his own location in the park, the only the building near him that wouldn't have been secured would be the gazebo.

Philip squinted at the building again and gasped as the spired roof was revealed to him by a huge gust of wind. She must be in there.

Philip set out in a run yelling Theodosia's name at the top of his lungs, desperate to reach her as soon as he could.

It had been over two hours since she fell. Somehow she had managed to crawl to the only shelter in sight, the small French gazebo.

Theodosia shook with the cold, she was certain she was going to die. Now in desperation she began to shout for help, she didn't care who came to her rescue, she didn't want to die.

"Theodosia!"

Theodosia looked up, she thought she was going mad. The voice yelled again, closer this time, the voice was clearer, it sounded like Philip.

Suddenly a figure appeared, running towards the gazebo.

Theodosia yelled again "Help please!"

The voice yelled one last time, as soon as her name left their lips, she knew, her Philip had come to her rescue.

"Philip!" she shouted, managing to wave her arms, desperate to attract his attention.

In seconds, he was by her side.

"Theodosia!" he exclaimed, "are you alright?!"

Theodosia could do nothing but cry as she clung to Philip's hand. She was only able to point to her foot.

"Is it broken?" he asked.

"I don't know" she choked "it hurts and I can't move it"

"Can I check?" he asked.

She nodded but winced as Phillip manoeuvred her foot in various directions.

He frowned his brow and gently pushed his fingers against the bone. She hissed in pain but Philip was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry!" he said "it's not broken, you have just sprained it badly"

"Oh Philip, I'm so cold" she shivered.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here" ordered Philip, rising to his feet.

"But I can't walk" she protested.

"You don't have too," he said "I will carry you"

"You can't do that, not in this snow" exclaimed Theodosia.

"There isn't another way!" exclaimed Phillip

"Wait," said Theodosia, her breathing laboured "do they still use this part of the park for ice skating?"

"Yes, but why is that important" questioned Philip.

"They keep the skates and sledges under this gazebo, if we can get through the door, then you can pull me on a sledge rather than carry me" explained Theodosia.

Philip nodded "Where is the door then?"

"Down here," said Theodosia trying to rise to her feet.

"Hey be careful" exclaimed Philip, lifting her off her feet "show me?"

"Over there" pointed Theodosia.

He then spotted a small staircase, with a tall gate blocking the stairs on one side of the raised half of the gazebo.

Philip moved quickly, aware the time was precious.

He placed Theodosia down in the snow "I won't be long"

Theodosia nodded and pulled her coat even tighter against her frozen body.

With ease, Phillip scaled the gate and landed beside the door. His hands didn't feel a padlock so with all his strength he threw his shoulder against the door. After several attempts, the door swung open and he pushed into the small room.

If he had the strength to cry, it would have been tears of joy.

He found a small sledge, that Theodosia could fit on with ease. And a small gaslamp half full, which could guide them out of the park.

With minimal difficulty, he tossed the wooden sledge over the gate and climbed back over whilst clutching the small but precious lantern.

Theodosia was now nearly blue with the cold, but thankfully the wind was dying down, however that made visibility poor.

"Philip my foot really hurts" exclaimed Theodosia as she was gently lifted onto the sledge.

"It just needs binding and you need to get warm" he assured "it is not broken, I promise"

"How do you know that?" questioned Theodosia rubbing her hand against her boot.

"My mother made me take a course alongside my father's wishes for my career, I learnt about injuries and broken bones and other things, believe me, it's not broken, you would be in agony if it was" explained Phillip.

"I'm in agony now" exclaimed Theodosia.

"Come, we have to get you back to my house" ordered Philip beginning to push the sledge away from the gazebo.

"Why?" she asked, "I want to go to my father!"

"He is at my house," said Philip "after reading your letter"

Theodosia sighed "he is never going to let me out of the house again"

"Don't say that?" he said "he will understand"

"Philip, you know my father, this will be the end of any independence he has given me" exclaimed Theodosia.

"Once you are safe and well, he may change his mind" assured Philip, handing her the lantern which had lit with some ease.

"I'll stop talking and let you concentrate," said Theodosia.

"No don't!" insisted Philip "please don't stop talking"

"Why!" asked Theodosia, "I might distract you"

"I need to know that you are alright, so don't stop talking to me" he explained.

"Where are we in the park?" asked Theodosia.

"With all this snow, I have no idea" confessed Philip.

"Then we are stuck," said Theodosia very tearfully.

"No, not for long, I think the exit is this way" assured Philip pushing the sledge in a different direction.

"Are you sure?" asked Theodosia.

"Sure as I will ever be" sighed Philip, giving the sledge another big push.

-

They seemed the travel for what felt like days, several times the sledge overturned because of the snow and ice, or Philip slipped and the sledge flew off in front of him.

At long last Theodosia lifted the lantern and exclaimed "Philip the gates!"

With a burst of energy, Philip pushed the sledge towards the gates and prayed that the inscription was the correct one. Finding the inscription on the side of the gate was difficult, even with the lantern Philip couldn't read it, he ran his fingers along the letters and nearly cried with joy. They had somehow managed to emerge at the correct gates, just two blocks away from the Hamilton residence.

"Theodosia we are really close" exclaimed Philip

He would receive no answer.

"Did you hear me, Theodosia, we are near-" he stopped

Theodosia was now barely conscious, shaking against the wind.

"Theodosia, Theodosia talk to me!" exclaimed Philip gently shaking her frozen frame.

"C-c-c" stammered Theodosia.

"What?" he asked

"C- cold" she replied, her teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Philip knew he had to get her warm and fast. He had read about hypothermia in his textbooks but he had never seen it in real life, from what he could remember, Theodosia was displaying nearly all of the symptoms.

Even though it was dangerous, Philip tore off his coat and wrapped it around her tiny frame, he also pulled off his gloves and pushed them onto her little hands.

"Keep moving your fingers and toes" he ordered gently.

Theodosia didn't seem to hear him, she just kept mumbling something, too quiet for Philip to hear.

"What is it?" he questioned softly, gently rubbing her cold cheek with one of his hands.

Theodosia called louder "Mama"

Philip bit his lip "Oh Theodosia" he said sadly.

"Mama where are you?" she called.

Philip didn't know what to say, "I can take you to your father Theodosia"

She looked up at him at the mention of her father.

"Papa?"

Philip nodded "I can take you to Papa"

"Papa" she cried "where is Papa?"

"I can take you, we are going now" he assured, he spoke softly, almost like he was soothing one of his siblings.

"I want Papa" she cried.

"We are going to Papa" called Philip jumping back up to push the sledge.

He hated to see her so distraught, he knew it was just the cold but nevertheless it still caused him to push the sledge a little bit faster.

-

Back at the Hamilton residence, everyone was on edge.

Eliza and Angelica along with Martha had managed to get the youngest children apart from Angie to go to bed. Martha now sat with them to make sure that they didn't try and escape from the room.

Alexander and Burr both stood with glasses of brandy, speaking little, both glancing at an old map of the park, tracing the steps of their lost children.

Eliza was working, trying to keep calm. Herself and Angelica were busy collecting blankets and boiling plenty of hot water for when her son would return.

Washington wandered through the house, feeling utterly useless.

He had offered his services to Eliza and Angelica but they had assured him that they were capable enough and politely declined his offer. He could be of little comfort to either Burr or Alexander, no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to understand their pain and fear. Despite trying for children of his own, his beloved Martha and himself had not been granted that blessing. He feared his sympathies would come as an insult rather than as a help.

Now he had nothing to do.

Upon walking down the hallway, he suddenly heard the sound of crying. Quietly, he leant in the drawing room and saw little Angie, her hands pressing against the window as her little body almost shook with her sobs.

"Dear Angelica" he cried softly "what is the matter?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and went about drying her tears.

"May I?" he asked softly, moving toward the window seat.

She nodded and watched as he sat beside her on the window seat.

"You miss your brother, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes" whispered Angie, her tears still flowing freely.

"He is being very brave, you know," said Washington "do you know who your brother reminds me off?"

Angie shook her head.

"My brother, Augustine" smiled Washington.

"Papa never said you had a brother?" said Angie curiously.

Washington smiled and whispered "Your father doesn't know everything about me"

Angie let out a small chuckle, Washington was pleased, he wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

"I got lost in the woods when I was small" began Washington.

"We're you as old as Philip?" asked Angie.

"Oh no I was much younger, almost William's age" explained Washington.

"And did your brother come and find you?" asked Angie.

"He did indeed, he came through the rain and wind to find me, I was very afraid"

Angie smiled, "Papa told me that you are never afraid"

Washington laughed "Well I do get scared from time to time"

"Like during the war?" asked Angie.

"Yes the war was a frightening time" replied Washington.

"Papa says that too, he says that's why he is gone so much, to make sure that we never have another war," said Angie.

"Your Papa is right, he is working very hard to make sure there is no more suffering for anyone" smiled Washington.

Angie smiled but the smile soon faded as she again lifted the curtain and peered out into the dark night.

"Your brother will return Angelica, you needn't worry" assured Washington.

"But Mama said it was very dangerous outside" cried Angie, tears once again beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Dear girl" sighed Washington sadly.

"What if he doesn't come back!" sobbed Angie.

"He will come back, your father and Mr Burr will go and get them both" assured Washington, keeping his tone gentle.

"You promise?" asked Angie.

Washington smiled "I promise"

Despite this, Angie continued to stare out of the window.

"Now Angelica, listen to me" ordered Washington gently.

She silently obeyed.

"Staring out of a window and crying isn't going to help Philip or Theodosia is it?"

She shook her head.

"Now when your brother and Theodosia gets back, they are going to be very cold aren't they?" asked Washington.

"Yes" replied Angie quietly.

"Do they have a fireplace in both their rooms?"

Angie nodded.

"Shall we go and light them?" suggested Washington, "then when they come back they can sit in a nice warm room?"

Angie smiled, "I know where the wood is!"

"There now" smiled Washington "shall we get it together?"

Angie nodded.

"But first, we can't have your mother seeing you all upset can we?" said Washington reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his handkerchief.

Angie shook her head.

"Now wipe your nose and eyes and let's go and find the wood" smiled Washington handing over his handkerchief.

Angie sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose and smiled as she rose from her seat.

"Come this way Mr Washington, Mama knows where the matches are," she said hurrying across the room.

"I'm at your service Miss Angelica" smiled Washington as he followed her out the drawing room.

-

Home never seemed so far away.

It had taken Philip nearly an hour to push the sledge two blocks, a walk on an average day that would take him less than half that time.

Theodosia was awake and kept calling for her Mother and Father, and every time Philip would do his best to reassure her.

The weather had started to improve, the wind had dropped and so had the temperature. Snow was still falling from the sky, but now just as tiny specks rather than huge torrents.

Philip let out a sigh of relief when he finally pushed the sledge into his street. He could see his house in the distance, he saw safety for himself and Theodosia, this gave him the last boost of strength he needed.

Theodosia was not the only reason he wanted to get home. He was terrified that his father would go into the park and search for him, his father was not a young man anymore, exposing him to such temperatures could kill him, Philip was not about to let that happen.

At long last, he pushed the sledge into his family's front garden. He gently lifted Theodosia's weak body from the sledge and pressed a kiss against her head.

"Theodosia, we are here" he whispered.

"Papa" she whispered.

"Yes we are here, Papa is inside" he assured.

"Papa" she sighed contentedly, snuggling against Philip's chest.

Philip would have been able to enjoy Theodosia being so close to him had it not been for the situation.

He hurried to his door and twisted the handle. To his disappointment, it was locked.

Shifting Theodosia in his arms in started to kick the door, hoping the noise would attract his family's attention.

After several kicks with no response, he began to shout loudly.

"PA!"

"ANGIE!"

"LET ME IN!"

He then did both, shouting and kicking, praying that his family had not retreated to the back of the house.

-

Everyone had regrouped in the upstairs parlour.

All the men crowded around the one small map of the park and Eliza kept Angie busy with sewing. Angelica sat by the door, trying to read.

Suddenly they heard loud thuds coming from the downstairs hallway.

"What on earth is that?" exclaimed Angelica.

"Must be an animal of some sort?" said Alexander.

"Ma!" called a distant voice.

Eliza's head shot up, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Burr.

"Someone just yelled Ma," said Angelica rising to her feet.

"It must have been one of the children" concluded, Alexander.

At that very moment, Martha appeared in the doorway and said: "I don't mean to interrupt but I heard someone yell, is everything alright?"

"Did one of the children call me?" asked Eliza, rising to her feet

"No, my dear, I heard the shout and left them sleeping" replied Martha.

"Then who called me?" said Eliza, turning to window.

"Mother please!" the voice called again.

Eliza flew to the window and let out a sob before flying from the room.

"Eliza!" exclaimed Alexander.

Angie pressed her face against the glass and cried "Papa it's them"

"What!" exclaimed Burr rushing at the window, before he too ran from the room. Washington was next to follow and lastly Alexander.

Angie went to follow them but was caught by her Aunt.

"We need to get the blankets and water ready Angie, help me" she ordered.

-

Phillip continued to kick the door and yell for his family. Theodosia was in desperate need of warmth and safety and he just wanted to lie down.

At long last, he heard a succession of footsteps thunder down the stairs and heard his mother's voice tear through the air.

"Philip it that you?" she cried.

"Ma it's me, let me in!" he exclaimed, continuing to kick the door.

Philip waited in anticipation as he heard the jangle of keys and the bolts shifting out of their locks before his mother threw open the door.

He staggered inside and watched as Burr nearly fell apart in front of him.

"Theodosia" cried Burr, running down the remaining steps.

"She needs to get warm," said Philip.

"Bring her to Phillip's room, it's the only one with the fire burning strongly" ordered Washington from the top of the stairs.

Without hesitation Philip gently carried Theodosia up the stairs and into his room. Burr had tried to take her from him but he had insisted.

Once she was tucked under the sheets, she started to call for her father again and Burr rushed to her side.

"I'm here my darling" hushed Burr, gently beginning to shift the damp, cold clothes from her body.

"She can borrow one of my nightgowns," said Angie, rushing back into the room with a bundle of her things.

"Mr Burr, go and sit downstairs, we will change your daughter and get her comfortable, then I promise I will come and get you" ordered Angelica.

Burr pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and reluctantly left the room.

"Philip, out" ordered his Aunt "get some rest and see your mother"

Philip like Burr reluctantly left the room and fell into the arms of his mother.

"Ma I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't be" she hushed "you are home safe and so is Theodosia"

"I should never have run back, I'm sorry," he said, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Sweetheart you are home" she hushed "that's all I wanted"

Philip nodded.

"Now let's get you warm and dry" ordered Eliza, pulling him into the other spare room.

"Get dressed and I will have food waiting for you downstairs" she smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, Ma," said Philip, almost in a daze.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" questioned Eliza quickly, pressing her hand against Phillip's temples.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all," he said, stumbling towards the neat pile of clothes on the bed.

"Philip?" she asked, her tone more serious.

"No really, I'm just tired -" murmured Philip before he fainted, Eliza catching her son's head before it smacked onto the floor.

"Alexander" shouted Eliza desperately.

Within seconds Alexander appeared at the door, his expression turned from one of almost annoyance to one of concern.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed "when did this happen"

"Just now, help me!" she exclaimed, trying to lift her son onto the bed.

"Slowly" ordered Alexander as they both managed to lift their son onto the bed and under the sheets.

"He needs to be out of these damp clothes, close the door Alexander and help me" ordered Eliza, rolling up her sleeves.

Alexander almost stalled, before mentioning, "but Eliza he wouldn't-"

Eliza nearly rolled her eyes at him, "do you think I care for his modesty at a time like this, now don't just stand there, go and get one of your nightshirts and let him wear that" ordered Eliza.

Alexander reluctantly obeyed and soon retrieved a nightshirt for his son.

Together Eliza and Alexander slowly and gently manoeuvred the damp clothes, that were nearly frozen to their son. Once his chest was bare Eliza gently tugged the nightshirt over his head and let it hang around his waist before as unbuckling his trousers, trying her best to keep some off her son's modestly, quickly tugged off his trousers and underwear, lastly pulling the damp socks of his feet.

"Stay with him Alexander, I will get some hot water and get some more wood for this fire," said Eliza, pressing a kiss against her son's cheek and hurriedly leaving the room.

Alexander pulled up a chair next to his son's bed and gently placed his son's hand in his, giving his fingers a tight squeeze.

"Philip" began Alexander, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"I just want you to know, how proud I am of you," he said, "if you can hear me now, understand how deeply, deeply proud I am of you"

"I also want you to forgive me" choked Alexander "I shouldn't have left you out there, I should have been braver, I should have come after you"

Alexander quickly dried his tears as he saw his son begin to stir.

"It's okay Pops" mumbled Philip "I forgive you"

"My boy" smiled Alexander, tears still mingling in his eyes.

"Is Theodosia okay?" asked Philip, blinking hard.

"Your Aunt and Angie are taking good care of her, don't worry yourself" assured Alexander.

Phillip smiled, "Good"

"Is Mr Burr okay?" asked Philip.

"As well as can be expected" replied Alexander.

Philip nodded.

"Now," said Alexander leaning forward, "how are you?"

"A little tired and cold Pops, nothing more" assured Philip.

"You will tell us, your mother and I, if you are not well won't you?"

"Yes Pa, of course, I need to get better" nodded Philip.

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"The sooner I get up, the sooner I can check on Theodosia" he smiled.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia meet again for the first time after the storm, in unlikely circumstances.

Over the coming weeks, the snow began to melt. Christmas was soon approaching and both Philip and Theodosia were desperate to be in a fit state to attend to Christmas Ball.

Philip had only a mild case of frostbite and there was a threat of fever, Eliza kept him confined and isolated until their Doctor gave the word. Theodosia was in a far worse state. She was severely hypothermic and she had badly sprained her ankle. She was kept on high doses of laudanum, which kept her asleep, but when she woke no one could make out what she was saying, much to her frustration. As the third week passed, Theodosia was finally able to sit up and talk. The ever-attentive Burr had hardly left her side.

"How are you feeling darling," he asked, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"Much better Papa, really" assured Theodosia.

"And your ankle?" asked Burr, pulling the blankets back to see the dark bruises covering her foot.

"Still sore, but the Doctor said I just need to walk on it and it will get better," she replied.

"Good" murmured Burr.

"How is Philip?" she asked quietly.

Burr shifted in his chair, "he is well"

"Papa, I know you don't like him, but please don't curse him, he saved my life, has that not redeemed him in the slightest" exclaimed Theodosia.

"Of course it has, I owe him a debt beyond measure, but that doesn't mean I like him or dislike him any less" retorted Burr.

Theodosia was silenced.

"Now the question about this Christmas Ball" began Burr.

"Oh Papa, don't forbid me from going I beg you!" she pleaded.

"You may go if I and the Doctor deem you well enough," said Burr firmly.

"But Papa!" exclaimed Theodosia.

"That is final" snapped Burr.

Burr hated being so harsh with her, but after this fiasco in the snow, he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

-

"Philip sweetheart" called Eliza.

Philip slowly sat up as his mother came into the room.

"Everyone is going to church, I'm leaving you in charge," she said, fiddling with her bonnet.

"Is Pa not here?" questioned Philip

"He is not joining us at church this morning, and Mr Burr has some business to deal with" explained Eliza, "will you be alright here by yourself?"

Philip nodded, "sure Ma, I'll be fine"

"Keep an eye on Theodosia, she is still having trouble with her foot" ordered Eliza, "and no sneaking into her room is that understood?"

Philip smiled, "Of course"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "I mean it"

"I know Ma, I promise unless she calls for something I won't go near her room"

Eliza seemed content, pressing a kiss against her son's forehead she said, "Now Theodosia is still asleep, she needs as much sleep as possible so try not to wake her darling, if she does need anything make sure she knows it's you entering the room"

"Yes, Ma" replied Philip with a groan.

"I love you darling" she called swinging round the door.

"I love you too" he replied quickly, before laying his head back on his pillow.

As Philip heard the door slam and the voices of his family became no more than a distant noise, he lay staring at the ceiling.

His Theodosia was but two rooms away, lying down, in a nightgown, in his bed. The very thought of that caused him to become dizzy. He reached for his medicine and poured some of the content onto a spoon and swallowed the foul tasting liquid. He shivered as he felt the effects.

Once the dizziness has subsided he swung his legs over the bed and dressed very basically. He threw on simple soft brown trousers alongside a plain white shirt. He was in no mood to put on his stockings so left his trousers hanging above his knees, and left his cumbersome cravat on his dresser. He was going to be comfortable.

He left his room and padded along to hallway, pausing outside his room. His hand moved to the handle, but his mother's voice echoing in his head caused him to continue his journey down the hallway.

First breakfast, then he could think about Theodosia.

Philip wandered down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. He smiled. On the table was a large pot with the lid covering the obvious contents. A small bowl and spoon rested beside it.

At least he could eat now, after fainting all those weeks ago his appetite had been unusual and it had his mother worried. Lifting the lid he looked inside the pot and saw some delicious looking porridge, he laughed as he saw how his mother left the salt, she had sprinkled it in the shape of a 'P', he loved this even when he was a little boy.

Spooning himself out a heaping portion he dug into his breakfast quietly, keeping his ears open for any noise coming from Theodosia.

-

Theodosia jolted awake.

She faced the window and saw the beautiful golden sunshine pouring through the curtains.

Sitting up she looked across the room and saw a little note lying on Phillips desk, with her name scribbled on the front. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off the bed and limped over and grabbed the tiny note.

"I thought you might want to bathe today, so while you were still asleep Mama and I got you a bath ready.

The water should still be warm, but if you need to add cold water the sink is beside the bath.

Have a nice rest,

Love Angie"

Theodosia smiled, a hot bath seemed like a gift from heaven, not only did she feel dirty but a hot soak might ease the pain in her ankle.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom which Philip had connected to his bedroom and saw the bath, full of water. She ran her fingers along the top of the water and found the water to still be lovely and warm.

Without thinking who may be in the house, she swiftly removed her well-used nightgown and slipped into the water. She sighed as she felt the warm water soothe her aching muscles. Pushing herself right under the water she revelled in the quiet, the only noise being her own heartbeat.

Once she had resurfaced she ran her hands through her tangled locks and began attacking them with soap. She would have to start to look better if she had any chance of being allowed to go the Christmas Ball.

She began to hum a sweet tune, as she ran a small cloth over her body, making sure that she was completely clean.

Theodosia lay in the bath for quite a while, thinking. About her father, about the Ball but mainly about Phillip. For the last month, they had lived in the same house and yet since the night of the storm they had not seen each other. She didn't like not seeing him, her feelings for him had deepened, but she was sure to not let her feelings carry her away.

Before too long, her skin had begun to wrinkle and the water was turning cold, creating little pimples all over her body. She gazed around the room for a towel and found one, however she had in a moment of stupidity left her dressing gown, generously donated by Angie, neatly tucked away back in the bedroom. She would have to hope that she could get changed into that without anyone entering the room.

-

Meanwhile, Philip made his way back up the stairs, with a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk balancing on a tray. He fancied that Theodosia might be hungry.

He knocked gently on the door and received no answer. He then gently pushed the door open and found an empty bed. He glanced across the room and saw the bathroom door was closed, he concluded that Theodosia must be using the water closet. He placed the tray on his desk and sat down on the bed. Philip was sure she wouldn't mind him waiting for her after all this was his room.

He got up and turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening but as his eyes met Theodosia's, he realised that waiting for her may not have been the best idea.

She gasped and darted back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Philip stood in a state of shock for a few seconds before he dared to approach the bathroom door. He had just seen his Theodosia wrapped loosely in a towel, all his dreams had just come true.

"Theodosia I'm sorry" he called through the door "I didn't know you were bathing"

"You could have knocked!" she exclaimed.

"I did" he retorted.

"Not loud enough" commented Theodosia.

"Fine, I'll go and leave you in peace" called Philip, slightly insulted.

"No" she exclaimed, "don't go!"

"Why?" he questioned.

"I - I need your help" she mumbled

Philip smiled, "with what?"

"Well, first can you get the dressing gown from on the door of the wardrobe and pass it through the door" she ordered, opening the door just an inch or so.

Philip quickly obeyed and held the dressing gown in front of the door, before Theodosia hastily snatched it from him.

After a few seconds, the door swung open and Theodosia still far too underdressed for either her or Philip to be comfortable, hurried past him.

She flew to a bag in the corner of the room, which Philip had seen Burr bring that morning.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Papa only packed two fresh sets of clothes, with no sign of a new nightgown" she groaned.

"Borrow one of Angie's," said Philip

"I can't rid your siblings of any more night clothes Philip" replied Theodosia "that settles it then"

"Settles what?" asked Philip

"I'm going to have to get dressed, completely dressed, and you Philip Hamilton are going to have to help me"

Philip's jaw nearly hit the floor, "I can't do that, if your father or my mother found out, why they'd hang me from the top of the City Hall tower"

"I just need help with lacing my stays that's all Philip, I will be completely decent" assured Theodosia picking up her bag.

"But Theodosia I can't lace stays" he exclaimed.

"Nonsense, it's easy, I will guide you" she smiled.

"Theodosia" exclaimed Philip in frustration

"Wait here" she ordered, "I will be right back"

She then disappeared into the bathroom.

Philip groaned, how was he suppose to control himself with a half-dressed Theodosia, in his own bedroom. The animal inside him told him to just kiss her the second she walked out of the room and make his feelings known.

But sense caused him to rethink his plan, a woman like Theodosia would never just submit and give in to her lust, when all her life she had been force-fed morality and decent behaviour. He would have to wait and maybe one day his deepest fantasy would become his reality.

Philip was pulled from this thought as Theodosia emerged from the bathroom, no more decent than before. She wore a loose fitting slip with her stockings and bloomers, Philip hated to admit it but he had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Well don't just stare at me, I am a lady after all" exclaimed Theodosia clutching her loose stays to her chest.

"Sorry Theodosia," said Philip blushing slightly.

"Here take this," said Theodosia turning her back on him as she handed him her stays.

Philip held the contraption in his hands, completely baffled. He was used to pulling at these strings to get stays off a girl not putting it back on again.

"Keep the ribbons facing you and bring it over my head" called Theodosia raising her arms into the air.

Phillip understood and obeyed, and let Theodosia shift the stays around her torso before staring at all of the ribbons.

"Okay Philip, now take the top two loops in your hands" ordered Theodosia

"These ones?" asked Phillip grasping the ribbons.

Theodosia stretched to see and nodded, "now give them a hard pull, and I mean hard Philip"

"But I-" stammered Phillip

"You won't hurt me, just pull" assured Theodosia, grabbing the frame of Philips bed to support herself.

Phillip took a deep breath and then pulled hard on the ribbons and they fell into neat little lines.

"That's it, just keep moving down like that" called Theodosia.

Phillip continued to tightly lace the stays, now in the middle, he was getting the hang of it.

However, with every pull, Theodosia would bend further forward and they would both release little grunts as the garment became tighter and tighter. To Philip's ears, it was almost like they were making love, goodness knows what Theodosia must have been thinking.

Once the stays were laced and Theodosia was satisfied, she turned back to face him. Philip couldn't help but stare at her sculpted waist and her gentle breasts just peaking over the top of the fabric.

"Philip, why did you come in here?" she asked quietly.

Philip, aware that his gaze may come as unwelcome quickly replied, "I thought to might be hungry"

"Thank you," said Theodosia, spotting the tray of food on the desk.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Theodosia spoke up.

"Since you are here, would you help me with the rest of my dress?"

Phillips' heart skipped a beat before he stammered nervously, "Yes of course"

"As its Sunday I had better dress accordingly" she called, walking from Phillip and rummaging in her bag.

Philip murmured in agreement, he was too busy staring at her, his predictions were correct, she looked just a good from behind.

The next thing he knew Theodosia had spread what seemed like an excess of skirts and pieces of cloth over his bed, she grabbed one of several petticoats and threw it over her head.

"Could you?" she asked, holding out the strings.

Philip jumped back to attention, "of course" he said.

"How many do you need?" inquired Philip, as Theodosia threw the third petticoat over her head, adjusting it over the other two.

"It's Sunday, Papa insists I wear three" replied Theodosia with a smile.

"Angie always complains about how many skirts she has to wear, I thought she was exaggerating, but you have proved her right" commented Philip as he pulled the string into a bow.

"Now, which colour do you like?" she asked laying out two identical dresses.

"Why are you asking me?" he said.

"You have helped me, the least I can do is look pretty for you" she replied.

"You don't need a dress to do that," said Philip, winking at her.

She laughed, "Philip Hamilton don't tease me, I am in nothing but my undergarments, now is not the time"

"I'd prefer it if you stayed like that" murmured Philip under his breath, but just loud enough to let her hear.

"Philip!" she exclaimed.

He couldn't contain his laughter, "Sorry"

"Now," she said, putting her hands on her hips "which dress"

"I like that one" he replied quickly, pointing to a light peach coloured dress.

Theodosia smiled, "Papa likes that one too"

"Your father and I aren't so different after all" he chuckled.

"If only" mused Theodosia pushing the dress over her head.

With some help the dress was soon placed correctly, all areas covered and all the ruffles and ribbons organised.

Theodosia then tackled her hair, which was now a frizzy mess, her curls flying around her delicate face.

"You missed a bit" teased Philip as she finally pulled her hair into a suitable style.

"Go to hell Hamilton" she retorted with a smile, smacking him gently with her hairbrush.

-

Alexander yawned as he continued to organise his papers. His pamphlet was nearly complete, it just needed a proofread, that was where he would normally ask Eliza, but this subject was too close to her, he didn't want her to be involved. He had had it printed out once at a private firm in the city rather than avail himself of the printing press facilities provided by Washington. He wanted to be sure that he remained anonymous, at least for now.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a knock at the door brought him to his senses.

"Pardon me Mr Hamilton Sir, but you have a letter," said the young man.

"Bring it in" called Alexander.

He recognised the hand as that of Eliza and smiled, "Thank you"

The young man nodded in response and exited the room.

Alexander opened the letter and read her neat handwriting.

"My dear Alexander,

I know that your workload is heavy and it is not my place to inquire about it, but my dear is it too much of a wife to ask when her husband will be returning home?

It has been over a week since any of us have seen you and the children miss you as do I. Surely you can take a break from your work for just a few hours to spend time with your family.

If you cannot return home to us today, I beg you at least send me word that you will be working through the night, a scribble on a spare piece of a paper would suffice! I am your wife Alexander and I love you with all my heart but you worry me, I worry that you work too hard. You have built a beautiful life for us that you yourself are not getting a chance to experience and enjoy.

Come home to us Alexander, come home to me.

Sent with all of my worldly affection,

Yours, Eliza"

Alexander sighed as he finished the letter. Deep down he was a family and he cherished them above everything. Being away from them was torturous, even more so being separated from his darling Eliza, the one thing in his life that made him feel happy.

Alexander held the wad of papers in his hand and his brain ticking over.

He needed to finish this pamphlet, he decided it would probably be safer to complete it at his home, without the fear that Jefferson or his spies would be tampering with his papers whilst he was gone. That way he could work but still be around his family.

"Hamilton"

Alexander's head snapped up, standing in his office was none other than Thomas Jefferson himself.

Alexander swallowed hard and rose to his feet, "Thomas, to what do I owe this honour?"

"I thought I would come and visit you" replied Jefferson.

Alexander tried not to smile, "Visit me, Sir?"

"Our meetings at the cabinet have not been as successful as Washington hoped"

"So he sent you to wave a white flag?" said Alexander gathering up his papers.

"A white flag as nothing to do with it" snapped Jefferson "he sent me so we could talk like gentlemen"

"Weren't we before?" inquired Alexander.

"Don't get smart with me Hamilton" warned Jefferson.

"Careful Thomas, that almost sounded like a threat," said Alexander tucking his pamphlet and other papers concerning Jefferson into his leather folder.

"In a hurry Hamilton"

"Yes actually"

"Want to get home to that darling wife and children of yours?" asked Jefferson his tone bridging downright sarcastic.

"Yes, my wife needs me, as do my children," said Alexander cooly.

"Yes Eliza does seem in need of some male companionship" commented Jefferson, well aware he was treading on dangerous ground.

Alexander stopped, before pressing both his hands down on the folder, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jefferson released one small laugh, "she seemed lonely as of late, on my last visit she seemed very desperate almost needy, she almost couldn't bare me to leave"

Alexander's gaze turned icy, "Ah yes, you're the last visit was quite eventful"

"I fear that Eliza may have over exaggerated what happened between us at my last visit. But you know how easily frightened women can become don't you Alexander," said Jefferson a sly smirk covering his face.

"What happened between you and my wife is over," said Alexander, taking slow steps towards him, "she will never be yours, she is mine"

"Not unless I get there first" smiled Jefferson.

Alexander filled with rage, grabbed Jefferson by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, "You come near my wife again and you are a dead man Jefferson, do you hear me"

"Come come, Alexander, you are never home with her, any man could avail himself of her and you would never know" spat Jefferson, "why I could have a child with her and you would probably never notice"

Alexander pushed Jefferson harder into the wall before hissing, "if you speak her name again you are dead do you hear me, dead"

"Let's be honest Alexander, she may claim to love you but we all know who she would rather be with," said Jefferson pushing Alexander off him.

"Get out of my office" spat Alexander his blood boiling.

"Happy to oblige" smiled Jefferson, turning on his heels.

At the door, he turned back, "be sure to give Eliza my regards" he called before he slammed the door.

A now furious Alexander collected the rest of his belongings and shut up his office, he was going home, to his children and most importantly to his wife.

They normally slept apart whilst he was working but he made a promise to himself, tonight was being spent with his wife, his Eliza.

-

"Would you like to sit in the garden with me?" asked Philip, once Theodosia had finished her breakfast.

Her face lit up, "why I'd love too!"

"Come on, the weather is divine," he commented, placing everything back onto the tray.

"It's been so long since I've been outside" sighed Theodosia rising to her feet. She winced as she put her bad foot underneath her.

"Are you sure you can make it?" asked Philip.

"Yes, I'm sure" assured Theodosia, "I need to"

"I could always carry you?" offered Philip.

"And risk our parents walking through the door, I think not" she replied with a smile.

"Are we not going to mention the whole dressing fiasco?" asked Philip

"We can never mention it," she said sharply "we'd never see each other again otherwise"

Phillip nodded, he understood.

"Then how will you explain how you managed to get dressed?" he asked

"I manage at home without a lady's maid, I dress myself every day, Papa won't bat an eyelid," said Theodosia.

"I was worried for a minute," said Philip.

"No need, Papa won't think anything of it" she assured.

-

The pair then slowly descended the stairs, Philip keeping a close eye on her, the last thing he needed was her slipping and breaking something.

They were soon both comfortably seated in the garden, Philip enjoying the sun and Theodosia shading under a borrowed parasol.

"You were right Philip, the weather is beautiful" commented Theodosia.

"Very unusual for this time of year, it's going to get very cold soon" he reminded her.

"It's cold now, but the sun helps," she said.

"With the ball coming up, I hope it gets colder, I can't imagine wearing a full suit in this weather," said Philip.

"That's if I can even go" groaned Theodosia.

"What do you mean?"

"Papa said I can't go unless he believes that I and my foot are completely better. Even then I won't be able to leave his sight for the entire time, I will just have to sit in a corner and be quiet" she said sadly.

"Well, I will sit in the corner with you," said Phillip reassuringly, gently touching her hand.

Theodosia gently wrapped her fingers around his, "You don't mind?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all, I don't like the dancing or the crowds, but if it means I get to sit with you for the whole evening, then I will happily attend" he replied.

"You would do that for me?" she whispered.

"You know I would do anything for you" replied Philip quietly, gently wrapping his spare hand around her delicate face.

Her eyes fluttered up to meet his and their foreheads rested against each other. Their lips were but millimetres apart when they heard the front door swing open.

Theodosia immediately pulled back and Philip sighed, he was so close.

"Philip go!" she whispered pushing at his chest.

"What why?" he protested.

"We can't be seen together remember" he hissed.

"Oh shit!" he said quickly, remembering his promise to his mother.

"Go down the garden quickly" she whispered.

Philip almost ran the end of their garden and sat down under the apple tree. He hoped he hadn't been spotted.

"Philip!" called Eliza, seeing the back door was open.

"We are both out here Mrs Hamilton" called Theodosia.

Eliza smiled and threw off her Sunday bonnet onto the kitchen table before going outside.

"Why Theodosia you look much improved!" exclaimed Eliza, "the rosiness in your cheeks has come back.

"Yes, I feel much better" smiled Theodosia, she knew the sun was not the only reason for the redness in her cheeks, the main cause was Philip.

"Is my son around?" asked Eliza, "I hope he hasn't been bothering you?"

"The last thing he told me was that he was going to see the apple tree Mrs Hamilton" replied Theodosia.

"I shall go and find him in a moment, forgive me, I must keep my young ones occupied," said Eliza, walking back into the house.

"No problem Mrs Hamilton, if he comes back up the garden I will tell him that you are looking for him" smiled Theodosia.

"Thank you darling" called Eliza as she disappeared from view.

-

Alexander speedingly approached his home.

He wanted nothing more than to finish his pamphlet and be with Eliza and the children.

"Here we are Sir" called the driver.

"Thank you Andrew" called Alexander as he descended from the carriage, his bags and folder in his arms.

Inside the house, little John jumped excitedly beside the window shouting, Mama, Mama, Papa's home, Papa's home!"

"John what have I told you about shouting in the house" commented Eliza.

"But Papa's home!" exclaimed John, now little William had also joined the excitement.

"Quite right too" smiled Eliza, looking out of the window.

Alexander had to barely knock the door once before Eliza pulled it open and both John and William flew at his father's legs.

"Let me get inside at least" laughed Alexander, now with both his youngest son's sitting on his feet.

He lifted up his feet and walked inside the house, little John and William shrieking with laughter as they moved up and down with their father's steps.

"John, William, get up" ordered Eliza with a smile.

Both the boys reluctantly obeyed but were soon scooped up into their father's arms, as Alexander dumped his bags at the door.

"Can a very tired Papa have a kiss?" he asked.

"Yes Yes Yes" chorused the boys as they pressed kisses each on his cheeks.

"Now go and get your studies and show Papa your writing" ordered Eliza, as Alexander placed his sons back on the ground.

Both William and John charged up the stairs and soon disappeared into their room.

At this noise, Angie appeared at the top of the stairs and at the sight of her father she gasped and flew down the steps.

"Papa you're home!" she exclaimed, laughing as Alexander swept her up off her feet, giving her a spin around the hallway.

"I hope to stay home for a while this time," he said, giving his eldest daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Angie smiled and continued her journey into the garden, with a book to give to Theodosia.

"Where's Philip?" asked Alexander.

"In his room resting" replied Eliza with a smile.

"Well, I only have one more person to kiss then" he smiled, pulling Eliza into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you are home" she whispered.

"As am I" he replied before his lips made gentle contact with hers.

"Alexander" called Eliza quietly, before entering his office.

Alexander looked up and smiled, "yes darling?"

"All the children are in bed, I just came to say goodnight," she said, closing the door behind her.

-

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just gone 9.30" she replied.

Alexander stalled, he needed to finish this pamphlet but he had promised himself he would spend the night with his wife. For tonight he decided, the pamphlet and his revenge would have to wait.

"Don't go" he called to her as she went to leave.

Eliza spun back around, "Alexander?"

"I'm coming up with you," he said, closing his folder.

Eliza looked stunned, "you are coming up now? at 9.30?"

"I know it's unlike me, but your letter made me think. I don't spend enough time with you, any of you, from now on that will change" smiled Alexander.

Eliza could do nothing but laugh with joy.


	7. Dresses and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theodosia spend the night at The Christmas Ball, with all its twists and turns.

It had been over two months since the night of the snow storm and the predicted, unusual levels of snow fell over the city at a steady pace. 

Theodosia was now completely healed, her foot had lost its dark bruising and she was able to move and importantly dance without pain or difficulty.

It had been decided by Alexander and Burr that Theodosia was ready to return home. The two gentlemen had put up with their continual close proximity to each other because of their children, but now with both of the children healed, it was time for the house to return to normal. 

“Thank you for everything Mr and Mrs Hamilton” said Theodosia as she left. “Your kindness has no doubtedly saved my life” 

“It has been a pleasure to have you stay with us Theodosia” proclaimed Eliza, “only next time I hope it will be under better circumstances” 

Eliza and Theodosia pressed polite kisses against each other's cheeks and Alexander and Burr bowed and went their separate ways. Alexander back into his house and Burr into his carriage.

“Thank you for everything Angie” said Theodosia as she embraced her friend. 

“Please come and stay with us again Theodosia, I love you so!” cried Angie, very sad to see her best friend leave. 

Phillip was the last to say goodbye. 

“I should hope to see you at the Christmas Ball Miss Theodosia” he smiled “I would not want to see the lace go to waste. 

“Nor do I Master Phillip” replied Theodosia with a rosy tint on her cheeks. 

“Til next time Miss Theodosia” said Phillip, kissing her hand gently. 

As she walked past him she pushed a small piece of paper into his hand, without her eyes leaving her father who sat rather impatiently in the carriage. 

Phillip along with Angie and his mother waved off the Burrs as the carriage disappeared around the bend, only then did he look at the piece of paper, it was a small note. 

“What have you got there Phillip?” asked Eliza once they had all gone back inside. 

“Oh nothing Mama, just a note I had in my pocket” he lied before finding an excuse to go to his room. 

He folded out the note and read Theodosia's clear hand. 

“My dear Phillip, 

I will try and give this to you before I leave, as it is important for you to read it. 

“My father will no longer allow me to complete the shopping alone, as my disastrous trip in the snow has only heightened his nervousness surrounding me, we shall need to organise a new way to exchange letters. 

I will try to send you word as to whether I will be allowed to attend the Ball, I will do my best to keep on my father's good side and appeal to his good nature, and with God’s help I should be able to dance all night with you. 

Sent with my affection,

Your Theodosia” 

Phillip re-read this note countless times, he kept hanging on the end of the letter where she called herself “your Theodosia” as if she acknowledged his feelings for her. His mind also ran over and over the almost kiss that they had attempted those days ago, at the Ball he was determined to kiss her, hoping she would want the same. 

-

The day of the Ball arrived and Phillip had still had no word from Theodosia. It was only when Angie slipped into his room with a small note did he begin to hope like he had never hoped before. 

“What's this?” he asked 

“Theodosia slipped it inside the letter she sent to me” said Angie quietly, pressing the small letter into his hands. 

“Have you read it?” he inquired, seeing that there was no seal on it. 

“No, she told me in her letter to give it straight to you” said Angie before she smiled and left her brother and his letter in peace. 

It took a few moments of building his courage before he could unfold the letter, knowing full well that it would either make this day beautiful or torture. 

Taking a deep breath he began to read her clear hand writing. 

“To my dear Phillip, 

It is good news. 

Papa has agreed that I may go to the Ball tonight and that I am free to move around the Ballroom as long as I keep coming to see him. 

I will arrive in a red dress Phillip, try not to miss me!” 

Your Theodosia” 

Phillip had never been so happy in all his life. 

He then set about, determined to look his best, he would have to compete beside the most beautiful girl in the world, his Theodosia. 

-

As the Ball drew closer and closer Theodosia became more and more nervous. She knew her father, he could pull out at any time, force her to stay at home, force her to hurt Phillip by making her look like a liar. 

These thoughts tortured her as she gently pulled her mother's dress over her tiny frame. She looked in the mirror and marvelled at how the new lace chosen by Phillip complemented the fabric perfectly. Theodosia wasn't a vain person, but she did have to admit, she did look very beautiful. 

A knock at the door broke her train of thought. 

“Theodosia are you decent?”

Theodosia's heart fell at the sound of her father's voice, she knew he must be rethinking and would force her to stay. 

“Yes Papa” she called, trying to keep her composure, but she knew what was coming. 

Burr came quietly into the room and his gaze rested on his daughter. He had adored that dress on her mother and now his beautiful daughter caused a fresh wave of love mixed with pain to wash over his heart. 

“Why my darling, you look beautiful” he sighed.

Theodosia was slightly taken aback, her father wasn't one for handing out compliments.

“Thank you Papa, I’m glad you like it” she said

“I bought that dress for your mother just after the war, she always loved it, it is wonderful to see you in it and as you wear it so beautifully” said Burr

Theodosia smiled, unsure of what to say. 

“How much longer do you need to get ready?” he asked 

Theodosia nearly cried with joy, “we are still going?!” she exclaimed. 

“Of course, unless you feel unwell” said Burr casting her a confused look.

“Oh no Papa, I feel fine!” she cried

“Very good then, shall I call the carriage in half and hour?” asked Burr 

“Yes please Papa” smiled Theodosia 

“Well then” said Burr leaving the room, “as you were” 

As the door closed Theodosia almost jumped for joy, she grabbed a pillow from her bed and begun to dance around the room with it, like a practice partner. She then counted down the minutes until herself and Phillip could dance together again. 

-

The Christmas Ball was simply magical. 

Even though the war was won the similar British tradition of being announced as a family and then proceeding to greet Washington still stood strong. 

The ballroom was already heaving when the Hamiltons made their appearance. 

“Now the pair of you walk sensibly do you understand me?” ordered Eliza as they arrived at the door.

“Yes Mama” replied Angie

“Phillip?” questioned Eliza, seeing that her son was very much distracted. 

“Yes Mama I promise” said Phillip, clearly not listening. 

“She's not here yet Phillip” whispered Angie

“How do you know?” replied Phillip, under his breath. 

“Because Burr won't arrive until we have, Theodosia won't be leaving for another 10 minutes at least” reminded Angie. 

Phillip sighed, his sister was right. Theodosia was not here yet. 

The pair of them snapped back to attention as their heard their parents names being called and watched as they smartly walked down the centre of the ballroom and were happily greeted by Washington and his wife Martha. 

“Master Phillip Hamilton and Miss Angelica Hamilton” announced the speaker.

Phillip and Angie then took a deep breath and quickly but smartly walked down the centre. Angie being sure to keep her head up and smile and Phillip being sure he looked smart and keep perfect posture. 

“You both look the part tonight my dears!” proclaimed Martha Washington as they reached her and her husband. 

Angie curtsied and Phillip bowed before moving across the ballroom with their parents. 

“Smartly done Phillip, well done” praised Alexander 

“Thanks Pops” smiled Phillip. 

“Also tonight Phillip try to dance with other girls and not just Theodosia Burr, there is a lot of speculation surrounding you too, I don't want you to fan the flames understood?” ordered Alexander. 

“Yes Pa I promise” lied Phillip, if he was going to dance, it would be with Theodosia and only Theodosia. 

“Ah speaking of other girls” commented Alexander “dear Henry!” 

Phillip looked as an older man around his father's age turned and smiled, he walked towards them with a girl trailing behind him. 

“My dear Alexander” laughed the man, embracing him. 

“This must be your son” he proclaimed, giving Phillip the once over. 

“Yes this is my eldest boy, Phillip” said Alexander. 

“A pleasure Sir” said Phillip bowing politely 

“The pleasure is all mine Phillip” smiled the man

“Phillip this is Henry Stafford, he works alongside me at the City Hall” explained Alexander.

Phillip smiled and slowly became aware that the young girl standing beside him was beginning to stare.

“Alexander, Phillip, this is my eldest daughter Annabella” said Henry

Both men bowed politely and Henry continued to talk to Alexander, drifting away from Phillip, leaving him alone, purposely with his daughter. 

Phillip didn't want to seem rude so he said, “Miss Annabella, would you take a turn around the room with me?” 

“Why Master Phillip, I would be delighted” she replied, looping her arm through his. 

They engaged in polite and pre rehearsed conversion topics that they had been force fed since childhood, but soon Annabella began to talk and Phillip began to dislike her more and more. 

Despite her innocence face, he knew her name. She was widely known among the young men in the town as an easy girl, who had slept with nearly every young man in Phillip's acquaintance, he had made sure that their paths had never crossed, until now. She should have been his dream girl, rich, creamy complexion, large blue eyes, golden hair, ample breasts and a divine figure, but Phillip saw past all that, she was cold and to Phillip completely undesirable. 

Phillip looked up as he saw Angie waving at him. 

“Sorry Annabella, my sister needs me” said Phillip, butting into her story. 

“Can't it wait?!” she exclaimed, not used to being ignored. 

“No it can't” he said pulling his arm from hers and bowing. 

She huffed at him and wandered across the ballroom before her appearance caused a more enthusiastic suitor to engage in conversation with her. 

Angie kept waving so Phillip quickly maneuvered his way to her side. 

“Angie what is it?” he asked curiously 

“Theodosia is here!” she exclaimed pointing to far end of the ballroom. 

“Mr Aaron Burr and Miss Theodosia Burr” announced the speaker. 

Phillips gaze flew to doors as Theodosia accompanied by her father smartly walked down the centre. Theodosia looked heavenly, her red dress would no doubt be the envy of every girl in the room. 

As Aaron Burr and Theodosia finished their introductions to Washington, Burr quickly pulled her to one side and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and quietly followed her father before engaging in conversation with a large group of girls.   
Phillip was given a sharp shove by Angie and began to move his way over to Theodosia. Just as he came within distance of her, the band started and he was pulled into the dance by the ever so diligent Annabella. 

“Miss Annabella forgive me I don't dance” he protested 

“Nonsense every boy dances” she laughed 

Before he could stop her they were already pulled into formation and the speedy dance begun. Before he knew it a very familiar face stood diagonally from him. Theodosia smiled at him, she had seen Annabella pull him into the dance, Theodosia wasn't going to let him be an embarrassment. 

“Just follow me” she mouthed at him

He nodded and watched the simple but speedy steps in and around the partners began. 

“Just keep counting to three” she whispered as she flew past him. 

“Three” stammered Phillip, taking a deep breath, “right” 

As Phillip was flung around the ballroom by several partners as the dance revolved, he kept counting. 

“1 - 2 - 3” 

Change partner.

“1 - 2 - 3” 

Turn.

“1 - 2 - 3”

Turn.

Eventually he got the hang of it. He begun to see the enjoyment of dancing, not only did he to see every pretty girl in the room, he also got to wrap his arms around them, normally something he would have received a slap for. 

As the dance ended, Phillip bowed to his partner and scanned the room for Theodosia. 

“Hello stranger” 

Phillip spun around and saw Theodosia.

For the first few seconds he didn't know what to say, she looked too beautiful for words. 

“You look beautiful” he said

She smiled and brushed her hands down her dress, “thank you” 

“I'd say we find a quiet corner” suggested Phillip, seeing that the band looked ready to start the dancing again. 

“Good idea” said Theodosia 

“Phillip” called a familiar voice. 

He looked at Theodosia and showed a strained expression before turning to face Annabella.

“Miss Annabella, how may I help you?” 

“May I have the next dance” she asked, pouting her lips slightly. Phillip suspected she wanted to look cute, to him she looked desperate.

“I'm afraid not Miss Annabella” said Phillip

“Refusing a ladies invitation isn't the behaviour of a gentleman” exclaimed Annabella.

“Well it's a good thing you aren't a lady then isn't Annabella” 

Phillips head spun as Theodosia butted into the conversation. 

Annabella’s gaze turned cold. 

“Miss Theodosia” she spat “wearing your dead mother's dress, I might have known” 

“At least my dress can be considered one, I've seen that dress worn down at the harbour, how much do you charge again?, one pound, two pound or do you just rent yourself out a shilling a time” spat Theodosia. 

“Why you little bitch!” exclaimed Annabella 

“Okay, that's enough” said Phillip pushing himself in between the two girls. The last thing he wanted to be the cause of a fight. 

“Annabella don't waste your time with me, there are plenty of young men in this room who would give a limb to dance with you, I beg you, implore them to dance, for you will get nowhere with me” pleaded Phillip.

Annabella huffed loudly, “both children of bastards, you deserve each other” 

Before they had a chance to react she was gone, pushing herself into the dance. 

Phillip turned to Theodosia and laughed, “I didn't know you had that in you!”

“You'd be surprised Phillip” she said, winking at him. 

The pair spent the whole evening together, talking, laughing, ignoring the stares. 

“That lace really looks lovely on the dress Theodosia” said Phillip

“It was an excellent choice” smiled Theodosia 

Their conversation was interrupted as a random girl came up to them. 

“Sorry Miss Theodosia but your father is looking for you” she said.

Theodosia sighed, “I'll be back Phillip, I promise” 

“Sure, I'll stay right here” assured Phillip before he watched Theodosia disappear amidst the crowds.

Philip didn't mind being by himself but after twenty minutes and no sign of Theodosia he decided he would go looking.

-  
He wandered the ballroom several times before he spotted the girl who came and got Theodosia. 

“Hey you!” called Phillip

The girl looked up, very confused. 

“Miss Burr, the girl I was sitting with where is she?” he asked 

“I don't know what you mean?” she replied 

“You came and told her that her father wished to see her, where is she!” he exclaimed 

“Oh she's through in one of the spare ballrooms, over there” pointed the girl, before she moved away quickly.

Without a second thought Phillip rushed to the spare ballrooms and saw a dimly lit candle coming from the one closest to him. He pushed open the door and called out loudly. 

“Theodosia are you in here?” 

He received no reply. 

“Theodosia this isn't funny!” called Phillip

He wandered more and more into the empty ballroom and failed to notice the girl behind the door, who swiftly slammed it shut. 

Phillip jumped round and before he knew what was happening Annabella almost pounced on him, pressing her lips against his. 

He staggered back and managed to push her off him without hurting her. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing!” exclaimed Phillip angrily

“Just having some fun that's all” she replied 

“Why won't you leave me alone!” he exclaimed still fuming 

“Because all the men I've been with talk about being friends with you, and what a ladies man you are, I wanted a piece for myself” she purred

“I'm not having sex with you Annabella, now move out of my way” he spat

“Why? So you can go a fuck that Burr girl?” she hissed

“Unlike you she's a lady, so no I won't fuck her” retorted Phillip

“So why don't you fuck someone with a little more experience” she said pulling her hair down. 

“Before you make a complete fool of yourself I'm leaving” spat Phillip, pushing past her. 

“Phillip wait” she exclaimed tugging on his jacket. 

Desperately trying to rid himself of her, Phillip simply let her pull his jacket off him. 

“If you leave I'll scream” she threatened 

Phillip stopped dead. “You'll what?” 

“I'll scream bloody murder if you take one step further” she said coldly 

Phillip spun round, “why are you doing this to me?” 

“Because I want to fuck you” she smiled, throwing his jacket on the floor.

-  
Meanwhile Theodosia wandered the balconies aimlessly, her father was definitely not out here. 

“You Theodosia Burr” said a voice suddenly 

Theodosia spun round. “I am why?” 

“You need to come with me” said the girl

“Why?” 

“Are you looking for Phillip Hamilton?” she asked Theodosia 

“I am now” replied Theodosia 

“Follow me” said the girl, who lead her across the ballroom and into the empty ballrooms.

“He's in there” pointed the girl before she quickly left. 

“Hey what the hell!” exclaimed Theodosia “where is he?” 

The girl didn't answer her.

Theodosia didn't like this. 

She began to call out his name loudly, wanting to find him as quickly as possible. 

“Phillip! Where are you?” 

-

Philip spun at the sound of Theodosia's voice. 

“What are you doing?” exclaimed Phillip at Annabella 

“Ruining her life” smirked Annabella 

Phillip creased his brow, very confused. 

Upon hearing Theodosia yell again, regardless of what Annabella said she would do,he replied 

“In here Theodosia blue door!” 

Annabella watched as Theodosia began to open the door. 

All of a sudden she pulled Phillip over to her and jumped onto the top of the large table, yanking down the suspenders of Phillips breeches and hitching up her skirts. She then pulled Phillip almost on top of her before pressing her lips against his. 

Phillip had no time to react before Theodosia swung open the door, revealing the scene.

“Oh my god” stammered Theodosia before turning scarlet, “I'm sorry I thought you said - I'm -” 

Phillip pulled himself off Annabella who wore a satisfied grin and tugged back up his trousers.

“Theodosia” he begged “it's not what you think!” 

“No I'm sorry” she stammered, near tears 

“Theodosia please let me explain” begged Phillip

“I'm - I'm” chocked Theodosia before she ran. 

“Theodosia wait” yelled Phillip

He pulled his jacket of the floor and scowled at Annabella. 

“Are you satisfied you bitch” he hissed 

“Very, I've ruined her life and got you right where I wanted you, nice meeting you Phillip” she said smugly.

He swore at her and ran from the spare ballroom, tugging his jacket back on. He re entered the ballroom just to see a flash of red fly out onto the balcony. 

Pushing past the guests he made it out onto the balcony and saw Theodosia standing by the rails, sobbing. 

“Theodosia” he called 

“Leave me alone” she sobbed 

“Please let me explain” he begged

“There's nothing to explain” she cried “she was giving you what I can't, that's it” 

“She was controlling me Theodosia, do you honestly think I would trade some whore like her for you?” exclaimed Phillip coming to her side. 

“You looked very in control when I came in” she said her tone moving from upset to angry.

“Did you think I would call you whilst being with another girl?” exclaimed Phillip, “I called you because I was worried, and she pulled me onto her the second you moved the handle of the door” 

“You expect me to believe that?” she spat 

“Yes I do because it is the truth” pleaded Phillip

“Phillip if you want to be with Annabella-” started Theodosia 

“Theodosia!” exclaimed Phillip grabbing her gently by the hands, “I don't ever want to be with her, I want to be with you” 

Theodosia's expression changed, “you want to be with me” 

“Yes!” 

She pulled her hands from his grasp, “you have a funny way of showing it” 

Theodosia pushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

“Yes, I want to be with you because-” he stopped 

“Because what?” she spat, turning round to face him.

“Because I - I love you” he said 

Theodosia pulled her arm from his hand, “you what?” 

“I love you” he repeated.

He saw her begin to cry again, but she didn't seem sad. He didn't have much time to register what was happening because she flew at him. She grabbed the sides of his jacket to pull him down to her level and pressed a kiss against his lips. 

It was short and innocent, but it was the best kiss he had ever had. 

“Well then” she whispered once she broke the kiss. “I guess I love you too”


	8. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia sneaks over to see Phillip and Eliza has a plan which needs Burrs approval.

It was all so sudden. 

There she was, scarcely clothed, lying there, wanting, waiting. 

Their desire collided in a whirlwind of hands, fingers, touches and lips. Each caress more yearning than that last.

He ran his hands over her body, holding those warm breasts in his hands, whilst her hands wandered, deeper, closer. 

They both touched and tasted, their desire growing before at last they were one. Gently rocking each other, holding in a gentle embrace as their passion surged them forward.

At last she was in the clouds, his name the only thing on her lips, as her pleasure caused a gorgeous moan to bounce of the walls. 

He could contain himself no longer, as he too soared to the heavens, breathing one word, Theodosia.

Phillip jolted awake. 

He groaned as he came to realise that it was just a dream. Again. 

He hoped he hadn't been moaning in his dream, if anyone heard, he would die of embarrassment. What was more embarrassing was how his body reacted to his lust filled dreams, he would wake up very aroused and often in a rather sticky mess. Luckily he had woken up in enough time to clean himself and his night shirt up before anyone asked any questions. 

He looked over at his clock, 1am. 

He groaned again, he still had half the night left.

He had had these dreams for over a week, ever since the Christmas Ball Theodosia was ever more present in his thoughts. He couldn't seem to erase her, no matter how hard he tried. He remembered his mother talking to him about love when he was a child, she said it's a unconditional bond between two souls that can never be severed. It can happen in a moment and last a lifetime, no matter how hard you try, once you find love, a lifelong pursuit begins. 

Phillip wished his situation was different. In an ideal world he would ask to marry Theodosia, he would do anything for her hand. But reality is a cruel mistress, Burr and his father had a grievance that spanned decades, Phillip would have to move heaven and earth to convince them both, and even then he feared that still wouldn't be enough. Still for the time being Theodosia was his, his parents were no more suspicious than before, his relationship with Theodosia was on thin ice but nevertheless they hadn't been caught. They needed to keep it that way. 

As he turned over to go back to sleep, he saw a shadow outside his window. 

Quietly he grabbed his large bronze candlestick, discarding the candle. He would have liked to use a pistol, but his father kept them under lock and key. 

He crept slowly towards his window and looked out onto the balcony. He saw two hands grab onto the balcony floor. 

That was his cue. 

He flew out onto the balcony and grabbed the arm of the intruder. 

“Jesus!” she exclaimed in surprise. 

Phillip knew that voice, as the moon crept from behind the clouds, he saw the identity of the intruder, it was none other than Theodosia. 

“Theodosia what the fuck are doing here!” exclaimed Phillip, trying to keep his voice quiet.

“Coming to see you!” she replied, hanging off the balcony. 

“It's one o'clock morning!” exclaimed Phillip, pulling her over the rest of the balcony.

“I know that” she said, happy to be on the ground, rather than hanging in mid air. 

“How did you climb up!” exclaimed Phillip looking over the balcony.

“I climbed on the ivy” she replied, rather proud of herself. 

“It's a wonder you didn't fall and break your neck” hissed Phillip

“Oh Phillip don't be so dramatic” she mused.

“How did you get here” exclaimed Phillip, pulling her back inside. 

“Like any other human being, I walked” she mused

“You walked all the way here, unaccompanied, at one o'clock in the morning!” exclaimed Phillip, almost angry. 

“Phillip, calm down, I'm fine” hushed Theodosia.

“But what if you had been attacked!” he urged, grabbing her hands.

“Then I would have used these” she said, pulling a small brown paper bag from her coat pocket. 

Phillip took a large sniff of the bags contents and began to cough. 

“What the hell are those” he exclaimed, trying to cough quietly.

“Chilli flakes” she replied, “if you throw and handful of these into the eyes of an attacker, I guarantee that you can get away” 

Phillip was rather impressed, “how did you come up with that?” 

“Papa told me” she replied 

“It's a different approach I'll give you that” mused Phillip, offering her a seat on his rather messy bed. 

“Well it's only fair, you men get your guns and pistols, us women only get chilli flakes” she replied 

“You ought to learn” said Phillip, sitting beside her. 

“Learn what?” 

“How to use a pistol” he replied 

She laughed at him, before she stopped, “oh you are serious!” 

“Yes, it would mean you could defend yourself better” said Phillip. 

“My father would never let me” mused Theodosia 

“Then I will teach you” proclaimed Phillip

“Where the hell could you teach me you use a pistol Phillip?” asked Theodosia, clearly quite amused. 

“I go to my grandfather’s estate for the summer, perhaps you would be permitted to join us?” inquired Phillip

“That's a beautiful idea Phillip, but I'm an locked up during the summer, Papa won't let me leave the house” sighed Theodosia.

“Listen I will ask my mother, Pops will most definitely have to stay in New York and he is the only one who doesn't adore you, Angie would love you there as would my Mother, not to mention me” smiled Phillip.

Rather unexpectedly she leant up and kissed him gently on the cheek. 

“I would love that too” she whispered. 

Phillip smiled at her, until he noticed something wrong with her arm. 

Theodosia saw his smile disappear and follow his line of vision, until she understood. 

“This is the real reason I came” she said quietly.

“What happened?” asked Phillip, “did anyone hurt you?” 

“No Phillip, nothing that dramatic, I just burnt my arm on the stove tonight and with Papa out at Congress and the cook deciding to take the night off, I didn't know how to dress it properly but you said that you looked after injuries so I thought-” she looked up at him. 

“Of course, I will dress it for you, but first I need to see it” said Phillip. 

She smiled and gently pulled back the loose piece of cloth she had wrapped around her forearm. Underneath it, it revealed a nasty red mark that was starting to blister. 

“I can't see it properly, but you are right, it does need binding” said Phillip rising from his bed. 

He wandered over to his wardrobe and quietly dug around for his old medical bag. 

“Theodosia” he called quietly 

“Yes”

“Can you get some warm water from my water closet please” he asked

“Of course, but what shall I put it in?” she asked 

Phillip hesitated, “you'll have to use my chamber pot” 

“Are you mad!” she exclaimed, keeping her annoyance as quiet as possible. 

“I've not used it and it's clean” protested Phillip

Theodosia groaned and picked up the chamber pot from under the bed, Phillip heard the sound of water running and pulled out his medical bag as Theodosia wandered back into his room. 

“Ouch!” she exclaimed, as Phillip gently pressed a damp rag against the sore skin. 

“Sorry, but I need to clean it” he said softly, he didn't like to hurt her. 

With every wipe of his cloth, he watched as she repressed her pain by biting down on her lip and flinching every so often. 

“Now this is going to sting” he warned, emptying some contents of a small glass bottle onto a piece of cotton fabric. 

“What is it?” she asked 

“A mixture of witch hazel and chamomile” replied Phillip 

“What will that do?” 

“Well the witch hazel will disinfect the burn and the chamomile will soothe the skin” explained Phillip

Theodosia shifted nervously.

“Here, hold my arm, you can squeeze it as much as you want” offered Phillip

“Thanks” she replied, clamping her hand over his forearm.

Phillip gently began dabbing the soaked cotton fabric against the burn. 

“Oh shit” hissed Theodosia, her hand gripping his arm. 

“Just a bit longer” he assured.

“There” said Phillip, gently wrapping a clean cloth around Theodosia's sore arm.

She smiled at him, “thank you” 

As his eyes met hers, she did the unexpected. 

Phillip watched as she leant up and kissed him. 

He was used to her little pecks, short and sweet. It was all normal until she kissed him again. 

This time her lips moved, they parted. Phillip felt the tip of her tongue brush against his lips as she kissed him. 

She leant back, their lips parting. He noticed a small red tint appear on her cheeks and a spark of rebellion in her eyes. 

As she kissed him again, Phillip melted. 

He wrapped one hand around her face, his thumb resting beside her ear as his remaining fingers gently cupped the back of her neck. Her hand in return cupped his cheek and one hand rested firmly against his chest as their lips pressed together. 

Phillip, in a moment of bravery wrapped his hand around her waist and nearly moaned in pleasure as he felt her lean into him. 

Theodosia had never experienced this before, she had been aware of feelings associated with love but never had felt an urge like this. She wished she could stay like this forever, but her world halted as she felt Phillip pull open several clasps on the back of her dress. Theodosia was no simpleton nor was she a whore. Her Phillip was getting carried away. 

She let out a distressed cry and pulled back, insulted more than upset. 

“What in the hell do you think you're doing?” she questioned, trying to catch her breath. 

Phillip was confused, “I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted to-” he stopped

“Can't a girl just kiss her sweetheart without it leading to that” she asked.

“Of course, but your kisses suggested that you wanted more-” stammered Phillip. 

“You forget Phillip, I am not experienced in such things, I don't know what my kisses suggest” she replied, almost upset. 

Phillip wanted to disappear, not only was he slightly embarrassed but he cursed himself for how frightened Theodosia looked.

“Theodosia forgive me, I got carried away, I am only a man after all” apologised Phillip, “but I love you and I wanted to show you just how much I love you” 

Theodosia gave him a sad smile as she took his hand in hers. “Please don't think I don't want to have you-” she stopped, “have you make love to me, but Phillip - I can't” 

“No I understand” assured Phillip softly. 

“Maybe one day” she said with a small smile. 

“Then I will be content to wait” he smiled, pressing a small kiss against her forehead. 

“I had better get back” she said, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

“I will accompany you” 

“Phillip, you don't have to” protested Theodosia 

“No I want to” he replied

“Phillip?” 

Phillip and Theodosia froze. 

Eliza was awake. 

“Yes Mama” replied Phillip nervously 

“I thought I heard voices, are you alright?” she asked

“No Mama, I was just talking to myself” replied Phillip

“Darling may I come in?” she asked

“Yes, just a minute” 

“Get under the bed” mouthed Phillip to Theodosia who grabbed her coat and quickly scrambled under the bed. 

Phillip had just made sure that all sides of his bed didn't show Theodosia when Eliza wandered in the room. 

“Phillip Hamilton what are doing awake at this time of night?” 

“I - I” Phillip stalled. 

“And why is your medical bag all strewn everywhere?”

“I was just organising it” stammered Phillip

Eliza raised an eyebrow, “at one o'clock in the morning?” 

“Yes” said Phillip, throwing his mother a humorous smile.

Eliza, to Phillips relief started to laugh, “you are most certainly your father's son!” 

“Is Pa home?” asked Phillip

“Yes he is, and sleeping peacefully for once” replied his mother, “as you should be” 

Phillip smiled, “I'm nearly done Ma, I promise” 

“Alright sweetheart” nodded Eliza, “go to sleep soon please” 

Eliza was halfway out the door when she stopped. 

“Phillip, how is Theodosia?” 

“Um as far as I know she is fine” murmured Phillip

“How's her ankle?” 

“Much improved, she told me at the Ball” replied Phillip

“I was wondering if she might be permitted to join us upstate this summer?” 

Phillip had to restrain himself, he was ready to jump for joy. 

“I'm not aware that she and her father goes visiting anyone during the summer, I'm sure she would enjoy it immensely” replied Phillip

“Yes I thought so too, Angie could use a playmate and I would certainly enjoy her company, she's a charming young lady” smiled Eliza

“Should I mention it in my letter?” asked Phillip

“No thank you darling, I have it all under control” smiled his mother

“Okay Ma, that's wonderful” smiled Phillip

“Well then, sleep well my sweet boy” whispered Eliza as she quietly slipped from the room and Phillip heard his parents door open and slot shut.

“Theodosia you can come out now” called Phillip quietly 

Theodosia crawled out from underneath his bed. 

“I don't believe it” breathed Theodosia, “your mother wants me to come!” 

“I can't believe it either, oh I hope your father will say yes” exclaimed Phillip

“So do I Phillip” giggled Theodosia, “so do I” 

-

Burr sat comfortably at his desk. 

Unlike Hamilton his papers were organised and kept in pristine condition. Everything had its place. 

He looked up from his writings and gazed upon the small portrait of his wife that rested on his desk. 

How he missed her. 

He often thought of her and wished she could have been here to see their daughter grow. For their Theodosia was so like her in many ways, her intelligence and her beauty were of match to her mother. Burr had made sure that after her mother's death Theodosia would continue with her education. He made her and her mother a promise after the war, he was going to move the sea and sky to make sure that his little girl had a secure and prosperous country to live in. He had said from the moment she was born, she was going to blow us all away. 

He picked up the second portrait which lay on his desk. It was portrait made of Theodosia he had had commissioned for her eighteenth birthday. Standing the portraits next to each other, few people were able to tell the difference.

Burr snapped to attention as a knock at the door pulled him from his nostalgia. 

“Senator Burr Sir, you have a visitor” called the young man.

“Send them in” replied Burr, returning to his writing, expecting a agitated Jefferson or Madison to storm through the door complaining about Congress, Hamilton or both. 

Instead he heard the gentle voice of Eliza Hamilton. 

“I hope I am not disturbing you” she called.

“Mrs Hamilton, not at all” stammered Burr. “Please” he said pulling up a seat to his desk.

“Thank you Sir” she replied, sitting comfortably. 

As Burr returned to his seat he asked, “How may I be of assistance Madam?” 

“My affairs are not to do with government Mr Burr, but rather of a more personal nature” said Eliza.

“Personal?” inquired Burr.

“Forgive me, but do you plan on leaving New York for the summer season?” she asked. 

“I am not” he replied, “you will forgive me for saying, but your husband is the sole reason for that, his congressional proposals have nearly every department in uproar”

“As I am well aware” replied Eliza, “because of this I wish to ask you what is to become of Theodosia this summer?” 

Burr shifted in his chair, “Theodosia will spend the summer season studying and remaining as far away from the scorching heat as possible” 

“She will spend the whole 3 months studying?” questioned Eliza.

“As she always has done and always will do” replied Burr, “I am a slave to her education as was her mother” 

“Your Theodosia is intelligent young lady, you must be very proud of her” said Eliza with a smile.

“Fiercely proud” replied Burr

“Tell me, what does she study?” asked Eliza

“She speaks Latin, Greek and French, and so she reads and writes in all those languages, she has a particular interest for the Greek and Roman periods, especially on the foundations of democracy. On top of that she is a talented seamstress, making a large amount of her own clothes as well as fluent on the pianoforte and a marvellous little painter” said Burr. 

“She is credit to you Mr Burr” commented Eliza, rather impressed, “she is very much like my Phillip”

Burr nodded.

“Mr Burr, I wish to assure you that my sons relationship with your daughter is the same is it is with his sister, he is no more than a friend to her I promise you” said Eliza.

“So it would seem” replied Burr

“Now with that subject covered I wish to ask you a rather important question” began Eliza 

“Proceed Madam” 

“Would you be completely opposed to Theodosia joining my family as we travel upstate for the summer season” she asked gently.

“With all due respect Madam, I thank you for this offer but I must stress the importance of her studies” said Burr sternly 

“Mr Burr, she does nothing but study, allow her to relax” urged Eliza

“I like having my child close to me Mrs Hamilton, and for all your assurances I still worry about your son's influence over my Theodosia” said Burr

“This information can assure you Sir, my sons spend the whole summer, sailing, hunting and studying with their grandfather, Angelica, myself and my sisters will spend the summer walking the estate and enjoying each other's company. I rarely see my sons until we return to New York, your Theodosia will never have the opportunity to, as you put it, be influenced by my son as the only time they will see each other will be under my watchful eye” said Eliza, hoping Burr would understand. 

Burr sighed, “you have taken an incredible interest in my daughter Mrs Hamilton, for which I thank you, but I do not think I could bare the separation of three months”

“She could write to you daily, as I will to my Alexander” began Eliza, “and if as you say, you are worried that her studies will be compromised, I can assure you I will make sure that any original and any subsequent work set by you is completed”

“Where would she be staying whilst there?” asked Burr.

Eliza saw this as a ray of hope, “we all stay in my father's estate, but we have our own quarters, Theodosia would be staying on the West Wing with all the ladies”

“Who would be sleeping with her, your daughters Elizabeth and Angelica?” asked Burr.

“I thought you would like her to be closer to me” replied Eliza

“How so Madam?” he inquired 

“Next to the bedroom that Alexander and I normally sleep in, is a smaller, but still elegantly furnished room which was used as a nursery when my children were very small, for that reason there is only one door, which can be locked from the outside only, that would mean that no one could get in that room without my consent as they would have to pass through my room to get to hers” explained Eliza

Burr nodded, “I see” 

“Mr Burr, I am not demanding an answer today, but please ask Theodosia and at least consider my offer” said Eliza softly. 

“I will Mrs Hamilton, thank you” replied Burr, rising from his chair. 

Quietly he lead Eliza across the room and opened the door. 

“Thank you Madam” he said with a slight smile, bowing his head politely. 

“Thank you Mr Burr, I hope I haven't disturbed to for too long” she smiled and nodded her head in a similar fashion.

-

As Eliza wandered back through the City Hall’s endless corridors, she suddenly met a familiar face. 

“Eliza?” questioned Alexander, hurrying to her side, “sweetheart what on earth are you doing here?” 

Eliza was not willing to tell Alexander she had been meeting with Burr, but luckily she had come with a plan. 

“You left your coat behind this morning you silly man” she teased, pulling the garment from the bag she was holding. 

Alexander laughed, “I left it because I didn't need it” 

“Didn't need it!” exclaimed Eliza with a smile, “it's going to rain later, and I for one don't want you catching your death” 

“How do you know it's going to rain?” questioned Alexander with a smile, taking the coat from her.

“Call it a woman's intuition” she smiled. 

“Will you come to my office darling?” asked Alexander 

“If you like, but it cannot be for long” she replied, “I have left Angie and Phillip in charge” 

-

Alexander and Eliza both walked briskly through the corridors, she smiled politely at the staring eyes, women were not seen in the City Hall often. 

“In here my darling” said Alexander stopping by a large door. 

He opened it at lead her through. 

“You will have to excuse the mess my dear” explained Alexander, lifting a stack of papers to allow Eliza to sit down, “I am in the middle of working on something” 

“You are always in the middle of working on something Alexander” mused Eliza, taking the seat. 

Alexander chuckled. 

“I just need to finish this paragraph Eliza, I will be one moment” he said, scribbling away. 

“Take your time” she smiled 

Eliza wasn't content to sit for long, dumping her bag and cloak over the chair, she wandered around the room. 

Alexander's office was rather large compared to Burrs, which wasn't surprising. He had a large bookcase that spanned most of one wall, littered with leather bonded copies of rather dreary sounding titles. On the table beside the bookcase stood a small lamp with a large chair, supposedly meant for relaxing on, but instead it had become a resting place for essays and drafts, as a stack of paper several piles high stood balanced on the leather. 

Along the wall, Alexander had several things framed, his medals from the war, his certificate of his degree in law and a rather odd item.

“Alexander” called Eliza

“Yes darling” replied Alexander, still writing away. 

“Why do you have a flower in frame on your wall?” she asked 

Alexander stopped, looked up and smiled, “Have I never told you?” 

“Told me what?” asked Eliza, now very curious.

“That is a flower from your wedding bouquet” smiled Alexander 

Eliza was stunned, “you have kept one flower all these years” 

“I have indeed” 

“But how do you get it?” asked Eliza

“It fell out of your bouquet whilst you were walking down the aisle, Hercules spotted it and quickly leant down and picked it up. He came to me at the reception and gave it to me, saying I could put it back, well one thing lead to another and it stayed in my pocket. As you know I've never worn that suit more than twice and I found the flower about 5 years ago completely pressed inside my jacket” explained Alexander 

“And so you had it framed” smiled Eliza

“I did indeed, and every time a look at it, I am reminded of you and what a lucky man I was that day, and still am” he replied. 

Eliza laughed, “I think that speech deserves a reward” 

She wandered to his desk, stood behind his chair wrapping her arms around shoulders and pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

He smiled and leant back into her, his head resting against her chest.

“Will you be returning home tonight?” she asked gently.

Alexander sighed, “I should hope so, if everything goes to plan this afternoon” 

“Another meeting of the Congress?” inquired Eliza, beginning to gently massage her husband's sore shoulders.

“Yes it is” he replied 

“May I ask the subject that will be discussed?” she asked

“France” he replied

“And what are your plans for France?” she inquired 

“Leaving it alone” said Alexander, “it is not our fight” 

“What does Congress say?” 

“Most agrees with me but there are some Southerners that side with Jefferson, they are my problem” explained Alexander.

“Remember to hold your nerve my darling, I know how much pressure you are under but keep that temper of yours under control” she warned.

Alexander chuckled, “you sound like Washington” 

“Great minds think alike, I believe is the phrase you are looking for” she smiled.

Alexander sighed happily, “great minds indeed” 

Eliza wished this moment could have extended forever but it was shattered as a very familiar face entered the room. 

Eliza stiffened and Alexander soon knew why. 

He opened his eyes and saw Thomas Jefferson accompanied by James Madison quickly entering his office, Jefferson wearing a smug smile and Madison clutching a small handkerchief which permanently resided over his mouth and nose.

“Do forgive us for interrupting” called Jefferson, reveling in this moment.

“Our meeting was not until 11.30 gentlemen” said Alexander.

“It is 11.30 now Hamilton” proclaimed Jefferson, pointing to the clock.

Alexander sighed, Jefferson was right, being with Eliza had made him lose his track of time. 

Eliza's breathing was wavering and she spoke with a quiet voice, “Alexander I will be going I think” 

“Yes sweetheart, I will see you this evening” replied Alexander rising from his chair. 

Eliza quickly moved back across the room to her chair to collect her belongings, but Jefferson stood resolutely in the way. 

“Excuse me Sir” she called quietly. 

“Oh forgive me Eliza” replied Jefferson, his tone almost teasing. 

“It's Mrs Hamilton to you” retorted Alexander swiftly. 

Jefferson looked up at Alexander and smiled slyly, “forgive me, Mrs Hamilton” he replied whilst stepping to onside. 

Eliza quickly collected her cloak and bag and moved back to Alexander. 

Alexander immediately took her cloak and wrapped it around her, to make sure Jefferson didn't offer his services instead. 

“Do you know your way out my dear?” asked Alexander 

“I'm afraid not” she replied, trying to ignore Jefferson’s stares. 

“Matthew” called Alexander, and swiftly a young man entered the room. 

“Yes Sir” 

“Would you be so kind as to escort my wife to the main lobby?” asked Alexander.

“Of course Sir” smiled the young man. 

“Give the children my love” said Alexander, leaning down to kiss Eliza. 

“I will” she replied, trying to smile. 

She turned and began to walk to the door. She didn't want to stop but protocol caused her to. 

“Mr Jefferson” she said, holding out her hand and bowing her head. 

“Mrs Hamilton” replied Jefferson bending to kiss her hand, but she pulled it back and moved on. 

He was left in a half bent position and straightened up with a chuckle, more amused than insulted. 

“Mr Madison, I hope your health has improved since we last saw each other” inquired Eliza with a smile, trying her best to make Jefferson feel as invisible as possible.

Madison smiled slightly, he hated Hamilton with his every breath, but he could never find reason to hate his dear wife. 

“A little improved Madam thank you” replied Madison 

Eliza held out her hand, but Madison declined, “I had best not Mrs Hamilton, for I would not wish my ailment on any soul, especially not yours” 

Eliza smiled and understood. 

She looked back and Alexander who was smiling at her, he understood what she was trying to do. 

“Gentlemen” she said and followed the young man out of the room, relieved to hear the door click behind her. 

-

Theodosia sat nervously at her desk. 

Normally she loved reading about the Romans, the famous battles, the many emperors and the fascinating religions, but today nothing could excite her. He mind was fixed, on Phillip only. 

The idea of traveling out of New York seemed like something out of a dream. Because of her mother's illness their little family rarely left midtown, let alone across the river. 

And spending the whole summer with not just Angie but with other women and of course Phillip was almost unthinkable, she loved the idea but her father would never let her go.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. 

“Theodosia may I come in?” 

Her father was home early. 

“Yes Papa” she replied 

He gently opened the door and smiled as he saw her at her studies. 

“May I pull you from your writing for a moment?” he asked. 

“Of course Papa” she replied with a smile. 

Burr walked to the bed with something tucked into his hands. 

Theodosia was curious and followed, sitting beside him. 

“What is that?” she asked.

“This” said Burr, lifting the small book from his closed grip, “was your mother's diary” 

Theodosia's eyes lit up, “Mama kept a diary?” 

“She did indeed, she kept several, but this one is special” he replied 

“How so?” asked a Theodosia gazing at the faded leather. 

“She kept it the year she was expecting you” said Burr.

“Me!” exclaimed Theodosia 

“Yes, I thought it was about time that you had them” he said, gently running his hands over the leather. 

Theodosia couldn't believe it, her father never spoke of these diaries before, so why now?.

“I also want to give you this one” he said, pulling one more small book from his jacket pocket. 

“When is that one from Papa?” asked Theodosia 

“She wrote this diary during the summer of 1775, when she was the same age as you” replied Burr, “I thought you would like this one also” 

Without wavering Burr handed over the diaries and Theodosia stroked the old leather. 

“They are beautiful Papa, thank you” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“You are most welcome my dear” he replied, now I do have something else to discuss with you” 

“Yes Papa” replied Theodosia, setting the precious diaries to one side. 

“Eliza Hamilton approached me with a proposal this morning and asked me whether I would discuss it with you” began Burr. 

Theodosia kept her nerve, if her father even guessed she knew the context of the conversation she would be done for. 

“What would that be Papa?” she asked. 

“She asked me whether I would permit you to travel upstate to her father Phillip Schuyler's estate for the summer season” said Burr.

“Oh Papa!” exclaimed Theodosia, “that would be wonderful” 

“She assured me that you would still complete your studies which I have every faith that you will whilst you stay with them” he said

“Papa does this mean I may go?” asked Theodosia, her heart racing. 

“You may go on one condition, that you promise me you will stay away from Phillip Hamilton” he said sternly.

“But Papa” objected Theodosia 

“I am not repeating myself, I must be firm on this, Eliza Hamilton assured me that your relationship extended nothing more than that of siblings, but I must reiterate the importance of separation” said Burr, his tone deadly serious. 

“I understand Papa” replied Theodosia quietly, “I will do as you ask” 

“I only say this because I care for you Theodosia, you are precious to me beyond measure and I couldn't bare the thought of any harm coming to you. I know that you are clever and clear headed, but despite this, for which I partly blame myself, is that you have little to no experience in socialising with young men, I was one once, I know what they think when they see a pretty girl, so I beg you obey me on this” urged Burr. 

“It's alright I understand” nodded Theodosia, “I know you only want to protect me” 

“So then, are you happy to go?” he asked.

“I am Papa, I would love to go” she urged with a smile. 

“Then go you shall, I will write to Eliza and let her begin making the arrangements” said Burr, almost with a sad smile. 

Theodosia knew he was sad so she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheeks, “thank you Papa, I will be good I promise and will return to you safe and sound”


	9. Too Beautiful for Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamiltons go on holiday, Theodosia joins them and an unexpected visitor threatens to ruin the family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you this will be a Friday update for others it may be Saturday. I edit and publish very late at night so I sometimes forget that it's past midnight. 
> 
> FYI- I've left this chapter on a cliff hanger, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Next update is next Friday/Saturday ;) 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Sarah x

Phillip Hamilton” called Eliza.

 

“Yes Ma?” 

 

“If you are not downstairs in one minute we are leaving without you!” 

 

“I'm coming Ma” exclaimed Phillip, quickly pushing the last of his clothes into his trunk. 

 

Phillip couldn't believe that this day had arrived. All these weeks of waiting, and now finally he was leaving the city behind him and joining Theodosia on a holiday, nothing could have been more perfect.

 

He quickly slammed his trunk shut and dragged it out of his room, carrying the heavy load down the stairs and handed it to the coach driver. 

 

Alexander stood and watched as his family rushed around the house, making sure that everything was packed. 

 

He wished he could have joined them, but his work forced him to remain in New York. 

 

“Eliza” he called. 

 

“Yes darling” she replied, emerging from the living room, busy tying her bonnet to her head.

 

“The carriages are all packed, apart from one section at the back” he observed.

 

“Yes, we need to leave room from Theodosia's luggage” she replied, with a smile. 

 

Alexander took a deep breath, “yes of course” 

 

“Sweetheart” sighed Eliza, “you can't object to us taking a young lady on a holiday” 

 

“But it just so happens that our eldest son, is rather infatuated with this young lady” retorted Alexander.

 

“Alexander please, they will hardly see each other for the whole three months, you know that” objected Eliza.

 

“Yes, but young lovers find other ways of seeing each other” replied Alexander. 

 

“They are not young lovers!” exclaimed Eliza, rather shocked at her husband's choice of words.

 

Alexander did not want to argue, “forgive me dearest, this is not the time” 

 

“They will be kept apart, I promise you” reassured Eliza, coming to her husband's side. 

 

“I trust you Eliza, I just want to be sure, for I was a young man once, I know what they think” said Alexander.

 

“That was quite along time ago my dear” teased Eliza. 

 

Alexander raised his eyebrow in amusement, before spinning Eliza around, leaning her back and kissing her, silencing her laugher. 

 

“I've not gone grey yet my darling” he mused, lifting her back up. 

 

“No indeed” she chuckled, fixing her bonnet. 

 

“Children” she called loudly, “we are leaving now, come and say goodbye to Papa” 

 

Alexander smiled as he saw his beautiful little children run from various rooms in the house before waiting beside the door. 

 

“Hope the work isn't to heavy on you Pops” said Phillip, leaning over his younger siblings to give his father a hug. 

 

“Thank you my boy, you look after your mother for me, won't you?” replied Alexander.

 

“Of course” nodded Phillip.

 

“Goodbye Papa” said Angie with a sad smile. 

 

“Now Angie, don't be upset” hushed Alexander, squatting beside his daughter. 

 

“But who am I going to collect leaves with this year!” she cried sadly. 

 

“Now now” hushed Alexander, “you know all the best spots for yourself, be sure to fill your book and you can show me them all when you get back” 

 

Angie nodded and gave a small smile, “okay Papa” 

 

“Now can I have a kiss from my best girl?” asked Alexander. 

 

She smiled and gently placed a kiss on her father's cheek. 

 

“Now” called Alexander, “Alexander, James, John, William, come here please” 

 

At this command, his four sons ran over to him. 

 

“You are going to behave for your Mama aren't you?” asked Alexander, still squatting to their level. 

 

“Yes Papa” they replied.

 

“You are going to sit nicely with your brother, no fighting or pushing, I am understood” 

 

“Yes Papa” came their reply 

 

“Now then, I want to hear of all your adventures when you get back, make sure you write it all down in the books I gave you” 

 

“We will Papa” they smiled, before all rushing in for a hug. 

 

Alexander nearly lost his balance but managed to give his youngest sons a steady embrace. 

 

“Come along darlings, you have left poor Aunty Angelica in the carriage by herself” urged Eliza with a smile. 

 

“Go on” urged Alexander with a smile, watching as his four young sons rushed out to the carriage, swiftly followed by Phillip. 

 

“Go and join your Aunt my darling” said Alexander looking towards Angie, “I wish to say goodbye to your mother” 

 

Angie nodded and under her parents eyes, she quickly climbed inside the carriage. 

 

“Are you sure you will be alright here by yourself?” asked Eliza, gently brushing her hands down her husband's jacket.

 

“I will be just fine, do not worry about me, you must rest and relax, especially now” he replied, gently pressing his hand against Eliza's stomach. 

 

Eliza smiled and rested her hand on top of her husband's. 

 

“Do the children know yet?” he asked quietly.

 

Eliza shook her head, “I'm telling them tonight, Angelica knows but Peggy doesn't” 

 

“You will be careful though, won't you” warned Alexander. 

 

“Alexander, I have had six children, have some faith in me” she replied with a smile.

 

“I think I have more faith in you than anyone in world” said Alexander, “I just worry when you are away” 

 

“You don't need to worry darling, I am in the best hands at my father's estate” hushed Eliza. 

 

“You promise you will write to me?” urged Alexander.

 

“Everyday” she replied, gently cupping one side of his face with her hand. 

 

Alexander took her hand and kissed it, “give my to your love your parents and to Peggy” 

 

“I most certainly will” she smiled. 

 

“Now come here” he ordered gently, pulling her closer. 

 

He tilted up her chin and she leant up and kissed him.

 

“Go on” he urged, “you must arrive in the daylight” 

 

“Would you walk me to the carriage?” she asked.

 

“Certainly my dear” he smiled. 

 

-  
Theodosia sat in her room, her face almost pressed against the glass. 

 

She could hardly believe that this day had arrived. 

 

To keep her father happy, she had sat through several long lectures about how to behave and to properly socialise with upstanding members of society. Not to mention the lengthy speech from her father, explaining the correct way to behave around the opposite sex. 

 

All of this didn't matter, for the first time in her life, she was going on holiday. 

 

Her heart nearly flew from her chest as she saw the two smart Hamilton carriages stop outside her house.  
She watched as Eliza and Angie descended from the carriage and made their way up the garden. 

 

Theodosia could bare the wait no longer. 

 

She grabbed her bonnet from her bed and quickly hurried down the stairs, just in time for her father to emerge from his study, a worried look covering his face. 

 

Their maid opened the door and Angie flew at Theodosia, the pair almost spinning each other around with happiness. 

 

“Angelica” called Eliza sharply, “manners please” 

 

Angie blushed, still with Theodosia's hand in hers she turned to Burr and apologised. 

 

“Forgive me Mr Burr, I did not mean to be impertinent” 

 

“It is quite alright Miss Angelica” assured Burr, turning his attention to Eliza. 

 

“Mr Burr, I do not wish to rush you, but we must get to my father's estate in the daylight, we are late as it is” urged Eliza gently. 

 

“Of course, I understand” nodded Burr. 

 

“Where are your things Theodosia?” asked Angie, scanning the hallway. 

 

“Just there” pointed Theodosia, her gaze resting on a small brown trunk. 

 

“I'll call a porter over to place it on the carriage” said Eliza, waving to her carriage man. 

 

“Angie, go and show the man where to put it” ordered Eliza, once the porter had retrieved Theodosia's trunk. 

 

Angie reluctantly followed her mother's command, leaving Theodosia in the house. 

 

“Now Theodosia” began Burr, “this is a wonderful opportunity, I want you to make the most of it” 

 

“I will Papa, I promise” nodded Theodosia.

 

“You are to be on your best behaviour I am understood” 

 

“Yes Papa, I'm not a child” mused Theodosia. 

 

“You are to write to me as often as you can Theodosia, do not go more than three days without conversing with me, I need to know how you are” urged Burr. 

 

“Papa, I will write everyday” assured Theodosia, “I can do that can't I Miss Eliza?” 

 

“You most certainly can” smiled Eliza.

 

“Now give you old Papa a kiss before you go” asked Burr, a sad smile covering his face. 

 

Theodosia leant up and kissed and embraced her father. For the first time in her life she would be separated from the only family she has ever know, for a whole three months. She felt homesick already. 

 

“Stay safe my darling, I love you” said Burr softly, once they had broken the embrace. 

 

“I will Papa, and I love you too” replied Theodosia. 

 

“Come along Theodosia, we must be going” urged Eliza gently. 

 

Theodosia placed her bonnet on her head and walked beside Eliza out of her house and turned back once to wave to her father, who stood resolutely on their front porch.

 

She climbed inside the carriage and was warmly greeted by Angie and Angelica. 

 

She waved and waved as the carriage began its journey down the road, she waved until she could not see her father anymore. 

 

“Are you excited Theodosia?” asked Angie, quickly making sure her friend did not feel sad. 

 

Theodosia smiled, “I am, I've never left midtown before” 

 

“Never?” questioned Angelica, who was sitting across from the girls. 

 

“No, never” replied Theodosia, “my mother was always too ill” 

 

“That's perfectly understandable my dear” said Angelica, “but I hope you will enjoy your stay with us” 

 

“Phillip” she stopped, “well Angie mostly, has been telling me so much about the estate” said Theodosia.

 

“You should find plenty of things to occupy yourself with Theodosia” smiled Eliza. 

 

“Oh yes, we have the dinners and the walks around the gardens” exclaimed Angie excitedly. 

 

“Who comes to visit?” asked Theodosia. 

 

“Well Aunt Peggy is coming and um, who else Mama?” asked Angie. 

 

“Peggy is staying with us, but your Uncle Phillip and your cousins are visiting, as well as some guests that your grandfather has arranged” replied Eliza.

 

“We won't be short of company Theodosia” smiled Angelica. 

 

Theodosia chuckled and glanced out of the window. 

 

“If you look now, we should be riding over the river” whispered Angie. 

 

“Really!” replied Theodosia, lifting the lace curtain up with her hand.

 

Angie was right, within seconds the carriages had turned onto the bridge and had begun the crossing. Theodosia looked out, her eyes gazing down the length of the river. She smiled as the bright sunshine danced across the calm water, hoping that their may be an opportunity to take a swim at Mr Schuyler’s estate. 

 

Meanwhile in the second carriage, Phillip sat impatiently, minding his four younger brothers. Normally he had his father in the carriage with him, giving him someone to talk to, but instead he was forced to listen to the little boy's tales of their wooden boats and how many worms they found in the garden. 

 

He cast his mind to other things, as his gaze also settled on the glistening river. He thought of Theodosia, he hadn't been able to greet her, he thought it best to stay in the carriage least his very presence should agitate Burr. 

 

Phillip thought of how much time they were going to spend together this summer. He knew sometime would be dedicated to her studies, but at the dinners and other social gatherings his mother wouldn't be able to prevent them both from taking. She was all he thought about until at long last, he began to recognise his surroundings. 

 

-

 

Around three hours into the journey, Angelica turned her gaze from her reading and smiled. 

 

“They are quite the pair are they not?” mused Angelica, spotting that Angie and Theodosia had both fallen asleep against each other. 

 

Eliza raised her head from her book and chuckled, “they are indeed, much like us when we would leave for the summer season” 

 

“The carriage was far more cramped if I remember rightly” smiled Angelica. 

 

“Oh yes, I remember” sighed Eliza. 

 

“Do you remember that one year when Peggy vomited on the seat and we had to smell it for the whole journey” asked Angelica.

 

“Oh god” replied Eliza, “the carriage smelt horrendous for the whole three months, no matter how much the poor servants cleaned it” 

 

“Oh I loved those holidays” sighed Angelica, “all of us together, no husbands, no children, we were just free to enjoy ourselves” 

 

“I enjoy having the children with me” said Eliza, “I get to see them enjoy all the things we did” 

 

“I would give anything to have those years of my life back again” said Angelica, with an almost sad tone to her voice.

 

“Angie” began Eliza, “I know that this is not the best time, but is everything well between you and John?” 

 

Angelica sighed deeply, “truthfully Eliza, no” 

 

“Why, is he violent towards you? Has he been with other women?” asked Eliza. 

 

“In way Eliza, I wish he was” replied Angelica, “it would give me a valid reason to despise him” 

 

“What are you saying?” questioned Eliza.

 

“Im saying our marriage has gone cold” sighed Angelica, “we have changed Eliza, both John and I are not as young as we once were” 

 

“But marriage is for life Angie” protested Eliza. 

 

“My dear Eliza, you are one of the lucky ones, not all women gain as husband like yours” replied Angelica.

 

“What about your children?” asked Eliza.

 

“Well both my Phillip and Richard are in boarding school, I only see them three times a year” explained Angelica, “and my Elizabeth and Catherine spend most of their time with their Aunt” 

 

“But you have a life in London Angie!” protested Eliza. 

 

“It is a pitiful existence Eliza” replied Angelica, shaking her head. 

 

Eliza shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Sweet sister, though we are alike in so many ways, I do not possess the patience or the sense of duty that you have” began Angelica, “I am not content to sit at home and wait to grow old, I require a purpose and I thought marriage and motherhood would bring me that and it hasn't, that's why I am moving back to New York permanently” 

 

Eliza's jaw dropped, “you are divorcing John” 

 

“No of course not” exclaimed Angelica, “we have talked this over and agreed, to save public face and to keep our children's reputations out of the mud, we are merely going to remain married in name only, but we are free to live separate lives” 

 

“But what will you do?” exclaimed Eliza.

 

“John has agreed to purchase a house in New York which the family will use when they come to visit once a year, he has agreed to give me a allowance per month which means I can survive on my own” explained Angelica. 

 

“But Angie are you sure?” asked Eliza.

 

“Eliza I am positive, no one will persuade me otherwise, not you, not Papa, no one” replied Angelica firmly, “I am the happiest I have been in more than eight years, I am going to start to live again” 

 

Eliza sighed and took her sister's hand in her own, “I am happy for you Angie, you must promise to tell me if you need anything” 

 

Angelica smiled, “thank you darling” 

 

Their conversation was broken as the carriage driver called with a loud voice, “we are here Madam!” 

 

Eliza leant out of the window and smiled as the carriage rolled through the large gateway, and she saw a glimpse of her childhood home. 

 

“It hasn't changed in the slightest has it Eliza” sighed Angelica also looking out of the window.

 

“No it has not” replied Eliza.

 

Angelica gave Angie and Theodosia a little tap on their arms, which roused them from their sleep. 

 

“Girls, we are here” she whispered. 

 

Angie's eyes immediately widened with excitement as she stuck her head out of the window and laughed happily. 

 

Theodosia didn't know what to think, but she smiled all the same. 

 

-

 

“Grandpapa!” exclaimed Angie, jumping out of the carriage and running into the arms of a tall, but gentle faced old man. 

 

“Oh my dear Angie” chuckled Phillip Schuyler, pressing a kiss against his granddaughter’s head. 

 

“Angelica slow down!” called Eliza, stepping down from the carriage. 

 

No sooner had those words left her mouth did she hear Angie shriek again as Mrs Schuyler quickly made her way outside.

 

Angelica rolled her eyes and laughed. “She's wild” 

 

“Eternally so” sighed Eliza. 

 

“You have Alexander to blame for that” chuckled Angelica, helping a rather awestruck Theodosia out of the carriage.

 

“So it would seem” smiled Eliza, turning to see Phillip releasing his younger siblings from the carriage, after nearly five hours of traveling they couldn't run to their grandparents any faster. 

 

“Well Theodosia this is the Schuyler mansion” proclaimed Angelica with a smile. 

 

“It's beautiful” breathed Theodosia, her eyes unable to take everything in all at once. 

 

“You should see the inside” commented a familiar voice. 

 

Theodosia turned her head to see her Phillip leaning against the carriage.

 

“Phillip, as you know Theodosia so well, you may introduce her to your grandparents” said Eliza. 

 

“Of course Mama” replied Phillip, offering Theodosia his arm. 

 

Theodosia looked to Eliza for confirmation. 

 

Eliza smiled, “Yes I asked Theodosia, you may take his arm” 

 

With this, Theodosia happily walked up the gravel path to greet the rest of the Schuyler family, whilst Eliza and Angelica walked on from behind. 

 

As she came closer she couldn't help but notice that several servants stood in neat little lines along the gravel path. Most of them shared the colour of her skin.  
She hoped that Phillips family who accept her as a guest and not as an embarrassment. 

 

Phillip sensed her nervousness and was quick to reassure her, “Don't worry about the servants, they have chosen to work here, my grandfather doesn't look down on them in the slightest, you will see how much they are cherished at dinner” 

 

Theodosia smiled, she was still nervous. 

 

“Grandpapa, this is-” 

 

“I know who she is Phillip, she looks too much like her mother for me not to recognise her” interrupted Mr Schuyler. 

 

Theodosia couldn't pin point his tone, lucky he smiled before continuing.

 

“I do not have the best relationship with your father unfortunately, but I knew your mother for a very long time, she was a wonderful woman” 

 

“Oh my!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “Phillip you never told me what a beautiful little young lady she was!” 

 

Theodosia blushed slightly as Mrs Schuyler, gently kissed her on both cheeks.

 

“Oh please tell me you are joining us for the whole season my dear?” asked Mrs Schuyler.

 

“I am Madam” replied Theodosia.

 

“Wonderful!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “for I have so many people who are dying to meet you” 

 

Mr Schuyler stepped forward, not wanting Theodosia to receive and hour of greeting and compliments from his rather excitable wife.

 

“It is a pleasure to have you join us Miss Burr” he finished, gently kissing her hand.

 

Theodosia was stunned, “Thank you Sir” 

 

“Now Phillip, can you greet your grandfather?” chuckled Mr Schuyler. 

 

“Oh of course” smiled Phillip, giving his beloved grandfather a warm embrace. 

 

By this time Angelica and Eliza had caught up with the children. 

 

“Hello Papa” exclaimed Angelica, rushing forward to give him a hug. 

 

“My dear girl” exclaimed Mr Schuyler, “it has been far too long!” 

 

“I agree” she replied, placing two kisses on his cheeks. 

 

“Now then my sweet Eliza” chuckled Mr Schuyler, “the journey has taken its toll on you my dear” 

 

“Oh Papa, I'm fine” she hushed.

 

“Now my darlings” called Mrs Schuyler, “come inside, you have presents waiting in your rooms” 

 

At the mention of the word presents, Angie along with her brothers ran past their grandmother, shrieking and laughing, desperate to get to their rooms.

 

Angelica quickly walked over to join her mother, leaving Phillip alone with Theodosia again, not that he objected in the slightest. 

 

“Phillip show Theodosia to her room” ordered Mr Schuyler.

 

“Yes Sir” replied Phillip, again offering Theodosia his arm. 

 

Eliza watched as they walked together. She disguised her smile as her father was watching, but her Phillip and Theodosia reminded her of Alexander and herself in their younger days. 

 

“Come my dear” urged Mr Schuyler, “we must let you rest before dinner tonight” 

 

Eliza smiled and took her father's arm. 

 

As they entered the house Eliza could already hear the laughter and the excitement coming from her children. 

 

“I hope you have not spoiled them greatly Papa” she said.

 

Mr Schuyler chuckled, “you visit us once a year, it is our duty to spoil them” 

 

“Papa” 

 

“Yes my dear” 

 

“I have an announcement to make at dinner tonight, would you at the suitable moment be able to gain everyone's attention, normally Alexander would do it, but he is not here” asked Eliza

 

“I most certainly can my dear, but tell me is it good news?” asked Mr Schuyler.

 

Eliza smiled, “it is good news” 

 

“I am glad to hear it” replied Mr Schuyler. 

 

-

 

“It's just down here” said Phillip, opening another door. 

 

“This house is like a maze, it will take me three months to remember the way around” exclaimed Theodosia.

 

“You will remember it quick enough” assured Phillip. 

 

“This is Mama’s room” said Phillip opening the door. 

 

He left Theodosia at the door and rummaged in the draw closest to the bed for the key. Theodosia had never seen a room so beautiful in all her life. 

 

“You are in here” said Phillip, quickly unlocking the door. 

 

Theodosia smiled her thanks and stepped inside, she was awestruck. 

 

When she had been told about her room she had expected something very basic, almost similar to the room she had at home, but this room was beyond her imagination. 

 

The wall were white which complemented the shades of blue that hung around the room. In the centre of the room stood her bed, she only had a single bed at home, this was fit for a queen. 

 

Beside her bed stood two nightstands, one with her very own gas lamp and the other left empty for any of her personal belongings. At the end of her bed stood a small trunk which she could store things in. 

 

Across from her bed was a large fireplace, the wood stained with the same beautiful blue as her bed sheets and window frame. In this room she had two large windows, one directly behind her bed and the other behind her vanity table. 

 

“Do you like it?” asked Phillip. 

 

“It's the most beautiful room I have ever seen” she exclaimed, taking off her bonnet. 

 

“I am glad you like it” he smiled. 

 

He saw that Theodosia was glancing over at two doors on the far wall. 

 

“Curious?” 

 

She nodded. 

 

“This is your closet” he said opening the door, “this room doesn't have a wardrobe so you are quite lucky” 

 

Theodosia looked inside and saw shelves and various garments hanging from the rails nailed to the wall. 

 

“Who do the dresses belong to?” she asked 

 

“My mother's and her sister's I believe, from when they were younger” he replied. 

 

“I don't think any of my dresses are a fine as these” breathed Theodosia running her hands down the fabric. 

 

“Mother would probably let you have one of these if they fit you” said Phillip, “they don't wear them anymore” 

 

“Do you really think so!” exclaimed Theodosia, particularly drawn to a beautiful lilac dress. 

 

“I don't see why not, unless they are special or something” he replied. 

 

Theodosia smiled and came out of the closet, Phillip closed the door behind them and smiled at her curious gaze. 

 

He watched as she twisted the door handle of the second door, rather frustrated to find it locked. 

 

“What's is there that's so secret” she mused.

 

“That's where the ghost lives” 

 

He had never seen someone let go of a door handle fast enough, if she didn't look so scared he would have continued to laugh. 

 

“I'm joking, I'm joking” he teased. 

 

“You are horrible” she exclaimed, smacking him on the chest before smiling. “Don't tease me like that!” 

 

Phillip apologised half heartedly, hoping she might touch him again, to no avail. 

 

He watched as she wandered over the room and gasped. 

 

“You can see for miles” she breathed, gazing out of one of the windows.

 

“Yes you can, all over there is the estate and several miles that way” replied Phillip, leaning over her and pointing in various directions.

 

“I should love to walk at least some of it” she smiled. 

 

“I don't see why not” 

 

The pair spun as Eliza stood in the doorway. 

 

Phillip took a small step away from Theodosia, realising he was standing slightly too close. 

 

“Phillip, go and see you gifts, I want to talk to Theodosia” she ordered. 

 

Phillip smiled at Theodosia and kissed his mother's cheek before he rather reluctantly left the pair behind. 

 

“Do you like the room?” asked Eliza, taking a seat on Theodosia's bed.

 

“Yes very much, its beautiful” replied Theodosia sitting beside her. 

 

“Now” began Eliza, taking one of Theodosia's hands. “I know that you are a sensible and level headed young lady Theodosia, but I would ask that you keep a respectable distance from all the young men you will meet on this holiday, not just my son” 

 

“Madam” protested Theodosia.

 

Eliza silenced her, “From what I have witnessed, your attachment to Phillip appears to be blossoming, as a young woman you can foresee how people may perceive you”.

 

“Madam I can assure you our relationship is nothing more than a friendly companionship, we enjoy each other's company, it is just a shame that we are the opposite sex” replied Theodosia. 

 

Lying about her relationship with Phillip had become more frequent, but not any easier. 

 

Eliza smiled. “I am not trying to scold you my dear” she assured. “Your father gave me strict instructions and I am just reiterating them to you, if anything keep Phillip close beside you, unfortunately some of the young men whom my father invites to these events can be overbearing and impertinent, you can use his friendship as a way to safely socialise” 

 

“I appreciate your kindness Madam, but I assure you I have my own ways of dealing with overbearing and impertinent young men, I don't need Phillip to babysit me” replied Theodosia.

 

Eliza raised an eyebrow in surprise, she was not used to such passion coming from a young lady's lips.

 

Theodosia quickly added, “but I would definitely appreciate his company, as I know it will ease your nerves as well as my father's” 

 

“There, it is settled” replied Eliza with a smile. 

 

“Mama Mama Mama!” 

 

Eliza sighed and chuckled, “duty calls” 

 

“May I come with you?” asked Theodosia.

 

Of course, it will be good of you to see and learn how to navigate around this maze of a house” replied Eliza, rising from the bed. 

 

-

 

“Theodosia!” called Angie, waiting rather impatiently outside her door. 

 

“I'm nearly ready Angie” replied Theodosia, smoothing down her dress. 

 

“But I want to do your hair, you promised” protested Angie.

 

“You can, I've not touched it” replied Theodosia.

 

Theodosia stared at herself in the mirror, praying she didn't look underdressed. 

 

“Come in Angie” she called. 

 

Angie quickly opened the door and gasped. 

 

“What!” asked Theodosia quickly, “is it the wrong colour, does it not fit?” 

 

“No, you look beautiful!” exclaimed Angie, marvelling at the material and detail. “Where on earth did you get it?” 

 

“I made it myself” replied Theodosia.

 

“You never!” 

 

“I bought the fabric at James’ and then made it myself” said Theodosia.

 

“But it looks so professional, so neat” exclaimed Angie, running her hands over the seams. 

 

“So I don't look out of place?” asked Theodosia.

 

“Not at all, I expect grandmama wouldn't believe you if you say you made that dress, you look beautiful” assured Angie.

 

“As do you” smiled Theodosia, gazing at Angie's dress, “that colour is very becoming on you” 

 

“Oh this old thing, I've had it for years” chuckled Angie, “I wear it every year at the first dinner” 

 

“Now” she proclaimed, “let me fix your hair” 

 

Theodosia sat at her vanity table and watched nervously as Angie picked up her hairbrush. 

 

“Ow!” she exclaimed, as Angie tried to pull the comb through her hair. 

 

“Did that hurt?” asked Angie.

 

“Yes, see Angie my hair isn't fine like yours, can I brush it out and then you style it?” asked Theodosia, practically begging. 

 

“Well alright” Angie replied, handing over the hairbrush. 

 

“You see, with my hair you have to brush from the bottom upwards, not downwards” explained Theodosia grabbing the ends of her hair to demonstrate. 

 

“That must take you a long time” exclaimed Angie, watching closely. 

 

“When I was younger yes” replied Theodosia, “until one day we had a new maid join us, and she and I share the same colour of skin, so we share the same hair. “She saw my mother tugging at my hair nearly breaking the comb, so she kindly showed my mother how to brush my hair properly and it made my hair more manageable” 

 

“Can you still style it the same as me?” asked Angie, quite fascinated. 

 

“Mine may not look as smooth as yours, but yes certainly” smiled Theodosia, slowly making her way up her long dark curls with the comb. 

 

“We can always leave a few curls down” suggested Angie, “beside your ears maybe?” 

 

“Yes, I think that would look lovely” replied Theodosia. 

 

“We can tie the rest up with ribbon, do you have some that matches your dress?” asked Angie. 

 

“Yes, in that box” replied Theodosia pointing to a small lace trimmed box beside her. 

 

Angie dug through the ribbons until she found the perfect peach colour, matching Theodosia's dress. 

 

“Okay Angie” proclaimed Theodosia with a smile, placing her comb down. “Work your magic!” 

 

Angie laughed, “my pleasure” 

 

Several minutes of tugging and pinning stray hairs took place, but eventually both girls were happy with how Theodosia's hair looked. 

 

“There now” smiled Angie, pinning the last wayward curl into place, “you will outshine us all” 

 

Theodosia chuckled. 

 

“Theodosia, Angie” called Angelica, walking through Eliza's room. 

 

Both girls stood up and took each other's hands before meeting Angelica in the doorway. 

 

“Heavens” exclaimed Angelica, “you both look wonderful” 

 

“So do you Aunty!” replied Angie.

 

“You flatter me” teased Angelica, “now come along dinner is starting in ten minutes” 

 

-

 

Phillip was the first of his siblings to make it downstairs. 

 

His mother was busy, dressing and combing the hair of his younger brothers and Angie was with Theodosia. 

 

“Phillip, is that you I see lurking by the stairs?” called Mr Schuyler.

 

“It is Sir” replied Phillip

 

“Waiting for our ladies aren't we” mused Mr Schuyler, walking to his grandson’s side. 

 

“Always” smiled Phillip.

 

All at once both of them heard the patter of tiny feet and a sharp warning from Eliza. 

 

Phillip smiled as he saw his four younger brothers race down the stairs, all wanting to reach the bottom first. 

 

“Boys, slow down” called Eliza sharply, swiftly following her son's down the grand staircase. 

 

“Listen to your Mama” ordered Mr Schuyler. 

 

At this order all four boys stopped running and walked slowly, Mr Schuyler looked at Eliza who smiled her thanks. 

 

“Come along, we shall wait in the drawing room” ordered Mr Schuyler, ushering his four young grandsons through the large door, leaving Phillip to accompany his mother. 

 

“You look lovely tonight Mama” complemented Phillip, as he took his mother's arm.

 

“You are a sweet boy” she smiled. 

 

“What do you think of my new dinner jacket?” he asked. 

 

“I was just going to ask, if that was a present!” exclaimed Eliza, “it's such a divine colour on you” 

 

“Grandmama picked it specially, she said Papa had one like it when he was a young man” replied Phillip

 

“He did indeed” smiled Eliza. 

 

Phillip took a seat beside his younger brothers as they waited rather impatiently for their rest of the guests.

 

“Ah here you all are!” exclaimed Angelica, leaning round the door, “Theodosia, Angie, we haven't missed them” 

 

Phillip waited in anticipation as his Aunt and sister walked through the door, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Theodosia. 

 

All eyes fell on her as she blushed and was quickly pulled over by Angie. 

 

“You look beautiful, the pair of you” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, kissing both girls on the cheeks. 

 

“Theodosia my dear, where on earth did you get that dress, I just can't take my eyes off it!” she asked. 

 

“I um, I made it myself” replied Theodosia with a slight smile. 

 

“It looks tailor made my dear!” she smiled, rather impressed.

 

“How and earth did you manage all the detailing?” asked Eliza, who had also come to admire the dress. 

 

“It took hours and several pin pricked fingers but I finished it over the summer last year” replied Theodosia, not used to such attention being paid to her. 

 

“You father mentioned your talent as a seamstress, but I never would have believed you were capable of such beautiful work” smiled Eliza, “I hope we shall see more of your creations before these months are up” 

 

Theodosia smiled, and dared to look over at Phillip. Angie noticed. 

 

“Phillip” called Angie, “what do you think of our dresses?” 

 

Phillip cleared his throat, “I think you both look wonderful” 

 

“Yes she does, she's practically blooming” chuckled Angie, her gaze focusing back on Theodosia. 

 

She would have gone on teasing her brother, had not a harsh look from her mother caused her little game to come to an abrupt end. 

 

Theodosia smiled at Phillip, almost amused to see his cheeks tinted red. 

 

“Dinner is served” called the butler, causing everyone to partner up and follow Mr Schuyler into the beautiful dining room. 

 

Phillip hoped to be seated next to Theodosia but his mother had purposely kept them several relations apart. 

 

Once everyone was seated, little William noted a seat was empty. 

 

“Grandpapa, why is there a seat empty?” 

 

“That my dear boy is because I am expecting another visitor” replied Mr Schuyler. 

 

“Who is that Papa?” asked Angelica.

 

Before Mr Schuyler had time to respond, the butler announced the arrival of the guest. 

 

Eliza felt her heart drop to her stomach.

 

“I hope I haven't kept you waiting” called the guest as he entered the room, “but I wouldn't miss this dinner for the world. 

 

Eliza's gaze flew to her sister's, as the tall, intimidating frame of Thomas Jefferson entered the dining room.


	10. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson speaks with Eliza on matters of the heart and Phillip and Theodosia spend the night side by side.

The dining room went silent. 

 

Mr Schuyler stood up and warmly greeted Mr Jefferson before seating him beside him at the table. 

 

Eliza was thinking of any excuse to leave the room. But she could never let Jefferson see her so easily defeated. 

 

As the servants came out and began serving the soup, separate conversations broke off. Eliza was desperately trying to avoid being questioned by Jefferson, but her efforts failed.

 

“You looked rather startled Eliza, when I came in the room” commented Jefferson.

 

“Yes, well, I had no indication that you would be joining us” replied Eliza.

 

“I would have mentioned it when we last met, but unfortunately you made it very clear that I was the enemy” said Jefferson.

 

“My behaviour towards you was just Sir, you had made a fool of me in the past, I wasn't going to allow you the pleasure of causing me embarrassment a second time” replied Eliza. 

 

Jefferson smiled, before engaging in conversation with Mr Schuyler, Eliza could tell he was planning something. 

 

At the other end of the table Phillip was fuming. He still despised Jefferson for his behaviour towards his mother, something he was not easily going to forgive. He could not understand why his grandfather would have invited him. 

 

“It is very kind of you to join us Mr Jefferson” called Mrs Schuyler. 

 

“It was no problem Madam, in truth I was much desiring a break from your daughter’s rather egotistical husband” replied Jefferson, slowly beginning to eat his soup. 

 

Eliza scoffed. Her reaction did not go unnoticed. 

 

“Something amusing you my dear?” asked Mrs Schuyler 

 

“Yes Mama, it's just I never believed that Mr Jefferson would be able to use the word egotistical, unless he was describing himself and his own political agenda” 

 

Angie let out a shocked laugh, which she quickly silenced with her napkin and with a little help from her Aunt. 

 

“Eliza!” exclaimed Mr Schuyler, “that was very impertinent of you, you must apologise to Mr Jefferson!” 

 

Eliza looked at Jefferson, whose expression was not one of anger but rather of someone quite impressed. 

 

“It's quite alright Mr Schuyler” assured Jefferson, “I often see this trait in women, they become very brave when their husbands are absent” 

 

Eliza quickly looked away, she did not like the way he sounded as he said, “husbands are absent”. 

 

Nor did she feel comfortable as she saw him continually glance down at her chest. Normally she adored the dress she was wearing, even more so because Alexander had given it to her. But she felt she might as well have been fully exposed the way Jefferson kept staring at her. 

 

“Theodosia” smiled Angelica, desperately trying to change the subject, “are you managing to find your way around?” 

 

Theodosia looked up, not used to be talked to during dinner. At home her father preferred silence whilst at the dinner table. 

 

“Oh yes” she stammered, “Angie and Phillip have been kind enough to show me around” 

 

“Well you can have a proper tour tomorrow, if the weather is fine” commented Angie, “I can't wait to show you the gardens” 

 

“My grandson has been telling me of your many talents Miss Theodosia” commented Mr Schuyler.

 

Theodosia smiled, “I fear that your grandson may have over exaggerated my accomplishments” 

 

“Not at all” said Phillip.

 

Theodosia glanced over at him, with a little smile on her face. 

 

“Phillip was telling me that you speak Greek, that correct?” asked Mr Schuyler 

 

“Greek?” exclaimed Jefferson, joining the conversation, “why on earth would you father make you learn Greek?” 

 

Theodosia, rather taken aback, took a few seconds to compose herself before she replied, “Papa didn't make me, I wanted to learn it” 

 

“Most ladies prefer to learn French, why Greek?” pushed Jefferson, quite aware Theodosia was uncomfortable. 

 

“I already speak French” replied Theodosia.

 

“You are quite the linguist” chuckled Jefferson sarcastically.

 

“My dear, I ask the same as Mr Jefferson” smiled Angelica, “why Greek?” 

 

Theodosia looked up and smiled, “I have a great interest in the politics of the ancient world, I wanted to understand the manuscripts and papers, so I learnt Greek” 

 

“You are interested in politics?” inquired Mr Schuyler.

 

“Yes Sir, I enjoy seeing how our own version of democracy have developed since the early Greek periods” replied Theodosia.

 

“You are quite the educated young lady” exclaimed Mrs Schuler, “tell me, do you practice any of the more feminine accomplishments?” 

 

“Yes Madam” replied Theodosia, “I dance, I draw and play the pianoforte” 

 

“My my what a truly accomplished young lady you are” praised Mrs Schuyler, “you must play for us after dinner, we have a fine pianoforte in the drawing room, it's the one our children learnt on” 

 

“I would honoured Madam” replied Theodosia.

 

“Can I play a duet with you?” asked Angie hopefully.

 

“Of course” replied Theodosia, “I would love some help” 

 

The rest of the dinner was filled with polite conversation, with the occasional harsh word from Eliza, in an attempt to keep her youngest sons under control. 

 

As dinner was ending, Eliza suddenly realised that her father was going to call everyone to silence, meaning she would have to tell her wonderful news in front of Jefferson, who would no doubt make unsavoury comments to Alexander. 

 

As she suspected Mr Schuyler tapped his glass and the dinner came to an end.

 

“Now once we get into the drawing room, our Eliza has something to tell us” 

 

Eliza smiled at the various murmurs, watching as Jefferson eyed her curiously.

 

“Anna” called Mrs Schuyler.

 

In an instance a young girl appeared. 

 

“Ah Anna, would you escort my four grandsons up to bed tonight, giving their mother a rest?” 

 

“Oh Mama, you don't have to” protested Eliza. 

 

“Nonsense my dear, you look tired, and these boys are half asleep already” replied Mrs Schuyler.

 

“But Mama always puts us to bed” pipped up little William. 

 

“Now sweetheart, I will come and give you a kiss when I come up to bed, like I always do” hushed Eliza, gently running her hand over her son’s head.

 

“But Mama” whined William

 

“Hush now, we do not whine at the dinner table” hushed Eliza, “now Alexander, follow Anna and help her please, with your brothers” 

 

“Yes Mama” said Alexander, hopping down off his chair. 

 

Eliza smiled as her sons filled out of the dining room, she could, even at their young age see so much of their father in them. 

 

“Shall we go through?” proclaimed Mr Schuyler.

 

With nods of agreement the whole party quickly moved through to the drawing room, with everyone spilling off into various directions. Theodosia and Angie headed for the piano, Phillip headed for his favourite chair, helping his grandmother get seated, Mr Schuyler and Jefferson headed for the whiskey, placed on the nearest table. Eliza stood by the fireplace, partly wishing Alexander was beside her. Luckily Angelica was perfectly willing to be his substitute. 

 

“Well, come come Eliza” urged Mrs Schuyler, “we are all on eggshells! tell us!” 

 

Eliza took a deep breath, “well as you all know, I would liked to have had Alexander with my tonight as I told you my news, but he insisted that despite his absence I was to very happily inform you all, that I am with child again” 

 

Mrs Schuyler gasped before rising to her feet in elation, “oh praise the Lord!” 

 

“Oh my Eliza!” she cried, rushing forwards to embrace her. 

 

“Heavens Mama” chuckled Eliza, “don't crush me” 

 

I am so happy for you my darling!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “Come Phillip, congratulate your daughter!” she urged.

 

Mr Schuyler chuckled as he rose from his chair, “my sweet girl, congratulations” he whispered, embracing her. 

 

“Thank you Papa” she smiled. 

 

Phillip and Angie, were still in a state of shock when their grandmother beckoned them over. Theodosia was beaming, she loved babies. 

 

“Congratulations Mama, that's wonderful” smiled Phillip, kissing and embracing his mother. 

 

“Thank you my darling” she replied, “you will be a big brother again!”

 

“Don't remind me” chuckled Phillip. 

 

“Oh Mama, please say it's going to a girl!” exclaimed Angie, “I so long for a baby sister!” 

 

“I can make those decisions Angie, you will have to wait and see” hushed Eliza. 

 

“Congratulations Miss Eliza” smiled Theodosia.

 

“Thank you my darling” replied Eliza, gently embracing her. 

 

“Angelica, aren't you going to congratulate your sister?” asked Mrs Schuyler.

 

“I already knew Mama” replied Angelica, “she has had her thanks from me” 

 

Eliza saw Jefferson rise to his feet and was quick to usher Theodosia and Angie back over to the piano, “come girls, show me what duet you will play” 

 

Angelica stepped in behind her, to insure that Jefferson couldn't talk to her. She knew about his recent behaviour and was determined to keep him away from Eliza, now especially as Alexander was not here. 

 

Jefferson saw this and smirked, Eliza was going to play a difficult game after all. 

 

“Do you know this one?” asked Theodosia, flipping through the wad of music. 

 

Angie squinted at the music, “no I only know the really easy ones” 

 

“What about this one?” asked Theodosia, pulling a score out of the pile.

 

Angie shook her head, “I'm afraid I have not learnt that one yet” 

 

“Well, you pick and I'll play” smiled Theodosia, passing the huge stack of scores over. 

 

Angie flipped through until she found one she knew. 

 

“Ahah!” she exclaimed, “I know this one” 

 

Theodosia looked at the title, ‘A Summer Meadow’. 

 

Without wanting to upset her friend, she did not comment on the scores simplicity, nor did she mention that she had perfected that song in a week, when she was nine. 

 

Nevertheless Theodosia smiled and agreed. 

 

“Come along girls, I want to hear music” called Mrs Schuyler, “for music is my delight” 

 

“Shall I lead or do you want to?” asked Angie.

 

“It's your choice Angie, I will play the melody, you lead” smiled Theodosia.

 

Tentatively Angie began to play the simple tune and Theodosia quickly picked up on any missed notes. The piece was rather repetitive and Theodosia could play the melody without looking at the score. 

 

Phillip looked over at Theodosia. He smirked at her, trying to distract her. She would smirk back, she even stuck out her tongue when the adults turned away. 

 

They played through the piece once and Angie, with several mistakes in almost every bar, sighed at the end. 

 

“All you need is practice Angie” assured Theodosia.

 

Angie nodded, “I'm not very good at practicing” 

 

“Let's hear Theodosia play Angie” asked Mrs Schuyler. 

 

“Okay” replied Angie, hopping off the piano stool.

 

Theodosia felt bad, the last thing she wanted was to upset Angie, as she would soon see how more advanced she was. 

 

Theodosia skimmed through the music and found one of her newest favourites, Schubert’s Swan Song.

 

“No one has played that before” exclaimed Angie, “not even Mama” 

 

“Which one?” inquired Eliza.

 

“Schubert’s Swan Song” replied Angie.

 

“Ah it's divine, I heard it in London” smiled Angelica.

 

“Play away my dear” called Mrs Schuyler. 

 

“Phillip would you come and turn the pages for me?” asked Theodosia.

 

“Oh please Phillip, I am useless at helping anyone with pages” urged Angie. 

 

“May I Mama?” asked Phillip,not wanting to anger anyone.

 

“Of course my darling” smiled Eliza.

 

Phillip happily pushed himself off his chair and walked to the piano. 

 

“Ready?” he whispered.

 

“Are you?” she smirked.

 

Phillip chuckled and Theodosia began to play. 

 

He knew that she played the piano, but it dawned on him that he had never heard her play. She was beautiful. 

 

Theodosia eyes ran over the music as her fingers danced effortlessly over the ivory.

 

Everyone was spellbound. 

 

Phillip managed to keep up with the pages, they almost seemed destined to play together. 

 

Theodosia gently brought the piece to a close, finishing softly and receiving a wave of applause.

 

“That was magnificent Theodosia” praised Mrs Schuyler, “I must learn that piece for myself” 

 

“Thank you kindly Madam” smiled Theodosia, not used to receiving such praise. 

 

“I never knew you could play so well” exclaimed Angie, “and here I am asking to play a duet with you, I'm positively terrible compared to you!” 

 

“Nonsense Angie, you just need more practice” hushed Theodosia, “and I am three years older”

 

“Phillip, would you play for us?” asked Mrs Schuyler.

 

“Oh- no, you don't want to hear me” stammered Phillip.

 

“Don't be ridiculous Phillip, you play best out of all of us” exclaimed Eliza.

 

“Play away maestro” whispered Theodosia teasingly, as she slipped off the piano stool.

 

Phillip sat down and stretched out his hands, cracking his knuckles as he went. It had been quite a while since he played the piano, his studies and Theodosia had come before practice. 

 

He did not need sheet music, he knew several songs by heart. His mother had seen to that. 

 

As his mother was so adamant that he was to play, he chose her favourite song. It was one his father had composed years ago, it was very simple as his father was no prodigy on any instrument, but she adored it all the same. 

 

It was called Moonlight. 

 

As his hands gently glided up the opening scale, and he saw his mother's eyes light up and a bright smile appear on her face. 

 

He remembered the simple melody and moved his head along with the music, allowing himself to be lost in the chords. 

 

Theodosia sat beside Angie, she looked to her friend who seemed rather unfazed by the beauty of her brother's playing, Theodosia guessed it must be due to the fact that Angie had grown up, to the sounds of her big brother on the piano.

 

Nevertheless Theodosia was star struck, she knew that Phillip played the piano, an usual trait for a man of his standing, but he hadn't just learnt the piano, he had perfected it. 

 

As Philip brought the piece to a close, he received a hearty applause. 

 

“Beautiful as always” smiled Mrs Schuyler, “would you not say so Mr Jefferson” 

 

“Yes, quite” replied Jefferson, taking a sip of his whiskey.

 

“You didn't tell me you were that good” mused Theodosia, reaching to collect her music. 

 

“We both are full of surprises” whispered Phillip, causing Theodosia’s cheeks to turn a light shade of red. 

 

“I think it time that we retire would you not say so my dear?” called Mr Schuyler.

 

“Yes, I agree, come children” replied Mrs Schuyler.

 

Eliza gathered them up and planned to retire herself, but her heart fell as she heard her father say, “Mr Jefferson, it is far too late for you return to town, you must stay the night with us” 

 

“With all due respect Papa, where would Mr Jefferson sleep?” asked Angelica quickly.

 

“We have plenty of spare bedrooms Angelica” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “you will be of no trouble to us at all Mr Jefferson” 

 

“You are very kind Ma'am” replied Jefferson, throwing his watchful gaze towards the door, trying to pinpoint Eliza's reaction.

 

“Come my darlings” urged Eliza, swiftly followed by Angelica. 

 

“Stay calm Eliza, I will make sure he is in the farthest room away from you” whispered Angelica, before hurrying back into the drawing room. 

 

-

 

Jefferson sat on a chair, his restless eyes scanning down the pages of book. 

 

His mind fixed on Eliza. 

 

His gaze snapped up as he heard the servant enter the room, carrying his requested objects. 

 

“Place them there” ordered Jefferson, his eyes returning to his book.

 

The young girl did as he asked, before looking at him, almost waiting for a further request. 

 

Jefferson sighed, “You may leave” 

 

“Are you comfortable Sir?” asked the young girl. 

 

Jefferson smiled, “quite, thank you” 

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” she asked. 

 

“Ah, now that depends” mused Jefferson, snapping his book shut, “first, you must rephrase your question” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“You should have asked me, what you are willing to do?” replied Jefferson, rising from his chair. 

 

“Forgive me Sir, I don't understand your meaning?” stammered the young servant. 

 

Jefferson pulled a paper note out of his pocket and held it in front of the servants face. 

 

Her eyes widened as she saw it was money. 

 

“Can you help me or not?” asked Jefferson. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” she stammered. 

 

“Show me where Eliza is sleeping” 

 

“Sir- I can't” she gasped.

 

“Can't or won't?” replied Jefferson.

 

She stalled, “if they saw me, I would be thrown out Sir” 

 

“And what if I could guarantee your safety?” said Jefferson, pulling another bank note out of his pocket. 

 

“Mr Jefferson Sir” she stammered.

 

“You have a name?” he asked.

 

“Martha Sir” 

 

“Do you have family Martha, down south I presume?” pressed Jefferson. 

 

“Yes, Sir, nearly all my wages go to my family in South Carolina” replied Martha. 

 

“This would help your family a great deal wouldn't it?” asked Jefferson, rubbing the bank notes together. 

 

“It would Sir yes, that's two months wages” replied Martha.

 

“Well then?” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Can you take me or not?” he asked firmly.

 

She took a deep breath, “follow me” 

 

-

 

Eliza sat at her desk, quietly writing to Alexander.

 

Normally she would have gone to bed, but Angie and Theodosia had been allowed to spend some time together before they were to retire.

 

Eliza smiled as she finished the letter, it was reasonably short, there was not much to write in any case. She did inform him of Jefferson's unexpected arrival, and warned him against the inevitable lies that would no doubt leave Jefferson’s lips, once he had returned. 

 

Sealing the letter, she placed it next to her mirror and began taking off her jewellery. 

 

As she was leant over, fiddling with the necklace clasp, she heard the door handle shift. 

 

“Ah Martha, would you help me with this please?” she called, her eyes still covered by her curly hair. 

 

Eliza heard no response but soon felt the clasp release. 

 

She looked up into the mirror, “Thank you-” 

 

Staring back at her was her own reflection and the face of Thomas Jefferson.

 

She gasped in shock and spun round, pushing off the chair and rushing to reasonable distance.

 

“What are you-” she stammered, quickly pulling her dressing gown closed, “what are you doing here?” 

 

“Here to see you” replied Jefferson, clearly quite amused by her startled reaction.

 

“Well I'm afraid you have had a wasted journey, get out” ordered Eliza.

 

“I just want to talk Eliza” hushed Jefferson.

 

“And I just want you to get out of my room” spat Eliza. 

 

“Eliza I come in peace” said Jefferson softly.

 

Eliza did not like this quiet Jefferson, if anything she preferred him to be cynical. These new emotions, she feared, made predicting his behaviour impossible.

 

“You should not be here at all, in peace or otherwise, I am a married woman, happily and faithfully married woman, now get out before I force you” ordered Eliza. 

 

“I want five minutes, that it all” he asked.

 

“I said get out” she repeated. 

 

“Five minutes Eliza, please” he asked again, taking a step towards her. 

 

She move backwards, “get out” she ordered, her voice almost breaking. 

 

“Eliza please” he asked passionately. 

 

“Will you leave me alone if I give you time?” she asked.

 

“Of course” he replied. 

 

“Well then, what do want?” she asked tearfully. 

 

“I wanted to say that I am thinking of marrying again” he said.

 

“Why does that concern me?” she asked. 

 

“Because, I have someone in mind, a great lady whom I admire, someone you know” he replied. 

 

“If you talking about my daughter Angelica, Sir, you are not permitted to even speak to her” said Eliza angrily. 

 

“I am not talking about your daughter, I agree she does have your beauty, but she is too much like her father, rash and opinionated” replied Jefferson.

 

“Mr Jefferson” began Eliza, “is it your sole intention to use your remaining minutes to insult every one of my children?” 

 

“No it is not” replied Jefferson coolly.

 

“Then what is it?” she asked angrily.

 

“I wish you ask you a question of a very personal nature” said Jefferson.

 

Eliza stalled as she saw him lower himself to one knee. She couldn't speak for shock. 

 

“Would you Eliza, would you marry me?” he asked, pulling a large ring from his pocket. 

 

She shook with fear as well as passionate anger, “Have you taken leave of your senses?” 

 

“Answer me” ordered Jefferson, completely unphased. 

 

“I am already married and with child Sir” spat Eliza, “your offer is misplaced and quite frankly disgusting” 

 

“That is not an answer” replied Jefferson.

 

Eliza gasped at his persistence, “I will never marry you, my answer is no” 

 

Jefferson’s eyes darkened, “that is not an answer that I am willing to accept” 

 

“It is the only answer, no amount of pleading, threats or persistence will change it” replied Eliza. 

 

“Then I will wait” he said, rising back off the floor, towering over her. 

 

“Til what?” 

 

“Until you change your mind” he replied.

 

“That will never happen” she spat.

 

“Them I will never stop waiting, asking or watching, I will wait until the day I die if necessary...or Alexander's” replied Jefferson coldly. 

 

“You are going to try and lure him into a politically motivated duel, well he doesn't duel, not now, not ever” hissed Eliza.

 

“We shall see” replied Jefferson.

 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked tearfully, “why?” 

 

“You know very well why, I love you” he replied trying to wrap his arm around her.

 

She pushed him away, “stop it, why are you doing this now, why now?” 

 

“As I said, my love for you has only grown” he replied.

 

“All those years you were in France, not once did you write to me, or even give me the slightest inclination of the depth of your affection” she spat. 

 

“That is because I left a young girl behind and returned to find a woman in her place” he said, with almost passion in his voice. 

 

Her eyes shot to his. 

 

“You have grown Eliza, in more ways the one” he said stepping towards her. 

 

She backed away, “stop it” she whispered.

 

“You are more desirable to me than ever before, I can not express how much I long, how much I ache for you” he exclaimed, pushing her against the wall.

 

“Let go of me” she cried. 

 

“Let me have you” he hissed, “you are with child, who would know” 

 

“You are mad” she cried, “get off me!” 

 

He muffled her cries as he pushed his lips against hers. 

 

Eliza eyes bulged in shock and panic, she screamed in distress against his lips, before she managed to push him away.

 

Before he could even move she slapped him hard around his face and tried to control her tears. 

 

Jefferson rubbed his hand against his stinging cheek and spoke quietly, “you said you loved me” 

 

“I have never said that” she replied angrily.

 

“You did, when we together all those years ago, you told me you loved me” he said, hoping to refresh her memory. 

 

Eliza stalled. She cursed herself for it, but she did. She had told him she loved him. 

 

He read her reaction with pinpoint precision. 

 

“You remember don't you?” he smiled weakly. 

 

“I was a mere child then, I did not know the meaning or the significance of that phrase, it was my youth speaking, not my heart” she replied. 

 

“Even so, you said it” he replied. 

 

“But I did not mean it, do not make me explain myself to you” she said quietly.

 

“I will ask you this” he said, his tone changing, “your father, though he was kind to me, did never tell me the real reason the engagement was broken apart?” 

 

“It is because I realised very quickly that your affection ran far deeper than mine, our relationship was moving with such speed and I was frightened” explained Eliza reluctantly. 

 

“So you admit that you lied to me” he said slowly.

 

“I never lied to you, it was my lack of understanding and experience of love, that lied to you” she replied.

 

She saw him clench his fists, as well as his jaw. 

 

“Goodnight Madam” he said turning on his heels. 

 

She tried but couldn't stop herself, “Thomas” she called. 

 

He stopped in an instant and turned back to face her. 

 

“I am sorry” she said.

 

“For what?” he spat, “for crushing my heart underneath your perfect little foot?” 

 

“Yes” she whispered. 

 

He laughed sarcastically.

 

“If I had known that your affection had run as deep as you said, I would have spoken to you sooner, but your behaviour towards me as of late has been unacceptable, now more than ever” explained Eliza.

 

“I suspect Alexander will be informed” spat Jefferson, “will you tell him, or will you allow me the pleasure?” 

 

“Tell him what you like, what you say is not important, he won't believe you, no one will” replied Eliza. 

 

“We shall see” chuckled Jefferson darkly. 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” asked Eliza, her tone sharp.

 

“In Alexander I can plant the seed of self doubt” mused Jefferson.

 

“He is not so easily outwitted Sir” spat Eliza.

 

“They said the same for Othello, but all must rise and fall” replied Jefferson.

 

Eliza scoffed, “Watch what you say Sir, that is my only advice” 

 

“And here is my advice, do not get yourself tangled in politics, for if you do, I will ensure that you and your children get caught in the crossfire” 

 

Eliza's breathing grew fast, “it is enough that you threaten me, but you will not touch my children” 

 

“Well” he said, taking a turn towards the door, “make sure they stay out of my way, especially that son of yours” 

 

“What offence has my son made to you?” spat Eliza.

 

“None at the present, but who knows, he is much like his father, impulsive and unpredictable” said Jefferson opening the door. 

 

Eliza went to speak but Jefferson put up his hand, ordering silence.

 

“That is all Madam, goodnight” he smiled cynically.

 

-

 

There now, I will be in the next room if you need me” smiled Eliza, resting against the doorframe.

 

“Thank you Miss Eliza” replied Theodosia, snuggling down into the sheets.

 

“Goodnight my darling” called Eliza, closing the door. 

 

“Goodnight” replied Theodosia, comforted by hearing the lock click. 

 

Once Theodosia was content that Eliza was gone, she pulled out her mother's diary and began to read. 

 

“ June 8th 1778

 

I met with that young soldier again today. 

 

He spent the night here with me. I will tell you no more than that. For if anyone should find this little book, and give it to my husband, I am done for. All I can say is that I cannot wait until my Aaron is back safe and in my arms. 

 

I know it is improper to meet with other men alone, whilst my own husband is away fighting, but my Aaron is very sweet to me. 

 

What I like about him most is that he treats me as an equal, I am not spoken to any differently than he speaks to his fellow comrades. People say he is a quiet man, but it is very becoming of him. 

 

He says they must leave soon, but he promises me that he will try and be stationed here in New York so that we can remain together. I don't know what I will do if he should die, if all goes well and Britain loses this war, I fear that my husband will want to return to England. If that is the case and my Aaron is still alive, I will have no shame in divorcing my husband to marry him. 

 

People may scorn me, but I will not sacrifice my own happiness for the possibility of public ridicule”

 

Theodosia smiled slightly. 

 

She must admit, parts of this diary caused her to blush and almost caused her to stop reading it all together. In some parts her mother had explicitly detailed her relationship with her father, Theodosia now understood the term, ‘there are some things, you can never unread’. But it was amazing to see through her mother's eyes, experiencing everything about the war, loss and love. 

 

Just as she was about to begin reading the next entry, a noise from the other side of the room caused her to freeze. 

 

Theodosia lifted up her candle and shone it around the room.

 

“Hello?” she whispered.

 

She traced the noise to the door where Phillip had warned her about the ‘ghost’. He said he was lying and just teasing her, but what if he wasn't. 

 

All of sudden the door pushed open and she saw a figure in the doorway. 

 

Theodosia screamed in terror and was only silenced when a very surprised Phillip came into view. 

 

“Sh it's me!” he whispered.

 

“Theodosia are you alright?” 

 

They both froze at the sound of Eliza's voice. 

 

“Yes - um- sorry Miss Eliza- I um I had a nightmare” called Theodosia.

 

“Shall I can come in a check on you my dear?” offered Eliza. 

 

Theodosia looked to Phillip who shook his head desperately.

 

“No no Miss Eliza, it's perfectly alright, I am fine” replied Theodosia.

 

“Only if you are sure?” called Eliza.

 

“Yes I am going to go back to sleep now, please don't worry” replied Theodosia. 

 

“Well try and sleep now my love” said Eliza. 

 

Phillip stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he spoke. 

 

“Why on earth did you scream like that?, it's hurt my ears!” 

 

“Serves you right for scaring me half to death” replied Theodosia, who didn't look happy. 

 

“I'm sorry, I used to play the same prank on Angie, but it was never at night” apologised Phillip. 

 

Theodosia tried to hold her anger but it didn't last. 

 

“It's alright, just promise me that you will knock next time, so I know it's you” she said. 

 

“You want me to come back at night?” teased Phillip. 

 

Theodosia gasped, “that's not what I meant and you know it” 

 

Phillip winked at her.

 

“But Phillip if anyone finds you in here, I will be sent home and we'll never see each other again” asked Theodosia desperately.

 

“Don't worry I won't stay all night, just for a little while and then I will go back to my bed” hushed Phillip.

 

“But your mother said this room only had one entrance and exit, how does she not know about the secret door?” asked Theodosia.

 

“Mama thinks that no one has the key, but she forgot that grandpapa gave me the key years ago to prank Angie, but never asked for it back, they have made several copies now, but it means that I can come and visit you without anyone knowing” explained Phillip. 

 

“It's still dangerous” whispered Theodosia.

 

“I thought that's why you liked me, because I'm dangerous” teased Phillip.

 

“Hah” teased Theodosia, “dangerous indeed” 

 

The two continued their conversation, until Theodosia saw that Phillip was shivering with the cold.

 

“You should have worn something warmer” she commented.

 

“Well I was hoping to be allowed into your bed” smiled Phillip.

 

Theodosia's eyebrows shot up, “you can't mean that we- well your mother is just-” she stammered. 

 

“Oh God no” retracted Phillip, “I didn't mean us sleep together I just meant I would allowed to lie beside you, but that is unless you want to sleep with me” 

 

Theodosia gasped in shock, “just for that, I'm not letting you in” 

 

“Oh please” whined Phillip, in mock annoyance.

 

Theodosia laughed quietly, “oh very well, I can't have you catching your death” 

 

Phillip tossed back the blankets and slipped in beside her. 

 

He laid his head down on the pillow, but Theodosia sat up resolutely. 

 

“Well what's wrong?” asked Phillip.

 

“You have stolen all the pillow” she commented.

 

“Yes well, you don't have to share the same pillow, you have another one there” pointed Phillip. 

 

Theodosia smiled and grabbed a second pillow from the far side of the bed, and laid down beside him. Phillip pulled the blankets back over them and pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“Now what?” she asked.

 

“What do you mean?” replied Phillip.

 

“Well can I go to sleep or are we going to talk?” she asked with smile. 

 

“Would you like to sleep?” asked Phillip.

 

Theodosia nodded and yawned, showing conformation. 

 

“Well which way would you like to face?” asked Phillip.

 

“What an odd question” mused Theodosia, “I want to face towards the door” 

 

“Okay, go ahead” smiled Phillip.

 

Theodosia turned her body to face the door, confused and suspicious. 

 

Ever so slowly Phillip moved closer towards her, until he asked carefully.

 

“Can I hold you from where I am while you sleep?” 

 

“What does that mean?” she asked. 

 

“Well it would involve me moving to here” said Phillip, pushing the last little distance across to her, until his chest was touching her back, but making sure that his private area was still a respectable distance from her.

 

“Then what”

 

“Then if I may, I put my arm around you like that” replied Phillip, awaiting her reaction.

 

Theodosia was a little nervous at first, Phillip and herself and been physically close before, but never like this. And more importantly never in nightgowns and in a bed. But she didn't seem to mind him being so close. It was comforting to have him near her. Come to think of it, she rather liked being held. 

 

“Yes, that's fine” she nodded. 

 

She twisted her head and saw Phillip straining slightly.

 

“Where are your legs Phillip?” 

 

“I did not want to frighten you so I am just moving back slightly” he replied.

 

“But I like you holding me when I can feel your chest against my back” she said. 

 

“If you insist” he replied with a smile. 

 

This time he brought his whole body with him, private parts and all.

 

Theodosia felt slightly uncomfortable with his hips being in such close proximity to her own, but he relaxed and so did she.

 

“Can I sleep now?” she asked.

 

“Of course you may, I will wait til you sleep and then go back” replied Phillip. 

 

Theodosia sighed contentedly and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

-  
Phillip lay in the darkness for some time. 

 

Once he was sure Theodosia was asleep, he felt he could really relax and enjoy their bodies being so close together.

 

He couldn't see her face, but he did not mind. Just the touch of her velvet skin and the soft sweet smell of her hair was enough to satisfy him. 

 

This wasn't the first night he had spent with a girl pressed against him. This was no new experience, his friends at King's College had seen to that. But with those other girls, he hadn't felt anything, expect for lust when he was with them. With Theodosia, it wasn't just lust, this was something different. It went far deeper than the desires of the flesh. 

 

His comfort came to an end, as mid sleep Theodosia shifted backwards, pushing herself against his private area. 

 

Once he realised she was neither stretching or waking up, his internal monologue began. He kept reminding himself to think of other things, but his brain kept wandering back to the fact, that the most beautiful girl he had ever seen is pushing herself into him. 

 

He knew he had to come up with a plan or else face disaster. 

 

The little dress unclipping incident still haunted him, he cursed himself daily for how frightened Theodosia looked. The last thing he needed now, was for his body to betray him, when his heart for once, was in control. 

 

Fortunately Theodosia turned completely in her sleep and Phillip was able to lift her head onto his chest, letting them stay as close as possible. 

 

There he stayed, shifting his own body with Theodosia's and grabbing quick surges of sleep whenever he could. 

 

At last he awoke and seeing sunlight streaming through the window caused him to panic. He leant to see the clock and sighed as the time read 4.30am. He still had time to get back to his room without even the servants noticing. 

 

He shifted Theodosia's body from his, back onto the mattress, very slowly and gently, praying that he would not wake her. After successfully returning her to the pillows, Phillip pressed a kiss against her head and whispered, “I love you” 

 

Grabbing one last look, he then crept across the room, slipping back through the door silently, unable to wait much longer for their first day on the estate to begin.


	11. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia and Phillip explore the gardens, whilst Jefferson continues to torment Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for such a long time guys, but I am back and back to stay.  
> Chapters should resume as normal so please leave some kudos and a review. 
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> Sarah x

With a gentle knock at the door, Theodosia's eyes fluttered open. 

She was immediately aware that Phillip was long gone, resulting in a sense of relief, mixed with a slight sadness. 

As she sat up, her hair flying around her face she smiled at Eliza who had come to awaken her. 

“Good morning darling, how did you sleep?” she asked.

“Very well thank you” smiled Theodosia, “is it time for breakfast?” 

Eliza chuckled, “Breakfast is served in forty minutes, I felt that you may need adequate time to gather yourself together” 

“Oh thank you” replied Theodosia swing her legs over the bed.

“Call me if you require anything, our maid should be bringing warm water any moment now” called Eliza as she closed the door. 

Theodosia yawned and padded over the cold floor to the window. She saw the cold mist of the previous night beginning to lift, revealing the beautiful gardens and grounds. Through the mist she could see the shapes of the trees and bushes, snuggled beside rows of colourful flowers. She could not wait to go an explore this little garden of Eden. 

As promised, seconds later a young girl wandered through the door, smiled and quietly laid down a jug of warm water. 

“Good morning” called Theodosia. 

“Good morning Miss” replied the young girl.

Theodosia was curious, that girl seemed to be shielding her face with her hand, her fingers lightly pressed against her cheek. 

She watched as the young servant picked up her obvious laundry, even as she bent down her fingers stayed permanently on her cheek. 

“Wait” called Theodosia as she saw the young girl leave. 

The girl stalled, “Miss I have much to do” she stammered, seeming very desperate to leave. 

“Please wait” exclaimed Theodosia, now concerned.

The young girl stared at the floor, releasing she was trapped. 

“Why do you hide your face?” asked Theodosia.

“I injured myself, I do not want people to see it” stammered the young girl, clearly very nervous.

“May I see?” asked Theodosia.

“Miss, forgive me if I am being too bold, but I would rather not” replied the young servant. 

“I don't wish to shame you, I just wish to see it, then I can get you something to help you hide it, if that is your wish” explained Theodosia.

“Very well Miss” sighed the young girl, before she finally moved her fingers. 

Theodosia gasped, the whole left cheek of the young servants face was a deep red, with angry shades of purple. 

“My God, when - how did this happen” she exclaimed.

“I was clumsy” replied the young girl, quickly replacing her fingers. 

“Surely not” questioned Theodosia, “that looks like someone-” 

She quieted her voice, “it looks like someone struck you” 

The young girl, shook her head furiously, “No- no one hit me” 

Theodosia was not convinced. 

She opened the door and called, “Miss Eliza”

Immediately the young girl grabbed her arm, “No Miss please, I beg you don't!” 

“Nonsense, you have been hurt” replied Theodosia. 

Eliza calmly wandered to the door, still wrapped in her dressing gown. 

“Theodosia what's this?” she asked. 

“I am worried about this girl here” said Theodosia quietly.

Eliza looked curiously at the young girl, “Martha, what is troubling you?” 

“Nothing Ma’am” replied the young girl, “nothing at all” 

Theodosia sighed in annoyance, “If you don't show Miss Eliza, she can't help you” 

“I did not want help in the first place” whispered the young girl, now visibly upset.

“Martha, show me what?” asked Eliza. 

“Go on” urged Theodosia.

With a reluctant sigh, the young girl again moved her fingers, revealing her swollen cheek. 

“How did this happen?” ordered Eliza, now shocked and almost angry. 

“My own clumsiness Ma’am” replied the young girl hastily, “I was carrying too much laundry when I was leaving the cupboard, I walked straight into the door. 

Eliza was not satisfied, “Theodosia please go and make sure that Angie and her brothers have woken up, Martha and I need to have a word, alone” 

Theodosia nodded, grabbing her dressing gown and slippers she quickly left the two women alone. 

“Now” ordered Eliza, walking back into her own room, “you are telling me that you sustained this injury by misplacing your feet in the linen cupboard?” 

“Yes Ma'am” replied Martha. 

“Forgive me, but I do not believe you” objected Eliza.

“Ma’am, it is the truth!” protested Martha. 

“This injury would not have any significance with the fact that Mr Jefferson was able to enter my room last night, would it?” questioned Eliza. 

Martha finally crumbled, falling onto her knees she cried into Eliza nightgown, 

“Forgive me Miss Eliza, I did not know his true intentions, he bribed me with money that he never gave me, then when I asked for it, he struck me” 

“What” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Please forgive me Miss Eliza” she begged. 

“Martha, what is done is done, you are forgiven because you have confessed the truth, I care not about the money or what he asked you, I care about his abuses towards you” hushed Eliza, reaching down to her level. 

Martha sighed deeply, her tears mingling with her relief. 

“You said he stuck you?” pushed Eliza. 

“Yes Ma’am, he threatened me with worse if I told anyone, -oh Ma’am, he will kill me now” she exclaimed, now beginning to hyperventilate with her distress. 

“Sh, sh sh” hushed Eliza, “he won't harm you, I promise” 

“No you don't understand, he said no one must know!” she cried. 

“Hush Martha, all is well, now that I know what his offensives were against you, I can protect you” explained Eliza, trying her hardest to calm her nervous maid down. 

“Oh Ma’am, if he ever finds out... but what will I tell your father when he asks?” sniffed Martha.

“Don't you worry about that, I have a plan, just please play along” asked Eliza.

Martha nodded, “Yes Ma’am, thank you” 

“Now my dear, you had best not fall behind the other girls, Mrs J will not be pleased if breakfast is late” smiled Eliza, helping Martha back to her feet. 

“Oh yes, of course” exclaimed Martha, quickly thanking Eliza once more, before grabbing her items and flying from the room. 

-

Eliza took a deep breath, she knew from servants gossip that people had seen Jefferson enter her room that night previous. If her father or Alexander heard the wrong kind of gossip, she would never have their trust again. 

“Oh Eliza, there you are, fancy you keeping us all waiting!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, as Eliza entered the dining hall. 

“You don't have to wait for me Mama, you may start as soon as you are ready” hushed Eliza. 

“I thought ladies preferred to be waited for, as opposed to being ignored” commented Jefferson, through a smirk. 

“Yes, well, it can be argued that your view of women and what we prefer Mr Jefferson, is slightly distorted” retorted Eliza, calmly taking her seat. 

Jefferson went to speak but Phillip cut across him, “How was your walk this morning Grandpapa?” 

“Hm?” murmured Mr Schuyler, flipping the top of his morning paper down. 

“Your walk?” repeated Phillip. 

“A little chilly, but very pleasant thank you” replied Mr Schuyler, before his attention returned to his paper.

“Theodosia” called Angie with a smile, “how did you sleep?” 

Theodosia's eyes met Phillips, she felt her cheeks turning rosy. 

“It was very good, I am very comfortable in my bed” she replied.

“You sounded like you had quite a fright last night Theodosia” said Eliza. 

“What's this?” asked Angelica, entering the dining hall. 

“Theodosia had a slight night terror, or so it sounded” explained Eliza.

“It was nothing really” assured Theodosia, “I slept very peacefully afterward” 

“Theodosia does not like the only one of us that had experienced some trouble in the night” exclaimed Angelica, “My dear Martha, what happened to your cheek?” 

Eliza's eyes flew to Martha who had begun to serve the tea. She looked to sacred to speak. 

“Oh Angie, have you not heard, I'm surprised as all the servants have been talking and gossiping about it” smiled Eliza. 

“What's this?” asked Mrs Schuyler. 

“Well, I spilt some ink on my pillow last night, rather late, and I asked Martha to go and fetch me another pillow case. She went without a light the poor girl, and after retrieving what I needed, amongst other things, she walked headfirst into the linen cupboard door” explained Eliza, smiling at Martha who looked far more relaxed. 

“Oh you poor dear!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler. 

“But, luckily she had some help, Mr Jefferson was on his way to his own room, and spotted Martha is distress and helped her, he brought the pillowcase to my room and then left, he was a great help, is that not right Mr Jefferson?” smiled Eliza, making firm eye contact with him. 

She praised herself on how utterly lost he looked, before he nodded with little enthusiasm and murmured something under his breath, as if to confirm his assistance.

After that situation was resolved, breakfast continued as always. Whilst Eliza talked, she became more and more aware that Jefferson was exceedingly and uncharacteristically quiet, near mute. She watched his gaze wander the room, it always landing on herself or Martha. 

“Ah Andrew” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, seeing her butler enter the dining hall. 

“A letter for you Ma’am” he replied, carrying several letters on a small sliver plate. 

“Oh wonderful” smiled Mrs Schuyler, grasping her letter, “this looks like Phillips writing” 

“Another letter for you Sir” said Andrew, stopping beside Mr Schuyler. 

“Ah yes, put it there please” muttered Mr Schuyler, pointing haphazardly at his corner of the breakfast table, his focus still on his paper. 

Eliza smiled as Andrew stopped beside her. 

“One for you Ma’am, it came on express this morning” 

“Oh I wonder who that could be” replied Eliza, picking up the letter and trying to decipher the sender. 

At the other end of the table, Mrs Schuyler was happily reading out the letter. 

“So, Mama, do not grow anxious, Mary and I, along with the children will be with you later today.  
Yours lovingly,  
Phillip”

“How wonderful, I do so long to see the little ones again” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler. 

“I do miss Phillip” commented Angelica, “oh Theodosia you will adore him” 

Theodosia smiled, “I have no doubt that I will” 

Angelica smiled in return before her gaze caught Eliza, looking rather bewildered.

“Is everything alright Eliza?” 

Eliza looked up and sighed, shaking her head she replied, “Well- I um- I am not sure” 

“What is it?” asked Mr Schuyler, leaving his paper to one side. 

“It is a letter from our neighbours, Mr and Mrs Parsons” began Eliza, “Mrs Parsons is just concerned, as she has not seen any movement in or out of the house since we left yesterday morning, she tried the door and no one would answer” 

“Well Papa gets distracted with his work, sometimes he doesn't even hear you walk in the room” commented Angie. 

“Yes, but he would never ignore the front door” reminded Phillip. 

“Does the letter say anything else?” asked Angelica.

“Well, she finishes by asking if I could get someone to check on him, just for her own peace of mind” replied Eliza. 

“Well, Mr Jefferson is returning to midtown today, perhaps he could check on him” suggested Mrs Schuyler, “would you Mr Jefferson?” 

“Gladly” he replied, “it would be my pleasure Madam” 

Eliza looked up at him, trying not to scowl. 

“Is it easy to get inside?” he asked, a smug grin on his face. 

Eliza sighed, “You will need the key, we keep it under the left plant pot next to the door” 

“Wonderful, I will leave at 9 sharp” smiled Jefferson, his eyes still locked with Eliza's.

“Be sure to knock before you go in” reminded Mrs Schuyler. 

“Of course” replied Jefferson, rising from his seat, “I would not want to give him a fright” 

Eliza's hands were balled into fists under the table, she knew her mother would not have intentionally suggested that Jefferson checks on Alexander, but now her heart was racing. 

Eliza would now have to trust the life of her husband, with a man she despised. 

-

“Now over here is where Grandmama likes to serve tea in the summer, we will sit out here this evening if the weather is fine” 

Theodosia smiled and continued to listen to Angie's, very long and detailed explanation of the garden's. It had taken them over ten minutes to walk down the smallest area of the path, as with every plant pot or sculpture came a corresponding story. 

“What's that?” asked Theodosia, reluctantly interrupting Angie's narrative. 

“Oh that!” exclaimed Angie, “that's the garden of Aphrodite” 

“With the maze?” asked Theodosia.

“Yes, it was a wedding present from my Grandpapa to my Grandmother, you have to follow the dolphins and the roses to get to the centre and then you find a huge fountain with a statue of Aphrodite” explained Angie.

“How beautiful” breathed Theodosia, “can we explore the maze?” 

Angie shook her head resolutely, “Not anymore, my brothers Alexander and James got lost in the maze last year, we spent all day trying to find them, eventually Papa found them playing in the fountain, Mama was furious and ever since no one is allowed inside unless they know their way around it” 

“Well who does?” asked Theodosia.

“Mama does, Aunty Angelica, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Phillip, Grandmama and Grandpapa of course, and Phillip” replied Angie, counting everyone on their fingers. 

“Hm, I see” smiled Theodosia, quietly contemplating asking Phillip to take her. 

“But what I don't understand is, why did Grandpapa use Aphrodite, who is she anyway?” exclaimed Angie. 

“Why, Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, beauty and-” Theodosia paused. 

“And sexuality” said a voice from behind them. 

Angie descended into childish giggles, her cheeks going bright red. Theodosia simply rolled her eyes at a smirking Phillip. 

“Quite” she replied.

“And her symbols were dolphins and roses, to name a few, hence why your Grandfather chose them for the maze” continued Theodosia.

“How do you know so much about the ancient Greeks?” questioned Angie. 

“The Roman and Greek periods are my specialty” she replied with a smile. 

“There you all are!” exclaimed Angelica, leaning out of a first floor window. “Angie I need you” 

“But I am giving Theodosia a tour of the gardens!” protested Angie.

“Phillip can pick up where you left off” ordered Angelica, “now come” 

Angie sighed and reluctantly joined her Aunt, leaving Theodosia and Phillip alone. 

“You want to go inside don't you?” mused Phillip.

Theodosia smiled and nodded. 

“Well m’lady, I will be your guide” he proclaimed, bowing and holding out his hand. 

“You are ridiculous” she chuckled, taking his hand. 

“You will have to stay close when we go in the maze, it can become very confusing” said Phillip, whilst they walked the short distance from the doors. 

“I know what a maze is Phillip, I am not a child” she replied. 

“Still, I don't want to lose you” he commented.

“No, my Papa would never forgive you” she mused. 

Once they reached the gates to the maze, Phillip read aloud the inscription above them.

“Bienvenue dans le jardin de l'amour”

Theodosia smiled, “Welcome to the garden of love” 

-

To try and calm her nerves, Eliza took a walk around the garden. 

Normally her eyes marvelled at the beauty of it all, but her mind was too troubled to be so easily distracted.

She approached the maze by a different route, avoiding the main gates. She knew of a secret entrance which lead straight to the fountain. Many a late evening had she spent by the fountain as a girl, wishing that she would find love. When she found Alexander, it felt only right to bring him to her secret place. 

She slipped silently through the tall bushes, watching that her dress or hair was not too disheveled. 

Reaching the centre of the maze, Eliza stopped by the fountain. 

She looked up at the great marble statue that adorned the centre, as a child she had always thought that the half clothed woman was embarrassing and in a way humours. But as she grew older she saw the beauty of it, the sculpted breasts and hips were no longer the cause of her laughter but of her admiration.

She saw how the breasts were not just a symbol of seduction and desire, but how perfect and pure they were, she had nursed her own children with them. The wide hips, a symbol of womanhood rather than just a desired curve of the flesh.

Eliza nearly jumped out of her skin as Jefferson's voice broke her beloved silence. 

“They say, that sculpture is the art of intelligence” 

She stood frozen, in both anger and defiance, “I did not think that you were familiar with the writings of Picasso, Mr Jefferson” 

“I am sure you would be greatly surprised, by what I am familiar with Eliza” he commented, now standing beside her.

“You followed me?” she questioned.

“I will follow you everywhere” he replied.

Eliza turned to leave but Jefferson caught her arm. 

“She told you then?, that servant girl?”

Eliza snatched back her arm, “she did not have to, I know from experience what your hands are capable of” 

“It is a pity, she seems like sweet girl, I would have given her more than money if she had asked” replied Jefferson with a sly grin. 

Eliza scoffed, “Have you no shame!” 

“No, I am a man who knows what he wants” he replied. 

“I think we are all quiet aware of what you want” she retorted. 

“And what do you want my sweet Eliza?” he whispered.

“I want you to leave this place and never speak to me or my family again” spat Eliza, “you disgust me” 

She pushed him out of her way, but he was faster. 

He clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and pushed himself against her back, his groin pressing hard against her. 

He harshly pulled one of her arms behind her back, holding it in place.

She struggled against his grip and despite his hand preventing her from screaming, her desperate cries could still be heard. 

“It had occurred to me Eliza, that that husband of yours has clearly never taught you respect” his hissed into her ear, “But by God, I will” 

-

Meanwhile Theodosia was happily exploring the maze. 

“Oh my!” she breathed, as her eyes fell upon another statue. This time of a man, wearing little to nothing.

“You don't happen to know who he is do you?” asked Phillip, “if you can spare your blushes” 

Theodosia nodded, “if you see, he has angel wings and he is carrying a bow”. She continued, “he could only be one person, Aphrodite’s son, Eros” 

Phillip smiled, “Ah of course” 

A sound of a repressed scream brought them both to their senses. 

“What was that?” asked Theodosia.

“It sounded like my Mama…” replied Phillip, “we are close to the fountain” 

“I saw her walking towards the maze just before us, when Angie was giving me a tour” said Theodosia.

“Was she with anyone?” he asked.

“No but-” 

“No but what?” 

“Mr Jefferson was also walking in the gardens” replied Theodosia.

Phillips heart fell, he immediately knew that something was wrong. 

“Stay here” he ordered.

“But Phillip” she protested. 

“I said stay here” he repeated before running around the corner, disappearing from sight. 

-  
Eliza was trying to stay calm. She knew the more she showed her fear, the more power Jefferson would have over her. 

He sensed her calming down, and slowly removed his hand from her mouth, instead he clamped it down on her throat. 

“I must admit Eliza, I tried to do this the nice way, I thought I have thoroughly expressed my desire for you through my actions, but I see that they have proved fruitless” he spat. 

“Then it is no wonder that you have gone through two wives already, if that is how you show your affection” she spat, struggling to speak with his hand restricting her airflow. 

Jefferson kissed his teeth, “There, I knew it, I knew you had some fire in your veins” 

“Get off me” she ordered, choking on every word. 

“There I see, you grow more furious by the second” he taunted, tightening his grip on her arms. 

“Get- off” she choked, now struggling to breath. 

He spun her around, still holding her by their throat. Her hands, now free, began to pull as his own, desperately trying to release his grip.

“You would not let me take you with love” he hissed, “now I will take you my way, you and all your fury” 

Eliza now gasping for air, felt his lips on hers, hungry and wanting. 

She could barely breath, let alone find the strength to push him away. Her eyes became glossy with her tears, but the very light from the sun was nearly blinding. Her head was spinning, all of her body crying out for oxygen.

Suddenly she was free, his hands sharply left her throat and she fell to the ground.

She saw Jefferson clutch his right knee before he too fell onto the gravel. 

She coughed violently and looked up to see Phillip punching Jefferson straight across his jaw. 

“You touch my mother again and I will fucking kill you” threatened Phillip.

Jefferson chuckled weakly, whilst spitting out blood he replied, “I would like to see you try” 

Phillip almost mad with anger threw his fist in the air, gaining enough strength to punch him again, but his mother's voice stopped him. 

“Phillip- enough- that's enough” she called, taking deep low breaths between each word. 

Ignoring Jefferson, Phillip rushed to his mother, he helped her to stand, once upright he lifted her head to assess the damage. Nothing more than light hand marks on her neck gave any indication of violence.

“Get off our land” she spat, regaining enough breath to speak. 

Jefferson stood, rubbing his jaw and laughed darkly, “Come come Eliza, no screams?” 

Eliza was silent.

“Who would believe you even if you had screamed, I have ensured that I left you with no scars, you see even the redness on your neck is disappearing, all you have to do is dry those tears” he mocked.

“Get the fuck away from my mother” threatened Phillip.

Jefferson smirked, after taking a sharp breath he replied, “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“Get out of my sight” ordered Eliza. 

“With pleasure” he replied, turning to leave, “I will give Alexander your regards shall I?” 

Phillip stepped forward but Eliza stopped him, “not now” she whispered.

Phillip watched Jefferson leave, an anger burning in him like no other. 

“Mama what did he do to you?” ordered Phillip, once he was sure that Jefferson was well and truly gone. 

“Nothing that can't be undone” she replied weakly. 

“What's that meant to mean?”

“I underestimated him, I mocked and embarrassed him this morning at breakfast, I should not have done” she concluded.

“You are not justifying his behaviour Mama, you would be insane” exclaimed Phillip.

“I am justifying it to myself or I will lose my mind, your father will deal with him, I have not the strength nor the intelligence to do so” she replied. 

“Mama” 

“He has been a thorn in my side for the last twenty years, I should have dealt with him a long time ago-” she replied weakly.

“If I but had a gun Mama, I would deal with him” replied Phillip passionately.

“Which is why I thank God you don't own one” she retorted. “Your father will deal with him, not you” 

Phillip could do nor say nothing to change her mind. 

“Thank you darling” she smiled weakly, “it was brave of you to rescue me” 

Phillip, trying to control his own emotions, simply pulled his mother into an embrace. 

“He won't come near you again, or any of our family, I swear” promised Phillip. 

“This stays between us, am I understood, your father will not hear of it though gossip, only from my lips” whispered Eliza. 

“But Mama, Jefferson should hang for this, and his bastard, especially after what he did to Angie” protested Phillip. 

“I will hear no more, it would be to humiliating to take that man to court” silenced Eliza, “he would ruin our family name forever, we would be coated in scandal after scandal, he will never rest until -” 

“Until what?” asked Phillip, “until what!” 

“Until either he dies or your father does” she replied. 

“What- do you mean Mama!” exclaimed Phillip desperately.

Eliza shook her head. 

“You didn't spill ink or your pillow last night did you Mama?” whispered Phillip. 

She shook her head, tears now falling. 

“And Martha didn't walk into a door did she?” 

Eliza took a deep breath before she replied, “No” 

“What did that bastard do to you?” asked Phillip, his tone sharp.

“He proposed to me” she replied.

“He's mad!” exclaimed Phillip, “Mama he's a lunatic!” 

“Well he's a bloody clever lunatic!” exclaimed Eliza, her nerves shredded. 

Phillip was slightly taken aback, his mother never swore. 

She saw his face and softened, “Forgive me darling”

Phillip shook his head, “Don't apologise, you have every right to swear” 

She took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirts, “I am going back to the house, how is my neck?” 

“Red” replied Phillip. 

“I can blame it on the cold” she said, pinching her cheeks to bring the red colour to the surface. 

“Are you sure you would not rather have me accompany you?” he asked. 

“I assume you weren't walking the gardens by yourself” she said. 

Phillip’s heart sank once again, “Theodosia” he breathed, turning back towards the entrance to the fountain. 

“Go, then come straight to my room, both of you” ordered Eliza. 

-  
Theodosia stood staring at the statue of Eros. 

Her boredom had turned to serious concern, Phillip had left her in a middle of a maze, she felt quiet scared as well as alone. 

“Magnificent, is it not” called a voice.

Theodosia froze.

Her fear heightened as she saw Jefferson walk up beside her. 

“The male figure in its truest form, quite a sight is it not?” he mused. 

Theodosia blushed and murmured her reply, “Yes” 

“Now there is no need to be frightened” he said, “of course you are so young and inexperienced, I am not surprised that the naked male form would intimidate you” 

Theodosia said nothing. 

“Of course” mused Jefferson, taking a seat on the statue's base as to be eye level with her, “it could be the case that I intimidate you?” 

He leant forwards and whispered in her ear, “Do I frighten you Miss Theodosia?” 

“No Sir” she quickly replied, now noticing the red mark on his lower jaw.

“Then why are so afraid?” he asked.

“I am not” she protested quietly.

“There is one kind of person on the earth that I don't like Miss Theodosia and that is a liar” threatened Jefferson quietly, “you wouldn't lie to me would you?” 

“No Sir” she stammered.

“Well then, why are you so frightened?” 

“You appeared very quietly Sir, I did not hear you, you surprised me” said Theodosia, turning her gaze every so often, hoping to see Phillip turn the corner. 

“He's not coming” mused Jefferson, “he's too busy with his mother” 

Theodosia frowned her brow, “Phillip will be back soon, and what's wrong with Miss Eliza? 

Jefferson raised his eyebrows, “You are quite demanding for a young woman” 

“We heard her scream, what happened?” she asked again. 

“Eliza and I had a slight disagreement, I grew angry so did she, she did not scream, she shouted” explained Jefferson.

“Very well, I will go and find them” proclaimed Theodosia, turning to leave. 

“I wouldn't if I were you, you may get lost” called Jefferson.

“Phillip told me that we are close to the fountain, therefore I must ask you to excuse me” replied Theodosia. 

“Your mother was a charming woman” 

Theodosia stopped dead, she turned over her shoulder, “what do you know of my mother?” 

“She and myself had been friends since childhood, we grew up together” replied Jefferson with a smirk. 

“Then why did she never mention you?” questioned Theodosia.

“Because your dear Papa disapproves of me” he replied quickly. 

“That's because you are too predictable” retorted Theodosia. 

“Yes, and that makes me dangerous, does it not my dear?” smiled Jefferson wickedly.

“Well yes” she replied, “you could make a certain predictable move and prove everyone right, or you could have a sudden change of heart and ruin plans” 

“Correct my dear” said Jefferson. 

“Now Sir, you will have to excuse me-” she began again. 

“You spoke of heart then” interrupted Jefferson, “there is plenty of speculation about where your beautiful heart lies” 

“I don't know what you mean Sir” replied Theodosia, now very uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation.

“You and Phillip have hardly kept your love a secret” he mused. 

“Sir, you are asking about personal matters, I must politely ask you to stop” proclaimed Theodosia.

“So you confirm it?” he questioned.

“I confirm nothing Sir, now I must take my leave of you” she replied. 

She turned and almost ran from the statue, desperate to be rid of her companion. 

Taking the last corner, she ran headfirst into Phillip, resulting in them both landing in a crumpled heap. 

“I told you to stay where you were!” exclaimed Phillip, picking himself and Theodosia off the floor. 

“Yes, well it became rather unbearable, due to a certain gentlemen wanting to engage in conversation with me” she retorted. 

“Jefferson” spat Phillip. 

“Yes” she replied. 

“Did he hurt you?” asked Phillip, grabbing her. 

“No he didn't touch me” she replied, “Phillip what's wrong?” 

“He tried-” Phillip lowered his voice, “he tried to force himself on my mother” 

“Dear God” exclaimed Theodosia, “to think I was talking to that beast a moment ago!” 

“I am going to fucking kill him if so much as looks at her again” spat Phillip, his fists clenching.

“What about your father?” asked Theodosia.

“He will kill him, without a doubt” replied Phillip.

“I want to kill him” she whispered, “cruel beast” 

“We need to get back to the house, my mother wishes to see us both” said Phillip, taking her hand. 

“Of course” she nodded, Aphrodite’s fountain would simply have to wait.


	12. Stolen Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Jefferson meet face to face and Theodosia explores the estate with Angie, resulting in dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> This chapter sort of jumps into the realms of fantasy but I hope you will enjoy the drama with Theo and Angie.   
> More Phildosia to come in the next chapter, I promise :) 
> 
> As always a review and a kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

Eliza watched as Jefferson rode away on his horse. 

Anger, pain and despair flooded her heart. 

She went to find solace by reaching for a necklace Alexander had given her, she rarely took if off, except to wash and sleep. Her nervous eyes scanned over her vanity, and soon her hands joined the search. Amongst her hairbrush, pins and powder she could see no sign of the necklace.

She thought about the last time she wore it.

“Last night” she whispered to herself. 

Her mind flew into a whirlwind, “last night” she said, more desperate. 

Eliza's head shot back to the window, before her shaking hand flew to her bare neck. 

Jefferson had taken off her necklace, and she had been too frightened to notice where he had lain it. By taking it and masquerading it as a gift, he would certainly use that to tempt Alexander's mind into jealousy. 

She ran to window, slamming her hands on the frame in frustration. How could she allow this man to keep destroying her happiness. It seemed like she was forever to rest and awaken in torment.

A knock at the door broke her silence. 

“Come in” she called, still keeping her stance at the window. 

“Ma’am, your mother needs you in the drawing room” said Martha. 

Eliza sighed, before she turned and tried to smile. 

“I will come now” she replied, swiftly leaving the room and its emotions behind. 

-  
Jefferson arrived in uptown ahead of even his own schedule. 

A sly smile came over his face as he saw the Hamilton residence come into view. The house was very hard to miss. The egotistical owner had designed it himself, ensuing that no other house would be built like it. 

Jefferson despised it. 

After securing his horse, he went in search of the key. 

He smiled contentedly as a sharp kick knocked the plant pot over, revealing a large brass key. One twist of the key and the door sprung open. 

Inside, many of the curtains were open, filling the quiet house with light. He wandered from room to room on the ground floor, spying no servants or any sign of life. 

He held his pistol under his jacket, in case Alexander was not willing to be reasonable.

“Where are you?” he muttered, beginning to climb the stairs.

He came to the first door, with a gentle twist of the handle, it sprung open. 

A smile came over his face, he had found Alexander and Eliza's bedroom.

Quickly spying around for any movement, Jefferson slipped inside. 

He looked at the bed, immediately despising it. All he could see was Eliza in the arms of her puny husband rather than in his own.

Nevertheless his twisted curiosity caused him to run his hands down the fabric of the sheets, his fingers brushing the pillows. He lifted one up and sniffed it, before tossing back. It was clearly Alexander's. 

Once eliminating that pillow, he had but one left. Picking it up he sniffed it deeply. He almost groaned with desire as Eliza's soft powdery scent danced over his senses. He needed something containing that scent, for him it was like a drug. Tossing the pillow back, he roamed the room for her belongings. 

Her vanity was almost empty, bereft of items, as they had all accompanied her on her holiday. He tried the drawers, only to find them securely locked shut. 

His last gamble was the wardrobe, Alexander, no doubtedly had a dressing room of his own, but Eliza must change in here. Jefferson smiled wickedly as the doors easily opened. He found no interest in her petticoats and stockings, not even her undergarments, as they were too large to hide. However this didn't stop him from taking out certain pieces and admiring them. Imagining the various ways he would remove them from her body. 

But a small box on the top shelf provided Jefferson with what he needed. Inside the box stored Eliza's collection of handkerchiefs. 

His large hands fumbled through the various colours and laces, before stopping on a small white laced one, adorned with embroidered blue cornflowers. 

His very heart seemed to heave. Trying to control his growing sadness and now anger, he held the small handkerchief in his hands.

It was the very same one, he had given Eliza almost twenty years ago. 

“So you kept it all this time Eliza” he muttered. 

He would have kept focused on the small piece of cloth, had it not been for a loud bang coming from the next room. 

He quickly placed the lid back on the box, stuffing the items of clothing and the box back in the wardrobe, before shutting it. 

He shoved the handkerchief in his pocket, it would now provide sufficient blackmail and only increase his desires. 

Tentatively he looked out and saw no sign of movement, it was only when another thud came, did he figure out the cause of it. 

He did not have to look far. The second door on the left was slightly ajar, and upon looking inside Jefferson found what he was looking for. 

Alexander was asleep on his desk, surrounded by his papers, books and ink. 

Adoring the floor was various books, half open and upside down, clearly the cause of the mysterious thudding.

Jefferson kicked the table leg and Alexander jolted awake. 

It took him several seconds the process who was standing in front of him, but when he did, his reaction was one of anger and bewilderment. 

“What the fuck are you doing here!” exclaimed Alexander angrily.

Jefferson smiled, “Good afternoon to you to Sir” he replied, taking a seat. 

“How are you in my house, who granted you entrance?” demanded Alexander.

“Your wife actually” replied Jefferson, taking great pleasure in the look on his enemy’s face.

“My wife and children are with family, that is impossible” spat Alexander.

“Impossible no” mused Jefferson, “improbable yes” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” demanded Alexander.

Jefferson spied a glass on brandy lying on Alexander's desk, he reached for it whilst replying, “I had the pleasure of dining with your beautiful wife and children last night” 

“Liar” spat Alexander, knocking the glass from his hand. 

Jefferson watched as it flew and smashed on the floor, “I was going to drink that” he pointed. 

“You are a liar and you are trespassing, get the hell off my property” ordered Alexander. 

“I was sent by your wife to check you, the neighbours had not seen you in days and wrote to her asking for someone to check you had not come to any harm” explained Jefferson.

“What neighbours?” questioned Alexander.

“A Mr and Mrs Parsons I believe” replied Jefferson.

“The Parsons left yesterday afternoon to visit their son, therefore your story has a significant error” said Alexander.

“Does it?” gasped Jefferson, doing his best to act surprised.

“You wrote that letter didn't you?” asked Alexander, his hand now resting on the pistol, concealed on his lap.

“Correct” replied Jefferson, “and your sweet wife drank in every word” 

“Do not speak of my wife” warned Alexander, “what do you want?” 

“I wanted to give you this” mused Jefferson, pulling a small necklace from his pocket.

Alexander instantly recognised it. 

“How in Gods name did you get that!” he ordered. 

“Pretty little thing is it not?” chuckled Jefferson, holding it in front of his face. 

“How did you get it” spat Alexander.

“Why, your wife gave it to me” whispered Jefferson.

“So I see you are a liar, a trespasser and a thief” proclaimed Alexander.

“No, I took it off her neck when she allowed me into her bedchamber” explained Jefferson.

Alexander's eyes grew cold. 

“And I must say” began Jefferson, “your wife has many talents, many of which she showed me” 

“Get out of my house” ordered Alexander, now raising his pistol. 

“We even went for a walk together this morning after breakfast, and we both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company at Aphrodite's fountain” continued Jefferson, mockingly swinging the necklace like a pendulum.

“I said, get out” ordered Alexander, cocking his pistol.

“Oh come come Alexander” mused Jefferson, “we both know it is not in your political interest to kill me” 

“Well it would mean I have one less person to yell at” spat Alexander, his pistol still firmly pointed at Jefferson.

Jefferson chuckled and briefly turned to look out the window. Alexander spotted the sore red mark edged across his jaw and questioned him. 

“Who gave you that?”

Jefferson snapped his head back, before smiling darkly, “Your son” 

“Phillip?” asked Alexander.

“Yes” replied, running his hand over his sore jaw. 

“Why did my son punch you?” pushed Alexander, “what did you do to him?” 

“He disliked my actions towards his mother” smirked Jefferson.

“What...actions” spat Alexander slowly.

“He found myself and your beloved Eliza in a rather” he paused, “how can I say?”. “In quite a compromising position at the fountain and took a great disliking to it” 

“And what if I hear a different story from Eliza and my son?” spat Alexander.

“Well Eliza was the one who initiated it, she could barely keep her hands off me” smirked Jefferson.

“You are a liar” exclaimed Alexander slamming his pistol and hands down hard on the table.

“If you chose not to believe me, you are shooting yourself in the foot” replied Jefferson, equally as passionate, also joining Alexander by hitting the table of his own accord.

“I am going to shoot you in the fucking head” spat Alexander.

“Now if only you would show Eliza some of that passion” mused Jefferson, “then she would cease to come to me” 

“Why did you come here?” asked Alexander, raising his pistol once more. 

“Is that not obvious?”’mused Jefferson.

“You spent all that time, money and effort, simply to get five minutes of my time, in which to slander my wife's honour and wave her stolen belongings in my face?” exclaimed Alexander angrily.

“Precisely” replied Jefferson, laying the stolen necklace on the desk.

“You are mad” spat Alexander.

“But there is calculation in my madness” replied Jefferson swiftly. 

“How so?, you have convinced me of nothing accept your own stupidity and licentiousness” exclaimed Alexander.

“And what of your wife's licentiousness?” asked Jefferson.

Alexander had finished discussing, “one more word about MY wife and I will blow a hole through your skull” he threatened. 

“Your wife” scoffed Jefferson, “she was never meant to be yours”

“Oh I know!” mused Alexander, “but here's the twist Thomas, she is mine. She wanted to be mine, she came to the altar willingly and she let me come to her bed willingly” 

Alexander saw he had hit a sore nerve. 

“That is what angers you the most, that she doesn't love you, she never has and she never will. Just like your own wives, they both came to the altar despising you, and they both went to their graves despising you” 

Both men's eyes locked.

“Now get the fuck out of my house” hissed Alexander.

Jefferson took a deep breath, any hint of sarcasm and humour were lost from his tone.

“You will regret what you just said to me Hamilton” 

“Will I?” mused Alexander. 

Alexander could see his enemy forming a response but his servant girl Lucy had returned, closing the front door and calling out loudly.

“Mr Alexander, I have come back, would you like your coffee now?” 

Jefferson stormed out of the room and marched down the stairs.

Alexander flew after him, wanting to ensure he did not harm Lucy. 

As he reached the top of the stairs he heard Jefferson bark out an order. 

“Open the door girl!” 

Lucy jumped and quickly opened the door and let a fuming Jefferson past, before closing swiftly. 

“Mr Alexander, is everything alright?” she asked nervously.

“Yes, Jefferson and I just had a little disagreement” he replied.

He quickly tossed a dollar coin over the staircase and watched it land in Lucy's hands. 

“Mr Alexander Sir, you don't pay me for the shopping?” she protested. 

“No, I am paying for your silence” he swiftly replied. 

“Sir?” she asked.

“He was not in this house, you saw and heard nothing, am I understood” he ordered.

She nodded.

“Lucy” he called sharply.

“I never saw Mr Jefferson or heard Mr Jefferson in this house” she recited back to him. 

“Good” he said. 

He watched her lift the full basket off the floor and called. 

“And Lucy” 

“Yes Sir” she replied.

“I would like my coffee now” he asked. 

-  
“Angie, we are going too far!” protested Theodosia.

“No we are not, I want you to see the lake” giggled Angie, happily skipping just ahead of Theodosia.

“Your Mama said no further than the rose garden, we need to go back!” exclaimed Theodosia.

“But Theodosia we are so close” whined Angie, “don't be boring!” 

“We must be back in time for dinner Angie, we can't keep going!” exclaimed Theodosia.

Theodosia yelled again, as Angie jumped onto the fence, hopping over it landing delicately on the other side. 

“Well I am going to the lake, you can turn back any time you want” proclaimed Angie.

“You know I won't leave you” replied Theodosia firmly, easily scaling the fence. 

“Well, then stop whining and let's go” exclaimed Angie.

Angie giggled again before running ahead. 

Theodosia sighed and hitched up her skirts, “I don't whine” she replied, before charging after Angie. 

-

Phillip stared into space whilst his grandfather droned on about politics. 

All he could think about was Jefferson and the various ways he wanted to end his life. 

“Don't you agree Phillip?” 

He snapped back, “pardon Grandfather?” 

“Are you paying attention Phillip?” asked Mr Schuyler. 

“Sorry, I was a little distracted” apologized Phillip.

“Well see that whatever is distracting you is put to one side, we are talking about judicial systems, what is your opinion?” pressed Mr Schuyler. 

“We must have an effective one” replied Phillip.

Mr Schuyler groaned, “I am going to require a better answer than that”

Phillip sighed, this was going to be a long afternoon.

-  
"Angie, this becoming ridiculous” exclaimed Theodosia. “You told me the lake was a short walk away, we have been walking for near an hour” 

“Just a bit further, it will all be worth it I promise” replied Angie. 

As the pair took the corner, Theodosia stopped dead as Angie charged towards a densely wooded area. 

“Angelica, I am not going in there” exclaimed Theodosia.

“Oh come on Theodosia, don't be such a baby!” sighed Angie.

“Being a baby has nothing to with it, you told me nothing about going into a wood” retorted Theodosia.

“It's just a little way in, see we just follow that path there, maybe for ten minutes and then we are there, I promise” urged Angie. 

“Ten minutes” repeated Theodosia.

“Yes, I promise” begged Angie.

“And these woods belong to your Grandfather correct, we shan't be trespassing?” she asked.

“No, they belong to him” nodded Angie. 

“Ten minutes” said Theodosia again. 

“Yes, I promise” urged Angie. 

Theodosia sighed and reluctantly followed Angie into the woods. 

-

“You are being awfully quiet Eliza, is everything alright?” inquired Mrs Schuyler, upon noticing that her daughter had ceased to continue her sewing. 

Eliza fell back out of her daydream and replied, “I am quite well Mama, just tired that is all” 

“Blame it on your pregnancy my darling, we all know how you feel” smiled Mrs Schuyler.

Eliza tried to smile and nodded, before trying to continue. 

“I should hope Phillip and the children will arrive soon, I so long to see them” sighed Mrs Schuyler, “do you not agree Angelica?” 

Angelica was too busy trying to understand the cause behind her sister's obvious distress, “Yes Mama” she replied half heartedly.

“And it is such a shame that Mr Jefferson had to leave so early, he makes such wonderful company” sighed Mrs Schuyler, completely oblivious to the silent conversion occurring between her daughters. 

At the mention of Jefferson Eliza felt physically ill, but she tried desperately to keep sewing.

“I must say it is a pity that yourself and Mr Jefferson did not get married Eliza, he is such a gentleman” called Mrs Schuyler. 

“Hmm” replied Eliza, trying to hold her nerve. 

“Mama, let's discuss something different” urged Angelica. 

“Why would we change the subject?” questioned Mrs Schuyler, “why, this most recent visit of his, has only proved to me what a charming and pleasant man he is” 

Eliza kept sewing, no daring to look up. 

“Mama please” hushed Angelica. 

Mrs Schuyler continued regardless, “I should think when we return to town this winter I shall tell everyone I meet what an amiable man he is!”

Eliza could take no more, she felt her stomach heave, and quickly whispered, “please excuse me”. Before almost running from the room.   
-

“How much further Angie?” asked Theodosia, slipping in between two trees. 

“Just a little further” called Angie, speeding ahead. 

“Angie slow down, you'll break an ankle” exclaimed Theodosia, groaning as her dress got caught on the bushes again. 

“Oh yes, here we are!” said Angie joyfully, before pushing through a group of overgrown bushes.

“Angie wait” called Theodosia, before she finally caught up, pushing herself through the prickly bushes. 

Her annoyance quickly turned to wonder, as the sight that met her eyes was heavenly.

The lake seemed like something out of a fairy tale, with the trees above creating a green canopy, sending a warm glow across the whole body of water. 

Various insects flew past her face, with the gentle hum of the dragon fly buzzing in her ear. Gorgeous butterflies danced over the water, narrowly missing the frogs, balanced on lily pads stretching out their tongues to grab them. Birds also flew down over the water, brushing the water with their wings, whilst singing to each other. 

Theodosia thought she was in the real garden of Eden. 

“I told you it was worth it” proclaimed Angie, running down to the water's edge. 

“Yes it's just a pity it's such a long walk” replied Theodosia following her to the side of the lake. “But do you know what would make me feel better?” 

Angie tilted her head, before screaming in surprise as Theodosia used her hand to send a spray of water all over her. 

Theodosia laughed as Angie returned the favour.

Within seconds the pair were knee deep in the water, throwing their hands into the water, both trying to soak the other. 

“It's pity we can't swim” sighed Angie, once their fighting had reduced to small flicks of water. 

“Why can't we?” asked Theodosia.

“Because we have no other clothes” replied Angie, her tone almost condescending. 

“Let take off our dresses and everything else, and just swim in our slips, bloomers and corsets!” exclaimed Theodosia pushing her body out of the water and back onto the bank. 

“We can't do that!” gasped Angie.

“We are both girls aren't we?” replied Theodosia tugging her dress off her shoulders. 

“Yes but” 

“Yes but what?” 

“What if someone sees us?” asked Angie.

“No one else is around” pointed Theodosia, swinging around as if to prove her point. 

“Well I don't know how to swim, go ahead and I will wait on the bank” replied Angie. 

“Now who's being the baby” mused Theodosia.

“Very funny” replied Angie, sitting down by the nearest tree, flaying out her skirts to dry underneath the afternoon sun. 

Meanwhile Theodosia kicked off her cumbersome boots and stockings before she slipped into the water. 

“How deep is the lake Angie?” she asked. 

“It gets deeper in the middle but Phillip can stand up in it no problem” replied Angie.

With this assurance Theodosia swam happily out into the lake, relishing in the feel of the water against her skin. 

-

“Mama?” 

Eliza snapped out of her writing at the sound of her son. 

She smiled as she saw Phillip leaning tentatively round the door frame.

“Hello darling” she called, holding out her hand for him. 

Phillip smiled and bent to kiss it. 

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I - um just came to see if you are alright” replied Phillip. 

“That's very sweet of you, I am well” she smiled. 

“It's just with Papa not here, I just wanted to check on you” said Phillip. 

“He's gone Phillip, Jefferson is no longer here, once your father hears of his behaviour, he will destroy him” replied Eliza, gently squeezing her son's hand. 

“Will Papa be angry with me?” asked Phillip.

“Why?” 

“For punching a government official in the face?” replied Phillip, trying not to laugh. 

Eliza covered her smile with her hand, “I don't think so sweetheart” 

“It's getting dark isn't it?” commented Phillip, glancing towards the window. “I had better retrieve Angie and Theodosia from the gardens” 

Eliza nearing went pale, “Phillip I was told they were in study with you” 

“No Mama, I have been alone with Grandpapa” replied Phillip. 

“I let them go into the gardens hours ago” cried Eliza. 

Phillip ran from the room and almost yelled for his Aunt. 

“Phillip what's the matter?” exclaimed Angelica, emerging hurriedly from her room.

“Have you got Angie and Theodosia is your room?” asked Phillip.

“No of course not, they are with your Mama” replied Angelica. 

Eliza emerged from her room, “No they are not” 

“Oh God” muttered Angelica, flying to the stairs. 

“Mama Mama!” she called loudly, leaning over the banister.

Mrs Schuyler slowly emerged from the drawing room, “Heavens Angelica!, must you make such a noise!” 

“Mama, do you have Angie and Theodosia?” asked Angelica.

“No of course not, they are studying with your sister” she replied. 

“Oh my God” whispered Eliza, nearly losing her balance.

“Mama please don't distress yourself, I will find them I promise” assured Philip, holding her arm. 

“What is all this racket! exclaimed Mr Schuyler, emerging onto the landing, “can't a man write a letter in piece” 

“Papa” hushed Angelica, “we can't find Angie or Theodosia” 

“They aren't still in the gardens?” he questioned.

“We are inclined to believe so” she replied. 

Phillip was trying to stay calm, before he noticed his youngest brother William, tugging at his breeches. 

“William, what is it?” he asked. 

William immediately started to cry, blubbering words rather than speaking. 

“Come boy, speak clearly” scolded Mr Schuyler. 

“Papa, please” hushed Eliza, bending down and picking up her son. 

“What's the matter William?” she asked softly.

“Angie” cried William.

“What about Angie William?” asked Phillip. 

“She's gone” he sniffed. 

“Gone where?” 

“Over the fence” blubbered William, before crying into his mother's chest. 

“Over the fence?” questioned Eliza. 

“What fence is he talking about?” asked Angelica. 

“Wait” hushed Phillip, lifting his brother out of his mother's arms and pushing into the nearest room.

Rushing to the window he pointed, “do you mean that fence?” 

William looked up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “yes” 

“Shit” whispered Phillip, before turning to face his confused family. 

“They've gone to the lake” he said. 

-  
“Angie, come on, we need to go back now” called Theodosia.

“Just let me get these ones” replied Angie, picking up various leaves and inspecting her book. 

“Angie, we are going to be in enough trouble as it is, we can't be late for dinner as well” urged Theodosia.

“You were quite content swimming just a moment ago” protested Angie. 

“That was near half an hour ago Angie, now please come” replied Theodosia.

“Listen, my Papa said I must collect these leaves, I am going to collect them no matter what you say” proclaimed Angie, picking up another fistful of leaves. 

“Angelica please!” exclaimed Theodosia before a gunshot brought them to silence. 

Angie screamed in terror, sending birds flying up into the sky. Theodosia watched in horror as one by one they were shot down. 

As she looked across the lake, four men came into view, with two large dogs, who ran around picking up the carcasses of theirs masters brutality.

“Get down” hissed Theodosia grabbing Angie and pushing her into the bushes. 

“Who are they?” she asked. 

“Grandpapa sometimes gets poachers on his lands, but I have never seen them before” replied Angie, now crying in terror. 

“We need to get back to the house” said Theodosia.

“I think the scream came from over here boss” 

Both Angie and Theodosia froze as they heard the men running round the bank, with the dogs barking loudly.

“Quickly” urged Theodosia tugging at Angie wrist, pulling them deeper into the undergrowth.

They both lay flat on the ground, after managing to slide down the embankment, and saw the men push through the bushes, calling and swearing to each other. 

“Are you sure you heard a scream James?” called one of them. 

“Yes I am sure” replied the other. 

“So it wasn't you screaming then?” mused the third man. 

“Shut up, I heard a scream” silenced the second. 

“Look here” called the fourth man, picking up Theodosia's dropped handkerchief.

“Well then” proclaimed the second man, holding up the handkerchief, “Come out, come out, my dear, come and collect your goods” 

Theodosia and Angie lay still, both of them very aware of the danger they were in. 

The second man whistled to the dogs, who quickly answered their master's call. 

“You will find her won't you boys” he chuckled, pressing the handkerchief against their damp noses. 

Within seconds Theodosia could hear the dogs barking and sniffing the ground, getting closer and closer by the second. 

“Angie” she whispered, “when I say run, run like hell back to the house” 

“I am not going without you” protested Angie desperately.

“I will be right behind you” assured Theodosia, “now get ready” 

Theodosia took a deep breath and grabbed two rocks which lay beside her and crawled up the embankment on her hands and knees. 

As she reached the top, she peaked through the bushes and saw the dogs edging closer and closer. 

“Oh God save me” she whispered, before jumping up and tossing the rocks as far as she could, sending the dogs scampering into the lake. 

The men all looked over and spotted her, “There she is!” they exclaimed.

“Angie run” yelled Theodosia. 

She watched as Angelica flew through the bushes and began charging back to the house, she glanced back and saw the men running towards her, whistling to the dogs who were busy swimming in the lake. 

It was then she took her leave, she slid down the embankment and followed Angie's trail of broken branches and leaves and she ran as fast as she could. 

-

Within minutes Theodosia had caught up with Angie, both of them now desperately pushing through the trees to get away. 

Now the dogs were on their trail, Theodosia knew they had to get a head start, especially as they were moments away from entering open territory.

“Come on” she urged Angie, “keep going” 

Angie was past consoling, she ran despite her obvious fears and the terror which Theodosia could see in her face. 

All of a sudden they burst out into the open and could pick up speed. 

With the house in sight Theodosia thought the poachers might retreat, but instead they sped up, much to Theodosia's horror. 

The two dogs now charged in front of their master’s, making up for lost ground due to the dense woodlands. 

“Weave Angie, we can slow them down” yelled Theodosia suddenly speeding off to the left, causing one of the dogs to follow her and the other track Angie. 

Angie saw and copied Theodosia running in the opposite direction, now screaming in desperation for her mother. 

-  
Across the field Phillip paced impatiently, his Grandfather was quietly briefing his man servants on the protocol of their search. 

Eliza stood by the window, tapping her fingers nervously against the glass. How could she have let her own grief and fear make her lose track of her own daughter and a girl under her care. Guilt was already consuming her. 

Phillip happily took a pistol from his Grandfather, “Do not wave it around Phillip, your mother will kill me for giving you one at all” he warned. 

“I know how to use it, I won't let you down” assured Phillip. 

“See that you don't, these girls were under your charge, should either of them be injured I will be holding you responsible” warned Mr Schuyler, “now you take a horse and lead us” 

Phillip nodded, if Angie or Theodosia had been hurt he would never forgive himself.

Whilst they all climbed onto horses and loaded their various firearms, suddenly they heard a faint scream from the far side of the field, accompanied by barking. 

Phillips eyes flew to his Grandfather’s, “Angie” he breathed. 

-  
Theodosia and Angie still ran with speed across the field, desperate to reach the fence and safety. 

Theodosia reached the fence first, leaping over it, she narrowly missed being clamped down in the dogs jaws. The dog flew straight into the fence, yelping as its face slammed into the wood. Theodosia prayed that the dog wouldn't jump over it, to her relief it did not seem to know how. 

She yelled for Angie, waving her arms, begging her to hurry. But the second dog who had been stalking her suddenly lost interest and charged after Angie. 

Theodosia yelled at the dog, hitting the fence in an attempt to distract it, but to no avail. 

Angie managed to get to the fence and was climbing over it, when the second dog jumped at her right foot, clamping its jaw down over her ankle. She screamed in agony as the dog pulled her back off the fence and continued to bite down on her ankle. Theodosia sprung to life and grabbed a large branch that had fallen from a nearby tree, she leapt back over the fence and began hitting the dog with it, whilst yelling at it and toward the other dog who was silently stalking up on his companion.

At last, Theodosia smacked the dog hard on its nose, causing it to finally let go. Angie was sobbing in pain and ordered by Theodosia, backed herself up against the fence. Theodosia stood guard, waving and swinging the branch as the dogs came closer and closer. By now the poachers had finally caught up, they urged on their dogs with commands and whistles. 

Then all at once the poachers began to turn and run, Theodosia turned around to see Phillip and three other of the household servants on horses charging towards the fence. 

Both Angie and Theodosia screamed for Phillip who heard them, he shouted to his Grandfather who lead on the other servants as one by one they leapt over the fence. 

The dogs seemed unfazed by the horses and continued to growl and jump even closer. 

“Get down” shouted Phillip, pulling out his pistol and aiming it. 

Theodosia pushed herself against Angie, who instinctively clung to her. 

Phillip soon put an end to one of them, as the gunshot rang out, the other dog flew in pursuit of its master and Phillip jumped off his horse, rushing to Angie and Theodosia's side. 

“Are you both-” he stopped. 

He knelt down beside Angie, who was clinging to her ankle which was bleeding heavily. 

“It was the dogs” explained Theodosia, chucking down the branch, “I got it of her eventually but it bit her hard” 

“Help me get her on the horse” replied Phillip. 

“Come on Angie” urged Theodosia gently lifting her up.

“I can't!” cried Angie, “it hurts too much”

“She can't walk” concluded Phillip, “come here” 

Quickly and gently he lifted Angie into his arms, whilst Theodosia recovered her book which had been tossed at the dogs in an attempt to scare them away. 

“Theodosia” called Phillip, “you can ride can't you?” 

“Of course I can” she replied, rushing over to the horse, stuffing the book into her pocket.

“I will hold her and you get us back to the house” he ordered. 

“Understood” she replied, pulling herself into the saddle. 

“Steady boy” Theodosia hushed as Phillip passed Angie's arms to her.

“Phillip it hurts!” sobbed Angie, as he pulled her onto the horse and held her close. 

“I know it does Angie” he hushed, pressing a kiss against her head. 

“We will be back in no time” assured Theodosia, before giving the horse a firm tap with her foot. 

In order to keep Angie and himself on the horse, Phillip had to wrap his arm around Theodosia's waist, which placed them in a rather awkward position. He was relieved to feel her hand on his, giving it a gentle pat as a sign of her understanding.

After easily scaling the fence Theodosia urged the horse on towards the bright light of the house, desperate for Angie to get the care she needed.

-  
“There they are!” exclaimed Angelica, pushing her hands against the window. 

Eliza nearly leapt from her chair and followed her sister who had run out onto the back porch. 

“Mama Mama” howled Angie, as Theodosia brought the horse to a speedy halt. 

“What happened!” exclaimed Eliza, seeing Phillip carry his sister towards her, both covered in her blood. 

“Poachers” replied Phillip, “their dogs got her” 

“Come inside now” she ordered, bursting back into the house. 

“I take it that you were not attacked as well” asked Angelica, helping Theodosia off the horse. 

“No, I am fine” replied Theodosia.

“My dear, no you are not” exclaimed Angelica, reaching for Theodosia's hands, which were covered in cuts and blood. 

“That must have happened when we were running through the woods” muttered Theodosia, only now beginning to feel the pain. 

“Come on, leave the horse to the lad here, you need attention too” proclaimed Angelica, ushering a servant over. 

-

“Mama Mama” howled Angie, as Phillip slowly removed her boots. 

“Shh darling, your brother is being as gentle as he can” hushed Eliza, holding her daughter's head against her chest. 

“Mama we need some scissors” said Phillip, rolling up his sleeves. 

“I will get them” offered Theodosia, no longer concerned about her hands. 

“No” replied Eliza bluntly, “you have helped enough” 

Theodosia stopped dead, she did not know what to say. 

“Mama” exclaimed Phillip, “it's not her fault” 

“You were suppose to be looking after her” exclaimed Eliza, looking directly at Theodosia, “you are the elder, I trusted you with her” 

“Miss Eliza I am sorry-” stammered Theodosia.

“Get out of my sight” ordered Eliza coldly.

Theodosia looked to Phillip who seemed as shocked and helpless as she was.

Theodosia felt a hand on her shoulder and a gentle whisper in her ear.

“I think it's best, if you go my dear” whispered Angelica, ushering her to the door.

Theodosia nodded and left the room silently, she barely made it to her room before she started to cry. 

-  
It was early morning when Phillip finally left his sister's s bedside. 

As suspected she had contracted a fever, very common when people are bitten by animals. The doctor had been sent for and he had administered medicine, now they must simply wait. 

His mother was inconsolable, focused on Angie alone. Blaming herself as well as Theodosia.

Phillip stopped outside Theodosia's door, he held his hand in suspension for several moments before he found the courage to knock. 

“Theodosia” he called gently, “may I come in?” 

He received no reply.

“Come on Theodosia unlock the door” he asked.

“It's not locked” she replied loudly. 

Phillip was surprised, he didn't expect to find her awake. 

He opened the door and his heart dropped. 

Theodosia's trunk was open, and she was busily folding her clothes and belongings, quickly placing them back in the correct places. 

“What are you doing?” breathed Phillip.

“I am going home” she replied.


	13. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip begs Theodosia to stay, Eliza cares for Angie and Mr Schuyler goes in search of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it has been a while, I am sorry about that. 
> 
> Just a side note, I use the word 'nigger' in this chapter. It is used in context and would have been part of the vocabulary of the time. Please do not take offence to the use of it. I do not condone the use of the word in any of its forms.
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> Sarah x

“What do you mean you are going home!” exclaimed Philip. 

“Exactly that” replied Theodosia.

“Listen what my mother said” began Philip. “She did not mean it, she's angry and upset-” 

“What your mother said was the truth” exclaimed Theodosia, throwing shoes into her trunk.

Philip looked at her in despair.

“She is right” sighed Theodosia. “Angie was my responsibility and I should have looked after her” 

“You did look after her Theodosia” urged Philip. 

“Not well enough” she replied, pulling more items out of her wardrobe. 

“Listen” called Philip. 

Theodosia continued to remove her belongings. 

“Theodosia please listen to me” exclaimed Philip, pulling the items of clothing from her arms. 

Theodosia shook her head in annoyance before folding her arms. 

“Trust me Theodosia I know how uncooperative Angie can be” explained, Philip. “Once she is set on an idea she will finish it no matter what anyone does or says to prevent her” 

“Yes, but I should have taken responsibility and forced her to come back” replied Theodosia.

“I don't doubt for a second that you tried” assured Philip, “but please don't go home” 

“I can't stay- Philip I just can't” whispered Theodosia.

“Yes, you can” urged Philip, tossing the clothes onto the bed and holding her by her arms. 

Theodosia shrugged him off, “The way your mother looked at me Philip, I can't face her after that” 

“She is angry, that is all” urged Philip. 

“It goes deeper than that” replied Theodosia.

“What do you mean?” asked Philip.

“People know about us Philip” she whispered.

“Who?” he asked, quite surprised. 

“Apparently more than we thought” she replied quietly. “Even Jefferson mentioned it to me when we met in the maze” 

“He's a manipulative bastard Theodosia” scoffed Philip, “he will twist any information into lies to benefit himself” 

“And should he take this story back to my father or yours, what then?” questioned Theodosia.

“Then we do what we always do” replied Philip.

“I can't keep lying Philip!” exclaimed Theodosia, “it's not in my nature!” 

“I hate lying to my parents, but what can we do” replied Philip. 

“We can't do anything” she replied, “which is why I must go” 

She pushed past him and threw the remaining clothes into her trunk before slamming it shut. 

“Theodosia please” begged Philip desperately. 

“Would you give this to your mother?” she asked, passing Philip a letter. 

“What's this?” asked Philip. 

“My apology” she replied. 

“I won't deliver this if you leave,” he said. 

“Very well, I will slide it under her door myself” she replied, snatching the letter back. 

Theodosia walked across the room towards the door but Philip was faster. 

He rushed ahead of her and slammed the door shut before planting himself in front of it. 

“Philip move out of my way” she ordered. 

“Not until you listen to me” he replied, 

“I am not just some girl you can order about” she exclaimed, “if I say I am leaving I will” 

“Yes you are not just some girl” he replied, “and I don't think I could order you around even if I tried, but please just listen to me”

She sighed, “What” 

“If you leave now you will regret it” he began.

“Is that a threat?” she questioned.

“I know you, Theodosia, please-”

“You don't know the first thing about me” she exclaimed.

“Well I know one thing” replied Philip

“And what is that pray?” she asked 

“You are no coward Theodosia, so don't act like one” he retorted.

“Excuse me?” she questioned, now clearly angry. 

“Don't ask me to believe that Angie was the one who found a way out from the lake, don't ask me to believe that you didn't try to keep her safe and definitely don't ask me to believe that you are going to walk out that door when you are needed right here” proclaimed Philip. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked. 

“My mother and aunt will not be leaving Angie's bedside until she is recovered” began Philip. “My grandfather and I must continue to patrol the estate for the poachers and my grandmother is too busy entertaining” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I have three younger brothers who as of this morning, will have no one” replied Philip. 

“You are suggesting that I must stay and babysit your siblings?” questioned Theodosia. 

“Not babysit, you can teach them” replied Philip. 

“I am not a teacher Philip” replied Theodosia.

“You are one of the most damn intelligent people I know” exclaimed Philip. “You can teach them anything you want, talk about battles and wars, tell them stories, go exploring, anything you want” 

“Philip-” 

“You want to apologise to my mother?” began Philip, “Taking care of her children when there is a crisis, will mean much more to her than slipping a piece of paper under her door” 

Theodosia sighed in desperation.

“Look,” said Philip softly. “I will be there some of the time to help you, and once Angie is recovered and you still wish to go home then you can, but please don't go yet” 

Theodosia nodded, “Okay Philip, I will stay” 

Philip sighed with relief before pulling her into an embrace.

“Thank you” he whispered. 

Theodosia wrapped her arms around him and simply sighed her reply.   
-  
“But where is Mama!” demanded Alexander, his younger brothers standing beside him. 

“Mama is looking after Angie after she hurt her foot last night” replied Philip. 

“But she always teaches us!” whined John. 

“Until Angie is better Theodosia will be teaching you” replied Philip firmly. 

“But I want Mama” whined William and James piped up in unison.

“Well you can't, so stop whining” ordered Philip, “do you think Papa would like to see you whining?” 

The four of them shook their heads.

“Now then, you must listen to Theodosia and do everything she says” ordered Philip, watching as Theodosia walked into the library.

“Go and take your seats boys” she called, watching as they reluctantly shuffled onto their chairs. 

“Thank you again” smiled Philip, his hand gently brushing hers.

“I am sure I will be fine” she replied. 

“Call me if they misbehave” he ordered, looking back over at his brothers. 

“I will” she replied, “now go and see to Angie” 

Philip smiled and quickly left them alone. 

Theodosia took a deep breath and walked over to the table. 

She saw them with their little quill pens and books open and did not know where to start. 

“Now” she began, “I am going to tell you something” 

Alexander Jr and James looked very curious.

“I have absolutely no idea what I am doing” she smiled. 

Fortunately, the boys found it funny and laughed, relaxing her nerves. 

“So I am going to need you to help me,” she said, “Can you do that?” 

The boys all nodded. 

“What subject did you cover yesterday?” she asked, glancing at the array of books on the table. 

Alexander Jr replied quickly, “I was studying the Revolutionary War with James, John was studying his animals and William is still learning the alphabet” 

“Right” replied Theodosia, very out of her depth. “Now that I am teaching you, we are going to do things differently” 

“But our Papa likes us to learn what he told us to do” protested Alexander Jr. 

“I am not qualified to teach you all your separate subjects Alexander, so I am choosing a subject you can all learn at once” 

Alexander Jr nodded. 

“James, what is your favourite animal on this estate?” she asked. 

James thought for a moment, his little forehead wrinkled in study. Suddenly he gasped and replied loudly, “Rabbits!” 

“Where are the rabbits kept?”’asked Theodosia.

“Round in the slave quarters” replied Alexander Jr. 

Theodosia nodded and scribbled these notes down on a spare piece of paper. 

“Now Alexander, what is your favourite animal?” she asked. 

“I like the birds” replied Alexander Jr. “There are hundreds on the estate, I hear them all the time” 

“A good answer” replied Theodosia.

“Now William” she smiled, bending down beside the table, “what is your favourite animal?” 

Little William tapped his feet whilst he thought, Theodosia, smiled as she saw his little eyes light up, “Worms” 

Alexander Jr started to laugh, “Worms are so stupid” 

“No, they aren't” whined William, sounding like he was going to cry. 

“No Alexander your brother is right, worms are very intelligent creatures” replied Theodosia. 

William smiled, he liked this new teacher. 

“And you John?” asked Theodosia.

John quickly replied, “Horses!” 

“Now” ordered Theodosia, “over the next few days, we are all going to learn about these animals” 

“What do you mean?” asked Alexander Jr. 

“For example, we are going outside in search of rabbits today” replied Theodosia, “You Alexander will write about the history of rabbits, you can look through some of your grandfathers animal books and find information” 

“Like an essay!” he exclaimed.

“Yes” smiled Theodosia, “exactly like that” 

“And you James and John will write your Papa a lovely report of how you found the rabbits, what you feed them and how they move around” 

“Me, me, me!” urged William, not wanting to be left out. 

“And Master William will write the word rabbits and also draw with a pencil a drawing of a rabbit” smiled Theodosia. 

William tapped his little feet happily. 

“Now, Alexander, James, John please bring a spare sheet each and a pencil” ordered Theodosia. “We can write everything out properly once I have checked it for spelling errors” 

Alexander Jr, John and James all nodded and obeyed Theodosia. Whilst they gathered their things, William followed Theodosia around like a little puppy, not content until she took his hand. 

-

“Please Sir, let him explain!” 

Philip stood to watch as his grandfather questioned the wife of one the poachers. 

“He will have the chance to explain, but I must see him” replied Mr Schuyler.

“Please Sir, we have a young family” she begged. 

“I have no intention of harming him Madam, but I must ask for his own explanation” assured Mr Schuyler gently touching her hands. 

She wiped her tears and nodded, “Very well Sir” 

Reaching out to the door she tapped it, a few moments later her husband appeared. 

“Sir” he nodded, eyeing up the armed slaves his landlord had brought with him. 

Mr Schuyler could see the man’s nerves and signalled to his men to wait outside. 

“I knew your grandfather Robert” began Mr Schuyler, “several generations of your family have worked this land faithfully and diligently” 

“Yes, Sir” replied the man. 

“Which is why I was not only horrified but deeply hurt when I discovered that you had been poaching on my lands,” said Mr Schuyler. 

“Let me explain Sir” begged the man.

“Please do” replied Mr Schuyler.

“It's the markets, Sir, it's still not like it used to be before the war” began the man. “Us farmers, we can't make it through the winters anymore” 

“This issue has been brought to me by your foreman, but is this problem more serious than I first thought?” questioned Mr Schuyler.

“No Sit, the measures you have put in place are more than sufficient but-” 

“But?” asked Philip. 

The man paused, “I never wanted to poach on your lands Sir” 

“I don't think anyone ever wants to break the law” retorted Philip before his Grandfather’s raised hand silenced him. 

“Philip, you will stay and behave or wait outside” ordered Mr Schuyler. 

Philip took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Robert” he continued, “why did you poach on my lands if your conscience was at war?” 

The man took a deep breath, “It wasn't for me, it was for my boy” 

“Your eldest Jonathan?” asked Mr Schuyler.

“No our youngest Thomas” replied the man. 

“What ails him?” asked Mr Schuyler.

“He suddenly became very ill Sir, very early Monday morning, we tried everything we knew-” he couldn't continue as his emotions were getting the better of him. 

His wife continued, “He was dying Sir” 

“And there was talk of a doctor passing through town who would take other forms of payment, wool, perfume, feathers and meat” continued the man. “He was our only hope but we did not have the funds” 

“I see” replied Mr Schuyler, taking a deep breath. “That was your motive behind the poaching” 

“Yes, Sir” replied the man. 

“And did this Doctor treat your son?” asked Mr Schuyler. “Was the treatment successful?” 

“It was” replied the man's wife, “thank God” 

“I am very pleased that your son is recovering, but I must ask Robert, why did you not come to me?” asked Mr Schuyler. 

“My wife tried to make me” replied the man, “but I did not want to come and beg for my son's life” 

“Robert” hushed his wife. 

“No Anna” he exclaimed, “If a man that can't look after his own family, what kind of a man is he!” 

“You are a good man Robert” replied Mr Schuyler. “You have been a faithful husband and father, just like your father and grandfather before you” 

“But I broke the law” replied Robert, “my father and grandfather didn't do that” 

“No” replied Mr Schuyler, “but times were different then” 

Robert shook his head.

“I am not going to persecute you, Robert,” said Mr Schuyler. 

Philip watched as Robert and wife let out sighs of relief. 

“But I do need you to do something for me,” he asked. 

“Anything Sir” replied Robert. 

“Collect the following men and bring them here now” replied Mr Schuyler, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. 

Robert took the piece of paper and read it quickly, “Sir, they will kill me” 

“I saw their faces running alongside yours Robert, your confession would have meant nothing to me” assured Mr Schuyler. 

Robert reluctantly nodded, his complexion still nervously pale. He kissed his wife and slipped out the house. 

“He's not a bad man Sir,” said his wife Anna. 

“I know he's not Anna, but I must be sure that this will not reoccur” reiterated Mr Schuyler. 

A few moments later Robert returned with the group of men, some of them visibly nervous and others with a defiant look in their eyes. 

“Gentlemen” greeted Mr Schuyler, watching as they all clumped together in the centre of the room. 

“Why are we here Sir?” one asked. 

“James” sighed Mr Schuyler, “I have known you since you were a child, you are not stupid, so do not waste my time further with stupid questions” 

The young man nodded his head. “Yes Sir” 

“In case, like James here, you are confused as to why I have called you all here, then let me remind you” began Mr Schuyler. “You were all caught poaching on my private lands, a crime with a severe punishment” 

Philip saw the men grow fearful.

“Now I am a fair landlord, I believe in equality and democracy, Robert here explained his reasons behind breaking the law, I now will desire a simple explanation from all of you” ordered Mr Schuyler. 

The tallest man stepped forward, “it was I Sir, who suggested we go and poach on your lands” 

“No George” James exclaimed, grabbing his brother's arm. 

“Well it was James” he replied, pushing off his brother's hand.

He turned back to Mr Schuyler and spoke truthfully.

“It's the markets, Sir, we can't survive on the money from our potatoes and wheat anymore” he began. “We all have wives and children to feed, expenses to pay” 

“None of us wanted to poach on your lands Sir” called another of the men. “But we must survive somehow” 

Philip saw his grandfather take a deep breath. “I asked Robert a question I am not going to ask you, as I suspect the answer will be the same” 

“You would rather face prison or death than admit you need help from me” 

The men did not need to reply.

“You think because you are men that asking for help is a weakness, it shows that you are failing or you are incapable, but that is not the case” continued Mr Schuyler. “It takes a true man to admit that he needs help, I am here for that reason, it is to help” 

The men nodded and Philip smiled. He had always admired his Grandfather and his more rational and diplomatic approach to situations. It was where his mother got her sense of fair play from, unlike his father. 

“You are forgiven gentlemen and I will not be pressing for any prison sentences”. “Nor will I require any payment for the birds you shot,” said Mr Schuyler. 

George and his brother James, along with the other men sided in relief.

“But, simply poaching on my lands would normally leave me with a feeling of disrespect and sadness, however, this case left me angry as well as hurt” began Mr Schuyler, his tone changing. 

“Sir?” asked Robert, stepping forward.

“You were also caught chasing two young girls with your dogs,” said Mr Schuyler, his eyes turning cold. 

“What!” exclaimed Anna, “Robert?” 

He looked at his wife quickly and did not reply. 

“Sir, what do you mean?” asked Anna. 

“Your husband and these men chased two young women through the woods and onto my lands” replied Mr Schuyler. 

“Robert, how could you” she cried. 

“Enough Anna” hushed Robert. 

She looked away, completely disgusted.

“Do you have any idea who these girls were?” asked Mr Schuyler. 

“They were servants I think” replied George, his brother and the other men grunting in agreement. “Or at least one of them was” 

“Yes, one white girl and a high-born nigger but the looks of it,” said James. 

“Don't you dare call her that” hissed Philip. 

“Sorry Sir, servant or not she's a nigger” replied James. 

“She's a lady” exclaimed Philip. 

“Niggers can be ladies now” chuckled James. 

Philip stepped forward but his Grandfather stopped him. 

“Oh, you want some” urged James, being held back by his brother. 

“Gentlemen enough” snapped Mr Schuyler. 

“Now perhaps you will understand why my grandson grows so angry at the use of that foul word, because the young woman you ascribe it to, is an honoured guest in my house,” said Mr Schuyler. 

James stammered his reply, “Forgive me, Sir, I did not mean to offend-” 

“She is the only living child of Senator Aaron Burr” exclaimed Philip, “now will you show some fucking respect” 

George quickly smacked his brother over the head, “Apologise, you idiot” 

“You called her worse” retorted James. 

“I didn't ask that did I?” snapped George, “Now fucking apologise” 

James looked back to Philip, “My apologies Sir, I did not mean anything by it” 

Philip nodded once, shrugging off his Grandfather’s grip.

“Now the other young woman in question is in a more serious state” began Mr Schuyler. “One of your dogs attacked her, ripping open her leg” 

“Is she alright?” asked Robert. 

Philip scoffed. 

“She is in a feverous state after sustaining such an injury” replied Mr Schuyler. “She is fighting for her life” 

Robert looked down at his wife, who refused to acknowledge him. 

“You all have no idea who she is?” asked Mr Schuyler. 

“No Sir” replied George. 

“She is my eldest granddaughter” Mr Schuyler quickly replied. “And Philip's sister” 

“Oh my God” muttered James. 

“Do you happen to recall who her parents are?” asked Mr Schuyler. 

“Your daughter Elizabeth Sir, she is the mother?” asked Anna. 

“Yes, which means do any of you know who her father is?” questioned Mr Schuyler. 

He saw Anna turn pale, now leaning on her husband's arm for support. 

“She clearly does” replied Philip, “does any of you?” 

The men all shook their heads, Robert did not respond as his wife concerned him more. 

“Her father is the famous war general, and current Treasury Secretary of State to George Washington, Alexander Hamilton himself”

“Shit” breathed George. 

“Quite” replied Mr Schuyler. 

“Is she likely to die Sir?” asked one of the other men. 

“It is uncertain if she will survive, but we are all praying for her healing” replied Mr Schuyler. 

“We will all be praying for her” urged James. 

“Yes, I suggest that you do” replied Mr Schuyler. “For if the worst should happen, not even I will be able to protect you from the wrath of my son in law” 

“Good day Gentlemen, Madam” he nodded, before calmly leaving the cottage.   
-

“Now Alexander, James, what did we talk about?” called Theodosia.

“Not running ahead” mumbled Alexander Jr. 

“So what must you stop doing?” she asked. 

“Running ahead” he replied quietly.

“Very good” she replied. 

The little group were happily walking the short distance to the outhouses. Just several feet away from the main house. As they came closer to the small cluster of houses a large woman appeared and exclaimed happily.

“Now, I thought you weren't gonna come and see me?” 

Theodosia watched as Alexander Jr laughed and ran up to her, squealing with joy as she spun him around. 

The rest of his siblings followed and little William jumped happily beside this woman until Theodosia caught up. 

“Now who do we have here?” inquired the woman, with a smile. 

“Theodosia Burr Ma’am” replied Theodosia, curtseying slightly. 

The woman laughed, “You can leave all those formalities at the big house, my dear, we don't use none of that back here” 

Theodosia smiled. 

“I am Nelly,” she said, “I was Master Alexander’s governess for his first five years” 

“Mama Nelly is the best” proclaimed Alexander, snuggling into her skirts. 

“Well, you've got a new governess by the looks of it” smiled Nelly. 

Alexander Jr quickly piped up, “No Theodosia is a guest” 

Nelly looked up at Theodosia and went scarlet. “Do forgive Ma’am, you see we don't get many high-born girls like you in these parts” 

Theodosia had heard that speech time and time before. “Please Nelly, you did not offend” 

“Well, what are you all doing out here?” Nelly asked. 

“Rabbits!” the boys exclaimed. 

“Ma’am?” inquired Nelly. 

“It's the lesson of the day, rabbits” replied Theodosia.

“So I'll be guessing you want to see them?” asked Nelly. 

“Yes Nelly please!” exclaimed John. “I want to see the rabbits!” 

Nelly gently bent down and pinched his cheek, “See them you shall Master John” 

Theodosia threw her a smile and gathered the boys back together.

Nelly leant back in the house she left and hollered, “Abraham, you come out here” 

Within moments a tall boy slipped round the side of the house, “Ma, what do you need?” 

“These children want to see the rabbits, and you are gonna take them” ordered Nelly. 

“But Ma-”

“You are not about to argue with me are you?” asked Nelly, her hands on her hips. 

The boy sighed, “No” 

“No what?” 

“No Ma’am” he replied. 

Theodosia finally caught his eye and saw him slowly stare at her. She did not mind it, it reminded her of the way Philip looked at her when they were together. 

Nelly however soon put a stop to it. She smacked him on the back of his head and warned him, “Now don't you be staring at her, she's a lady from the main house, she ain't never gonna look at the likes of you” 

Abraham rubbed the back of his head, “Yes Ma’am” 

“Go on now” urged Nelly, giving him a shove. “Rabbits now” 

“Go on Master Alexander” urged Abraham, “you know where they are” 

Alexander Jr and James laughed and sped off round the corner. 

Theodosia called after them, “Wait!” 

She looked at him, almost annoyed. “Must you make them run?” 

“Sorry Ma’am” he apologised.

“Don't worry” she replied, relaxing slightly. “If anything it will wear them out” 

She watched him smile a little. 

“Would you take me to the rabbits?” she asked. 

“Of -of course” he replied, “Ma’am” 

-

“Mama” groaned Angie, her hand reaching out of the bed. 

“Yes my darling” replied Eliza, jumping to attention.

“I feel funny” mumbled Angie. 

“It is the medicine darling” hushed Eliza, gently feeling her daughter's temples. 

“I want Papa,” said Angie tearfully. 

“Sweetheart he is busy in New York” hushed Eliza. 

“But Papa always makes my headache go away” sniffed Angie. 

“Oh, darling” whispered Eliza, pressing a kiss on her daughter's head. “I will write to him and see if he will come and see you” 

“Thank you Mama” replied Angie. 

“Now what can I get you?” asked Eliza. “Mrs B in the kitchen said she’ll make you anything you want” 

“Where's Theodosia?” asked Angie. 

Eliza sighed, “Staying out of the way if she knows what's good for her” 

“Why I want to see her,” asked Angie, confused at her mother's tone. 

“Because you got hurt and she didn't, I trusted you with her and here you are, bed bound” replied Eliza swiftly.

“Mama, it wasn't Theodosia's fault, blame the nasty men with the dogs, don't blame her” cried, Angie.

“Angie I will hear no more of this” ordered Eliza. 

“Very well, ask Philip if you don't believe me, he saw everything” retorted Angie. 

“Now Angie, you may be bed bound but I will not tolerate that tone of yours” ordered Eliza. 

Angie huffed, “Have you even given her a chance to explain?” 

“I don't want or need an explanation Angelica, now enough” ordered Eliza. 

“And you call yourself the family diplomat” huffed Angie. 

“Angelica” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Well you are always telling me to grow up, here I am, growing up” replied Angie, “I got bit on the leg because I was stupid like always and did not listen to Theodosia” 

“Angelica enough” 

“No Mama, Theodosia told me again and again that we shouldn't go to the lake, I did not listen, it is my own fault that I am lying here. I would have been in far worse of a state if it hadn't been for Theodosia as she was the one who got that beast off me” proclaimed Angie. 

“What?” 

“Theodosia jumped over the fence first and as soon as she saw the dogs run for me, she leapt back over” explained Angie. “When the dog bit me she grabbed the nearest branch off the ground and hit it with it until it let go, Philip shot the dog and other one ran away” 

“Why did no one tell me this” demanded Eliza. 

“From what Philip said you never gave Theodosia a chance” retorted Angie. 

Eliza sighed deeply. 

“Where is she?” asked Angie. 

“I have no idea” replied Eliza. “But I owe the poor child an apology”


	14. Weak and Feeble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip disapproves of Theodosia's choice of friends, Alexander finally has his pamphlet ready to publish and Jefferson has a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been gone for so long, I could go into detail but I think you will all just be happy to see an update. 
> 
> Posting should return to a semiregular state, but I can't make any promises yet.
> 
> Please leave a review and a kudos, it lets me know who is still interested in the story.
> 
> Happy Reading, from your apologetic author, Sarah x

“Now boys, don't frighten the rabbits” called Theodosia.

“Don't worry Ma’am, these rabbits here don't mind no noise” replied Abraham.

“If you say so” she replied, perching herself on the nearby wall. 

Theodosia sat and listened as the young boy answered all of the questions set by Alexander Jr and his brothers, he was quite knowledgeable. 

Soon all the boys were happily completing their assignments, paper balanced on their laps and pencils in hand. 

Abraham tentatively approached Theodosia, not quite sure where he stood with her. 

Theodosia looked up and smiled, “Please sit” 

“Are you sure Ma’am?” asked Abraham.

“Quite sure” replied Theodosia. “And you most certainly do not have to call me Ma’am” 

“What may I call you?” he asked, taking a seat on the wall. 

“Theodosia perhaps?” she replied. 

Abraham shook his head, “My Ma would kill me where I stood if she caught me calling you by your first name, as beautiful as it is” 

“How about Miss Theodosia?” she smiled. 

"Not that either Ma'am, I ain't got no right" replied Abraham.

"Well, Miss Burr perhaps?" suggested Theodosia.

Abraham thought for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah, that's alright"

The pair sat quietly until Theodosia could bear the silence no longer. 

"How long have you been here Abraham?" she asked.

"Since I was born Miss Burr, I ain't known no different home but this" he replied.

"And any siblings?"

"My elder sister just got married and then it's just me" he replied. "How about you, if that ain't too bold?"

"I am an only child" explained Theodosia, "I live with my father and before she died I lived with my mother too"

"Has your mother been gone long?" Abraham asked gently.

"Almost three years" she replied "it still feels like yesterday"

"I am sorry Miss Burr," he said sadly. 

"Don't be" she replied quickly. "She is at peace now" 

"Miss Theodosia!" exclaimed the boys.

"What is it?" she replied. 

"One of the rabbits is running away!" exclaimed Alexander Jr, pointing to a small white rabbit hopping around the nearby trees. 

"Not again" sighed Abraham."Pardon me, Miss Burr"

"Allow me to help," she said quickly, "please"

"We are gonna need something to throw over him," said Abraham, taking off his jacket. "you distract him and I'll throw it over him"

"That I can do" replied Theodosia with a smile. 

Theodosia tentatively approached the small rabbit, who was happily munching at the long grass. 

"Boys you stay there, keep very quiet" she ordered.

"Here little one" she called, pulling up some longer leaves from amongst the grass. "Look at what I have"

The rabbit's little ears perked up and hopped slowly towards Theodosia. 

"There that's a good rabbit" she hushed, seeing it happily munching on the leaves in her hand. 

She looked up at Abraham who was silently moving towards them. 

However as Abraham was about to throw his jacket over the rabbit, the small creature sensed his presence and bolted. 

"No!" exclaimed Theodosia, making a rather ambitious dive for the rabbit, catching the rabbit in her hands, unfortunately, it was at the expense of her dress. 

"Good catch Miss," said Abraham, helping her off the floor. 

"Oh God" she groaned, "this dress was on loan from the house"

"I am sure they will understand" assured Abraham, "A little mud and grass ain't ever hurt nobody" 

"You a quite right"

They both spun at the sound of Eliza's voice. 

"Miss Eliza" exclaimed Theodosia, unable to think of something else to say. 

"Abraham, would you please put our little friend back in the hutch, Theodosia and I must speak alone," asked Eliza. 

"Right away Ma'am" replied Abraham, taking the rather unamused rabbit from Theodosia's arms and returning to the boys at the hutch.

"I am so sorry Miss Eliza-" began Theodosia. 

"I am stopping you right there" hushed Eliza. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it is I who must apologise to you"

"You do not need to apologise to me Miss Eliza, you have no need to," said Theodosia quickly. 

"But my dear, I must" replied Eliza quietly, gently leading Theodosia back over to the wall and taking a seat beside her. 

Taking her hands, Eliza wanted to make sure her apology made the correct impression.

"The way I spoke to you last night was uncivil and unkind, even though my children mean everything to me, I am also responsible for your own welfare, and I neglected you" 

"Miss Eliza-"

"I am not holding you responsible for what occurred last night, it was not your fault, and I so caught up in my daughter's distress did not grant you the fundamental right to explain what happened. And for this, I am truly and deeply sorry" said Eliza softly.

"Miss Eliza, you had every right to grow as angry as you did, I should have maybe stood my ground and explained what happened whether you wanted to hear it or not," said Theodosia. "Your daughter, your flesh and blood had been hurt and I can't imagine how you must have felt seeing Angie in so much pain".

"Angelica told me what happened and in no way is it your fault, she is a very headstrong girl, that she gets from her father" replied Eliza. "It was unfair of me to burden you with her for the whole day"

"She's my friend Miss Eliza, she could never be a burden" assured Theodosia. 

"Even the closest friend can be difficult on occasion" replied Eliza. 

"Is she alright Miss Eliza?" asked Theodosia.

"In pain but she's returning to health, I fear that we may have to return to the city sooner than I'd hoped, we will have to see what the doctor says" replied Eliza. 

"Let me know if I can be of service," said Theodosia. 

Eliza smiled, "I think your services are being well used already, you seem to be mesmerising my boys, I've never seen them so keen to learn"

"They have adventurous minds" replied Theodosia. "It does them good to use them outside"

"I quite agree" replied Eliza, "But I am afraid that lunch is imminent, so they must return to the house with me now, studies may continue with the rabbits after we have eaten"

"Of course Miss Eliza, I will have to change myself before I can join you at the lunch table" replied Theodosia. 

-

"Is he alright?" asked Theodosia, spotting Abraham checking the little rabbit who had made his escape.

"Oh yes, he's fine, just a little moody" replied Abraham. 

"I am glad, I hoped I had not hurt him grabbing him like I did" commented Theodosia, gently patting the rabbits head.

"I don't think you could hurt anyone" replied Abraham, popping the small rabbit back in the hutch.

Theodosia smiled, "that is kind of you to say if a little bold"

Abraham quickly retracted his comment but Theodosia laughed and stopped him.

"I am teasing you, forgive me" she hushed. 

"Oh" replied Abraham before laughing himself.

"I must be getting back up to the house," said Theodosia.

"May I accompany you?" asked Abraham, "Well what I mean is that- I need to take some meat up to the house, may I walk with you?"

"Of course" smiled Theodosia, "I would enjoy the company".

-  
Philip rode back across the fields with his Grandfather, jumping fences when he could, despite his Grandfather's protests.

"Philip your mother already has a child with an injury, she does not need you breaking your damn neck" scolded Mr Schuyler.

"You taught me to jump these fences Grandpa" replied Philip breathlessly. "I know what I am doing"

"Mr Schuyler Sir!"

They both turned as a servant hurried up to the horses, which they brought to a halt. 

"Yes Peter, what’s the matter?" asked Mr Schuyler.

"There's been a break in the fence, we did some assistance" replied Peter.

"I'll go, Philip go and tell your Grandmother to have lunch without me" ordered Mr Schuyler, helping Peter onto the back of his horse.

"Yes Sir" replied Philip, watching as his Grandfather sped away. 

"Come on boy, let's go home" urged Philip, tapping horse forwards.

-  
"Are you sure that's not too heavy for you Miss?" 

Theodosia hoisted the basket further up her arm, "Not at all, besides, I can't let you carry both"

"A lady like you shouldn't be carrying anything" replied Abraham, groaning as he slumped the large brown sack of potatoes against the wall of the house.

Theodosia placed her basket of cheese down and rubbed her arm. "How much food is grown and made here?" she asked.

"Almost all of it" replied Abraham. "Old Mr Schuyler likes it that way, he buys the rest from the local farmers"

"And you grow it all?" she asked.

"Well, I grow the cabbages.." smirked Abraham.

"Really?" mused Theodosia, "Tell me more!"

"You care about cabbages Miss Burr?" he asked.

"I used to watch my mother tend to her garden, anything growing has always interested me and since she died it reminds me of her" smiled Theodosia.

"I could show you them if you like?" suggested Abraham.

"Tomorrow?" asked Theodosia.

Abraham thought for a moment, "Yeah tomorrow"

"Then it's set" she smiled. 

"What is?"

Theodosia jumped as she heard Philip's voice behind her, Abraham was also a little startled by his sudden appearance. 

"God Philip, you made me jump" exclaimed Theodosia, catching her breath.

"My apologies" replied Philip removing his riding gloves. "What's set then?"

"Abraham had offered to show me some of the produce that is grown on your Grandfather's estate, and we were organising a time for tomorrow" replied Theodosia. 

"Well I could have shown you that," said Philip.

"Yes," said Theodosia, pausing slightly, "but Abraham offered and I have accepted"

"Very well" replied Philip swiftly. "As long as Abraham is very sure that he does have any work to do"

Abraham stood awkwardly by the wall, the look he was given from Philip quickly caused him to mutter.

"Actually, tomorrow- I do have some work, we can do it another time"

Before Theodosia could stop him Abraham had picked up the sack of potatoes and slipped the basket on his arm. 

"Oh allow me" urged Theodosia, trying to help.

"No Ma'am, I can manage" protested Abraham, quickly slipping into the side door and out of sight. 

Theodosia turned to Philip, "Why did you do that?"

Philip looking oblivious replied, "Do what?"

Theodosia scoffed, "you know exactly what, why would you intimidate someone like that!"

"I don't understand what you talking about" replied Philip. 

"You practically scared him away" exclaimed Theodosia storming past him. 

"Hey hey," Philip called, grabbing her arm. "Whats all this?"

"Why were you so against me talking with him?" asked Theodosia. 

"I'm not against you talking with him of course not" replied Philip, releasing her arm.

"Then why did you force him, in a number of words to cancel a plan we had just made?" questioned Theodosia, her tone deadly serious. 

"I did not force him to do anything Theodosia, what has gotten into you!" exclaimed Philip. 

Theodosia looked at Philip closely until she let out a breath and shook her head.

"I understand now," she said. 

"Understand what?"

"You are jealous aren't you?" she replied.

Philip scoffed. 

"No, I understand, you saw me talking to another man and can't stand it" she exclaimed. 

"That's ridiculous" replied Philip almost laughing. 

"Well then, why can't I go?" retorted Theodosia.

"Because"

Theodosia raised her eyebrows, "Because?"

"Because I did not like the way he was looking at you" replied Philip, his strong sense of denial finally breaking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" snapped Theodosia. 

"I've seen the lad looking at you since we arrived, I don't think it's wise for you to go around with him that is all" explained Philip.

"Abraham, his name is Abraham" retorted Theodosia.

"I don't care what his name is, I don't like you being around him" snapped Philip.

"You cannot tell me what to do Philip, stop trying" snapped Theodosia. 

"I am only trying to protect you," said Philip.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would stop" she replied. 

"Theodosia," said Philip lowering his voice, "you and I are together aren't we?"

"What has that got to do with it?" replied Theodosia.

"Think about how you reacted when that girl kissed me at the Christmas Ball, can't I express how I feel in a similar way?" he questioned.

"Kissed you?" scoffed Theodosia, "forgive me but there was a lot more going on than just kissing"

"But I don't go around with any other girls, I don't talk to any other girls, why? Because I love you" replied Philip. 

"No you still talk to girls, you just don't sleep with them because of me" retorted Theodosia. 

"Look I don't want you talking to him anymore okay, that's final" ordered Philip.

"Final?" scoffed Theodosia. "You are not my father Philip, you can't order me to do anything"

"I want to protect you" replied Philip.

"Aren't we supposed to be subtle on this holiday Philip? what happened to that idea hmm?" questioned, Theodosia.

"That's got nothing to do with it, I -"

"Drop the jealousy Philip Hamilton" interrupted Theodosia, "It does not suit you"

Before he could stop her, Theodosia turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving him alone and put-out in the courtyard.

-  
Alexander slipped quietly into the printers, making sure his collar was high and his hat low.

The small bell on the door let out a small chime as he entered, Alexander quickly scanning the quiet shop for the keeper.

"I'm afraid we are closed" came a voice from behind a wall.

When Alexander made no move to leave, a young man swung around the doorframe.

"I said we are closed" 

Alexander took off his hat and showed his face. The man's expression changed.

"I thought it was you" the man commented. "Come through"

"Is it done?" asked Alexander.

"You can read over the final copy and I will print your order" replied the man, handing over a reasonably sized pamphlet.

"We finalised on several hundred copies as well as an entry I will place into the paper" commented Alexander, flicking through the pages. 

"Yes Sir, it is all in order" replied the man.

"Has anyone suspicious been hanging around?" asked Alexander quietly.

"Not to my knowledge Sir" replied the man. 

"Good, I suspected there would be, as if Jefferson found out which printer published these pamphlets, why he'd destroy them" replied Alexander, not entirely trusting the shopkeeper's reply.

"Well" stammered the man, "I have seen two men lurking across the street from time to time" 

"They will be Jefferson's men, which means we must revert to the emergency plan" replied Alexander reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving a small handwritten pamphlet.

"Print me several dozen of these, have them visible in the shop should the men come in, let them steal one but allow them to believe it was done without your knowledge"

"This is nonsense Sir" replied the man, his eyes skimming over the first few lines.

"Precisely, it will distract them so the real publishing can be done" replied Alexander. "I will return tomorrow, goodnight"

-

“How are you Angie?” asked Theodosia, sitting by her friend's bedside.

“Much better now, truly” replied Angie, 

“I am glad, I was very worried about you, we all were,” said Theodosia.

“You don’t need to be, besides I was awake half the night worried about you” replied Angie, “the way my mother yelled at you made me frightened that you would have gone home!”

“I confess I did want to go home, I tried to leave but Philip stopped me” replied Theodosia.

“I am sorry,” said Angie, “I never meant for anything like this to happen, my Papa has taken me to those woods every single year and we have never had anything bad happen to us”

“Don’t apologise Angie, you don’t need to, let’s just focus on getting you back on your feet for the rest of the summer” hushed Theodosia.

“How are you and Philip?” asked Angie quietly.

“What do you mean?” stammered Theodosia.

“Theodosia” whispered Angie, “I know”

“We have not been displaying any such affection Angie, how can you -”

“Theodosia, I have known for ages” smiled Angie, “I think it’s lovely”

“We should not talk about such things Angie, not here” hushed Theodosia.

“Why not?”

“You know exactly why not” retorted Theodosia.

“I don’t see any problem with you being together” proclaimed Angie.

“If only you ruled the world Angie” smiled Theodosia sadly.

“I think you make a lovely pair,” said Angie. “I have never seen my brother look at another girl the way he looks at you”

“We’ll see if he keeps looking at me, he might choose not to from now on” replied Theodosia.

“Did you have an argument!?” gasped Angie.

“Of sorts” sighed Theodosia. “He angers me because he is so protective, it must stem from being the eldest brother. I have never needed anybody to protect me and that’s very difficult for a man to understand”

“It’s only because-”

“It’s only because all men think that women are weak and feeble” snapped Theodosia. “They think our only aspiration in life is to be of service to them and then we are to be content with our meagre existence, well that will not be me!”

Angie bit her lip.

Theodosia sighed, “I am sorry Angie, I should not snap at you” 

“It’s okay” replied Angie. “You are not weak, you are strong. I wish I was as strong as you are”

“You are strong Angie” urged Theodosia, taking her friend's hands in her own. “I don’t know many people who could have survived an attack like you did”

Angie smiled. “That’s because I had you to protect me”

“We protected each other” replied Theodosia. “That’s what we women must do”

-

Jefferson sat at his desk, rubbing Eliza’s handkerchief between his fingers. Her scent was long gone, but the feel of the fabric was enough to tame is desire, for now.

A knock at the door caused him to slip the soft material back into his waistcoat pocket. 

“Yes,” he called, picking up his pen, trying to return to his work.

“Mr Jefferson, two gentlemen named Wilson and Parks to see you Sir” replied his secretary.

His gaze snapped up, “Send them in”

“Right away Sir; replied his Secretary.

Jefferson rose from his desk with a sigh, watching as the two men shuffled in. Once his secretary had closed the door Jefferson wasted no time with polite conversion.

“Well what did you find?” he questioned.

One of the men nodded to the other who pulled a small pamphlet out of his coat pocket.

Jefferson took the pamphlet and smiled as he read the name. In bold and clear typeface read Alexander Hamilton. 

However, as he read the title and began to skim over the information inside his smile faded.

“Are you quite sure that this was the only thing that was being printed under Hamilton’s name?” he asked stiffly.

“Yes, Sir” replied one of the men. “It was in a box ready for posting by the door of the shop, on top of the pamphlets was a note”

“Yes?” urged Jefferson. 

“Go on give it to him then” snapped the man. 

The second man reached into a second pocket and pulled a rather crumpled note and handed it to Jefferson. 

Jefferson nodded his head, quite satisfied by the note.

“Dear Sir, 

I would request the printing of five dozen copies of the pamphlet here inclosed, ready for collection by two weeks tomorrow. I will meet with you soon to discuss typeface and the cost.

Yours, Alexander Hamilton”

“This letter is dated 10 days ago” commented Jefferson, “Hamilton has yet to collect them, it seems that he is not planning anything grand after all”  
“Our payment Sir,” said one of the men.

Jefferson chuckled and went to his desk and pulled from a draw and drawstring bag.

He tossed the bag at one of the men who caught it and weighed it in his hand.

“Good day, Sir” called the man as himself as his fellow companion moved to exit the office.

“Not just yet” replied Jefferson. “I have another little job for you”

At the prospect of more money the men stopped and turned back. 

“Get me some information of Elizabeth Hamilton, her movements and that of her children, of course, once they return to the city” ordered Jefferson.

“You want us to spy on his wife?” asked one of the men. “Why?”

“I don’t pay you to ask questions” snapped Jefferson. “Just do it and you will get much more money than that little bag”

Both the men agreed quickly.

Jefferson nodded his head towards the door “Dismissed”

The two men left and Jefferson returned to his desk, once again pulled out Eliza’s handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket. 

He brought the fabric to his nose and tried to find any remaining scent of her. He kept it at his nose as his mind began to construct his plan.


	15. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia make amends, whilst Alexander and Jefferson will start a war of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A regular update? Who would have thought it?
> 
> Hi Guys, just need your attention for a moment. 
> 
> I am really desperate to get this story done, not because I am not enjoying it, but because I am. I am therefore deciding to shorten the lengths of chapters by a good amount so that I can really focus on giving you all regular updates. 
> 
> All the lovely detail of the story will not change but I hope this will allow me to keep churning out content without the burden of needing to hit a certain word count for me to feel happy publishing it.
> 
> Hope that is cool with you all and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Kudos and reviews please, they really help me stay motivated!
> 
> As always Happy Reading, Sarah x

Theodosia sat at her desk, holding her pen above the paper. She had been putting off writing to her father, having to lie to him was not getting easier. But she knew that if she did not communicate with him, he would worry. The last thing she wanted was to cause him more pain. 

It had been nearly a week and she had not spoken to Philip. They had seen each other but she hardly ever said a word to him. On her part perhaps it was an overreaction, but he should not have just assumed the worst about someone. 

Abraham had been such a help with the boys. He was a wonderful and patient teacher and Theodosia admired him. There was no love there, just a simple friendship. That was just too hard for Philip to understand. 

Theodosia turned her head as she heard someone on the other side of the door. 

After knocking several times she heard Philip’s voice call “Can we talk?”

“I’m busy” she replied.

“Theodosia please,” he asked, his tone a little desperate.

She sighed, “It’s not locked”

The door gently swung open and Philip tentatively stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

“How can I help you?” she asked, turning back to her letter.

“Don’t be like that” he sighed.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Acting as if everything is fine between us when it is clearly not” replied Philip.

“We had an argument Philip, what do you want me to say?” she questioned, putting her writing on hold yet again.

“Anything, seeing as you have not said a word to me, besides, yes, no and thank you” retorted Philip.

“Well seeing as I seem to be some property of yours that you can order about, I have been reluctant to speak unless I offend you any more than I have done” she snapped.

Philip’s tone changed, “Please don’t say that”

“That is what you were implying” replied Theodosia, still talking to him over her shoulder.

“Then I was wrong,” he said. 

Theodosia paused. She knew he did not mean to say such things, it did hurt her to see them argue.

“Is this an apology?” she asked quietly.

“Is that what you want?” questioned Philip, a little bit of hope in his voice.

“Yes,” she replied, finally twisting on the stool to face him.

“I am sorry if what I said hurt you” sighed Philip. “If I hurt you it was unknowingly done because causing you any kind of pain is something I would never want to do. I love you too much”

Theodosia was looking deep into his eyes. She could see he was sorry.

“I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself and I would never want to control you in that way, but I care about you. That means that if I saw you in danger I would protect you. The young boy has a kind temperament, but I don’t know him well enough to make a better judgement” explained Philip.

Theodosia gently rose from her stool.

“If I have misjudged his character then I will apologise to him as well, for I have done him a disservice, but with all that has been happening with my mother as of late I am just perhaps a little overprotective” he finished. 

She could see he was waiting for her reaction, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she gently kissed one of his hands.

“Apology accepted,” she said with a little smile.

The pair then shared a long-awaited embrace. Philip placing a small kiss on the crown of her head. 

Looking over her, he saw the paper and stationary lying on the vanity. 

“Is that for your father?” he asked.

Theodosia broke the hug and nodded. “It’s been over a week since my last letter, he will worry”

“What are you telling him?” asked Philip.

“Mainly about my studies, and of course teaching your younger brothers” she replied, sitting back down. “He doesn’t ever ask for an hour to hour itinerary of my day, as long as my personal studies do not disappoint him, all is well” 

“He has given you quite a large amount of work” commented Philip, looking towards the large stack of books and papers balanced by the bed.

“Papa says that a healthy mind is a knowledgeable one” she replied. “Besides it keeps me busy”

“What’s this one?” asked Philip spotting a book tucked under her pillow.

Theodosia leapt up and snatched the book from his hands. “Don’t touch that!”

Philip a little taken aback, cautiously apologised. “Sorry is it something important!”

Theodosia lifted the book away from her chest, “It was my mother’s, it was her diary”

“She kept a diary?” commented Philip.

“Yes, several actually” replied Theodosia, gently rubbing the cover with her finger. “My father gave them to me before I came here, he said I was mature enough to look after them now”

“Do you have a diary?” asked Philip.

“No” she replied, “diaries are for secrets, and I don’t have any of those”

She paused. “Or at least I didn’t use to”

“Theodosia, what’s wrong?’ asked Philip.

“Angie knows and so does Jefferson Philip” sighed Theodosia.

“Knows what?”

“About us” she exclaimed. “It’s only a matter of time before our own parents find out”

“That doesn’t matter Theodosia” urged Philip. “We’ve made it this far”

“But just imagine if Jefferson took some rumour to my father or yours what then?” exclaimed Theodosia.

“Then we call him a bastard and a liar” proclaimed Philip.

“There is no smoke without fire Philip, our fathers are not stupid, they would sense some truth from it” reminded Theodosia.

“Look, I’ve been thinking of a way that we can be together forever, but I just need more time” explained Philip. “Give me til we get back to New York please?”

“You promise?” asked Theodosia.

“Yes, I promise” replied Philip. 

Theodosia nodded and once again wrapped her arms around Philip.

"I love you" she whispered.

Philip knew he would never get tired of hearing those words, he kissing her head again and whispered his reply, "I love you too"

-

Alexander sat at his desk, nervously awaiting his morning paper. 

The pamphlet had been published and he must wait for the inevitable reaction. He would tear Jefferson’s reputation to shreds, hopefully forever maim him in his political career.

“Mr Hamilton” called his secretary. “Your paper Sir”

“Thank you, please bring it in” replied Alexander. “Any important news?”

“Nothing too important Sir” replied his secretary. “But someone is going to lose their head once Mr Jefferson reads it”

“What do you mean?” asked Alexander, holding his nerve.

“Someone has written a harsh pamphlet on him, Sir, it will tarnish him forever” commented the secretary.

‘I had better read it then” said Alexander, taking the paper. “That will be all for now”

“Yes, Sir” replied his secretary before calmly going to leave the room.

“Oh wait a moment!” called Alexander. “My meetings today?”

“Only one Sir, at 10 am with the President” replied his secretary before he was dismissed again.

Turning his attention to the newspaper, Alexander found the article almost instantly. It had been printed at the front of the paper, an expensive but very necessary requirement. He knew it would not take long for Jefferson to recognise the tone and style of writing, Alexander was keeping his pistol close to him, for he knew Jefferson would be out for blood.

-

Jefferson strolled through the corridors of the Congressional building like he did every morning, however, he could not help sense that he was the main topic of whispered conversation. 

As he entered his office he found a concerned looking James Monroe and James Madison, both holding the morning paper.

“Don’t you two understand the way a private office works” snapped Jefferson. “You are supposed to wait till the owner of the office arrives before entering”

“Our apologies Sir” stammered Madison. “But this was an emergency”.

“Oh really?” mocked Jefferson, taking a seat at his desk.

“Have you read the morning paper?” asked Monroe.

“No” replied Jefferson. “I rarely do”

“Well, you should” replied Monroe.

“And why would I want to do that?” questioned Jefferson.

“Because you have made the front page,” said Madison nervously.

“What?” demanded Jefferson, through gritted teeth.

“Someone has written a lengthy pamphlet, criticizing you as a man and as a politician” explained Madison.

“See for yourself,” remarked Monroe, handing him the paper.

“No, read it to me” Jefferson snapped.

Monroe took a deep breath and began to read out the contents.

“My fellow Americans” he began. “In consequence of recent events I have decided that I can no longer hold this information surrounding our Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson on my conscience. I believe that before the upcoming elections you should all be made aware of the man behind the facade, and how is contradicting nature would ultimately spell doom for our young country, should he be allowed the reins of power”

“What am I exactly begin accused of?” hissed Jefferson.

“A number of things Sir, whoever this man is has designated whole paragraphs to certain aspects” explained Monroe.

“Go on” urged Jefferson, reaching for his canister of brandy.

“That you sell the children of your slaves for personal profit as well as embezzling government funds to support your lifestyle at Monticello and the lives of your many slave mistresses, wives and your bastard children”

“Anything else?” spat Jefferson, his blood boiling.

Monroe seemed reluctant to continue.

“Damn you!” shouted Jefferson, slamming his fist on his desk. “What else”

Monroe quickly replied. “He accuses you of being a coward and hiding in France with your mistresses during the war rather than fight. Which according to him, means that you are not suitable for any role in our new government as you are nothing but an English sympathiser”

Jefferson threw his glass of brandy across the room, where it smashed against the wall, sending shards of glass towards Madison and Monroe who quickly shrunk out of the way.

“An English fucking sympathiser!” he roared. 

“That’s what it says” replied Madison.

“Give me it” ordered Jefferson, snatching the paper from Madison who swiftly gave it over.

Jefferson’s eyes scanned to the bottom of the text and read the name, “Keston, who is this James Keston”

“No one knows Sir” replied Monroe. “The government does not employ a James Keston, and there is no record of any family or business under the name either”

“No this language and style is too familiar” muttered Jefferson. “I have read reports and records in this way before”

“Who would use such flowery language to denounce you?” questioned Madison.

Jefferson’s lip twitched as his anger was ready to explode.

“I know exactly who would”

-

“Sir, I am afraid that the President is busy!” exclaimed a rather distressed secretary, who was trying desperately to prevent the meeting being disturbed.

“I do not care if he is busy, I happen to have rather pressing business with who he is meeting with” hissed Jefferson, pushing through the first set of doors.

“I really must insist!” exclaimed the secretary, physically trying to hold Jefferson back.

“Get your hands off me” spat Jefferson, pushing the man back, making him tumble into a nearby chair.

Jefferson ignored the secretary’s pleas as he pushed open the final set of doors.

He found Alexander and Washington both enjoying some tea whilst in a heavy discussion.

“Thomas” exclaimed Washington. “What is the meaning of this”

“I don’t have time to beg your forgiveness Sir, but I am afraid I have a problem with your Treasury Secretary” proclaimed Jefferson, marching across the room. 

“Ah Thomas” mused Alexander, placing a cup and saucer on the edge of the table. “would you like some tea?”

Using the back of his hand, Jefferson smacked the cup and its saucer off the table, sending its contents flying.

He slammed the paper down on the table and hissed, “James Keston?”

“I beg your pardon,” said Alexander.

“Really Hamilton?” exclaimed Jefferson, “you thought using a pseudonym would make you invisible?”

“I am not following you Thomas, are you quite well?” asked Alexander, smirking slightly.

“I know you wrote this” spat, Jefferson. “I have read others like it, do not lie to me”

“Thomas, this behaviour is disgraceful” scolded Washington. “You have disturbed an important meeting all over some ridiculous accusations”

“Ask him for yourself” proclaimed Jefferson. “See whether he can lie to his President”

Washington looked at Alexander, “Well Alexander, is there any truth behind these accusations?”

“I cannot lie to you Sir” replied Alexander. “The article was written by me”

“You are going to pay for this” hissed Jefferson.

“Am I?” commented Alexander. “I have the right to free speech don’t I?”

“Do not bring the constitution into this Hamilton, when we all know that you abuse it’s terms” spat Jefferson. 

“That is very rich coming from you Thomas” scoffed Alexander. “What did you write? All men are created equal? That, of course, must exclude the slaves you own and keep at Monticello then”

Jefferson slammed his hands down on the table, “Do not test me”

Alexander leant towards him, “Then stay away from my family”

Jefferson’s mouth twisted into a smile, “So that’s what this is about then is it?” 

“You have started a political fight over my treatment of your wife?” mused Jefferson. He tutted before continuing, “A bad move on your part”

“Whats all this?” demanded Washington.

“This man has been threatening my wife for months, she told me not to fight with my pistol but use my words and my pen instead, that is what I have done” explained Alexander, his eyes not leaving Jefferson for one moment.

“Thomas I expected better from you, what right do you have to threaten a happily married woman?” exclaimed Washington.

“Because she was meant to be mine” spat Jefferson.”Instead, I have had to watch this man claim her as his own, I cannot stand it any longer”

“And what exactly are you planning to do about it?” questioned Alexander, getting up off his seat. “Because I am losing my patience with you Thomas”

“Gentlemen, both of you control yourself, I will not have this in my office” barked Washington.

“My family returns in two weeks,” said Alexander, “Now my Eliza never tells me the whole truth in her letters, so I do not know what happened between yourself and her. But I assure you, if I find out that you have laid one finger on her, I will blow a bullet through your skull, do you hear me?”

“Do you hear me Hamilton?” threatened Jefferson. “You wanted a war, you are going to get one. You think I am the only member of Congress that has secrets and enemies? Do not for a moment think that I will not retaliate. The world is going to see you for who you really are, a bastard orphan who stole the woman I love, remember that next time you pick up your pen against me”

And with that Jefferson swiftly left the room, leaving Alexander ready to fly into a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, note time.
> 
> Trying to find dirt on Jefferson in real life is quite difficult, he was not an amazing President but that would not really fit in with the story. It is said that he did sell some of the children of his slaves for personal profit and we all know that it was A.Ham who was accused of embezzling government funds to pay James Reynolds after his affair etc. But in this case, I thought that we could accuse Jefferson of stealing some tax money instead. Jefferson did not fight in the Revolutionary War as we all know, he was in France helping out the revolutionaries but that was something that did follow him around in his political career. I think I have covered everything? Ask away if I have not. :)


	16. An Incorrect Assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia accepts the tour of the farm and brings the young Hamilton boys along for a lesson, however, the lessons prove too much for someone, leaving Theodosia feeling guilty. And another arrival at the Schuyler residence brings some much-needed joy as Eliza learns that Alexander's pamphlet has been published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is Chapter 16! 
> 
> This 2-week idea seems to work as it gives me enough time to write and does not leave you all with nothing for months, so I am going to stick with it. ALSO, do we like me adding the next chapter date in the bio of the story? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapters, you are the best <3
> 
> Please keep the reviews and kudos coming!!
> 
> As always,  
> Happy Reading, Sarah

Eliza looked at herself in her mirror. She was beginning to show, indicating that the child inside her was growing strong, despite all the stress and fear she had been subject to.

“Being a mother suits you” commented Angelica spotting her sister from the corridor.

“You’d think after so many children I would grow tired of seeing myself like this” replied Eliza. “But I love it”

“Far more than I did” chuckled Angelica. “I found pregnancy quite the trial”

“It’s worth it in the end Angie” replied Eliza.

“Maybe” muttered Angelica softly. “Now speaking of children I am accompanying Theodosia and your boys on a trip to a cabbage field if I was told correctly”

“Yes, so I have heard” smiled Eliza. 

“Seems like it will be quite the adventure” chuckled Angelica.

“Make sure the boys don’t run around in the midday sun, I don’t want them getting burnt” urged Eliza.

“We will be resting for lunch, I will make sure we eat and play in the shade” assured Angelica. “You just worry about yourself, that baby and your little invalid”

“She is much better now” smiled Eliza. “In fact, she was begging me to let her go with you all”

“That sounds like our Angie” mused Angelica.”Just like her father”

Eliza gave a sad smile. “Yes quite right”

“Any news from New York?” asked Angelica, seeing her sister’s expression change.

“Only that he missed us, and wishes us a speedy return” replied Eliza.

“Have you told him about Angie’s accident?” asked Angelica.

Eliza did not need to answer.

“Eliza he has a right to know!” exclaimed Angelica.

“Of course he does, but what good would it do having him worry and take time away from important work to travel here only to find her much recovered?” explained Eliza.

“Work or no work, he needs to know Eliza,” said Angelica.

“Perhaps you are right” sighed Eliza. “ I will add it to my letter today”

“Now get yourself a book and relax” ordered, Angelica.”This is supposed to be a holiday after all”

“Relax?” mused Eliza, “When you have six children and a seventh on the way, tell me what relaxing is?”

The sisters laughed. 

“Eliza I mean it, get some rest” ordered Angelica. 

“I will Angie” assured Eliza.

“I will try and bring you back a cabbage” called Angelica as she slipped out of the room and down the corridor. 

“Oh yes please” laughed Eliza, watching her sister go.

-

“Are you sure you are going to be alright?” asked Philip.

Theodosia hushed him, “It is only for a few hours Philip, your Aunt is accompanying us, all is well”

“It’s not that, I am trusting the young man as you have asked, but you are going quite the distance from the main house, almost as far as the woods” explained Philip.

“We are going to be fine Philip, we have some more farm boys coming with us, no one is going to attack us this time” she replied.

“Okay,” said Philip, still a little unsure. “I trust you”

“Do you mean that?” she asked.

Philip nodded his head, “I do”

“We will be back before dinner I promise,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hey,” said Philip, “look at me”

Theodosia smiled and obeyed, looking up at him quizzically. 

“Ah” he smiled, brushing a wayward curl behind her ear, “Just as I thought”

“What?” she asked.

“You get more beautiful every day” he smiled.

Theodosia laughed, “How sweet”

“Can I have a kiss before you go?” asked Philip quietly.

Theodosia looked around and couldn’t see anyone, ‘Maybe just a little one” 

They both kissed gently, Philip wrapping his hands around her face and waist and Theodosia, taking to hold the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer. 

It was a beautiful moment until Angelica happened to walk around the corner and spot the pair behind the wall.

She cleared her throat loudly, causing the pair to break apart instantly. 

Theodosia covered her mouth and Philip sighed nervously.

“Theodosia, the boys are waiting to get on the wagon, would you come along and help them?” asked Angelica.

“Why yes of course” replied Theodosia, rather out of breath from nerves. “I will see you later Philip” 

“Yes, have a good time” he replied awkwardly.

Angelica caught Theodosia’s arm as she slipped past. “Do not worry, your secret is safe with me”

Theodosia smiled and looked very relieved, but Philip knew he would not get the same treatment.

Once Theodosia was gone, Angelica walked closer to him, so they met eye to eye.

“When I get back young man, we are having words” she ordered.

“Yes Ma’am” replied Philip.

“Now go and make yourself useful, your mother needs a rest today” 

“I will do” he replied.

He watched as his Aunty followed Theodosia across the courtyard, thankful that she was the one that caught them, if his mother or grandfather had seen them, all hell would have broken loose.

-

Abraham stood alongside his friends by the wagon, who all snapped to attention as the little party of boys and Eliza approached.

“Good Morning Ma’am” smiled Abraham.

“Good Morning Abraham” replied Eliza, “are you well”

“Yes Ma’am and yourself” he replied.

“In good health, thank you” she replied. ‘I trust you boys are also well? Ezekiel, Micah?”

The two other boys smiled and replied, “Yes Ma’am”

“Be sure to keep an eye on my boys” she ordered with a smile. “They can be troublesome”

“We will Ma’am” replied Abraham. “They will be just fine”

“I trust you all, I couldn’t leave them in better hands” smiled Eliza.

“Now boys, who wants to get in the wagon?” asked Abraham.

“Me, me, me!” the boys chorused. 

“Go on” urged Eliza, watching her boys charge around the back of the wagon.

One by one Abraham and Micah lifted the boys up and onto the wagon. 

“Mama!” exclaimed Alexander Jr. “if I sit down I will get dirty!”

“It’s alright, you are in older clothes remember, you can get dirty today” called Eliza.

Upon hearing this Alexander Jr squealed before jumping around in the soft hay.

“My Mama always said, you can get as dirty as you want but don’t you be coming home wet, that’s how you catch a cold” proclaimed Ezekiel, keeping the horses steady.

“That is very true” replied Eliza. “Great mothers think alike”

“Sorry I am late” called Theodosia, rushing over to the wagon.

“Do not worry Miss Burr, we would not have left without you” assured Abraham, helping little William up onto the hay. 

“Where is Angelica?” asked Eliza. 

“Just behind me Miss Eliza” pointed Theodosia.

“I’m here my darlings” called Angelica, swiftly coming around the corner.

“Would you allow me Miss Burr” offered Abraham.

Theodosia smiled, “Please”

Lifting her by her waist, Abraham helped Theodosia sit on the floor of the wagon, allowing her to spin around and get comfortable.

“A kind hand is all I will need, thank you” commented Angelica as she approached the wagon.

“Yes Ma’am” replied Micah, supporting her arm as she hopped onto the wagon.

“Have a good time my darlings” called Eliza. “I want to hear all about it when you get home”

“Yes, Mama” replied the boys, all happily seated amongst the hay. 

“Go ahead Micah” called Abraham, jumping on the back of the wagon.

Micah clicked his tongue and the horses jolted into a steady trot, with Ezequiel jumping on beside him.

-

“Come along boys” called Theodosia.

The boys had been allowed to run around briefly as being stuck on a wagon for almost half an hour had left them very restless.

With some further persuasion from their Aunt, Alexander Jr and his brothers sped over the barn.

“Now, you must be careful in here” warned Theodosia, “do not touch anything that Abraham says not to touch”

“Yes, Miss Theodosia” they chorused.

“Now, come on in here” called Abraham, “I want to show you something”

Everyone gathered around Abraham who had jumped onto a large wooden crate. 

“Where do you get your food from?” he asked.

Theodosia and Angelica kept their lips shut, this question was for the boys.

“Mama!” proclaimed William. “Mama gives me food!”

Abraham chuckled, “Yes, but where does your Mama get the food from?”

“The shop” replied Alexander Jr.

“And where does the shop get the food from?” asked Abraham.

Alexander Jr crossed his little brow, “I don’t know”

“They get food from farms” answered Theodosia.

Abraham smiled, “Yes Miss Burr, food comes from farms like this one”

“Now do you know how food is grown?” he asked.

The boys shook their heads.

Abraham jumped down of the crate and untied a large sack sitting beside them all. 

“Come and see” he urged.

The boys all scrambled around the bag, desperate to see it’s contents.

Abraham dipped his hand inside and lifted out a handful of small brown seeds.

“Our cabbages, carrots, potatoes, they all come from seeds like this” he explained.

“Can I hold one!” asked Alexander Jr, very curious.

“Of course, you all can” replied Abraham, putting a few seeds in each of the boy's hands. 

They were all fascinated by them, but little William got a bit too curious and Theodosia had to quickly stop him from putting the seeds directly into his mouth.

“No William” she explained, taking the seeds away. “It is not food yet”

William wanted his seeds back and was not enjoying them being taken away so before he even had the chance to throw a tantrum Theodosia gave them back.

“Promise me you won’t put them in your mouth?” she asked.

William nodded and rolled them happily around in his hands.

“Now the vegetables start like this” began Abraham, holding up the seeds. “But would you like to see what happens next?’

“Yes please!” the boys chorused, following Abraham excitedly out of the barn.

-

“Peggy!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler! 

“Hello, Mama” replied Peggy, making her way through the front doors.

“Oh my sweetest girl, how are you?” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, quickly embracing her. 

“Very well Mama” smiled Peggy.

“And my dear Stephen” called Mrs Schuyler, seeing her son in law coming through the door.

“Hello, Madam” smiled Stephan, bending to kiss her hands.

“Where is your boy? You don’t know how I have longed to see him!” she exclaimed.

“Our girl is just bringing him in” he replied, pointing to a young woman carrying a small bundle in her hands.

Peggy took her son from their servant and showed him off proudly. 

“Oh Peggy, he is gorgeous” gasped Mrs Schuyler, taking her newest grandson in her arms, “such a sweet little face”

Hearing all this commotion Eliza and slipped out of the library and smiled as she saw her sister.

“Peggy darling!” she called. 

Her younger sister’s face lit up when she saw her, “Eliza!”

“I heard the good news, I am delighted for you sister!” said Peggy, nodding towards Eliza's slightly swollen stomach after the two had embraced.

“And you” replied Eliza, “what a charming little boy you have”

“Isn’t he just perfect” cooed Mrs Schuyler, cradling the tiny baby in her arms.

“He is indeed” smiled Eliza. “And Peggy are you quite recovered?”

“Yes sister, thank God” replied Peggy.

“I am relieved to hear it,” said Eliza softly.

“Come, Peggy, we must find your father” urged Mrs Schuyler. “He no doubt has his nose in a book somewhere, but he must meet his newest grandchild!”

Peggy threw Eliza a smile as she followed her mother into the drawing room, their mother’s voice echoing as they hurried away.

“Hello Stephan” smiled Eliza, turning to her brother in law.

“Dear Eliza, how are you?” he replied, bending to kiss her hands.

“Where do I begin?” she mused. 

“I take it you have heard what your husband has been getting up to?” inquired Stephan.

Eliza went to reply, before becoming aware that the servant girl was still stood by the door. 

After all, this was a family matter and must be discussed in private.

“Constance is it not?” called Eliza.

The young woman snapped to attention, “It is Ma’am”

“Forgive me but you have been working here at my parent's estate have you not?” asked Eliza.

“Not as of late Ma’am, I've been the nanny to Miss Peggy’s boy” replied Constance.

“Ah I see” smiled Eliza. 

“Your mother insisted I go to help, so I went Ma’am, happily,” said Constance. “Miss Peggy and Mister Stephan have been good to me”

“And you have been good to us, you help my Peggy more than you know” called Stephan.

“You are kind Sir” replied Constance.

“Well, you know your way around, go down to the kitchens and have something to eat, I expect your services will be required again soon,” said Eliza. 

“Yes Ma’am, Sir, and thank you” replied Constance nodding her head in respect. 

Eliza watched as she slipped out of view before replying to Stephan’s question. “How bad?”

Stephan pulled a newspaper from his coat pocket and handed it to her, “Bad” 

“I do not want to read it” protested Eliza.

“I think you might want to,” said Stephan. “God only knows what made him attack Jefferson of all the politicians” 

“They do have grudges against one another” commented Eliza.

“This is more than a grudge, your husband has destroyed him” replied Stephan in hushed tones.

Eliza handed the newspaper back, “I am not my husband, his actions are his own. I will no doubt receive an explanation once we return home”

“You can dismiss it, just like that?” questioned Stephan.

“I am used to such political feuds brother, it is not new to me” explained Eliza.

“As you wish” he replied, concealing the paper in his jacket as Philip wandered down the stairs.

“I don’t mean to interrupt” he called. “I thought I heard Aunt Peggy”

“You did darling” replied Eliza, “she is just through in the drawing room”

Philip smiled as he strode down the last few steps, before coming over to see his Uncle.

“Hello Sir” 

“Hello young man” replied Stephan, shaking his nephew’s hand. “Are you well?”

“Yes Sir and yourself?” replied Philip.

“Quite well, if a little fatigued” commented Stephan, stretching up a little more. “Hmm you seem to get an inch taller every time I see you” 

“That would be his father’s blood” smiled Eliza.

“Indeed “ smiled Stephan, “Now run along and see your Aunt, she’s desperate to see you” patting his nephew on the back.

“Yes Sir” replied Philip, kissing his mother’s hand before strolling off in search of Aunty Peggy.

“He is a real credit to you Eliza” commented Stephan, once Philip had left them.

“He is” she smiled.

“Quite frankly all of your children are” he mused.

“Soon we will be saying the same for your boy and those more that will follow” replied Eliza.

“We both much to be thankful for” he replied.

“How very true brother, now, come, we must catch up with others, I cannot leaves Peggy and Philip to endure Mama’s talking for much longer” smiled Eliza.

-

“Now are you boys all finished?” asked Theodosia, seeing that now each of them had a good amount of work done.

The group had been given a tour of the small farm, the boys had even had the chance to pull up some carrots of their own, as they were ready to harvest. And when their Aunt made the suggestion that if they gave them to Mrs B she would cook them for dinner that night, their excitement nearly exploded.

Now they rested under the nearest clump of trees and Theodosia had given each boy a different task, helping when needed.

“I am finished” proclaimed Alexander Jr, holding up his two pages of writing.

“That looks wonderful,” said Theodosia. 

“I have not made any spelling errors,” he said proudly. 

“We will have the see about that” called Angelica. 

“And you James, John?” asked Theodosia.

Both boys smiled and held up their work. James had managed to fill up a page and John had drawn a little sketch of the farm and labelled everything beautifully.

Little William shook his papers for her attention, showing off his drawings of the various vegetables he had seen and with some help from his Aunt had written the names of them underneath.

“That all looks wonderful” proclaimed Theodosia, “and just in time, look who has come back”

Abraham and Micah had taken a break from their work and waved at the group as they approached the trees.

“Look Abraham!” exclaimed Alexander Jr, jumping up and showing him his work. Both James and John joining him.

“You are very clever little man” replied Abraham, “look at all those words you wrote!”

“Me me me!” whined William, trying to shove past his older brothers. 

“Come on Master William” called Micah, “what did you do?”

Beaming, William held out his drawing of a carrot and said “Carrot” very slowly.

“That is almost as good as the real thing, little man” praised Micah, “What else can you draw?”

Theodosia smiled as she saw them take such interest in the work being done. “Would you help me check it? she asked.

“Of course Ma’am” replied Micah, sitting down and placing William on his lap.

Abraham seemed a little reluctant, but after some encouragement from the boys, he too sat down beside them.

“I will take your work Alexander” ordered Theodosia, holding out her hand.

“No I want Abraham to check it!” protested Alexander Jr.

“Excuse me young man?” scolded Angelica, “Manners please, remember who you are talking to”

“Miss Theodosia, if it pleases you can Abraham check my work please?” said Alexander slowly, a little dejected after being snapped at.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it” commented Theodosia, “Abraham?”

“Um, yeah, um of course,” said Abraham taking the papers.

“Abe you sure?” asked Micah.

“Yes I’m sure” 

“Now James, I will check your work, and Miss Angelica, could you check John’s?” asked Theodosia.

“Of course” smiled Angelica, “come here, John”

John scrambled off the rug and quickly handed his Aunt the work, who spotted a mistake almost immediately and went about explaining the need for correction.

James came and happily sat beside Theodosia, nodding as she addressed a few simple mistakes.

As time passed she began to notice that Abraham was not offering Alexander any corrections, as she finished James’s work she asked, “How is Alexander doing Abraham?”

“Good Miss Burr” he replied quickly.

“How many errors?” she asked.

“I’m not sure” he replied.

“Well, spell out the words you think are wrong and I will help” she offered.

Abraham looked uncomfortable, but Theodosia couldn’t understand why.

“Just read them out,” she said, not her nor anyone expecting the reaction Abraham would give.

“I can’t” he snapped, tossing the work in front of him, before getting up, “I just can’t”

Before anyone could stop him he charged off, slipping into the fields and out of sight.

Theodosia immediately turned to Micah, “What did I do wrong?!” she asked desperately.

Micah sighed, “Ma’am, Abe can’t read”

“What!” she exclaimed.

At this Angelica quickly gathered up her nephews, “Come on, back to the wagon”

This left Theodosia and Micah alone.

“He never learnt Ma’am” began Micah. “He fooled around in the classes set by old Mr Schuyler, then his Pa died so he had to take over as head of the house and take over his job on the fields”

“So because I pushed him, that’s why he ran” sighed Theodosia.

“I’m afraid so” replied Micah. “That’s why when you gave him the work-”

“You asked him and I thought nothing of it” finished Theodosia. “Oh, how could I be so inconsiderate!”

“Don’t go blaming yourself Ma’am, Abe don’t go shouting about it, so you wouldn’t have known” assured Micah.

“What must he think of me?, how cruel I must have looked just then” she exclaimed.

“Ma’am, I'll go find him after I get you all home, I will explain” explained Micah.

“Thank you Micah, but I will need to find him myself and apologise,” said Theodosia.

“Let him calm down Ma’am” urged Micah, “wait til tomorrow, he’ll listen then” 

“Alright” agreed Theodosia, praying that Abraham would understand and accept her apology.


	17. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie is getting back on her feet, Theodosia returns and Philip gets to the bottom of the problem. Angelica gives Philip a lesson in love whilst Jefferson plots and Washington's decision leaves Alexander reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Updates are late again, my apologies.
> 
> Work has been crazy so I have not had any time to write!
> 
> Another chapter will be coming out today to make up for the two I missed and I will try my hardest to get a third out before Christmas.
> 
> Thank you for continued support and patience.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated ;)
> 
> As always, Happy Reading
> 
> Sarah x

"Alright Angie, can we try walking again?" asked Philip, taking the empty plate of food away from his sister.

"It hurts Philip" Angie protested.

"I know, but we have to make it strong again, you don't want to be a cripple for the rest of your days do you?" commented Philip.

"No" mumbled Angie.

"Well then, up you get" ordered Philip, lifting back the covers.

Angie sighed and shuffled to the edge of the bed, where Philip met her.

"Gently does it," said Philip, taking his sister's weight on his arm. "Don't rush"

Angie hissed with discomfort as she put her injured foot on the floor.

"That's it" encouraged Philip. "Try and put some weight on it?"

"Okay" replied Angie, slowly laying her foot flat on the floor.

'Ow ow ow!" she exclaimed, quickly retracting her foot off the floor.

"Now try again" urged Philip, "put all your weight on my arm"

Reluctantly Angie put some weight on her foot but this time the pain was lesser than before.

"Now try walking" suggested Philip, "slowly"

Angie began to shuffle forwards, a discomforted grunt leaving her mouth as she put more weight on her foot.

"Try and make it to the window, you can sit for a while" pointed Philip, helping his sister over to the chair.

"Oh this is horrid!" complained Angie, flopping into the chair. "I must spend the rest of the summer confined in this room!"

"No, you won't" assured Philip, leaning against the wall, beside the window. "You will be right as rain in a few days"

"If I cannot dance at the ball, my social life will be ruined" whined Angie.

"Are we having a ball this year?" asked Philip.

"Yes" moped Angie. "Grandmama talks of nothing but it"

"I thought as Papa wasn't here, Mama would be against the idea" commented Philip.

"She says that the servants would be very put out if we don't have a ball, it's one the highlights of the year here" replied Angie.

"Very true," said Philip, "I expect I will get urged into dancing as always"

"I know one girl you will want to dance with" smirked Angie.

Philip raised his eyebrow, "Angie"

"What?" she smiled, tilted her head.

"Don't"

"Don't what?" she replied.

"Talk about Theodosia," said Philip in hushed tones.

"I think it's lovely, I would love her to be my sister in law" she proclaimed.

Philip hushed her, "Do not say things so loud Angelica"

"Oh" she scoffed, "who cares, no one can hear us!"

"Yes they can, we do not know who is listening" scolded Philip.

"How on earth are you going to convince Papa to let you marry her?" asked Angie. "Or better yet, how are you going to convince Mr Burr?"

Philip sighed despairingly, "You just don't give up do you?"

"No I don't" she replied calmly. "But you are going to marry her aren't you?"

"I don't know" replied Philip.

"What do you mean?" asked Angie, "you love her don't you?"

"It is not as simple as that" replied Philip. "I wish it was"

"Well I think you make a lovely couple" she proclaimed, "I can only hope that Papa will see sense"

"You aren't the only one" replied Philip.

"How long will they be at the farm," asked Angie, changing the subject.

"A few hours I think, they should be back soon" replied Philip, before he suddenly spotted the cart slowly pull to the front of the house.

"Are they back?" asked Angie trying to stand up.

"Yes" replied Philip not really paying attention, Theodosia did not look well.

"Oh look at the boys" chuckled Angie, "they look fit for bed already!"

"Yeah"

"Theodosia looks tired too" commented Angie.

"I think it's something else" muttered Philip.

"Pardon?" asked Angie, not hearing her brother clearly.

"Do not worry I am sure its fine" assured Philip. "Come on we'd best get you back to bed, I think Mama will want you around for dinner"

-

Jefferson looked up and smiled as he saw a rather unamused John Adams standing by the door.

"You summoned me," said Adams stiffly.

"Yes I did, please sit" replied Jefferson, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. "Brandy?"

"I do not have the time to sit and drink with you Thomas" commented Adams, "You want something, what is it?"

Jefferson chuckled, "You get to the point John, that's why I like you"

"So" replied Adams taking a seat, "the point?"

Jefferson picked up a large sheet of paper and held it out to Adams, "Would you read the first line for me?"

Adams sighed in frustration, "Why do you want me to read the declaration to you?"

Jefferson smiled, "Read"

Whilst Adam's protested further, Madison and Monroe both quietly stepped inside the office.

"You are late" called Jefferson, his tone silencing Adams.

"Apologies Sir" replied Madison, "I had misplaced my handkerchief, you know how much I suffer without one"

"I do not give a damn about your handkerchief" snapped Jefferson, "Monroe?"

"The walk simply took longer than I expected" he replied calmly.

"Gentlemen, if this is going to be nothing more than a dispute fit for old women, I will take my leave" exclaimed Adams.

"Nonsense," said Jefferson, "please read"

Madison took a seat beside Adams and Monroe chose to stand behind them.

With a sigh Adams read aloud, "We hold these Truths to be self-evident, that all Men are created equal, That they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness"

"Thank you" replied Jefferson.

"Did you send for me to simply read to you?" questioned Adams.

"No" replied Jefferson cooly. "I want you to tell me who has been exercising their right of liberty in these last few days?"

"Sir?" questioned Madison.

"In particular, liberty in their penmanship," said Jefferson.

"Are you referring to the quite frankly ridiculous pamphlet that Hamilton wrote against you some days ago?" commented Adams.

"I am" replied Jefferson. "I brought you all here to discuss what must be done"

"I am afraid I do not follow," said Adams.

"Oh come, John, you would give you right arm to see Hamilton knocked off his pedestal" exclaimed Monroe.

"You are right there young man" replied Adams. "That bastard should not hold any place in this government, but while he is under Washington's wing, he's untouchable"

"Not for long" commented Jefferson.

"How so?"

"Washington is an old man" began Jefferson, rising from his chair. "I do not think he will endure another term in office, meaning that these upcoming elections are going to be far more important than anyone expected"

"How have you come by such information?" demanded Adams.

"I have friends in high places John, information trickles down to me eventually" assured Jefferson. "We need to be ready when Washington steps down"

"What do you mean?" asked Madison.

"Every party will scramble for power and we must ensure that Hamilton does not get his hands on it" proclaimed Jefferson.

"Indeed" seconded Adams. "However, does this mean that you will be running for President Thomas?"

"Yes" replied Jefferson, "someone needs to take the reins of power in this country and I believe I would be suited to it"

"You seem to have quite an opinion of yourself" mused Adams.

"I helped with negotiations in France to secure peace and prosperity" began Jefferson. "In France, all members of society are now equal, here, that is not so. I would see it done"

"And you believe that by becoming President, you would stop Hamilton is his tracks" inquired Adams.

"Yes, he is a war hungry little boy" replied Jefferson. "He would have us fight with half the powers in Europe in order to gain more territories when we still do not have solid control and loyalty from our own"

"You would question Hamilton's loyalty?" asked Adams.

"I would question his sanity first," said Jefferson swiftly. "This country cannot take nor afford another war, Hamilton is blind and cannot see that"

"And so you believe that a pamphlet would help your cause?" asked Adams.

"Not my cause John, but our cause. We both want to protect this young country and so, that is why we need a pamphlet of our own, so that when the time comes, we will control public and Congressional opinion" explained Jefferson.

"So you need us to gather information?" asked Monroe.

"I have a personal debt to settle in this pamphlet so I will be the chief author, but I am sure our friend here can supply us with some extra knowledge" replied Jefferson, his eyes now focused on Adams.

"You want me to drag a fellow party member through the mud, is that what you are suggesting?" questioned Adams.

"Oh come now John" exclaimed Jefferson. "Hamilton does nothing but disagree and contradict every word or policy that leaves your lips. In fact, I am certain that if you proclaimed the grass to be green, Hamilton would find some reason to disagree".

"It would still be a risky political move Thomas" replied Adams.

"John" began Jefferson, sitting back in his seat. "Hamilton is not one of us. Look at the men in this room, we are all we educated and have old family names. Hamilton is a self-made man who has learnt how to climb the ladder but has no understanding of what respect is"

"Seems fitting for an orphan from the Caribbean to have little knowledge of his betters" replied Adams.

Jefferson sat forward in his seat, "So it is true"

"What is?"

"Hamilton hails from the Caribbean," said Jefferson. "He would always tell the story of his parentage being on the mainland"

"Well he's a damned liar" chuckled Adams. "He was born to a Scottish father and a whore mother"

Jefferson's face twisted into a sly smile, "Do tell us more Sir"

"I do not know much more" replied Adams. "Even what I have just told you is entirely based on rumours"

"Then we will need to create a past for him" suggested Madison.

"How so?" inquired Jefferson.

"Embellish these rumours, read between the lines" replied Madison.

Jefferson nodded, "Go about it" he ordered. "Create a stir and report back what you know"

"Men do not talk easily" commented Adams.

"Then make them talk" replied Jefferson, "give them a drink, give them cause to be merry and then ask the right questions"

"This seems like a risky investment," said Adams.

"In my experience, an investment in the obtaining of knowledge always pays the best interest" smirked Jefferson.

"You really hate him don't you Thomas" commented Adams.

Jefferson leant forward on his desk, "You have no idea.

"And what do I get in return?" asked Adams.

"Sir?" inquired Jefferson.

"I have a political agenda just like you" reminded Adams, "I would like Hamilton's position in your new government"

Jefferson laughed, "You want to be Treasury Secretary?"

"Yes, or Secretary of State, whichever I desire" replied Adams, deadly serious.

"You would wish to join together the Federalists and Democrats?" demanded Madison. "Sir, we will not have Hamilton's rabble in our offices!"

"Of course not, it would simply show the people that a new President still has respect for Washington's ideals" replied Adams. "Do you not think Thomas?"

Jefferson thought on it for a moment before holding out his hand, "Done"

Adams leant forward and shook his hand, "I am most grateful that we see eye to eye on this matter Thomas, perhaps you are not as unreasonable as I thought"

"Don't get too excited, I haven't won yet" replied Jefferson, clearly amused by Adam's enthusiasm.

"Now if you gentlemen would kindly take your leave, I have a meeting with the President"

-

Philip tried to creep past his Aunt's room, he was desperate to see Theodosia and understand why she looked so disheartened.

Unfortunately, fate was not on his side as he heard his Aunt's voice call him.

"Philip, come here"

He sighed, "Yes Ma'am"

Angelica shut the door behind her nephew and sat him down on the bed.

"We need to talk about what happened this morning," she said.

"Do we?" muttered Philip.

"Yes we do" she replied bluntly. "Now I was aware of a slight fleeting summer romance, but is there something more going on?"

Philip was mute.

"If you think your silence will protect you both, it won't" she proclaimed. "Are you in a relationship together?"

"Of sorts," Philip said quietly.

"You will need to elaborate on that" she demanded.

"Why?" snapped Philip, "So you can run and tell Papa or Mama and then I will never see her again!"

"Do you really think that little of me?" replied Angelica swiftly. "I am bound to no-one but myself, if I say that I will be silent I will, now how many people know?"

"You, Angie and Theodosia suspects Jefferson does" replied Philip weakly.

"I am not dangerous and neither is Angie, but that man is, this is not good information for him to have," said Angelica worriedly.

'You think I don't know that!" exclaimed Philip, rising from the bed in frustration and storming to the other side of the room.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Angelica, unphased by her nephew's outbursts.

"That-" he stopped.

"Yes?" she urged.

"That if our parents find out the truth, Burr will marry her off and Papa will do the same with me and I will never see her again" confessed Philip, turning back to face his aunt.

"You know that could happen," said Angelica softly.

"I know" Philip replied stiffly.

"Come here" she called, sitting down on the bed and held out her hand to him.

Philip took her hand and sat beside her.

"You are both very young-"

"No, I know that - we- it's not like that" interrupted Philip.

"Let me finish," she said, her tone bringing him to silence.

"Philip I married young, the same age as you" began Angelica. "It was what your grandfather and what I thought was best for me. I was desperate to leave my home and to experience life and the little bit of freedom that being a wife would bring"

"And what happened?" asked Philip.

"I went from one prison to another" she replied. Though my husband shared some of my liberal views, he did not share them all. My wishes to travel and see the world had to come second to my duties as a wife and within a year, my duties as a mother"

"But my mother said that you married for love?" questioned Philip.

"Love can take many different forms my darling" replied Angelica. "I found John Barker Church to be a reasonably attractive and intelligent man. He had wealth, we shared the same political and religious views, but we collided on what we both wanted from the marriage"

"You both wanted different things," said Philip.

"Yes" sighed Angelica. "He wanted a wife who would love and obey him, he wanted children, he wanted a meek and mild woman. I wanted passion and adventure and instead, I was being suffocated by duties. Of course, we collided"

"He never struck you did he?" asked Philip nervously.

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "You think I would let a man hit me?"

"No but- did he?" urged Philip.

"He did once, and I hit him back a hell of a lot harder than he hit me" replied Angelica. "He did not try and hit me again after that. He knew I would not submit to his wishes, so he slowly began to grant me some of mine"

"You already had children didn't you?" questioned Philip.

"Yes, three" replied Angelica. "I was just shy of my twenty-fourth year when we decided to leave for England, we planned to leave a few months late as your mother met your father, but the war began and leaving the country was not advised, so we stayed"

"And after the war, you left?" asked Philip.

"Yes, as soon as possible" replied Angelica. "We left for England where my last child was born, your cousin Richard"

"So I take it that by you travelling here alone, that yourself and Uncle John are separate now?" asked Philip gently.

"Yes" she replied swiftly, "it was the best decision for us both, he keeps the children and I write to them and see them every year when they will come to visit"

"Do you not miss them?" asked Philip.

"I must sound heartless but I do not" she replied. "For most of their childhood they were raised by other people upon their father's insistence, I do not really know them"

"That's horrible" exclaimed Philip.

"Its liberating Philip, I love my children and they are old and intelligent enough to understand why I act like I do, I finally have some freedom" she replied.

"So what does this all mean for myself and Theodosia?" asked Philip.

"I made the mistake of marrying too young, I do not want you both to do the same" she explained.

"I love her Aunty" urged Philip. "I will do anything you ask me to prove it"

"Are you willing to hurt the people you love?" she asked plainly. "Because this match of yours, when it comes to light will be a messy business"

"We know, Theodosia is terrified by it" replied Philip.

"Philip, you both need to make sure that it is revealed by you, we cannot have anyone else using this information to their advantage," said Angelica.

"You think it would cause further problems between our fathers" concluded Philip.

"Absolutely, their relationship is already at breaking point, this could throw them over the edge" replied Angelica worriedly.

"I am not going to leave her," said Philip bluntly. "I love her"

"But I know what you are like, you have loved a lot of girls before, how is this different?" she asked.

"It has never felt like this before" confessed Philip, "I can't think about being with anyone else but her"

Angelica sighed, she had seen that look before all those years ago on his father's face when he spoke about Eliza. This was a love that needed protecting and she would do just that.

"The feud between your father and Burr has been raging since before yourself and Theodosia were born" began Angelica, "I would give anything to see it end, and you two might be the remedy"

"So you will support us?" asked Philip in disbelief.

Angelica smiled, "I will"

Philip threw his arms around his Aunt, "Thank you, thank you!"

"But" began Angelica, breaking the embrace. "You need to be more careful Philip"

"I know, I will- I mean we both will" replied Philip passionately.

"Subtlety key, if your mother had walked around that corner this morning, things could have been very different" reminded Angelica.

Philip nodded, "I know, we just-"

"Just what?" asked Angelica, already aware of the answer.

"We just want to be able to act like other couples, show affection and be together in public and we can't, so we have to hide behind corners and sneak around and-"

"And as soon as you do something together you risk being caught and then you will be separated" finished Angelica.

Philip sighed, "Yeah"

Hearing movement outside the room Angelica was quick to change the subject.

"Go to her, I will excuse you both, besides she could do with a spot of cheering up" she whispered.

"What happened?" asked Philip in hushed tones, "I knew from the moment she came back something was wrong"

"A slight and unfortunate misunderstanding" replied Angelica quietly

"Between her and that farm boy?" asked Philip.

"I think it's best I leave the explanation to her" replied Angelica.

-

Theodosia was pacing her room, how could she have been so inconsiderate.

A knock at the door forced her to try and look composed when in reality she was quite the opposite.

Of course, as Philip entered she could no longer conceal her feelings.

"My aunt told me something happened," he said, closing the door behind him. "Do you want to talk about it"

"Oh Philip I don't know" she cried, "I have never been so embarrassed in all my life, I wanted to ground to swallow me whole!"

"Surely it can't have been that bad?" hushed Philip. "What happened?"

"Abraham-"

"Did he behave inappropriately?" asked Philip instantly.

"Oh God no" exclaimed Theodosia, quickly clearing his name. "It was my error, not his"

"Then what?" asked Philip.

"I asked him to correct some work that young Alexander had done this afternoon and he agreed but he was a little reluctant" began Theodosia.

"Alright," said Philip.

"I took this reluctance as possibly him feeling like he was intruding, which of course would be nonsense, so I took no notice" continued Theodosia, beginning to pace the room again. "It looked like he was struggling so I asked him several questions until I found out that he, unlike his companion, is illiterate"

"That's not true, all children on the estate are given free education" protested Philip.

"Well clearly some have fallen through the cracks" replied Theodosia. "His friend told me that it was a combination of bad behaviour and his father's death that have left him illiterate"

"He didn't lash out in any way did he?" asked Philip.

"No, he was clearly more embarrassed and upset than angry" replied Theodosia. "I will be seeing him tomorrow, I must apologise and set things straight"

"I will come with you" agreed Philip.

"You don't have to come" protested Theodosia, "I thought we agreed I could after myself"

Philip smiled, "It's not you I'm worried about"

Theodosia let out a breathy laugh, "I would never harm anyone"

"Well just in case, I promise I will stay out of the way, but I will be close by" assured Philip.

"I can't deny you that" smiled Theodosia. "But for now we must return to the others, your mother will miss us"

"Hey" smiled Philip, hanging on her arm as she walked past him. "We have a few minutes"

"How so?" she asked.

"I have just spoken with my Aunt and she has agreed to support us" he replied, practically beaming.

"My God" breathed Theodosia, "that is a good thing is it not?"

"Very good" replied Philip, pulling her close.

"What does her support mean?" asked Theodosia.

"It means should the worst happen and we are discovered my Aunt will protect us from the law" replied Philip.

"You mean should our parents disinherit us?" commented Theodosia.

"It won't come to that but-"

"But?" she asked.

"But if it does, we will not be alone in the world" assured Philip.

Theodosia still looked unsure.

"I will never let it come to that," he said, "never"

Theodosia looked over to her vanity, "He wrote to me today"

"What did your father say?" asked Philip seeing her expression saddening.

"He is talking about marriage again" she replied weakly. "He says it is about time that I start choosing a husband or he will do it for me"

"But you get a choice?" commented Philip.

"It's more than most girls get, but if he does not approve then-"

"And he will never approve of me" finished Philip.

"To be fair, I don't think your father approves of me either" she added.

"I will find a way for us to be together I promise," said Philip. "Now with my Aunt's support, it will be a little easier"

"As long as you promise me that your solution is not going to be anything stupid or reckless?" she questioned.

"Theodosia" scoffed Philip.

"I mean it," she said bluntly. "Promise me that you will not do anything stupid"

"This is stupid," remarked Philip, "you don't need to worry-"

She took both hands around his face and made him face her, "promise me"

Philip could see that she was scared, that was a look he never wanted to see in her eyes.

Taking her hands in his own he replied, "I promise I won't endanger myself or do anything stupid"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't believe you"

Determined to assure her Philip repeated himself, "Theodosia, I love you too much to risk losing you, I will not endanger us or our families, please believe me!"

"Alright," she hushed, seeing that he was going to becoming too loud with his declarations. "I believe you"

-

Alexander strode towards Washington's office, they had a usual meeting every day and he never failed to be on time. Punctuality was a lesson that Washington had taught him during the war and he had carried it ever since.

However as he turned the final corner, he saw Thomas Jefferson leaving the office with a determined and smug expression on his face.

"Why was he here?' Alexander asked Washington's secretary.

"I do not know Sir, it was not scheduled" the young man replied.

Alexander smelled a rat, "Thank you, may I enter?'

"Yes Sir" replied the secretary, "he is expecting you presently"

The young man opened the doors for Alexander before announcing his arrival.

"Alexander Hamilton to see you Sir" he called, before moving aside to let Alexander past him.

Once the door was closed Alexander noticed something was uncharacteristically off about his President.

"Is everything well Sir, I saw Jefferson leave a few moments ago" he commented.

"Yes" replied Washington, standing beside the window.

"What did he want?" asked Alexander.

"See for yourself" replied Washington, pointing to a letter lying on his desk.

Alexander read the first line and could not believe that it was true.

"It is with great regret that I must relieve myself of the position of Secretary of State within your government."

"Jefferson has resigned" exclaimed Alexander in disbelief. "Well this is surely a cause for celebration"

"Read on" ordered Washington.

Curious Alexander continued reading the letter.

"This choice is sudden but not without cause or reason. It has occurred to me that my own ambitions are being confined to my current position and therefore I am no longer able to hold it"

"Who does this man think he is!" exclaimed Alexander, "to write to you with such a lack of respect!"

"Alexander, enough talk, just read it" hushed Washington, "please"

"I have decided that I am now of the age and experience that I may be trusted to gain a higher position in government. It is now my ambition is to gain the position that you yourself currently hold"

Alexander laughed heartily, "He wants to become the President, the contents of this letter will make me laugh for some weeks to come"

"The Presidency is not out of his reach" commented Washington.

"Sir with all due respect I beg to disagree, no one would win a campaign against you" replied Alexander confidently.

"He may win if I do not run for the position," said Washington.

Alexander's attention snapped to his President, "Sir?"

Washington sighed, "Alexander I have made a decision of great importance"

"Which is?"

"I shall not be running for President again in a few weeks time, I am going to resign," said Washington after a slight pause.

For once Alexander was speechless.

"This decision is not one I have made without extensive thought, but it is time for me to step down" continued Washington.

"Sir" stammered Alexander, "Can we discuss this?"

"There is nothing to discuss Alexander, my decision is final" replied Washington.

"But the situation we are in Sir- is this the best time?" urged Alexander.

"This country and this government must learn to survive without me" explained Washington, sitting down at his desk with a sigh. "And so must you"

"Sir please, you know you could spend the rest of your life in this position, why would you step down?" exclaimed Alexander.

"There is a very simple answer to that question" replied Washington weakly, "I want to go home"

"Sir" scoffed Alexander, "there has to be another reason"

"Alexander" sighed Washington. "I never wanted this"

"Sir you are one of the most successful military commanders this country has ever seen, you are a born diplomat" urged Alexander.

"When Congress nominated me to take control of the army, in truth I did not want to accept it" began Washington. "I had failed as a commander in my youth and their trust of me, I felt was misplaced. But this nation needed a leader and I had to try and become one"

"No one doubts your abilities" urged Alexander, "you are a hero"

"But I never desired to be one" confessed Washington. "And now after I have given forty-five years of my life to this country I think it is time I go home"

"Sir," said Alexander, his tone now very serious. "The people, this government, they will say you are weak, that at the first moment your power is challenged you step down"

"My job was to bring peace to this country and I have done so," said Washington with a sad smile. "My job is done"

"Our job will never be done, we need you here" urged Alexander.

"You are right, this job will never be done, so it is necessary that we create a system in which this job is passed on" explained Washington. "We bled and died for the creation of this free state Alexander and I want it and its freedom to outlive me. Is that too much for an old man to ask?"

"No" sighed Alexander, "it is not"

"Then will you help me, one last time?" asked Washington.

"You know I am always at your service" replied Alexander softly.

"When I am gone Alexander, life here will not be easy" reminded Washington. "You must prepare yourself"

"For the chaos, I know" nodded Alexander.

"Open your mind to the prospect of sitting in this chair Alexander," said Washington. "Jefferson is not the only candidate who I would approve succeeding me"

"Sir-" stammered Alexander.

"Consider it" hushed Washington.

"May I make a request?" asked Alexander abruptly.

"Of course" replied Washington.

"Might I take a few days leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Angelica Schuyler Church. As far as all historical texts tell us we do know that her marriage was a happy one and even though it can be argued that she had some feelings for Alexander. I built her relationship off what Lin gave us in the musical, "I languished in a loveless marriage in London" using that lyric as a building block, making her a sort of feminist 'before her time' kind of woman. Whilst trying my best not to villainize Angelica or John. Just wanted to clear that bit up.
> 
> Another character I have thrown in is John Adams. Doesn't physically appear in the musical (to my knowledge) but his mentioned in of course The Adams Administration. Adams and Hamilton were not the best of friends despite being in the same political party so to add fuel to the fire I am teaming him up with Jefferson.
> 
> And of course Washington's decision to step down from the Presidency. I really tried my best to not just copy Lin's lyrics but a few popped up here and there.
> 
> If you have any other questions about stuff I added or didn't add, please feel free to message me :)


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia spend some time in the gardens, Alexander makes plans of his own that leave Eliza and Angelica in a state of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> As promised here is the second chapter of the day to make up for the ones I missed.
> 
> It is a lot shorter than the previous one, but I hope you will enjoy it none the less.
> 
> As always, Happy Reading.
> 
> Sarah x

"I really don't think you should be coming Philip," remarked Theodosia, "I think you frighten him"

"Look I said I would come, but only to help you find him, you can do all the talking" reminded Philip, helping Theodosia over the fence.

"Still," she said, jumping down. "I do not want you to make things worse"

"Now when have I ever done that?" he smiled.

"Do you want a list?" she smirked.

"No Ma'am" replied Philip smiling.

"Where should we try and look for him, he could be anywhere?" sighed Theodosia, looking across the vast estate grounds.

"We should try his house first, I would hope he would let his Mother know what he is doing" replied Philip. "The house isn't far"

"No I remember from taking the boys" she replied.

"It should be just through these trees," said Philip, pointing to a group of willow trees.

"Then let's go around" Theodosia suggested.

"Why not go through them?" commented Philip. "It might be fun"

Theodosia raised an eyebrow, "You are up to something"

"I am not" protested Philip with a smile. "The leaves look beautiful up close, and you can see the rays of sunlight through the canopy"

"You seem to have quite an attachment to these trees" she smiled.

"Angie and I would play in them when we were children," said Philip happily.

"Then I suppose I must see these trees then" called Theodosia, breaking into a run.

"Wait for me" called Philip charging after her.

-

"Sir, are you quite alright?"

Alexander looked up from inside a large trunk, "Yes Lucy, quite well"

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked, seeing the chaos and collection of clothing tossed around him.

Alexander sat back on his knees and sighed, "You do not happen to know where my state suit has gone?". "I fear Eliza has packed them all away until next year"

"Ah Miss Eliza put them away in the trunk under your bed Sir, I will retrieve it for you" smiled Lucy.

"Thank you, my dear, bring it into my study once you have found it," said Alexander, beginning to put the strewn items of clothing back in the trunk.

Stopping by the door Lucy called, "Do not worry about those clothes Sir, I will do it later"

"No thank you Lucy" replied Alexander, "When I start a task I must see it completed"

"Very good Sir" smiled Lucy before slipping out of the room.

Alexander smiled as he rediscovered old pieces of clothing. Several waistcoats and jackets that had seen better days, brought back some wonderful memories.

Tucked away in the bottom of the trunk, Alexander spotted something very familiar. Pulling it out he let the tiny garment fall into shape. He had found one of Philip's first baby gowns, still white and the lace only just beginning to fray.

Laying the tiny garment to one side along with one of his older and long forgotten jackets, he placed the rest of the clothes back and closed the lid.

He met Lucy at the door, who looked confused.

"Your suit is in your study Sir but-"

"Yes?" replied Alexander.

"Forgive me, but are you going away somewhere?" she asked.

"I am going to join my family" replied Alexander.

"But - your work?" she gasped.

"It can wait" he hushed.

"But the elections Sir!" protested Lucy.

"Are driving me mad" he proclaimed. "I can think of nothing better than spending the last few days of the holiday with my family"

"Very good Sir" replied Lucy, still a little unsure.

"Besides" called Alexander, "you can spend a few days with that young man of yours"

Lucy smiled and looked at the floor, "I wouldn't exactly call him my young man"

"You both seemed rather close in the garden yesterday" commented Alexander, walking into his study.

"But-" stammered Lucy, following him. "How did you-?"

"When you have as many children as I do Lucy, you learn to have eyes on the back of your head" he smiled. "Besides, I can see over the hedge from my window, I have often caught my Philip with a young lady there"

"My Thomas is very nice," she said.

"I imagine he is, looks like a well mannered young man" commented Alexander. "What does he do?"

"He is a gardener's apprentice for Mr Burr actually" replied Lucy.

"Ah I see," said Alexander.

"Do you disapprove?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not" replied Alexander. "Why should I?"

"But your relationship with Mr Burr is not a happy one" Lucy replied.

"But it should not affect you" smiled Alexander. "How old is he?"

"Just turned twenty-one" replied Lucy.

"A year older than you, correct?"

"Yes"

"Plans to marry?" asked Alexander.

Lucy laughed " No Sir, he hasn't asked me yet"

"Well when he does, do let us know your answer" smiled Alexander.

"I will Sir" she replied, "I plan to accept him"

"Then you shall have our blessing, you are practically family Lucy do not forget that," said Alexander.

"You are very kind Sir" smiled Lucy, collecting items and heading for the door.

"Now, here lies my problem" commented Alexander, standing over his empty trunk.

"Problem Sir?"

"Ever since I married Eliza we have taken trips together" began Alexander. "And every time, she has packed the clothes in my trunk"

Lucy smiled and tried to hide her laughter.

"And so it has just occurred to me that I have never in my married life, ever packed a trunk before" confessed Alexander. "I do not know where to begin?"

"Collect what you wish to bring Sir and I will handle the rest" ordered Lucy, still smiling.

"Those words are music to my ears Lucy" replied Alexander, quickly slipping out of his study to collect the rest of his clothes.

-

Theodosia pushed through the long branches, laughing as she dropped to the floor, breathless.

Philip flew in a few seconds after her, throwing himself on the ground beside her.

"Beat you" she teased

Philip laughed breathlessly, "that's only because you got a head start, and it was my gentlemanly duty to let you win"

"Oh really?" she commented. "I think it's because I can run faster"

Pushing up onto his elbows Philip proclaimed, "A rematch then?"

"Once I have got my breath back" Theodosia smiled.

Laying back completely she gasped as the sunlight danced through the canopy.

"I said it was beautiful" whispered Philip, laying back down beside her.

"I wish I could stay right here" she sighed, closing her eyes.

Philip gently caught one of her curls on his finger and admired it, "So do I"

"Everything is just so peaceful and calm" Theodosia smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun of her face.

"It was Angie and I's favourite place to hide," said Philip. "We would always play here, there used to be a swing and we would try and see how high we could go"

"It sounds like you have treasured memories here" smiled Theodosia.

"Definitely" he replied. "You have added to them"

Theodosia leant up on her elbows, "This has been the greatest summer of my life, and I have you to thank"

"A believe a 'you're most welcome' is in order" smiled Philip.

"And one of these" whispered Theodosia as she leant over and kissed him.

"There," she said, "We have just made another memory"

"Care we make another?" smirked Philip.

"One is quite enough" she replied, lying down again.

Leaning her head back she looked up towards the tree.

"Can you climb this tree?" she asked.

"Probably, but Mama would never let us, she was afraid we'd break our necks" replied Philip.

"Well, I am going to give it a go" proclaimed Theodosia, hoisting herself off the floor.

"Now wait a minute" protested Philip, trying to catch her by her dress.

"It is not even that high" hushed Theodosia, lifting herself onto the first branch.

"Theodosia please" urged Philip. "You'll fall"

"Says who?" she remarked, now sitting happily on a thick branch.

"Says me, who fell off that tree and nearly broke my arm" proclaimed Philip. "Please come down"

"I am not going any higher than this," said Theodosia, "besides, it's nice up here"

"Don't make me come up there and get you" called Philip.

Theodosia raised an eyebrow, "Now that I would love to see"

As Philip kept protesting Theodosia suddenly heard small chirping coming from close by. Upon inspection of the branch just above her, she saw a small bird's nest, snuggled inside was five baby hummingbirds.

"Philip look!" she gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a birds nest!" she exclaimed, "I need a better look"

"No Theodosia please don't" urged Philip watching her trying to stand on the branch.

"Just for a minute, this is a strong tree" hushed Theodosia, smiling at the tiny birds.

However upon the arrival of the mother bird, who did not take kindly to Theodosia being so close to her young, flew towards her, causing her to lose her footing.

"Philip!" she cried as she finally fell, landing in his arms as he darted forward.

"Like I said" replied Philip, breathlessly. "You'll fall"

Theodosia smiled as she caught her breath, "I suppose a thank you is in order"

Before she could act on her comment Philip leant in and kissed her properly, a little gasp leaving her lips as he did so.

"It was my pleasure" he smirked, letting her down on the grass.

"You are a rogue Philip Hamilton" she proclaimed with a smile, brushing down her dress.

"And this rogue is forever at your service" he replied.

Hearing movement from outside of the trees he turned and listened.

"Come on," said Theodosia taking his hand. "We need to find Abraham"

"Not that way" he whispered, pulling her back. "Through here"

"Why?" she asked before the voice of Eliza and Angelica became louder.

"Quick" whispered Philip, parting the long hanging branches with his arm.

Theodosia slipped through the gap and Philip took a quick look behind him, before following her.

-

"This walk seems to be doing you some good Eliza" smiled Angelica, wrapping her arm around her sister's. "I hate to see you confined to the house all the time"

"This has been the finest day so far, it seemed a waste to not walk in it" replied Eliza.

"How is Alexander?" asked Angelica, "forgive my bluntness but I saw his writing on your post this morning"

Eliza paused, "He is-"

"Yes?" urged Angelica, "Not ill I hope?"

"No no nothing of the sort" replied Eliza quickly. "He is just a little out of character"

"How so?" inquired Angelica, both of them stopping and resting on a small bench.

"In his letter, I received this morning, he seemed unusually secretive" explained Eliza.

"May I see the letter?" asked Angelica. "If it is not of a private nature"

"Of course" replied Eliza, pulling the small paper from her dress pocket. "See what you can make of it"

Angelica quickly skimmed down the letter.

To my dearest Eliza,

Thank you for all your letters, you do not know what comfort it brings me to know that you are all safe and well. I am so glad to hear that our little Angie is on the mend and I will be sure to make a fuss of her when you return home. My mind is also calmed by your confirmation that our unborn child is growing strong.

"That all seems quite normal Eliza" commented Angelica.

"Precisely" replied Eliza. "Read on"

Due to an event, which though it has not yet occurred, is sending us all into chaos. I do not know quite what to do with myself. This decision that has been made is one that I personally did not foresee and it has placed quite a burden on my shoulders.

"Good Lord" muttered Angelica, "What on earth has happened?"

"I know as much as you do" replied Eliza despairingly.

This means my dear, that communication between us may have to cease for the next few days or even until you return. I cannot yet tell you any more information but I hope you can understand.

Give my love to all the family, Yours forever, Alexander Hamilton.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Angelica. "You are five months pregnant, he cannot just disappear!"

"My thoughts exactly" replied Eliza tearfully.

Angelica was quick to repress her sister's tears. "Oh my darling, I am sure it is nothing!"

"You are probably right, but I just wish he would talk to me," said Eliza, now visibly upset.

"Eliza you do not have reason to believe he would be with another woman do you?" asked Angelica, treading carefully with her words.

"Of course not" breathed Eliza, "He wouldn't dare, I imagine it is something to do with Jefferson"

"That devil of a man" scoffed Angelica. "When I see Jefferson again I am going to tell him exactly what I think of him"

At the mention of Jefferson Eliza finally crumbled. "Oh, Angie" she cried. "I just wish Alexander were here"

"My darling" hushed Angelica, pulling her sister close. "You have been so brave without him, you just need to keep being brave"

"I do not think I can be brave much longer" sobbed Eliza.

"If not for you, then for the children" proclaimed Angelica. "They need you as much as they need their father"

"Yes" sniffed Eliza. "That is true"

"You be strong for them and I'll be strong for you, how does that sound?" said Angelica softly.

"Grand" replied Eliza, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"You are a remarkable woman Elizabeth Hamilton" smiled Angelica. "And if I can help you more then just ask"

"You are so good to me Angie" replied Eliza softly.

"That is because you spend all your time being good to other people so you don't leave any for yourself" commented Angelica. "Now dry those tears and let's continue our walk, it's doing wonders for you already".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you all some cute Phildosia as it had been a bit absent in the last few chapters, so I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I wanted to give the character of Lucy a bit more substance, so she will become more important in the next few chapters.
> 
> I know I touched on some dangerous territory by mentioning 'an affair' but I assure you, that is NOT going to happen in this story. The main reason Alexander is being all secretive is that he will be surprising the family in the upcoming chapters, so nothing bad is going to happen...for now (Mwhahaha)
> 
> If you have any more questions please feel free to message me :)


	19. If The Shoe Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia gains an apology from Abraham and Alexander prepares to leave for the Schuyler Mansion. All whilst Jefferson begins to uncover some of Alexander's long-dead secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! 
> 
> Okay. So. Here me out. 
> 
> After suffering from the flu to end all flu's and Christmas and work and rehearsals, your girl is back.
> 
> Updates should return to a semi-normality. if you could even call my updates normal *nervous laughter*
> 
> But something I have been working on that has kept me busy was a message I was sent via fanfiction from a lovely girl who wanted to translate this story into Polish. As she loved it so much and her friends could not read it, as they were not as fluent in English. So I have already seen the first chapter and heard some of the feedback which made me feel all fuzzy and shit, to know that people in another language find my ramblings of a musical that good. It is all posted over on Wattpad, so if you know anyone who wants to read the story in Polish, hit me up. 
> 
> There will be more notes at the end, as always :)
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> Sarah x

Philip and Theodosia finally made it to Abraham’s house.

“Wait here,” said Philip. “I will go and find out where he is”

Theodosia nodded.

Upon knocking the door it took only a few moments before his mother opened it with surprise.

“Master Philip, what brings you all the way over here?” she asked.

“Hello Nelly, forgive me for disturbing you” smiled Philip.”I was wanting to ask the whereabouts of your son”

“He hasn't done anything stupid has he?” she asked immediately.

“No Madam, we just need to settle a little misunderstanding” replied Philip.

“He seemed very off when he came home yesterday, he was even late! Not that it mattered at all to him, he just come in and go straight to his room, wouldn’t come out for food or nothing” explained Nelly.

“Which is why we need to settle this problem” concluded Philip. “He is not in any trouble I assure you” 

“Well,” she paused. “Last I seen him he was over in the barn over there, if not there he’ll be out on the fields”

“Thank you Nelly” smiled Philip, taking his leave.

“What did his mother say?” asked Theodosia, once his mother closed the door.

“He’s in the barn” he replied, “just over there”

“Will he be alone?” she asked, the pair of them walking quickly towards it.

“I will find out,” said Philip.

Tugging on the door and with a groan, Philip pulled it open. The door slid along its hinges and sent warm light into the barn. Hay took up most of the space, piled high to serve as feed for the animals. 

“There” pointed Philip, seeing a figure on the next level.

“Alright, let’s go” she replied, a little nervous.

Philip climbed up the ladder first and held it in place for Theodosia. Climbing with a dress was never an easy task, so she was grateful for a stable ladder. 

In the far corner near a large opening, Abraham was busy shoving hay out to the horses below, with a large wooden pitchfork.

“Has he not heard us?” Theodosia asked quietly.

“Perhaps not” replied Philip. “Wait here”

Philip walked up behind Abraham, reaching out to tap him on his shoulder when Abraham suddenly swung round as if to hit him in an act of self-defence.

Philip quickly stopped the swinging pitchfork with his hand and exclaimed, “Easy soldier!”

Abraham lowered his tool and apologised, “Sorry, I am just a little jumpy”

“And why is that?” asked Philip.

Abraham started shovelling hay again, “She’s behind you”

“She?” inquired Philip.

“Miss Burr,” said Abraham stiffly, stabbing the hay as he spoke.

“And why would you expect danger from her?” asked Philip. 

“Suppose I acted wrong, I offended her I think” replied Abraham. “That can get people like me killed”

“Not while you are under my Grandfather’s protection” replied Philip swiftly.

Theodosia stood far back and tried to listen to the conversation, but soon she had had enough.

“Philip would you give me a minute?” she asked loudly, walking up to the pair.

“Of course” replied Philip. “I'll be outside”

Theodosia smiled her thanks and stood in silence until Philip was no longer in sight.

“Abraham-"

“What can I do for you Miss Burr” replied Abraham swiftly.

“Look at me,” she asked.

Abraham continued to stab at the hay.

“Look at me,” she asked again, gently touching his hand.

He abruptly stopped and looked down at her hand on his. As his eyes switched to look at her, Theodosia quickly pulled her hand back.

“I owe you an apology” she began. “What happened yesterday was wrong and insensitive of me and I-”

“Tell me Miss Burr” interrupted Abraham. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be in trouble?” demanded Theodosia.

“I shouldn't have behaved like that, especially not in front of the boys or Miss Angelica,” he said stiffly. “Or you”

Theodosia placed her hand on his arm and reassured him. “You are no trouble, I am the only one who committed any error, you behaved justly”

Abraham relaxed and lay his pitchfork to one side. 

“Can you accept my apology” urged Theodosia. “Micah explained everything and I wanted to run and find you then and there to beg your forgiveness”

“I should have listened to him” sighed Abraham, “my education, it’s shameful”

“If you can accept my apology, I may be able to offer you a solution,” Theodosia said softly.

“Miss Burr, I don’t think I could hold a grudge against you, even if I wanted to” he replied with a little smile.

“Then all is forgiven?” asked Theodosia hopefully.

“Yeah” smiled Abraham, unable to be angry with her anymore.

“Then” began Theodosia. “If you will allow me, and please don’t take this as sympathy, I would like to teach you”

“Teach me?” asked Abraham.

“Just a few lessons a week, I can teach reading and writing if you would like?” she suggested.

“I can't let you do that” exclaimed Abraham, “you gotta teach the boys and-”

“Please let me!” begged Theodosia. “It feels like the right thing to do. You would be no bother, I have plenty of spare time as it is”

“You really mean it?” he asked tentatively.

Theodosia smiled, “I do"

“When um- when do I come find you?” asked Abraham.

“No I will come to you” replied Theodosia. “At your home, if that is possible, I find that students work best when they are comfortable”

“But my Mama wouldn't like it” protested Abraham, “She doesn't like me talking to you anyways, says that you are too good for me”

“I will explain everything” assured Theodosia. “And if after it all you mother is still not comfortable with the idea then I will teach you in the main house”

“Would I be taking lessons with the boys?” asked Abraham.

“No” replied Theodosia. “As much as they respect you I think it would be best for your confidence if you were taught separately if you understand what I mean”

Abraham nodded, “Those boys are much more clever than I am, they got their daddy’s brain”

“And you could be just as clever if you apply yourself like they do” assured Theodosia.

“You think so?” he asked.

“I know so” replied Theodosia. “Now when are you available for lessons?”

“I'm free from 6 pm every day and all day Sunday” replied Abraham.

“Then to allow you some time in between lessons, shall I teach you for a few hours each day and check up on your progress on Sunday?” suggested Theodosia. “We leave here in a fortnight so that gives me some ample time to get you started”

“Yeah that would great” replied Abraham, “thank you!”

“Abraham what they hell you doin’ just standing there!” called an angry voice. “You run out of damn hay or somethin’!”

Abraham and Theodosia spun as one of the older farmhands climbed up the ladder.

Abraham quickly started shovelling hay back out of the barn. 

As the older farmhand got to the top of the ladder, still swearing and yelling he abruptly stopped as he saw Theodosia.

“Oh Ma’am I’m awful sorry about that, I did not know you was up here,” he said quickly.

“Do not worry” replied Theodosia. “But please do not blame Abraham for not working, I was purposely delaying him, please forgive me,” she asked.

“It’s no bother at all” replied the farmhand. 

Theodosia smiled her thanks. “I shall talk to you soon Abraham, have a good day” 

“And you Miss Burr” replied Abraham, stopping working momentarily.

Theodosia thanked the farmhand as he held the ladder for her so she could climb down, and slipped out of the barn to meet Philip who was standing by the door.

“You look pleased with yourself” commented Philip.

“Yes I am” she replied. “The issues have all been resolved” 

“Well, I am glad to hear it” replied Philip.

Theodosia looked at him quizzically. “So?”

“So what?” he asked.

“You do not want to know how I have resolved the problem?” asked Theodosia.

“No, I trust your judgement” replied Philip.

Theodosia smiled, “You mean that?”

“Well yes” replied Philip. “I am not your father, I can’t order you around, if you have resolved the issue then I trust the decisions that you have made to fix it” 

Theodosia shook her head in disbelief. “You are quite wonderful Philip Hamilton”

“As are you” he smiled, “Now we had best go, Mama wants us to be involved in the meeting about the ball” 

“When is it?” asked Theodosia. The pair of them slowly walking back towards the house.

“In 3 days time” replied Philip.

“So soon?” commented Theodosia.

“My grandmother will have been planning it, from almost the end of last years” chuckled Philip. “We are just to help with the entertainment”

“Which means what exactly?” she asked.

“All of us perform a little, Angie will probably sing, I normally play the piano, things like that” replied Philip.

“Will I be expected to perform?” asked Theodosia.

“Only if you want to, but it would be nice to hear you play the piano again” smiled Philip.

“We shall see” replied Theodosia. “Besides who comes to the Ball anyway?”

“Most of the surrounding families and of course all of our servants” replied Philip.

“It will quite a large affair then?” commented Theodosia. “How shall we fit all of those people into one ballroom?!”

“We don’t” replied Philip, not quite able to look her in the eyes.

“Why?” she inquired.

Philip sighed. “Let’s just say that not all my Grandfather’s friends share his ideas about equality”

Theodosia suddenly understood very well. “I see”

“But” urged Philip, hearing her voice change its tone. “Please don’t feel like you cannot come”

“If I am going to have to spend the evening, hearing whispers and feeling like an animal on display I am not going to join you,” said Theodosia passionately, stopping in her tracks.

“You think I would let anyone treat you like that?” exclaimed Philip.

“No” she replied. “But I will not put myself into a situation in which such foul things can be said” 

“It is just one family” explained Philip. “A father, his wife and son. Their daughter does not share their views”

“Their views?” questioned Theodosia. “Views of hatred towards me”

“Especially you” replied Philip quietly. “They think that if you are born a slave that is what you should stay, they hate children born from black and white parents. Even more, they hate those who have succeeded socially”

Theodosia scoffed. “They are the monsters, not me”

“No one else there will share their views, but it was my duty to warn you” explained Philip. “I will make sure I keep them out of your way, make it so that they don’t even breathe the same air” 

“If you can promise that Philip, I will come,” said Theodosia, regaining her composure.

“I promise,” he said. “You are our special guest, and you will be treated as such”

-

“Well gentlemen” commented Jefferson. “You have all been quite busy”

He looked over towards the door as Adams, Monroe and Madison all came in, carrying large packets of paper.

“This is everything?” asked Jefferson.

“Yes, Sir” replied Monroe, organising the placement of the packets on the desk.

“Good” smiled Jefferson. “Read me something”

“As you know” began Monroe, “at your request, we have been digging for information on your behalf. We have all been quite successful, Adams?”

Picking up the first packet of papers, Adam’s opened the tie and threw it down onto Jefferson’s desk. “You will enjoy this one”

“Who gave you all this?” asked Jefferson, flicking his finger down the stack of papers.

“Old friends lets say” smirked Adams. “Everyone is quite loyal to Washington and therefore to Hamilton, but his career has not been without its fair share of pushing others to the side”

“Ex-party members perhaps?” commented Jefferson, beginning to read the statements.

“Precisely” replied Adams.

“This is rather vague” muttered Jefferson. 

“Keep going” replied Adams.

Jefferson continued to read until his eyes stopped halfway down the page. “Hamilton was dismissed from the army?”

“Under Washington’s orders” smiled Adams. “He has always tried to keep it quiet”

“Our officer was dismissed for directly disobeying the chain of command and under charges of unlawful misconduct, as well as being responsible for putting fellow comrades in danger” recited Jefferson. 

“It was over 10 years ago but the account can still be used to show that under stress he cannot keep himself under control” suggested Adams.

“Yes” muttered Jefferson, scanning down the rest of the document. 

“What else?”

“I have been gathering rumours Sir” interrupted Monroe. “I think my findings will please you”

Jefferson rested his elbow on the table and waved Adams away with several flicks of his hand.

Adams disgruntled by this sighed before allowing Monroe past.

“Here” urged Monroe. “These will be of use to us-”

“Sh” hushed Jefferson. “Give me the papers”

Handing them over Monore pointed out “read from here Sir”

Several lines in, Jefferson suddenly smiled. “You think he’s George Washington’s bastard?”

“Not me Sir” protested Monroe as he saw Adams and Madison chuckle. “This was a private interview my brother in law took after he found out that his new maid's mother used to work on Washington’s plantation”

“We need evidence for this” mocked Adams. 

“You have evidence, a hand-written testimony” exclaimed Monroe.

“What else does it say?” asked Madison.

Jefferson pushed the document back at Monroe, “impress me"

Confidently Monroe began reading a passage of the maid's account.

“My mother would always tell us the story of how her sister kept getting invited to the main house whenever old Mrs Washington went away to see friends or her family. She wasn’t allowed to talk about what happened but when she became pregnant we did not need her to explain”

“Hamilton is not a black man” protested Adams. “This is ridiculous!”

“The maid in question was not an ordinary slave. She had more white in her than black so when a child was born it would not be a mulatto” protested Monroe, looking to Jefferson for support.

“Keep going,” said Jefferson.

“My mother said that Mr Washington took great care of her sister, made sure that she saw a doctor regularly and the baby was delivered by the family doctor, not our midwives. It was a boy but Mrs Washington found out about the relationship and demanded that the mother and child be sent away” continued Monroe. 

“This is a convenient story Monroe, but now I need some solid facts” ordered Jefferson.

“Here” pointed Monroe. “Hamilton says he was 12 when his mother died, that he has told me personally. This maid writes that her mother said that 12 years after the baby was born they were informed that the mother had died and the child had been sent to New York by Washington to get an education, with support from the local church, on where?. St Nevis. The island which Hamilton is believed to have been living on as a child”

Jefferson looked over to Adams. “What do you think?”

“Well” scoffed Adams. “I mean, the story fits”

“And Sir” began Monroe. “This can be used to explain so much about Hamilton’s successes”

“Go on” urged Jefferson.

“Think about it this way Sir. A young un-important boy gets promoted into the army with the title of an officer given to him without a second thought, he spent most of war, where? By Washington’s side. All the fellow generals commented on how protective Washington became over Hamilton, always ensuring he was kept well out of danger. Surely one random officer would invoke such empathy and care?” explained Monroe. “If he was his son, however?”

“That would explain how he survived the war” finished Madison.

“Not only that but look at his political career” exclaimed Monroe. “How does a man like him get raised to such heights, with no restraints put on him. You notice how Washington will never scold or chastise him during a debate or if so it is done like a father to his son” 

“It may also explain how he married Elizabeth Schuyler” commented Adams.

Jefferson’s attention snapped to Adams, “How so?” he demanded.

“Well Sir, think of it” began Adams. “The two met at a Ball held by Martha. Alexander was introduced to everyone at the party as their special guest”

“And then within months of meeting, they were married” finished Monroe.

Jefferson sat back in his chair.

“Sir” urged Monroe, leaning on the desk. “We can ruin him with this”

“This is not a new rumour” commented Madison. “People have been suspicious of them for years, but this would definitely peak public interest, now more than ever” 

“We need something else” muttered Jefferson. “Bigger than this, we need something that levels with treason”

“Treason?” scoffed Adams. “From Hamilton, very unlikely”

“Angelica” muttered Madison.

“What was that?” demanded Jefferson.

“His sister in law, Angelica Schuyler Church, they exchanged letters whilst she lived in England,” said Madison. 

“We need those letters,” said Monroe. “They might contain hidden messages”

“How?” exclaimed Adams. “He keeps all his letters under lock and key at his home”

“Leave it to me, gentlemen, I will get the letters” hushed Jefferson.  


“Sir?” questioned Monroe.

“Now go about your business and leave the papers with me, I have work to do” ordered Jefferson.

-

“Now Lucy, please remember what I told you” reminded Alexander. “Keep a watch over the house and any odd men or carriages stopping outside or looking for long periods of time, you tell our neighbours and you get away. I do not want you to be in harm's way”

“Yes Mr Alexander” replied Lucy. “I understand”

“Good” replied Alexander, handing his travelling trunk to his driver. “And another thing, ”

“Sir?”

“You can tell that boy of yours to ask for you at the front door” he smiled, watching Lucy blush. “If he tramples anymore of Mrs Hamilton’s plants I am afraid I will have to charge him for them, even if he is a gardener"

“He gets nervous coming to front door Sir” explained Lucy. “he feels safer climbing over the fence in the yard, ”

“Nevertheless, he is to come in from the front door,” said Alexander, suddenly noticing movement behind a nearby tree”

He saw Lucy bite her lip, as she looked over towards the tree.

“Is that him?” asked Alexander.

Smiling, Lucy nodded. “Yes Sir”

“Thomas” barked Alexander. “Come here”

Immediately, the young man almost lept from behind the tree and hurried over to where Alexander and Lucy stood.

“Good Morning Sir,” he said upon reaching them.

“Good Morning Thomas, would you care to explain why you were hiding behind that tree?” asked Alexander.

“I- I was waiting for you to leave” confessed Thomas. “I’m here to see my Lucy”

“Your Lucy?” commented Alexander. “If I remember, you have not made her an offer yet?”

Thomas scratched the back of his head, “No, I’m- I’m saving money to do just that”

“We both are” piped Lucy. “we put a little bit of our wages aside together in an account”

“Very organised,” said Alexander. “I am impressed”

“We should have enough money to buy a house in 2 years” urged Thomas. “And when old Mr Davies retires next month I will become head gardener”

“And Lucy you are certain that Thomas will make you an offer?” asked Alexander. 

Lucy took a breath, not expecting him to be so open about her relationship. 

“Sir” urged Thomas. “ I have every intention of making Lucy my wife, she knows this”

“Do you Lucy?” inquired Alexander.

“Yes, Mr Alexander” Lucy replied. “He gave me a token of his promise”

Lucy slipped her hands around the back of her neck and pulled a small chain from under the collar of her dress. Attached to the chain was a small copper wire, fashioned into a ring.

“A ring” smiled Alexander, looking towards Thomas. “You made this?’

“Yes Sir, I fashioned it out of some garden wire. It ain’t nothing expensive-”

“But it means more to me than any solid gold ring every could” finished Lucy. “You do not need to fear for me Mr Alexander, I am safe with Thomas”

“Then I am glad to hear it” replied Alexander. “But if he ever starts mistreating you, tell me, understood?”

Lucy nodded. 

Alexander could see that Thomas was about to protest so he quickly added, “Because you see Thomas, Lucy is like a second daughter to me. And like my own daughter I will not abide her mistreatment” 

“I assure you, Sir, my intentions are honourable” vowed Thomas. “I have made my promise to her and I intend to keep it”

“Then I am satisfied” replied Alexander. “Now you must both forgive me, I must try and reach my father in laws estate before I lose the light”

“Safe journey Mr Alexander” called Lucy. “Give me love to Miss Eliza and the children!”

“I will Lucy” replied Alexander, climbing in the carriage. “And remember what I told you”

“Yes, Sir” replied Lucy, waving at the carriage as it travelled down the road.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's note time!
> 
> The invented story about Alexander Hamilton's parentage. It is utter nonsense and all my own ramblings. If you really want to know all the details the internet has some very informative sights, as well as the Ron Chernow novel which I have been flicking through for inspiration as well as historical information. Of course, even in historical context, there were many rumours about Hamilton's true parentage and it is understandable that the bond shared between Alexander and Washington could be misconstrued as to that of a father and son.  
> A word used to describe Hamilton's ethnic background is "octaroon" now a term which is assigned to a person with one-eighth African/Aboriginal ancestry; that is, someone with a family heritage of one biracial grandparent; in other words, one African great-grandparent and seven European great-grandparents. This is referenced in the Workshop Version of Hamilton, so I chose to venture down that road. I chose to use the word mulatto in this context which is used more as a derogatory term, so I hope that no one takes offence to me using it within context.
> 
> Also the whole subject of Alexander being dismissed from the army. That is true and historically correct. I am using it in this context but I am not sure whether it was public knowledge at the time or whether it would have even mattered. Despite this, it will add some more information to the 'pamphlet'
> 
> The comment about Alexander committing treason is just to add to the story. You will see why in the upcoming chapters.


	20. With All My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham and Theodosia begin lessons, Angie reveals a secret and Alexander makes his unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, late again I know. It's cruel I understand.
> 
> I am changing the days of uploads again to a Friday, possibly Thursday for some of you as time zones are different. But I am going by GMT so keep an eye out anyway.
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos, they are all read and appreciated. ;)
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

It had been decided that Abraham would be taught all his lessons in the main house. Once Mr Schuyler learnt of Theodosia’s plans, he made sure that she had everything she needed.

Theodosia was told to teach him in the dining room as it was a main thoroughfare through the house. It was a little frowned upon by Mrs Schuyler as she put it, “A girl should not be left alone with a young man, it is not correct”. However, with some gentle persuasion, she agreed.

“Not quite, try one more time,” said Theodosia softly, pointing down at the paper beside her.

“Which bit is wrong?” asked Abraham.

“Look at the ‘g’ again” she whispered.

“Oh, it is backwards!” exclaimed Abraham.

“Well done!” praised Theodosia, “now if you can fix it, read me what it says”

Slowly Abraham rewrote the word and carefully said, “D-do-dog?”

“Now with some confidence” urged Theodosia.

“Dog” proclaimed Abraham, It says dog!”

“Brava!” smiled Theodosia. “That’s very good”

“Do another one” pleaded Abraham, pushing the paper back to her.

“Alright” agreed Theodosia. “You have another look at that book, see whether you can get through another sentence”

Abraham nodded and with his finger began to slowly trace over the words, mumbling them under his breath. 

Theodosia picked up her quill pen and neatly wrote out a very special word. She waited until he reached the end of his sentence and pushed the paper back along the table.

“What does that say?” she asked.

Abraham looked closely before sighing, “I don’t know”

“What is the first letter?” she said softly.

He stalled before settling on "A".

“Yes very good, and the next letter” urged Theodosia.

“B” he replied, stammering as he spoke.

“And the next?”

Theodosia could see he was struggling and watched as he pushed the paper away. 

“I can’t read it” he groaned frustratedly.

“Take a breath and try again,” said Theodosia, putting the paper back in front of him.

“But I can’t read it!” he exclaimed.

“I am going to help you, if you promise to keep calm” hushed Theodosia, her tone seeming to have the desired effect.

Abraham sat quietly as Theodosia pointed to the word on the paper. 

“Perhaps if I say the word, you will be able to tell me what letters I am using?” she suggested.

“Yeah okay” nodded Abraham, calming down again.

“I have written out your name” revealed Theodosia, pointing at the paper, “See”

“That is what my name looks like, all fancy like that?” exclaimed Abraham. 

“Yes, it is a fine name, especially fine on paper” replied Theodosia. “Now how about you write it for yourself?”

“Oh Miss” stammered Abraham, his hand rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t think I can do that…”

“You will never know unless you try” proclaimed Theodosia, handing him the quill. “Write underneath where I have written it”

Abraham stalled. 

“It does not have to be perfect remember” urged Theodosia gently. 

He nodded and very slowly traced out the letters. He looked up at Theodosia once he had finished and smiled nervously. 

“That is wonderful Abraham!” praised Theodosia. “You are getting much better!” 

“Really?” smiled Abraham. “I am?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Look at your work”

The two’s celebrations were brought to a close as a knock at the door brought them to attention. 

Mr Schuyler entered and called, “Theodosia, Abraham, come, the lesson is over, the servants need to prepare this room for dinner” 

“Yes Sir” replied Theodosia beginning to gather up her supplies. 

“I had best go,” said Abraham, picking up his jacket and heading for the door.

“Don’t forget this” called Theodosia, handing him his piece of work, after quickly dusting it with powder so that the ink would not smudge.

“But” he protested.

“Show your mother” she smiled, “keep it as motivation”

“Yes Miss” he nodded. “Thank you”

“See you tomorrow Abraham” she called as he slipped past Mr Schuyler.

“He is learning?” asked Mr Schuyler, walking towards her.

“Yes, he has a remarkably quick brain” she replied. “He can become frustrated when he is confused but with some gentle encouragement he prevails”

“It is a pity teaching is below your station Miss Theodosia” commented Mr Schuyler. “For you my dear, are very good at it”

-

“Peggy?” called Eliza, knocking before entering her room. “Is little Stephan alright?”

Eliza found her sister is quite a state, desperately trying to quieten her son whos cries has alerted her.

“I don't know what's the matter with him!” cried Peggy. “He won't stop crying!”

“Now” hushed Eliza. “You won’t do him any good upset like this, give him to me”

Peggy handed over her son and began pacing the room. 

“Has he been fed, his underclothes changed?” asked Eliza, trying to hush her nephew.

“Yes, I have tried everything” exclaimed Peggy.

“Have you gotten rid of the wind?” asked Eliza.

“What?”

“Burped him, has he been burped Peggy?” asked Eliza plainly. 

“Yes,” Peggy replied.

“Did you do it properly?” asked Eliza.

“Well, I think so” replied Peggy slowly.

“Peggy!” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Oh please don’t be angry with me Eliza, you see Constance normally helps me after I have fed him, and I can’t find her anywhere!” cried Peggy.

“No I am not angry, I just can't bear to see a baby upset” hushed Eliza, sitting down with little Stephan in her arms. 

“Now then, young man,” she said, sitting him up on her knees. “Let’s see here”

With several firm pats and rubs on his back, little Stephan let out a loud burp followed by several little hiccups, before his crying quickly stopped.

“That's better hmm? commented Eliza, seeing her nephew calm again. 

“But I did that!” protested Peggy.

“Not firmly enough” replied Eliza. “You must not stop until you hear him burp Peggy”

Peggy sat down with a despondent sigh “I am a bad mother aren’t I?’

Do not be so silly Peggy” hushed Eliza. “I was just as nervous and unsure with my Philip, it just takes some practice and patience”

“But he was crying!” protested Peggy. 

“Yes, babies do” replied Eliza. “It is their way of telling us something is wrong and we as mothers have the difficult job of finding out what” 

Peggy sighed. 

“Besides, Constance should have been here to help you” reminded Eliza. “She has no other duties in this house to keep her busy”

“She said she was just going to fetch a new blanket for Stephan” replied Peggy.

“And how long ago was that?” demanded Eliza.

“Maybe half an hour ago?” said Peggy.

“She has left you alone with him for half an hour?” exclaimed Eliza. “She should have fetched myself or Angelica if it was going to take that long”

As if on cue a calm Constance walked through the door, without a blanket in sight.

“Oh, Miss Eliza” she exclaimed. “I did not know you-”

“Hush” silenced Eliza. “Constance I am not impressed”.

“But Ma’am I was just going to get little Master Stephan a blanket” protested Constance.

“And where is that blanket?” demanded Eliza.

“I-I couldn't find one” mumbled Constance.

“With a large linen cupboard just along the corridor?” questioned Eliza. “I imagine if I was to go and check that cupboard I would find several”

“Constance I needed you” cried, Peggy. “Where did you go!”

Constance stayed silent.

“I can see from the remains of food left on your apron that you spent this time in the kitchen?” inquired Eliza.

Constance gasped and saw the stain of soup on her apron, “Ma’am I can explain!”

“Please do” replied Eliza.

“I was just so hungry Ma’am and with Miss Peggy feeding Master Stephan I knew I had ten minutes or so, so I went to the kitchen and ate” confessed Constance.

“How long have you gone without food?” asked Eliza.

“I had not had the time for breakfast as Miss Peggy had desired to take a bath an hour earlier this morning” replied Constance. “I would never have stayed that long if I had known that I was needed upstairs”

She looked to Peggy, “Miss, I am sorry, please don’t dismiss me!”

“There will be no talk of dismissal Constance” hushed Eliza. “Now listen to me, this is my sisters first child. She is scared and confused and that is why we have you, so in moments of distress, you can help her. That is your duty.

Eliza sighed, “But it is also our duty to you as your employers to make sure that you are healthy and able to work, so in future if a schedule changes and you miss meals or are suffering from a lack of sleep you must inform Peggy so she or you can call for someone, understood?’

“Yes Ma’am” replied Constance. “Is little Stephan alright?”

“Just had a little-trapped wind,” said Eliza, rising from her chair. “Might I suggest you go over the proper way of getting wind out of babies with my sister again?”

“Yes Ma’am, I will do just that” replied Constance, lifting baby Stephan from Eliza’s arms.

“Call me if you need any help” smiled Eliza, leaving the little baby in very capable hands.

-

“Oh Theodosia, it is going to be so lovely” exclaimed Angie, dancing around her room with her china doll as her partner.

“I’m sure it will be” replied Theodosia.

“Now my foot is all healed I can dance the night away!” giggled Angie. 

“Unless you sprain your ankle on the first waltz” teased Theodosia. 

Angie gasped, “Don’t even suggest it!”

Theodosia laughed and apologised, “Who are you going to dance with?”

“Nearly all of my dances are taken, but I have to dance with Grandpapa and probably with Philip. I would normally have danced with my father if he were here” replied Angie, flopping onto her bed.

“Who are the other lucky gentlemen?” inquired Theodosia.

“Just a few of the local boys, no one special” replied Angie, clearly lying.

“Oh really?” teased Theodosia.

“Well, there is one” confessed Angie, lying on her stomach so she could see Theodosia easily. “Henry Kingston, his father is a banker in New York”

“Have you met him before?” asked Theodosia. 

“Yes twice” giggled Angie. “And” her voice becoming a whisper, “He says he loves me!”

“Angie” exclaimed Theodosia.

“No hush!” begged Angie, jumping up onto her knees. “I was not meant to tell anyone!”

“How old is he?” demanded Theodosia.

“Well he’s a little older than me…” mumbled Angie.

“Angie” 

“He’s only 20” muttered Angie.

“He’s four years older than you Angie!” exclaimed Theodosia.

“Stop shouting!” begged Angie. “Philip might hear!”

“Yes, I think he should” retorted Theodosia. “You should not be exchanging any sort of vows like that with a man Angie, not whilst you are still a child”

“I am not a child!” exclaimed Angie, quite insulted.

“Okay then, you are still a young woman. Who should not be getting herself involved with men four years her senior!” replied Theodosia.

“That is none of your business” cried Angie.

“I can make your brother’s business!” retorted Theodosia, heading for the door.

“No no please!” cried Angie, running after her, grabbing her arm. “Please don't tell Philip, if you do he’ll tell Mama and then she’ll forbid me from dancing ever again!”

“Okay hush,” said Theodosia, desperate for the whining to stop. “I won’t tell Philip”

Angie gave a huge sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you”

“But” added Theodosia, breaking up the hug. “I will be keeping my eyes on you, if I see you wandering off with anyone, I will not hesitate in sending Philip after you”

“Okay, I promise” vowed Angie. 

“Angie I mean it,” said Theodosia sternly.

“So do I” replied Angie.

“Now” sighed Theodosia, changing the subject. “Come and show me the dress you want to wear”

Angie smiled brightly and pulled Theodosia away from the door, the previous subject of conversation already lost.

-

“We are about an hour away now Sir” called Alexander’s driver.

“Thank you” replied Alexander, leaning his head out of the carriage window.

“And you are sure that Miss Schuyler Church won't object to you using her carriage?” asked the driver.

“No, I am sure she will be fine with it, besides it will make the journey home more spacious” replied Alexander, before closing the window.

He returned to his book, trying to make the time pass quicker. The thought of seeing his family again made him want to jump out the carriage and run the rest of the way.

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved Eliza necklace which Jefferson had stolen from her. 

He had bought her a new charm for the necklace but kept the chain. Alexander wanted the necklace to remind her of himself, not of the man who stole her belongings.

“Just a little longer” he muttered, rubbing his fingers on the face of the charm. “Just a little longer”

-

“Boys, if you do not come here right now, Mrs B will have your dinner served to the horses!” shouted Eliza, trying to get her youngest children assembled at the top of the stairs.

All in a scramble, Alexander Jr, followed by John and James flew out of their room and waited impatiently by the stairs. Little William came last, tripping over his shoelaces.

“Alexander” scolded Eliza. “I thought we agreed that you would help William with his shoes?”

“But he wouldn’t sit still” protested Alexander Jr. “No one can tie his shoes if he won’t stop running around”

“Do them up now” ordered Eliza, holding William still.

“No no, I don’t want to wear shoes!” whined William, trying to kick his brother.

“Stop all that noise” hushed Eliza. “It is dinner time and you are a big boy now and that means you wear shoes”

“I don’t want to!” cried William.

“What you want is out of the question William” scolded Eliza. 

Seeing that Alexander had managed to tie up the shoes she said, “Now do you want to hold my hand as we go downstairs?”

“Okay” sniffed William, taking his mother’s hand.

“Follow us down” called Eliza, seeing Angie and Theodosia at the end of the corridor.

“Yes, Mama” replied Angie, watching as her younger siblings filed neatly down the stairs.

“You both look lovely” commented Philip, sneaking up on them.

“You don’t look half bad yourself” replied Theodosia.

“I will leave you both to flirt your way down the stairs” teased Angie, before skipping down the stairs.

“Cheeky” called Theodosia, receiving only a wink from Angie.

“May I?” asked Philip, holding out his arm.

“Yes” replied Theodosia, “but only if Miss Angelica approves”

Philip turned to see his Aunt positioned behind them. “May I Aunt?”

“You may” replied Angelica with a smile.

“Purple is a good colour for you” complimented Philip as he and Theodosia walked down the stairs.

“Why thank you” she replied. “Blue looks very fine on yourself”

“What colour are you planning on wearing tomorrow?” he asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I have not decided yet, mainly as Angie has kept me busy with what she is going to wear” replied Theodosia.

“Well we have one more day before the Ball, hopefully, you will get a moment to yourself” smirked Philip.

“I hope so too” she laughed.

Theodosia and Philip made sure they entered the drawing room separately, as not to add to any speculation.

“Miss Theodosia!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler. “Looking beautiful as always”

“You flatter me Madam” replied Theodosia. 

“And my handsome grandson” smiled Mrs Schuyler, “Come and let me fix your cravat it’s all a mess”

Philip rolled his eyes at his Grandfather who chuckled at him before he walked over to his Grandmother who quickly fixed the wayward pieces.

“Stephan, Peggy” smiled Angelica as she entered the room. “It feels like I have hardly seen you both all day”

“I have been busy with our son and you darling?” replied Peggy, turning to her husband.

“I have been in town, a little spot of business to attend to” replied Stephan.

“You men and your business” teased Angelica. “It never ends”

“Then it is fortunate that it falls to my lot, instead of yours” commented Stephan.

“Don't be so sure” retorted Angelica. “I handle a fair share of business myself, that would no doubt rival yours”

“I do not doubt that for a moment” replied Stephan with a smile. “We need more women like you in Congress and the Financial World, you would put the world to right”

“Could we at least have dinner first” hushed Mrs Schuyler. “All this talk of liberalism is all very well, but it has a time and place and that is not before dinner”

Angelica smiled. “Very well Mama”

“Now boys” scolded Eliza, seeing her two youngest sons pushing each other along the sofa “Sit still”

“But he pushed me” whined John, shoving James.

“No I didn’t!” protested James, “you pushed me!”

The two boys erupted into a loud argument until Philip pushed them both apart and sat down in between them.

“Harmony is restored, thank you Philip” mused Mr Schuyler. 

All the party was brought to attention as the distinctive sound of a carriage rolled up to the front of the house.

“We are not expecting anyone, are we darling?” asked Mrs Schuyler.

“No my dearest, we are not” replied Mr Schuyler, turning to his butler who stood beside him. “Carter go and see who it is”

“Yes, Sir” nodded the butler before he quickly left the room.

-

Outside Alexander swiftly exited the carriage and called up to his driver, “Take it round to the stables, I will send someone to get my bags later”

“Yes, Sir” replied the driver who clicked the horses forward.

Upon approaching the front door it was opened by a footman followed by the butler.

“Mr Hamilton, we were told you would not be joining us!” exclaimed Carter.

“Well I am full of surprises” smiled Alexander, stepping inside. “Where is everyone?”

“About to go into dinner” replied Carter, ‘They are all in the drawing room”

“I am glad, God forbid if I were to interrupt dinner” chuckled Alexander.

“Quickly boy, tell the master who has arrived” urged Carter, nudging the footman.

“No don’t” hushed Alexander, pulling a small jewellery box from his pocket. “Give this to my wife”

“Sir?” 

“Just say it was a delivery, I will be waiting behind you” urged Alexander, handing the footman the box.

The footman moved a little quicker as Mr Schuyler voice rang down the corridor. “Come, Carter, who is it?”

“Go on lad” ordered Carter. 

“Thank you Carter” smiled Alexander, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder before following the footman towards the drawing room.

-

Back in the drawing room, everyone waited in suspense.

“Well?” asked Mr Schuyler as the young footman entered.

“It is a delivery Sir” 

“A delivery at this hour, how odd” commented Mrs Schuyler.

“Yes, give it to me then” replied Mr Schuyler.

“Forgive me, Sir,” said the footman. “It is for Mrs Hamilton”

“For me?” exclaimed Eliza “I was not expecting anything?”

“Are you sure?” asked Angelica.

“Yes Ma’am, the man said it was to be given to Mrs Hamilton” replied the footman, handing the jewellery box to Eliza. 

“Mama what is it?” asked Alexander Jr, himself and William hurrying to see.

“Let me open it” chuckled Eliza, pulling the ribbon. 

Lifting the lid she saw her necklace lying on a small satin pillow with a note. 

“How on earth?” she gasped. 

“Ma, what does it say?” asked Angie, now as desperate as her brothers for a view.

“Go on Eliza, we are all on eggshells” teased Peggy, who also looked on curiously.

“Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, accepte ce cadeau. Chercher” read Eliza.

“And again for those of us whose French is not as good as it should be” called Stephan with a smile.

“I love you with all my heart, please accept this gift. Look up” replied Eliza. “Look up?”

“How strange?” commented Theodosia, joining Angie as she tried to read the note for herself.

“Theodosia my dear,” asked Angelica. “Your French is exquisite, could it mean anything else”

“No Ma’am” replied Theodosia, “what Miss Eliza says is true”

“I love you with all my heart, please accept this gift. Look up” repeated Eliza. “What does it mean?”

At this moment Alexander chose to make his entrance. “I do hope I am not disturbing anything” 

The room erupted into noise as everyone realised his presence. 

“Papa!” shrieked Angie, flying across the room and jumping into his arms.

“Hello, my darling girl” laughed Alexander, pressing a kiss onto her head. 

“You came!, you came!” exclaimed Alexander Jr, who like his sister ran across the room pursued by his brothers who Philip could no longer restrain.

“Of course I came” replied Alexander, kissing each of them before smiling at little William who simply jumped in one spot with excitement.

“And look at you young man,” he said, picking him up. “You are wearing your big boy shoes”

“Yes Papa” replied William snuggling into his father’s jacket.

“You are just full of surprises aren’t you?” teased Angelica. 

“Always” replied Alexander, placing William back on the floor to greet her properly.

“It is good to see you,” she said.

“Peggy and Stephan, it is good to see you” called Alexander as he greeting them. 

“Pa, you liar” chuckled Philip, getting up to hug him. 

“I have missed you too” replied Alexander, “besides a man can do with a holiday now and then”

Alexander turned to Eliza, who still sat stunned on her chair. She shook her head and smiled, “What are you doing here?”

Alexander bent down and kissed her hand, “Going on holiday of course”

“And this?” she questioned, holding up her necklace. “This is you too?”

“Who else would it be” he replied.

“Forgive me for disturbing you all, but dinner is served” called Carter from the doorway.

“Then let us go through” announced Mr Schuyler. “That is if my son in law has no further surprises up his sleeve?"

“None Sir” replied Alexander as they whole party headed for the dining room.

-

“I still cannot believe that you are here” smiled Eliza, as Alexander and herself reached their bedroom. “It feels like a dream”

“I assure you it is not” he replied, closing the door behind them. 

“Quietly please, Theodosia is sleeping” hushed Eliza.

“Where?” asked Alexander, looking around the room.

“In the old nursery” replied Eliza. “It is so I can keep an eye on her” 

“Burr’s request no doubt” commented Alexander, tossing off his jacket.

“You would do the same for Angie,” said Eliza, trying to prove a point.

“I must say she does hold a wonderful conversation” praised Alexander, changing the subject. 

“She does indeed” replied Eliza, beginning to shed her jewellery. “She is a very intelligent and well rounded young lady. She has been a fine companion for Angie and the boys too”

“But not Philip,” said Alexander. 

“They have spent a little time together Alexander, that is natural when on holiday”

“As long as they have been using their time wisely” commented Alexander.

Eliza raised her eyebrow. “They have been, Theodosia has taken to teaching our boys”

“What about the work I gave them?” asked Alexander.

“Darling with Angie injuring her foot I had to leave the education of the boys to someone else” she replied. 

“What has she been teaching them?” inquired Alexander, sitting down on the edge of the bed, unbuckling his shoes. “I have a set curriculum for them”

“As far as I know she has been teaching them about nature and the animals on the estate” replied Eliza. “I have never seen them so excited to learn”

“The study of animals will not further their education” exclaimed Alexander.

“Oh Alexander, do not be so dramatic” hushed Eliza. “It is their summer holiday let them relax”

“When I was their age I didn't get to relax” retorted Alexander.

“But they are not you” reminded Eliza. “They are only a part of you. You have secured them a life which means they can be children”

Alexander sighed, “You are right”

“Yes it is a habit of mine” she smiled. “You can see all their work tomorrow, they have been so excited to tell you all about it. It is not anything silly, the boys are learning things”

“Then I trust your judgement, as more often than not is it better than mine” replied Alexander.

Eliza pressed a kiss against his forehead, “My lovely man”

“Is this new?” asked Alexander, looking at her dress.

“It is” she replied, “How good of you to notice”

“Where is it from?” asked Alexander.

“Angelica bought it for me in London, apparently it is supposed to make a woman look more shapely whilst she expecting, which I don't quite understand” smiled Eliza.

“Well I think you look beautiful,” said Alexander. 

“Thank you” she replied, “My only problem with it, is getting out of it. I had better ring for one of the maids”

“Eliza” mused Alexander. “I am here?”

“If you tear this dress Alexander...” replied Eliza, hands on her hips.

“I won’t” he vowed, getting up off the bed. “I promise”

“Very well” she replied, spinning around. “I'll start on the front, I really need your help with the stays”

“I await your orders” he smiled.

Several layers later and Eliza was in just her stays and slip.

“I think you can manage from here,” she said.

“It’s like second nature” whispered Alexander, kissing her now exposed shoulders.

“We’ll have none of that” she chuckled. “Not with a guest in the next room”

“What a pity,” he said, trying to sound sad.

“Come on” she ordered, “get me out of this thing”

“Yes Ma’am” he replied and expertly pulled the strings apart and lifted the two sides over her head.

“Ah that’s better” sighed Eliza, taking a deep breath.

As if to reiterate that the baby in her stomach gave a firm kick, to which she replied, “Oh yes little one, I agree”

“Kicking our Mama are we?” whispered Alexander, gently touching Eliza’s stomach. “I would not advise it”

Eliza placed her hand on top of his, “Do not listen to Papa darling, kick as much as you want”

“Well I cannot object to another strong boy” replied Alexander, kicking off the last of his day clothes.

“And what exactly makes you think it is going to be a boy?” inquired Eliza, groaning as she got into bed.

“An educated guess” replied Alexander, climbing in beside her. “The last four have been boys”

“I think another girl might even the scales out a little, don’t you think?” smiled Eliza, rubbing her stomach.

“Now now, I do not know if I could handle any more beautiful women under my care” teased Alexander. “You and Angie are quite enough”

“Angie wants a little sister, she wants someone that will let her braid their hair and talk about dresses” mused Eliza. 

“Oh she has Philip for that” replied Alexander. 

“Not for much longer darling, she is almost a grown woman, we might not have her in a few years,” said Eliza. “Or Philip for that matter”

“She will not be marrying anyone anytime soon” replied Alexander firmly. “And as for Philip he has his studies to concern him”

“Not forever” she replied. “Our children are growing up”

“Yes, growing up in a world that is about to get very interesting” sighed Alexander, wrapping his arm around her.

“In your letter” began Eliza. “You said something had caused chaos, is it something I may know?”

“If only to ease my burden, yes” replied Alexander. “Washington is stepping down from the Presidency”

“My God” gasped Eliza, “I only thought death would bring an end to his term in office”

“He seems to have that on his mind, he spoke so much about wanting to go home and I do not know if he means his earthly home or his heavenly one” replied Alexander. “It is not public knowledge but it will be soon”

“Has he mentioned anything about who he would like his successor to be?” asked Eliza.

“Well now that we are an independent government, free from the monarchy. It will be done by votes” replied Alexander. “Each candidate will have to promote himself and try to win the public as well as a Congressional majority”

“Did Washington mention anything to you?” asked Eliza, sitting up to look him in the face.

“In a number of words,” said Alexander. “He has encouraged me to enter into the race as he deems myself and our family worthy of the honour”

“And are you?” she urged. “Are we?”

“Yes” replied Alexander. “I am going to run to be the President”

“Then we are with you” she replied. “Every step of the way”

“And if the fighting should take an untasteful turn, what then?” 

“Then we push through it, like always,” said Eliza. “I love you, Alexander. And if it is your wish to be the President then I will do all I can to help”

“You are a magnificent woman Elizabeth” smiled Alexander, kissing her gently. “I would not wish to do this without you, for I would surely get lost”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note time!
> 
> This chapter is just kind of a relief from all the drama and pain from the last few, so I hope it made you smile at least.
> 
> Constance will become important in the next chapter so keep a look out for her.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton is going for gold. Of course, we all know that the Ham could have gone for the Presidency, however after the whole affair and the subsequent pamphlet and the political and emotional shitstorm that followed definitely killed any of his chances. But this is not historically accurate so we can dream. Also as if this story needed any more tension between Jeff and Ham, this is it.
> 
> The lovely Angie and her 'secret boyfriend'. I have always for some reason imagined Angie as always being a little bit naive and ditsy, not stupid, but just very unaware of consequences and someone who likes to see the best in people. Which as we know does not always go well. I can assure you she won't be harmed but we might have a little bit of a heartbreak on our hand's kids.
> 
> Remember to check back next Thursday/Friday for the next chapter. :)


	21. Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is held at the Schuyler mansion, with all its up's and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a month without publishing anything is criminal and I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting. The writer's block was REAL and most days I could not write a thing.
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos, please continue to leave them! <3
> 
> Happy Reading, 
> 
> Sarah x

You shouldn't be here, what if your parents come to check on me?” protested Theodosia quietly, seeing Philip slip through the secret door.

“Oh, they will be too busy talking to worry” assured Philip, walking over to her bed.

Theodosia held down the blankets, “Philip”

“Look just for a while, I won't stay” whispered Philip.

Theodosia looked towards the door into his parent's room and sighed, “Just for a little while, besides we need to talk”

“My father says that is something you never want to hear from the woman you love” replied Philip, slipping under the covers.

“It’s serious,” she said.

“Even worse” he commented, wrapping his arm around her.

“It’s about Angie,” said Theodosia reluctantly. “She begged me not to tell you but-”

“Tell me” he urged. “What’s the matter?”

“I am concerned as she seems to have a suitor of sorts that will be coming to the Ball” began Theodosia. “It worries me because firstly, this is Angie and second that the suitor has been making quite passionate declarations as well as being four years older than her”

“When did she say this?” asked Philip.

“Just this afternoon, I demanded that you should know but she begged me not to as she said that it would ruin her night if she was banned from attending” replied Theodosia.

“Did she say who?” asked Philip. “She sometimes has little romances over the summer with some of the local boys”

“Henry Kingston from New York apparently” Theodosia replied.

“Yes, we’ve met” replied Philip. “He seemed like a good lad, not like someone who would go around and break girls hearts”

“It may be nothing,” said Theodosia. “She may have just made the whole thing up for a laugh, but after what happened at the Ball the last time, well I just want to keep her safe” 

“So do I” assured Philip. “You were right to tell me” 

“Despite all that, are you excited for the ball?” she asked.

“I am a little” replied Philip, his smile just visible to Theodosia through the darkness. “But I think I should tell you this now, rather than later”

“Do tell?” Theodosia asked curiously.

“I am going to have to dance with other girls tomorrow,” Philip said reluctantly.

“I see” replied Theodosia.

“It’s just, we cant be a couple yet” explained Philip. “I have to show myself as a good grandson and host which means I must dance with everyone’s daughters”

“Then I guess there will be no objection to me dancing with all their sons?” commented Theodosia.

“No” chuckled Philip quietly. “Perhaps not”

“I hope we can get one dance together?” she said hopefully.

“Of course” replied Philip, “It would be rude to ignore my special guest”

-

That morning the house was already in chaos, Philip and his siblings were staying well out of their Grandmother’s way unless she should scold them for being incompetent. Philip, however, had a task of his own to complete before the Ball.

“Philip is that you lurking about out their?” called Angelica.

Stumbling out of hiding Philip leant in the doorway, “Yes it's me”

“Make yourself useful” she smiled, “hold this”

Philip smiled and walked into his Aunts room, taking the dress from her hands. 

“Hold it up high” she ordered, this order slightly muffled as she balanced a needle and thread in her mouth.

“This Angie’s?” asked Philip.

“No, mine” replied Angelica, her concentration set on the lace.

“Its pretty” he commented.

“You can borrow it if you want” she teased.

Philip was ready with a comeback but cracked as he saw his Aunt laugh.

“Very funny” he replied.

“Now,” she said, “the last time you came to find me you wanted something”

“I need a favour,” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“And what would that be?” smiled Angelica.

“Can you teach me to dance?” he whispered.

Angelica laughed, “Darling, you can dance”

“Not properly” he replied quietly. 

“Give me this” chuckled Angelica, taking her dress back and placing it on her bed. “What do you mean ‘not properly’ Philip?”

Before answering Philip hurried across the room and closed the door. “I lied to Mama”

Angelica put her hands on her hips. “About what?”

Philip ran a hand through his hair, “You remember those dance lessons that Angie and I took with Mrs Washington and her children?”

“Yes very well” replied Angelica.

“I didn’t learn any dancing, Angie did, I just played the piano” confessed Philip.

“Philip Hamilton!” exclaimed Angelica.

“Yes yes, I know” hushed Philip. “I lied and I need your help, please!”

“What dances do you know?” asked Angelica, relaxing a little.

“The Virginia Reel and little of the Waltz” muttered Philip. 

“So you never learnt the Minuet then?” concluded Angelica.

“No”

“And you expect me to teach you the Minuet in five minutes?” exclaimed Angelica.

“Just give me a little idea of it, I’ll just pick it up as I go along” urged Philip. 

“This is one of the most beautiful and distinguished dances of the French and English Court Philip Hamilton, you cannot just pick it up as you go along” exclaimed Angelica despairingly.

“Then teach me, please” begged Philip. “I do not want to fail Mama”

Angelica sighed, “Right, watch me”

Lifting up her dress to show her feet she said, “This is your rhythm, one and two, one and two, one and two, three and four”, moving her feet accordingly. 

“That’s quick” observed Philip.

“We have not added the arms yet” replied Angelica. “Now try the feet with me this time”

“With a few stumbles, Philip managed to gather the steps. 

“Now the arms,” said Angelica. “We start facing this way”

Philip took his Aunts hand and she quickly said, “You must remember to keep the woman on the right or else the dance will be wrong and you’ll end up with a male partner when the couples switch”

“No pressure then” muttered Philip.

“Now those steps I just taught you, let’s do them again,” said Angelica. “And-”

Philip muttered the numbers under his breath and managed to keep up.

“After that part, the woman will turn under your right arm and she God help us, will finish in front of you like so” explained Angelica, demonstrating as she spoke. 

Philip nodded, “What’s next”

“You take her hand here” ordered Angelica, holding one her of arms aloft. “And you hold her waist on top of her other hand”

Philip did as he was told, “Like this?”

“Yes correct” replied Angelica. “Then we do those exact steps from the start all over again but just sideways”

“Is this where I way lose a toe or two?” smirked Philip. 

“Careful young man” teased Angelica, “you’ll lose more than a toe if you keep those cheeky comments up”

“Yes Ma’am” chuckled Philip.

“Now let’s repeat those steps twice” ordered Angelica, slowly walking Philip through them.

“When do we change partners?” asked Philip.

“After the second step of steps” replied Angelica, “you then let your lady go and hopefully will end up with a new one”

“And then what?”

“You will go back to the beginning and repeat the dance five or six times before the song ends” smiled Angelica.

“Okay, I think I’ll remember it” commented Philip, still a little unsure.

“Come on” smiled Angelica, “let’s give it one more go”

-

“It is awfully kind of you Mrs B,” said Eliza. “You don't have to miss the ball”

“Oh Miss Eliza, its’ alright” hushed Mrs B. “I would much rather sit up here with the boys that get involved with all the dancing, I’m much too old”

“You are good to us” smiled Eliza, embracing her.

“That’s alright, I remember the times when I would have to keep you and Miss Peggy up here when your parents held the Ball” smiled Mrs B.

“We were little terrors” chuckled Eliza. “Forever trying to escape the room. I am sure my boys will give you no such trouble”

“I do not think so, I have kept a little of the blancmange to one side for them” whispered Mrs B. “That should keep them inline”

Eliza glanced over at her sons, all playing in the corner of the room, “If that does not do the trick, nothing else will” she replied.

Their whispers were interrupted as Angie flew through the door. “Mama, Mama, I cant fix my hair, it’s a disaster!”

“Angie” scolded Eliza. “I have taught you better than to storm in a room without knocking”

“But Mama” whined Angie. “This is an emergency!”

“Go on” urged Mrs B. Sensing Eliza about to give a reply. “Ill manage in here”

“You are an angel” replied Eliza, escorting a flustered Angie from the room.

-

“Angie you look beautiful” assured Theodosia, “stop fussing, your mother fixed your hair”

“But Henry is going to be there tonight and I need to look my best” replied Angie, still arranging her curls around her neck.

Theodosia looked at the open door, Angie was not exactly being quiet. “I thought Henry was a secret?”

“Not for much longer” giggled Angie. “He said he something very important to say to me tonight”

Theodosia got up and swiftly closed the door. “How has he told you this?”

Angie pressed her finger to her lips and hurried over to her bed, where she pulled a fist full of letters from underneath the mattress. “By love letter of course”

“Let me see them” ordered Theodosia.

“No” exclaimed Angie, holding them to her chest. “They are private!”

“How have these letters got past your mother?” demanded Theodosia.

“No one cares to check who I am writing to” replied Angie. “They just all assume that I am writing to one of my friends”

“Angie how serious is this attachment?” asked Theodosia.

Angie smiled, “I don’t know’

“Has he made you an offer of marriage?” demanded Theodosia.

Angie gasped, “I wish!. I think that is what he is planning on asking me tonight”

Theodosia had to sit down.

“Can you imagine it!” exclaimed Angie dancing around the room. “Mrs Angelica Kingston, how fine does that sound!”

“This is not a joke Angie” scolded Theodosia. “This is very serious”

“Am I not being serious?” retorted Angie.

Theodosia sighed. “I need to get dressed, just please promise me you won't do anything you’ll regret”

Angie was not listening she had continued to dance around the room, barely noticing as Theodosia slipped away.

-

“You are ready early”

Philip spun at the sound of his father’s voice. “Yeah Pops I um didn’t have much to do”

“Apart from fixing your waistcoat buttons it would seem” pointed Alexander.

Philip looked down at his waistcoat and saw that they were done up incorrectly. “Thanks, Pa” replied Philip, starting with his buttons all over again.

Alexander stepped into his son’s room and closed the door behind him. 

Philip noted this and asked, “Everything alright?”

“Yes” replied Alexander, sitting on Philip’s bed. “I just have been trying to find a moment to thank you”

“Um, for what?” asked Philip, sitting down beside him.

“For looking after your mother and from what I hear of it, your sister as well,” said Alexander.

“You don’t have to thank me for that Pa, I’m supposed to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe” urged Philip.

“Which includes assaulting a government official?” commented Alexander.

Philip was mute, he did not know how much his father knew about what transpired between Jefferson and his mother.

“I am not criticizing you” retracted Alexander, seeing his son’s expression. “Your mother has told me what happened and believe me you behaved more sensibly than I would have done”

“I was going to do worse but Mama made me cease” muttered Philip. “I would have killed him if she would have let me”

“That makes two of us” replied Alexander. 

He paused for a moment, “I should have been here Philip. I should have come with you all and dealt with Jefferson here”

“Don't say that Pa” urged Philip. “No one knew what terror he would cause”

“He made threats Philip and I did not listen” confessed Alexander. “I should have-”

“Do not do this to yourself Pa” exclaimed Philip, “please”

Alexander took his son's hand. “You are a man now you should know this” 

“Pa?”

“In several weeks time, Washington is stepping down from the Presidency. I am along with Jefferson will be fighting for his position” explained Alexander.

“I-I dont understand?” stammered Philip. 

“None of us do really” replied Alexander, running his hands through his hair. “But I need you to promise me something”

“Anything”

“This fighting may very well get ugly” began Alexander. “It may get very personal and I want to ensure that your siblings and especially your mother is kept out of it” 

“How can I do that?” asked Philip. 

“Keep gossip to a minimum” replied Alexander. “I will do my best to keep the fighting between myself and the other candidates”

“I will Pa” replied Philip. “I promise”

“Good lad” smiled Alexander. “Now on a different note, remember where you are tonight. I do not want to hear of any conduct of an intimate nature”

“Pa!” exclaimed Philip. “In Grandmama’s house? I wouldn't dare”

Alexander laughed, “I should think so too, no wandering off with anyone, understood?”

“Yes, Sir” replied Philip with a smile.

“Go on” urged Alexander patting his son’s shoulder. We had best get downstairs, the guests have to be greeted by someone”

-

Theodosia held up her mirror and was trying to get a clear view of the back of her dress. 

It had been a project over the last week or so. Eliza had kindly donated one of her old dresses and with some help, Theodosia had managed to alter it. 

It was a pale blue colour which she had accented the cuffs and neckline with lace. The shape was approved by Mrs Schuyler, as she would not allow any of the girls to show too much chest or arm. 

Theodosia had also spent a large proportion of the day wrestling with her hair. Without Angie to help, it had been quite troublesome. 

Of course, Angie was having troubles of her own as most of her day was spent venturing out into the garden trying to find flowers to add to her hair. She had offered to collect some flowers for her, but Theodosia knew that the texture of her would cause her enough problems without adding delicate petals and stems into the fray.

“Come on Theodosia” called Angie bursting into the room. “The guests will be arriving soon!”

“Just coming” replied Theodosia.

“Oh my god!” gasped Angie.

“What, what!” exclaimed Theodosia, trying to read her friend's expression.

“That is never Mama’s old blue dress!” cried Angie. “God why do I even bother, I look positively dull compared to you!”

“Angie you look beautiful, that shade of pink on you is really becoming” assured Theodosia. “And those flowers you found match your dress perfectly!”

“You really think so?” asked Angie.

“Would I lie to you?” asked Theodosia. 

“No” smiled Angie. 

“Then stop your fussing” teased Theodosia, grabbing her fan off the vanity.

“Fuss!” exclaimed Angie, “I do not know the meaning of the word!”

“Now who is the one lying?” mused Theodosia, wrapping her arm with Angie’s.

“Well, I only a fuss a little” confessed Angie, before the girls both laughed and headed for the stairs.

-

The guest were slowly beginning to arrive, all dressed with the sole aim to outdo the others. Most had not had to travel far so many of the ladies had braved intricate and delicate hairstyles, which normally would have been ruined by an arduous carriage ride. All the gentlemen were dressed in spotless suits, all adorning tricorn hats and the most respectable also carried a cane. The younger generation, already eager to dance and were calling across the courtyard to each other, swiftly breaking off into friendship pairs and trios before entering the front doors.

Normally Philip’s eyes were dancing between all of the girls, spotting any low necklines or flirtatious looks very quickly, but this year he was having to stop himself staring at just one. 

His Theodosia looked positively angelic.

Theodosia was separated from him by just Angie, but with his Aunt one side and his mother the other, there was little chance to compliment her. 

He bowed and kissed gloved hands, sparing her a glance whenever he could. However, he did take a deep breath as the infamous Charles Peterson almost strutted through the door. 

Fortunately, his delightful sister made it to the family first. 

After quickly greeting the last family Theodosia looked back towards Philip only to see the young woman throw her arms around him. Angie squealed with delight as they also shared a hug but when Philip saw Theodosia’s face and was quick to introduce her. 

“Miss Eleanor Peterson, may I introduce-”

“Miss Theodosia Burr” the young woman smiled. “You do not need to tell me who she is Philip!”

Theodosia relaxed as the young woman flung her arms around her, “Oh Miss Burr, Angie has told me such much about you in her letters, why I feel as if we are friends already”

“I would like us to be just that Miss Eleanor” replied Theodosia.

“But I must say the one thing Angie did not tell me was how beautiful you are” smiled, Eleanor.

Theodosia’s eyes looked to the floor. “You flatter me”

Taking her hands Eleanor, “I do not lie, Miss Theodosia, I consider it my greatest virtue”

Suddenly without warning, Eleanor’s brother broke into the conversation. “Careful Eleanor, I hear if you hold their hands, the dark will rub off”

Theodosia quickly replied, “I don’t believe we have ever met Sir”

“No we wouldn't have, I don’t associate myself with your kind” mocked the young man. “But if you need help finding your way to the slave houses you only have to ask. You’d fit in better there anyway”

Eleanor snapped, “Get lost will you, you are a guest, how dare you!”

“I thought England would have taught you some manners Charles” retorted Philip. “I believe you owe Miss Burr an apology”

Charles laughed giving Theodosia a good look up and down, “I don’t think so”

Seeing the situation nearing escalation Angelica cut across, “Charles, where is your mother, I shall miss her this evening if she has not come!” She wrapped her arm in his and walked him towards the ballroom, turning back to wink and Philip.

“Thank you” Philip mouthed, before having to greet someone else.

“You must excuse my brother” apologised Eleanor, “my father’s ideologies have corrupted him completely”

“He has not been the first and he will certainly not be the last to comment on me as such” replied Theodosia. 

“I will ensure he does not bother you for the entire evening” assured Eleanor, “but you must forgive me, I fear I have left him alone for too long, even Mrs Schuyler Church might not be able to contain him”

“Enjoy the evening Miss Eleanor” smiled Theodosia.

“Indeed I shall” she replied, before slipping into the crowds.

As Theodosia was beginning to gather herself suddenly Angie grabbed her arm.

“Look! Look!” she whispered excitedly, “It’s Henry!”

Theodosia looked up as a very fine young man walked through the door. He was tall, well built, with light blonde hair and delightful blue eyes. She could see why Angie’s young heart had fallen for him. Theodosia couldn’t think of many girls who wouldn’t. 

He greeted each of the family members individually, before shaking Philip’s hand. 

“You look taller my friend” Henry commented, patting Philip on the back. “How are you fairing?”

“Well Henry, and yourself?” smiled Philip. 

“Much the same I’m afraid” laughed Henry, “work and no rest”

“It will pay off someday” commented Philip.

“You are definitely your father's son” teased Henry, “those sound like this words”

Philip laughed himself before introducing his sister and Theodosia. 

“Of course, it is good to see you Miss Angelica” smiled Henry, politely kissing her hand. 

Angie blushed and giggled a little, “it is always a pleasure to see you, Henry”

Theodosia watched him carefully. She had half expected him to be a little odd, casting looks at all the girls or waltz in with several on his arms. But this young man seemed genuinely friendly, however visibly not as attached as Angie made him out to be.

“And Miss Theodosia Burr, it is a pleasure” smiled Henry, also kissing her hand. “I should like if I may be so bold as to request a dance with you tonight?”

“You may Sir” replied Theodosia, “I have several dances still untaken”

“But you will dance with me won’t you Henry?!” pipped Angie, looking up at him desperately.

Henry stuttered for a moment, a little taken aback by her bluntness before smoothly replying, “But of course Miss Angelica, it would be rude not to dance with the hostesses granddaughter”

Theodosia cringed a little at Angie behaviour and rather commended Henry for being so obliging.

“Ah” smiled Henry, glancing back at the doorway. “Esther over here”

Theodosia looked as a beautiful young woman cast her eyes around the hallway before spotting Henry and quickly made her way to his side.

“Master Philip and Miss Angelica Hamilton, Miss Theodosia Burr, may I introduce Miss Esther Harrington” proclaimed Henry. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all” the young woman smiled. 

“Come, my dear, let us take advantage of an empty ballroom,” said Henry, holding out his arm for her. “I shall see you all later”

Theodosia and Philip smiled as the pair left them. Theodosia half expected Angie to be ready to throw a fit but she seemed remarkably unfazed by what had just happened. That young woman was clearly the subject of Henry’s affection and not Angie.

“I wonder who that young woman is?” Theodosia dared to comment. 

“No doubt a friend of some kind” replied Angie, “But I know where his heart truly lies”

Theodosia looked over to Philip who just raised his eyebrows before turning to greet another guest. 

She knew she would have to keep Angie from embarrassing herself. Her dear friend was unfortunately very deluded in the matters of the heart.

-

“You look lovely”

Theodosia looked over her shoulder as she gazed out of the window. She smiled as she saw Philip standing behind her.

“You do not look half bad yourself” she commented.

He subtly took her hand, leant in and whispered, “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you at this moment”

“Patience is a virtue” she replied.

“I’m not sure I have many of those” he smirked.

“No indeed” replied Theodosia. 

Before she spoke again she saw a familiar face appear behind them as their reflection bounced off the glass. Turning around to face him she asked, “What do you think Mr Hamilton?”

Philip pulled his hand from hers and turned to face his father.

“I think he has a few” commented Alexander before plainly ordering. “Both of you, socialise, please. It does not look good to have you both whispering in the corner”

“No Pops, we weren't whispering-” exclaimed Philip, before Theodosia hushed him. 

“Of course Mr Hamilton, right away Sir” she nodded.

“Hm” murmured Alexander, before leaving them both.

“What's gotten into you?” asked Philip.

“We have your Aunt’s support Philip, your mother may ignore our closeness but your father most certainly does not” she replied. “We need to be careful”

“Right like always” sighed Philip, “let’s go,” he said holding out his arm.

“I do believe dinner will be called soon” she commented as they walked across the ballroom.

“I believe you are right” he replied, noticing his Grandfather holding a glass aloft before tapping it with a spoon.

This brought the talking in the room to a close and the guests all listened whilst sipping their drinks.

“Ladies and Gentlemen if you would kindly follow us through into the dining room, where our dinner is awaiting us” called out Mr Schuyler. 

Slowly the guests filtered through into the dining room and found their assigned seats. 

Theodosia was having some difficulty but she heard Henry call out her name and wave at her. “You are here Miss Burr”

She smiled and excused her way past the other guests and got to her seat. 

“You are in between Esther and I” smiled Henry, pulling her chair out. “Allow me”

“Thank you” replied Theodosia, sitting comfortably.

“I must say” commented Esther, “all of this food just laid out is very European!”

“I think it is so the servants can enjoy their food while it’s hot, instead of serving us first” replied Theodosia.

“Well that’s a marvellous idea” smiled Esther.

Esther wasn't the only one to comment on the food. Charles called out loudly from far down the table, “What’s all this Schuyler?”

“This dear Charles is our dinner” replied Mr Schuyler. “Help yourself”

“But who will serve it to us?” scoffed Charles.

“You will serve yourself” replied Mr Schuyler. This caused several waves of noise from the other guests as they all whispered amongst themselves.

“It is so that our servants may enjoy their food at the same time as ourselves, that is the equality of the evening” hushed Mr Schuyler.

“But-” exclaimed Charles about to protest further until Philip swiftly commented, “Oh come along Charles, if you can’t use a spoon to pick up potatoes by yourself at your age, you are in trouble”

Charles scowled at Philip whilst laughter erupted from the younger guests, with even several smirks appearing on the adults. 

“I believe I was trying to make a point Hamilton” he hissed.

“And your point was stupid,” remarked Eleanor. “Eat your dinner Charles, stop making a spectacle of yourself”

Defeated Charles pulled his napkin off the table and flung it down on his lap. 

“Please eat” urged Mrs Schuyler, lifting the lid off some vegetables before offering them to the guests around her. 

With slightly confused smiles, everyone began serving their own dinner and passing dishes up and down the table.

-

“Miss Burr am I correct in hearing that you speak several languages?” asked Henry.

Theodosia covered her mouth with her napkin as she swallowed her mouthful of food, “Yes I can”

“What would you say you are most fluent in?” he asked.

“French probably” she nodded. 

“Ah pareil pour moi!, same as me!” smiled Esther.

Theodosia chuckled, “What about yourself Mr Kingston?”

“I’m afraid I'm only fluent in the Kings English” he laughed, mocking himself. “My parents did not push me in my studies as a boy, so now I only imagine what my dear Esther is whispering about me”

“Henry” exclaimed Esther, blushing. “We are in company”

“Oh forgive me dearest” smirked Henry.

“Please tell me if I am being too bold” began Theodosia, “but are you two a piece?”

“Is this that obvious?” whispered Henry with a smile.

“I’m afraid so” smiled Theodosia.

“Henry and myself have been courting for over a year now,” said Esther in hushed tones.

“That's lovely” replied Theodosia, trying to not to think about how this was going to crush Angie. She hoped she was not going to have to tell her.

“Would you ladies excuse me for a moment?” said Henry, rising from his seat. 

“Come back quick” teased Esther, watching him make his way up the dining room.

“To tell me, Miss Burr, do you have a suitor of your own,” she asked.

Theodosia bit her lip.

Esther gasped a little, “You do! Who is it?”

“I'm afraid its all a big secret” replied Theodosia returning her attention to her dinner.

“Oh come on!” urged Esther, “you don’t even have to tell me his name”

“Even that would be too much,” said Theodosia. “Please let’s discuss something else”

“As you wish” smiled Esther, unfazed by Theodosia’s request. “What family do you have in New York?”

“Just my father and I” replied Theodosia, “I do see my mother’s sister from time to time, but it’s really just Papa and me”

“That sounds like heaven” sighed Esther, “I am from a family of nine”

“It can get lonely” commented Theodosia, “especially with a father as strict as mine”

“I would take solitude over all my siblings screaming” chuckled Esther. “Would you believe it, six brothers, I’m outnumbered!”

“Now that does sound chaotic” commented Theodosia. 

“I should hope that Henry and I will be married by the fall” whispered Esther. “I would love some peace and quiet”

“Has he spoken with your family?” asked Theodosia.

“Oh yes, we have known each other since we were children” replied Esther. “Henry spoke with my father a few days ago but he refuses to tell me what they discussed, I can only dream that they talked about our marriage”

“I hope so” smiled Theodosia, “You two seem perfect for each other”

She looked across at Angie who seemed bored beyond belief, only looking up when Henry came back in the room. Her hopeful eyes followed him the full way back to the table, barely leaving him for more than a second. Theodosia could see she was besotted but knew there was little she could do to avoid a broken heart.

-

An hour or so after dinner the musicians sprung to life and all of the young guests scrambled to find their partners. 

“Get in your pairs for the Virginia Reel” shouted the conductor.

“Shall we?” asked Theodosia, holding out her hand to Philip.

“Why not” he replied with a wink, leading them quickly into the line.

The music erupted and the first pairs began the dance, slowly moving down the two lines. Eventually, everyone was spinning and clapping, swapping partners several times as the adults watched with pleasant smiles.

“The Virginia Reel” sighed Angelica, “God it seems a lifetime ago since we danced that”

“Well, Papa decided it might be a good idea to give the younger guests a chance to really dance before we begin the Waltz” replied Eliza.

“A very smart idea” chuckled Angelica. She cast her eyes to Alexander who was not joining in the conversation.

“And what pray is the cause of your distraction dear Alexander?” she teased, her question alerting him.

“Just watching Philip that’s all” he replied.

“Surely you should be watching Angie rather than Philip” commented Eliza. “Philip is behaving himself wonderfully”

“He seems quite infatuated with the Burr girl” muttered Alexander.

“Her name is Theodosia Alexander and I must say all this nonsense about family rivals must stop” snapped Eliza, “She is guest in this house and you act as if he is dancing with King George himself”

“She has got a point” reiterated Angelica. 

“My point still stands,” said Alexander, “perhaps this holiday has done the opposite of what we planned”

“If there was any planning it was done entirely by you” retorted Eliza, “Theodosia is my guest and a playmate for Angie, she has been invaluable on this trip”

“Maybe” muttered Alexander. “We shall have to see”

-

As the music came to end all of the younger guests groaned as some of the adults organised themselves for the Minuet.

Angie pushed her way over to Henry before blurting, “Can I dance with you for this one?”

“Oh Miss Angelica forgive me but I am already taken” replied Henry, showing Esther to his right.

“Oh,” said Angie sadly.

“The next one maybe?” suggested Henry.

Excited by the idea, Angie perked up again, “Yes please”

“Consider it done” replied Henry.

“Come here Angie” called Philip. “Mama will be watching us for this one”

Angie made her way over to her brother and commented, “You don't know this dance”

“Yes I do” he replied.

“Very well, but if you fall and embarrass me in front of everyone I will not be pleased” she proclaimed.

“Just take my hand” sighed Philip, “please”

“Fine” she groaned, getting herself into position.

Philip cast his eyes a few rows down and saw Theodosia happily chatting with one of the local boys. 

They had agreed to only dance a few times, lest his father should come and physically break them apart.

As the dance began Philip kept counting under his breath and managed to keep up. From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother and his Aunt watching him. He hoped to do them proud.

Several turns later Theodosia found herself back in Philips' arms. 

“Hello stranger” she smiled and the dance began again. “Lost any toes yet?”

“I entered this ballroom with ten and I plan to leave with ten” he commented.

“Best of luck” she whispered before the dance broke them apart again.

Unfortunately two gentlemen later, she ended up in the arms of Charles Peterson who instantly mocked her.

“I didn’t think you savages learnt any dances from the higher society” 

“You would be surprised at what I can do” she retorted, trying to concentrate.

“If I had it my way, people like you would stay on the plantations where you belong” he whispered.

Purposely stepping on his toes Theodosia replied, “Then it is good that you are not in charge then isn't it? Those are old ideas, it would do some good to read the enlightened texts, then perhaps you would not be so incompetent”

Before Charles got the chance to reply the dance came to an end, Theodosia pulled her hands from his grasp and commented, “Look, you see, the dark doesn't rub off”

She turned on her heels and headed for the exit, taking a deep breath as she leant against the wall outside the ballroom. 

As she caught her breath she heard other music coming from outside and silently slipped out the front door and followed it.

She saw a large crowd of people singing around several fires, with the younger children playing in the dust. 

As Theodosia approached a friendly face called out her name.

She smiled as Abraham ran up to her, “You alright Miss-” he stopped and just stared.

“Abraham are you alright?” she teased.

“Yeah, sorry” he laughed, staring at the floor for a few seconds, “you just look real pretty that's all”

“You have cleaned up well yourself” she replied, “that tie is very nice”

“It was my Pa’s,” he said, running his hand over it. “But it ain't half choking me to death”

Theodosia chuckled, “How are things out here?” 

“Good, very good” he replied, “Everybody is singing and eating good food”

“It looks grand” she smiled.

“Want to come and join us?” he offered.

“I had better not,” she said politely. “I will be missed inside, besides it looks like someone is waiting for you’

Abraham looked to his side and saw Constance waiting patiently, “They are gonna start the dancing now Abe, wanna dance with me?”

“Oh nah, no thanks Constance” replied Abraham. “I’m a little busy”

“Oh okay,” she replied, casting a look at Theodosia before heading back towards the fires.

“Why didn’t you dance with her?” asked Theodosia.

“Ah she’s alright,” said Abraham, brushing off the subject.

“She likes you” commented Theodosia.

“Constance!” exclaimed Abraham, “Nah, she’s my friend”

“If you say so” teased Theodosia, “Now I really must go, but enjoy yourself tonight, however, I want you awake for our lesson tomorrow”

“Yes Ma’am” he replied with a smile, watching her as she heading back around to the front of the house.

-

“There you are!” exclaimed Philip, seeing Theodosia slip back in the house.

Theodosia jumped at the sound of his voice, “Yes I just went for some air”

“I saw that you ended up dancing with Charles,” said Philip. “I had hoped that the dance would have ended before then”

“It’s alright, I put him in his place” hushed Theodosia, “now I shall go back first then you wait and follow in a few minutes, we don’t want anyone getting any ideas”

However, both of them headed back at the same time as the music came to a stop. 

Slipping in the back, Philip looked over as his Grandfather brought the room to a quiet.

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen I have been asked by a guest if he may announce something to you all, Henry”

Theodosia’s heart fell, she looked over the room at Angie who suddenly seemed to awaken, sitting upright in her chair and eyes fixed on Henry.

Henry smiled as he spoke to the crowd, “Thank you for your time everyone but I want to make a special announcement. For the last year I have had the privilege of having a wonderful woman in my life, we have shared so much together and I have kept this a secret until today, but I suspect that the lady in question has had some suspicions”

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, “I would like to share with you all our official engagement, Esther my dear, will you have me?”

Theodosia’s eyes flew to Angie’s whose face collapsed.

The crowd applauded loudly and cheered as Esther and Henry kissed before all the girls encircled Esther to get a look at the ring.

“Oh no” muttered Philip as she saw his sister start to cry. 

Angie flew out of the room, drawing a lot of attention as she did. 

“I'll see to her Miss Eliza” exclaimed Theodosia, seeing Eliza get up from her chair.

Theodosia rushed after Angie and followed the noise to the library, where she found her friend sprawled across the sofa, sobbing her heart out into a pillow.

“Oh, sweetheart” sighed Theodosia, closing the door behind her.

“He is lying!” cried Angie. “He is in love with me!”

“Darling he is not in love with you,” said Theodosia. “He loves Miss Esther, you must accept that”

“That bitch!” hissed Angie. “He can’t possibly love her”

“Who taught you foul words like that!” snapped Theodosia. “Now please calm down”

“How can I possibly calm down” cried Angie. “He told me he loved me!”

“Did he ever write or speak those words to you Angelica?” demanded Theodosia. 

“Yes!” whined Angie. “Well not as such”

“Then what are you crying about,” asked Theodosia. “You have worked yourself into a frenzy over nothing!”

“I love him” exclaimed Angie, before flopping back down onto her pillow.

Before Theodosia could say anything else, a rather concerned Henry opened the door. 

“Mr Kingston, I really wouldn't” she hushed, trying to stop him from coming in.

“Please do tell me what has upset Miss Angelica so?” he asked.

“You have you cruel beast” shrieked Angie climbing off the sofa and throwing a china vase at the door.

Theodosia lept back as the shards flew everywhere, she couldn’t stop the inevitable.

“Why do you call me such names Miss Angelica what have I done to offend you?” exclaimed Henry, closing the door behind him.

“You said you loved me and now you are going to marry someone else!” cried Angie, releasing a fresh wave of tears.

“Now Miss Angelica I have said no such thing,” said Henry, defending himself.

“You did, you did!” sobbed Angie, stamping her feet.

“When did I say this?” asked Henry.

“In your letters to me!” cried Angie. 

“Madam, I said no such thing” proclaimed Henry. 

“You liar!” shrieked Angie, rushing towards him. “I hate you!”

“Miss Angelica please” hushed Henry, trying to calm her down.

“No” cried Angie, “I hate you, I will hate you till I die” before slapping him across the face. 

At this action, Theodosia pushed between the two. 

“Angelica Hamilton that is enough, sit down” she ordered.

“But-” cried Angie.

“I was not asking” retorted Theodosia.

She turned to Henry who was keeping his composure. “Please forgive her, she’s just a child”

“It is alright Miss Theodosia” sighed Henry. “I am only sorry that the night had to end this way”

“Return to the party Sir and to your fiance” urged Theodosia. “For Angie’s sake, can what happened in this room stay between us?”

“I would never dream of harming her or her reputation” nodded Henry. 

He called back to Angie as he left the room. “I am deeply sorry if I have hurt you, Miss Hamilton. If I have wounded you, it was unintentionally done. I will wish and pray for your continued health and happiness”

Once the door was closed and Henry’s footsteps disappeared Theodosia turned back to Angie. 

“I hope you are satisfied with that horrendous display” she scolded. “It’s a wonder we didn’t have half the ballroom in here with all that shrieking”

Angie sat on the sofa, her head to the floor as she picked at the loose threads on her dress. “I love him” she whispered.

“Oh, Angie” sighed Theodosia, sitting down beside her. “I will need to see those letters”

Angie nodded, “Okay”

“You will have to write and apologise to him,” said Theodosia. “You struck him without reason”

Angie sniffed and rummaged in her dress pocket for her handkerchief. “I gave him a lock of my hair”

“What?” 

“In one of my letters, I sent him a lock of my hair” she confessed. “He will probably send it back”

“He probably will” nodded Theodosia. 

“I think I will retire now” mumbled Angie. “I have got a headache”

Theodosia watched as her young friend slowly walked out of the library. She wished the night did not have to end like this, but matters of the heart were not always so easy to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note time!
> 
> I chose not to add Stephen and Peggy in this chapter as I felt there was enough going on without adding more characters into the mix.
> 
> So the Minuet is a classical dance made popular by the French. I did try to find other dances that were more colonial but it proved to difficult.
> 
> The moves and patterns I wrote about are pretty accurate to the Minuet so I hope it does bore you. On the dance note, The Virginia Reel did not appear till the 18th century but it is a popular dance that many people have heard of, so I chose to use it.


	22. Love Makes Such Fools Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Philip finally collide over the secret relationship, Theodosia helps Angie see the truth and Jefferson plots his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Back to normal now!
> 
> This chapter is significantly smaller than the previous one but I am wanting to make sure that you get chapters on the regular.
> 
> Thank you for all the positive feedback, kudos and the reviews, please keep them coming.
> 
> As always, Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

Theodosia sat back on the sofa and sighed. How she was going to explain what had just happened to anyone was beyond her. 

“Theodosia?” called Philip tentatively, leaning around the door. “I just caught Henry and then Angie, what-what happened?”

“God Philip” groaned Theodosia. “I don’t know myself”

Philip closed the door behind him, “How bad?”

Theodosia sat forward, “She struck him”

“Oh for goodness sake” sighed Philip. “She has got to learn to control herself”

“She is heartbroken Philip, allow her something” pointed Theodosia. 

“My parents will need to find out,” said Philip. “You said they have been exchanging letters?”

“I don’t know how many or what they said” replied Theodosia, getting off the sofa.

“She will need to hand them over,” said Philip “did Henry say anything about them?”

“Only when they argued” replied Theodosia, “Angie said he made passionate declarations of love and he completely denied them”

“We can only hope that Angie is in error,” said Philip, meeting Theodosia in the middle of the room. “If not then the fathers have to get involved, even worse the mothers”

“Either way Angie will have her broken heart” replied Theodosia sadly.

“Hey” hushed Philip, lifting up her head by her chin, “you are wonderful with her, you can protect her better than I can”

“You do a fine job” smiled Theodosia. “Everyone should have a brother like you”

“I can only defend her honour and reputation” replied Philip with a smile. “You can help defend her heart”

Theodosia wrapped her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, “I'll do my best”

Kissing the crown of her head Philip then put his arms around her, the moment coming to an end as the door swung open. 

The pair immediately broke apart as Alexander slowly walked towards them. 

“Pa please let me explain-” began Philip.

“Quiet” snapped Alexander, the sheer tone of his voice bringing his son to silence.

“Philip I tasked you with escorting your sister back to Ballroom and instead I find you sharing an intimate moment with Miss Burr” announced Alexander, “Where is Angelica?”

“Mr Hamilton she has-” said Theodosia before Alexander snapped back, “You will speak when spoken to”

Theodosia almost scoffed at this remark, shaking her head as she held her tongue.

“Don’t talk to her like that” said Philip, coming to her defence.

“I will address Miss Burr how I please Philip because this is not the first time tonight that something like this has occurred” replied Alexander swiftly. 

“Return to the Ballroom Miss Burr, you may speak to my wife about Angelica, I need to speak with my son” 

“Yes, Sir” replied Theodosia stiffly, leaving the pair alone.

“You can’t talk to her like that” repeated Philip, once Theodosia had gone. 

“I do not know what concerns me more” commented Alexander. “Your impertinence or your coming to her defence”

“She is my friend” replied Philip.

“I think she is a little more than that” retorted Alexander.

“And- and what if we were,” said Philip plainly, standing a little taller. 

Alexander’s eyes narrowed, “Then that would put me in a very uncomfortable situation”

“Why should my life affect yours?” retorted Philip.

Alexander did not grant him an answer. “I want to hear or see no more of this behaviour with Burr’s daughter, do you understand me?”

“You didn't answer my question” 

“I do not have to” replied Alexander.

“Do not have to or do not want to” snapped Philip.

“You watch your tone young man, or has that girl made you lose completely any sense of respect” retorted Alexander.

Blinded by anger Philip went to raise his fist but his father quickly caught it, twisting it causing him to cry out in pain. 

“I wouldn't if I were you” threatened Alexander. “If you choose to act like a child you must be treated like one’

Philip struggled under his father’s grasp but his wrist was held firmly.

“If I see you with her again, she will be sent straight home and you will return to boarding school, possibly even in England if I see fit” 

“You wouldn’t” begged Philip. “Pa please!”

“This is my final warning,” said Alexander, before throwing back his son’s arm.

Philip held his wrist, looking at the angry red mark left by his father.

“You may take five minutes to compose yourself, then I want you back in that ballroom, am I understood?” ordered Alexander.

“Yes, Sir” replied Philip reluctantly.

He waited until his father was out of earshot and breathing heavily with his anger, grabbed the nearest ornament and threw it the full length of the room, shards flying as it shattered against the wall.

“Fuck” he exclaimed running a hand through his hair. 

Philip had not seen his father that angry since he was a child. The yelling he was used to, his mother could usually pacify his father’s fiery temper. But that was the first time he had actually been hurt by his father, again it wasn't a slap on the back of his legs like he received as a boy this was purposeful and made a point. It was that side of him that frightened Philip more.

-

Theodosia had thought it best not to return to the Ball. She spoke briefly to Eliza and told her she would go and look after Angie. Eliza was grateful as she still had a great amount of socialising to do and it calmed her to know that Angie was being cared for.

Knocking tentatively on Angie’s door she waited for a reply. 

“Come in” called out a small voice.

Theodosia slipped inside and found Angie on her bed, sitting up and surrounded by Henry’s letters.

“Are these all of them?” asked Theodosia.

“Mhm” nodded Angie. 

“May I see?” asked Theodosia, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Here’s the first one,” said Angie handing her the small letter. 

Theodosia read the letter carefully, 

12th February 1800

To Miss Angelica Hamilton, 

Replying to your first letter I also want to say what a fine time with our friends we had last Wednesday. It was a pleasure to get to speak with you and hear your well-versed opinions on the chosen topics. It is rare for me to find a friend of the opposite sex who is willing to discuss matters, but I conclude that it must be because of your fine upbringing and having such a forward thinking and intelligent mother. 

I would hope to see you and your brother again at my sister’s next garden party, or by surprise at another occasion.

Your friend,  
Henry Kingston.

“It all seems quite friendly Angie” nodded Theodosia, “but nothing overly romantic?”

“He did say it was a pleasure to see me,” said Angie.

“Yes, I suspect anyone, male or female who comes in to contact with you would say so” smiled Theodosia, “You are charming Angie”

“Apparently not enough” sighed Angelica.

“Don't say that darling" comforted Theodosia.

“But look at this one!” exclaimed Angie, lifting another letter from the pile. “Is this not suggesting at least a little affection?!”

Theodosia again read through the letter. 

To my dear Miss Angelica Hamilton,

“See!” exclaimed, “he called me ‘dear’

“Yes” replied Theodosia, "using a very well placed comma”

“What do you mean?” asked Angie.

“Look” showed Theodosia, “if he had put the comma after he said dear, then it would change things”

“So he- he was never, in fact, calling me ‘his dear’?” commented Angie.

“Unless he moved the comma, then no” replied Theodosia. 

“Well, read the rest!” urged Angie.

Reluctantly, Theodosia continued.

14th December 1801

“I am sorry to say that I will not be able to attend the Christmas Ball this year. Unfortunately, my father’s business is calling me to Washington State and I will miss the event altogether. This saddens me greatly as there were many people who I wished to see and talk with, including yourself. 

I did take the liberty of reading up on the poet you suggested and I must say, I found their work quite delightful. I was very happy to find a small copy of their poems. I particularly enjoyed ‘Love’s Philosophy’ which you spoke so greatly of. I know of someone in my life who would enjoy those words as much as we do. 

I do hope that yourself and your family are well and I should hope to see you all after the New Year.

Your friend,  
Henry Kingston.

“See” exclaimed Angie, “we discussed poetry together, is that not what lovers do?”

“He is thanking you for sharing the poems with him, but can't you see he is clearly talking about someone else. Esther perhaps?” suggested Theodosia gently.

“Well” stammered Angie, “when you put it like that…”

“This is why you must talk about the letters you receive Angie,” said Theodosia. “You can't just assume something”

“But-!”

“Has it written anywhere that he loves you?” asked Theodosia, “if so, show me”

“Fine,” said Angie, flipping through letters until she smiled. “Here”

19th May 1801

To my dear Miss Angelica Hamilton, 

I feel must begin this letter in addressing something, as you are one of my dearest friends I feel as if I can ask you this. How do women like being told that they are loved?

There is a woman in my life whom I admire above all others but I am worried that my actions might frighten her or cause concern. What can I do to tell her my feelings without starling her?. We have been friends all our lives but I worry that my new feelings for this woman would jeopardise our friendship. Do you have any advice? Or even could you ask your brother who seems to talk to women with such ease if he has any advice for your poor friend.

I would hope that I may bring her to the Summer Ball at your Grandparents home, I would so like you to meet the woman I love and you to will see why I adore her. 

I hope to hear back from you soon, I am sure I will cherish any advice you give me as it all comes from a place of love in you Miss Angelica.

Your grateful friend,  
Henry Kingston.

“There!” proclaimed Angie, “he said he loves and cherishes me”

“Your advice Angelica” commented Theodosia, “not you as a person”

“Same difference” exclaimed Angie.

“No it is very different” exclaimed Theodosia, “did you even read this letter?”

“Yes, I just-”

“Just what?”

“I just read the bits I wanted to hear” replied Angie. Almost as soon as the words left her lips the look on her face showed a sudden change, as if an epiphany as just occurred.

Theodosia sighed, “Exactly”

“I have made a fool of myself haven't I?” said Angie, her tone becoming very serious.

“I am afraid so” replied Theodosia.

“They say love can blind you can’t it?” asked Angie. “Makes you see and hear things you want to be true, even if its false"

“That’s true, love comes in all different shapes and sizes” replied Theodosia. 

“What an idiot I must have looked!” exclaimed Angie, jumping up from the bed. “Stupid, stupid!”

“Now you have done enough yelling and crying for one night” hushed Theodosia, coming to her side.

“Oh what he must think of me!” cried Angie. “How childish I must have looked!”

“You can fix this” hushed Theodosia.

“How!” urged Angie. “I won’t be able to show my face ever again if I don’t!”

“You must write to him again,” said Theodosia plainly. “You must apologise for your behaviour and ask to begin again as friends”

“But what if he says no!” cried Angie.

“Then that is his loss” replied Theodosia, “but he seems a gentleman, and they always try and amend things”

‘Your right” said Angie, relaxing a little. “Why are you always right?”

“I believe it comes from my mother and father” replied Theodosia with a smile. 

“I have my mother’s beauty and my father’s temper” commented Angie. “Not exactly wife material!”

“You will make a fine wife Miss Angelica Hamilton” hushed Theodosia. “The right man will appear who loves and respects you for your beauty and your temper”

“You think so?” asked Angie hopefully.

Cupping Angie’s face Theodosia replied, “I know so”

-  
Jefferson looked closely at the men in his office. 

“Do you understand what is being asked of you?, I do not want any mistakes”

“Not with these men Boss” replied the ringleader, “They don’t make mistakes.”

Assured, Jefferson continued, “I need you to retrieve documents from Hamilton’s private safe”

“Documents?” asked the ringleader.

“Yes, important letters” replied Jefferson. “If I do not get the letters then it does not look good for you”

“How many?”

“All of them” 

“Do you need anything else Boss?” one of the men asked. “Any gold, silver?”

“No” replied Jefferson. “Documents only”

“Of all the expensive items in that house and you want only pieces of paper?”

“I do not pay you to ask questions” snapped Jefferson. 

“Who will be in the house?” asked the ringleader.

“The family is absent all apart from their servant girl” replied Jefferson.

Several of the men smiled and murmured to each other. 

“What do we do with her?” asked one of them.

“Lock her in the cellar and do not touch her,” said Jefferson swiftly. “Assault means screaming, screaming means noise, noise means discovery and that means catastrophe”

“You want a quiet mission Boss,” said the ringleader.

“Silent as the grave, to coin a phrase” smiled Jefferson. 

“When is this happening?”

“Three days from now the family returns home, I want it done in two days time, let them return to the chaos,” said Jefferson.

“What about you Sir?” Are we to cover your tracks?”

“No point, Hamilton will know it's me, but you must leave no proof of it” ordered Jefferson. “Or I'll make sure you are the ones hanging from the noose”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to say, the poem that Henry's letter mentioned is by Percy Bysshe Shelley. One of my favourite poets and poems. He was alive at this time but I don't think he was writing around 1800/1. Don't take it as fact.
> 
> Dear old Jefferson, I haven't included him so much, but he will be back in style over the next few chapters.
> 
> Of course, I had to make Alexander discover the two of them. It was inevitable but the bigger reveal will be a lot messier and is yet to come.
> 
> Next update will be Friday 6th April ;)


	23. A Good Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia joins a trip out where her skills are put to the test, Eliza teaches Angie about love and Jefferson contemplates his decisions with Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> This chapter was quite fun to write and I hope you like it. Not suffering from the dreaded writer's block at the moment so I hope to get out as much writing as I can.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and the kudos, please keep them coming :)
> 
> As always, Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

The tension at the breakfast table was almost unbearable. Most seemed oblivious to it, but Philip and Theodosia dared not raise their heads unless Alexander would see.

The table was missing several members of the family, Stephen and Peggy with their son had left the previous evening as business called them home. Mrs Schuyler was still in a deep sleep and Angie was not planning on leaving her room until her letter to Henry was complete. All of the boys were catching up with studies in their room, upon rising early for breakfast upon their father’s request.

“So Miss Burr,” said Alexander, cutting away at the food on his plate. “What are your plans once we return to New York?”

Startled a little, Theodosia took a moment to reply, “I do not know Sir, whatever my father suggests I suppose”

“Marriage perhaps?” asked Alexander plainly. 

“Alexander please, that is inappropriate” hushed Eliza. 

“How so?” asked Alexander, “it’s merely a question?”

“Yes, and one quite unsuitable for the breakfast table” she replied. “Sorry Theodosia”

“Its alright Miss Eliza” assured Theodosia. “To answer your question Sir, no I am not thinking of marriage, I imagine my father wants me to continue with my studies before I take any such action”

“Would he make a possible suggestion?” asked Alexander.

“A suggestion yes, but an arranged marriage no” replied Theodosia, “it was one of my mother's wishes that if I do marry it should be for love”

“That is the same with our children” smiled Eliza.

“Within reason” Alexander added, taking a sip of his tea.

“Darling?” asked Eliza, confused by his comment.

Alexander shook his head and smiled, “Nothing sweetheart, don’t worry”

“Philip” called Angelica, watching her nephew curiously. “Are you alright?”

Philip lifted his head, “Yeah I’m fine”

“Perhaps a little too much wine last night?” commented Alexander.

Philip smiled weakly, “Yeah”

“You will need to lift your spirits a little young man” ordered Mr Schuyler, from the top of the table. “You are joining your father and I today”

“Pa?” 

“Well, I thought it might be nice to practice some shooting, seeing as we never get the opportunity in the city” explained Alexander.

“Okay” nodded Philip. 

“I hope I am not being impertinent,” said Theodosia. 

Philip looked across the table at her.

“But would there be considerable resistance if I were to join you?”

Alexander coughed, “Miss Burr, I do not wish you offend you, or any other of your sex sat at this table. But I am not aware that you have any experience with a rifle and I fear it may be beyond your capabilities”

“I can use a pistol” she replied. 

“Since when!” asked Philip, quite shocked.

Theodosia smiled a little, “My father taught me a few years ago”

“I do worry for your safety Miss Burr” interrupted Alexander.

“I assure you, Sir, I am quite capable,” said Theodosia. “And if at any point it becomes too much I can simply return to the house”

Philip Schuyler smiled at her, quite impressed. “I have no objections, what say you, Hamilton?”

Alexander sighed, “I don’t like it”

“Oh come, Alexander” teased Angelica, “the world is changing”

“Believe me I know” replied Alexander. “But I will leave this decision to my wife, she always seems to know best”

Eliza smiled and took her husband’s hand. “I think it is a delightful idea, I would let Angie come with you if only she was not so tired”

“As it is written so it shall be done” proclaimed Mr Schuyler, “we leave at 10 Miss Burr”

“Thank you, Sir, I will be ready” Theodosia replied.

-

Theodosia made her way along the corridor. She was finally beginning to understand the layout of this beautiful house. 

As she went to turn the corner she heard a whisper, “pst over here”

She saw Philip leaning around a door leading to a place in the house she had never been before.

Theodosia quickly glanced around her, before hurrying over to him.

‘Come in quickly” he whispered, opening the door a little further, letting her slip past under his arm. 

“Have we resolved to meet in stairwells now?” she commented, looking around her. 

“It’s the servant's staircase, we won’t be spotted here,” he said quietly.

“Why what’s wrong?” she asked.

“My father, he knows” confessed Philip. “About us, about everything”

“Shit” she breathed.

“Yeah, that about sums it up” he replied.

“Did you even try to deny it last night?” she asked.

“I think denying it would have made it worse, he saw us together, clear as day” reminded Philip.

“What did he say?” 

“If we are seen together again you will be sent straight home and I will return to boarding school” proclaimed Philip.

“I see why you wanted to meet me in a stairwell” she commented. “We’re done for”

“It’s only a few more days then we are back home, that changes things,” said Philip assuredly.

“How?”

“He can’t keep a tab on us, the city is ten times larger than this estate” reminded Philip. 

“Now we will have to be more than careful,” she said nervously.

“Especially if you invite yourself on trips out” commented Philip with a smirk.

“Hey!” exclaimed Theodosia, “I can go an un-invite myself if that makes it better?”

He pulled her close and replied, “Absolutely not, you are the only thing making the trip bearable”

Theodosia laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I am just trying to persuade your father that I am not some Delilah trying to steal his son away”

“I think your father feels the same about me” reminded Philip. 

“What a pair we are” she smiled.

“Indeed” replied Philip before kissing her. 

Theodosia decided to kiss back, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Philip responded, pushing them both against the wall. 

Theodosia broke away breathless, laughing as Philip kissed her neck. “Easy tiger,” she said. 

Philip leant his head on her shoulder, You delight in teasing me” he sighed.

“Only a little” she replied, lifting his head up.

“I'll meet you downstairs” he smiled, “you go back through the door”

“What about you?”

“I'm going through the kitchens” replied Philip.

“Safer I suppose” she said.

Philip nodded, “Much”

Taking a peek out of the door, Theodosia checked her surroundings before slipping out, quickly closing the door behind her, giving Philip a smile before she disappeared.

Leaning back against the wall he sighed, before a noise on the stairwell above alerted him.

“Hello?” he called, “Who’s up there?”

He heard feet begin to hurry away and sprung up the stairs, he had no idea how much of the conversation they had heard or seen.

Philip found the culprit, he managed to grab their wrist before the escaped into the main part of the house. 

It was the maid, Constance.

“Where you listening to us?” demanded Philip.

“No, no I wasn't” cried Constance, trying to pull her wrist away.

“Then why did you run?” demanded Philip, holding her arm tighter.

Constance stopped struggling, she knew she was finished.

Philip pulled her down the stairwell and away from any doors, releasing her arm he spoke quietly. “How much did you see?”

“All of it” she replied. “The kissing, the talking, all of it”

“And was this by mistake or has my father told you to watch us or something?” he asked.

“No it was by mistake I swear!” she cried.

“Why did you run away when I called?” asked Philip again.

“I watched you, longer than I should have done” confessed Constance. “I was going about my business and heard Miss Burr’s voice, I thought she-”

“Thought what?” demanded Philip.

“I thought she was talking to Abraham” exclaimed Constance, in a sudden outburst of emotion.

“Abraham, the young lad Theodosia teaches?” questioned Philip.

“I think they are doing more than teaching” muttered Constance. “The way he be looking at her”

“Watch your mouth” silenced Philip. “Miss Burr is a respectable girl”

“That's why she let you kiss her neck?” retorted Constance.

Philip almost snapped but held his nerve, instead, he asked “And why does her relationship with Abraham matter to you?’

Constance went quiet.

“Well?” demanded Philip. “What is he to you?”

“She’s stolen him from me” blurted Constance.

“I assure you, she has not,” said Philip. “I know where her heart lies”

“It doesn’t matter” cried Constance. “He used to have eyes for me but now all he does is read his books and talk about her!”

“What do you mean talk?” asked Philip.

“Just how wonderful a teacher she is, what a fine wife she would make as if I would be any different!” cried Constance.

“He should not say such things,” said Philip, a slight prickle of jealousy arising in him at the prospect of Theodosia being with another.

“Well, he does” retorted Constance. “All the damn time and she doesn't even care!, If I a man like him make those declarations about me, why I’d never leave his side!”

“She doesn't love him” replied Philip, aggressive in his tone.

“If you believe so” she replied smoothly.

“I need your word that what you saw won't get back to my father,” said Philip, redirecting the conversation.

Constance looked up at him, “If your Pa found out, she’d leave”

“Yes, and I would make sure that Abraham left with her” threatened Philip. 

From the expression on Constance’s face, he knew it had had the desired effect. He did not enjoy threatening anyone, but this was important.

“You can't do that!” protested Constance. “Can you?”

“I can, very easily” replied Philip swiftly, “Now do I have your word?”

Constance sighed defeatedly, “Yes Sir”

“Not one word Constance” warned Philip, “not one”

She nodded and walked away from him, continuing her journey up into the main house, leaving Philip finally alone on the stairs.

-  
Theodosia made her way around to the front of the house, where Mr Schuyler and Alexander were waiting. 

“Do not hurry Miss Burr” called Mr Schuyler, seeing her begin to hurry. “We are in no rush”

“I take it that you can ride a horse?” questioned Alexander once she had met them.

“Yes, quite well” Theodosia replied.

“I'll get the lad to bring you round a Sidesaddle,” said Alexander.

“Oh please, I would much rather ride with a regular saddle” assured Theodosia. 

Mr Schuyler and Alexander exchanged glances, “Miss Burr I think it might be best if you use a sidesaddle”

“I can ride better with a regular saddle” reiterated Theodosia, “please, I would slow you all down if I was on a sidesaddle”

“Forgive me Miss Burr” began Alexander, “I really must insist, if you were journeying out with your female friends it would be fine, but as you are with my son on this trip I would like you to ride modestly”

“I beg your pardon, Sir, what has modesty got to do with anything?” asked Theodosia.

“What's all this?” called Eliza from the top of the front steps.

“Miss Burr wants to ride in a regular saddle” replied Mr Schuyler, “we think it's best that she doesn't”

“What do you prefer Theodosia?” asked Eliza.

“A normal saddle” replied Theodosia.

“And what’s the matter with that?” questioned Eliza, slowly coming down the steps.

“Modesty is my concern” replied Alexander, helping her down the last two steps.

“A little flash of a petticoat isn’t compromising her modesty sweetheart, besides she is in her riding gear,” said Eliza.

“Yes, and our son is coming with us” reminded Alexander. 

Eliza paused. Alexander had told her in detail about what he saw at the Ball the previous night. It did concern her but she did not seem to bare the same hatred for the idea of the relationship that her husband did. Nevertheless, she did not want to encourage any immoral thoughts, especially from her son.

“Perhaps it would be best if you rode sidesaddle my darling,” said Eliza, visibly seeing the disappointment on Theodosia’s face. 

“Alright,” said Theodosia, silently wishing Eliza had sided with her.

As if on cue Micah appeared with four horses, one mare leading whilst the other three followed, urged on by little clicks.

“Thank you, Micah,” said Mr Schuyler taking the reins of the larger mare. “How has she been since she had her foal?”

“A little jittery Sir” replied Micah, “but a few turns in the training pen and she was back to normal”

“I'm glad to hear it” smiled Mr Schuyler, patting his prize horse.

Alexander thanked Micah and went about fixing the saddle on his horse.

“Which one these would suit me?” asked Theodosia, smiling as she spoke.

“I think Scarlett would be best for you Ma’am” replied Micah handing her the reins to a beautiful chestnut mare.

Theodosia thanked him and admired her horse, “hello girl, you are lovely”

“Micah leave my sons’ horse with me” called Alexander and would you get Miss Burr a sidesaddle”

“Yes, Sir” replied Micah, hurrying back to the barn.

“Speaking of Philip,” said Eliza, “where is he?”

“Theodosia?” asked Alexander, his tone quite pointed.

“Forgive me Sir” replied Theodosia, “but why would I have any idea of where he may be?”

“No need to get smart Miss Burr,” said Alexander, chastising her use of tone.

Eliza hushed him and threw Theodosia a smile. “I am sure he will be here in a moment or two”

-

Theodosia pulled herself up onto her horse, she shuffled and tried to get comfortable. She much prefered the regular saddle.

“Are you alright Miss Burr?” asked Mr Schuyler.

“Yes,” she replied, still trying to sit properly. “I have just not ridden sidesaddle in several years”

“I am sure it will come back to you” commented Alexander, sitting comfortably on his horse.

Philip appeared from the house and hurried down the steps. 

“You took your time!” exclaimed Mr Schuyler. “We were nearly sending out a search party”

“Sorry” called Philip, quickly lifting his foot into the stirrup. “Got a little delayed”

He looked over at Theodosia and asked, “Why are you riding sidesaddle?”

“Because I would wish it” replied Alexander. “End of conversation”

Philip sat himself down on the saddle and said no more, his father was in no mood to be challenged.

“Let's go” called Mr Schuyler, urging his horse forward, followed by Theodosia.

Alexander made sure his son stayed well behind her.

-

The four galloped across the open field in the estate, coming up on the fences that Theodosia and Angie had used to escape the poachers some weeks ago.

“Jump it if you can, if not follow me” called Mr Schuyler, leading his horse off the left where a small gap in the fence allowed a horse to fit through. 

Theodosia had not jumped in sidesaddle for a long time, but as Alexander was watching she wanted to impress him, not to mention Philip. 

“Come on girl” she whispered to her horse. “Let’s show them what we can do”

Without too much effort Theodosia’s horse, with her guidance, leapt gracefully over the fence.

Theodosia watched as Philip followed and Alexander close behind. 

“Lovely jump Miss Burr” commented Alexander, riding past her. “Perhaps you do suit sidesaddle after all”

Theodosia smiled and bit her tongue, double-handed compliments was something she used to.

“Thank you Sir” she simply replied, before urging her horse to follow on.

-  
“Angie sweetheart?” called Eliza, gently tapping on the door.

“Come in Mama” replied Angie. 

“You seem quite busy” observed Eliza, seeing paper strewn about her daughter’s room.

“I am trying to write an important letter and nothing sounds right!” whined Angie. “Can you help me?”

“Of course I can my angel” replied Eliza, taking a seat on the bed. “Now who are you writing to?”

“Henry Kingston” replied Angie, “I suppose you already know why…”

“Philip did tell me about your unfortunate meeting in the library,” said Eliza.

“I really did think he had feelings for me Mama” explained Angie. “I didn't mean to act so foolishly!”

“I believe you sweetheart” hushed Eliza. “Now what are trying to say in this letter?”

“How sorry I am and how I want us to still be friends,” said Angie. “Theodosia thinks we could still be friends with each other, Henry and I, do you think so Mama?”

“I think so” replied Eliza, “he seems a charming young man with a good countenance. I see no reason why you could not continue as friends” 

“But what if I have made him angry?” asked Angie.

“I do not think one action of an upset young girl could make any man angry” concluded Eliza.

“Have you ever made Papa angry?” asked Angie curiously.

“Yes, I imagine I have” replied Eliza simply. “And he has made me angry plenty of times, yet we still love each other”

Angie got up and sat down beside her mother. Eliza could see that her daughter wanted to know more.

“Your father made me very angry once” began Eliza. “During the war”

“What happened?” asked Angie.

“Not long after we got engaged your father was called with the army to leave where they were stationed, we kept writing to each other almost every day. Those letters became very important when we heard the news that a childhood friend of the family had been captured” said Eliza.

“A British soldier?”

Eliza nodded, “A Major actually, Major John Andre”

Angie looked at her mother’s face closely, “You liked him, didn't you Mama?”

Eliza chuckled, “Yes I did, all the girls liked him and who could blame us. A handsome young man, well mannered, forward thinking and in a uniform! All the young women wanted to marry him and all the young men wanted to be him”

“And he was captured by Mr Washington?” asked Angie.

“Yes and he was sentenced to death,” said Eliza sadly. “I wrote to your father and begged him to try and save the young major but he said that the court had made their decision”

“What happened?’

“I then asked how he was going to die,” said Eliza. “My thought was, even if I couldn't save him I would make his death as quick and as painless as possible. My heart broke when your father told me that he was going to be hung, like some common criminal”

“And did Papa do what you wanted?” asked Angie.

“He tried” sighed Eliza. “I wanted John to die by firing squad, as the death is almost instant, but your father could not convince the generals to grant him a noble death when to them he was nothing but a traitor”

“So Mr Washington hung him?” said Angie sadly.

“Yes” replied Eliza. “I can’t remember how long your Aunts and I spent crying. Your father wrote to me afterwards and asked for my forgiveness but I was so heartbroken and angry that I did not reply to any of his letters for two months”

“Two months!” cried Angie.

“But it taught me that not everything in life is going to go the way you want it,” said Eliza. “I had to see that your father had done everything he could, speaking up perhaps when he shouldn't have just to spare me pain. John’s death taught me about compromise, especially when it comes to love”

“But what does that mean for Henry and me?” asked Angie.

“It means that you just need to apologise as best as you can” replied Eliza softly. “Explain plainly and simply how you feel and perhaps arrange a date for his family to come to dinner once we are home so that we can all settle any problems?”

“Yes” smiled Angie, quite satisfied. “But we had best invite his fiance Esther, I want her and I to be friends!”

Eliza smiled as Angie hopped off the bed and sat back her desk, quickly scribbling away, assured that Henry and herself would be able to make amends.

-

It was almost midday when the four of them reached a clear area with several of Mr Schuyler’s men waiting.

“We are quite far from the house” commented Theodosia, squinting to see the house which just petered on the horizon. 

“I am afraid after the war my wife detests the sound of gunfire” replied Mr Schuyler. “At this distance, she can’t hear it”

“The family was stuck here for the Siege of New York” explained Philip. “They could hear the cannon fire and see the city ablaze”

“How horrible” breathed Theodosia, looking over at Alexander who remained unusually quiet.

“Don't’” whispered Philip, barely opening his mouth. “He won’t talk about it”

Theodosia gave him an odd look, slightly tilting her head. 

Philip looked over at his father who had gone to talk with the servants and lead his horse to Theodosia, blocking them as he spoke.

“My father and grandfather along with a huge amount of troops were stuck in New York. Rumours began to spread that another several thousand British soldiers had landed further up the Hudson and were coming through the countryside, killing everyone they met and burning houses and estates to the ground” whispered Philip. “For about a month they had no idea if these reports were true, neither my father or grandfather knew if anyone here was alive or dead”

“My God” replied Theodosia.

“He will talk about Yorktown,” said Philip, “Ask him whatever you like about that, but don't mention the Siege at New York, even after twenty years he still won't talk about”

“Understood,” said Theodosia. 

“You two over here” barked Alexander, disliking them speaking for longer than a few seconds.

Philip took the reins of Theodosia’s horse and said “Don’t worry, you go over, I’ll fix these to the post”

Theodosia smiled her thanks and quickly made her way over to Alexander. 

“You said you have shot a pistol?” asked Alexander. 

“Yes a small flintlock that my father owns” she replied.

Alexander reached behind and lifted a small pistol off the table, “Like this?”

Theodosia nodded, “Yes”

“You can load it?” he asked.

“Yes of course” she replied, holding her hand out.

“Proceed,” said Alexander, handing her the pistol awaiting a mistake.

Theodosia looked on the table and found a pile of powder and balls tied together in little paper packets. She found the appropriate size for her weapon and tore the top of the paper off with her teeth, spitting it to one side. 

She saw the reaction around her, she smiled a little as that was probably surprising to some of them. Most women tore it open with their hands, the men would use their teeth. 

Pouring the powder into the barrel of her pistol she placed the ball still wrapped in paper at the mouth of the weapon before using the rod attached to her pistol to push it down. 

Philip looked on and was trying not to look too impressed. He could tell his father was doing the same. 

Theodosia continued despite the stares and pointed her pistol at the ground in case of any premature sparks from the powder and half-cocked the pistol adding more powder to the pan before check that the frizzen was pulled over it. 

“What am I trying to hit?” she asked.

“As close to the centre of that straw marker,” said Alexander, pointing away about 5 metres.

Theodosia saw her marker clearly, the pistol she had was not any good at firing long range.

“I'll go first” offered Philip.

Alexander nodded, “A bit of friendly competition”

Philip took a pistol from his grandfather which was already loaded. 

Standing beside his father he stretched out his arm, cocked the pistol, aimed and fired. He hit the target just off the centre.

“A little out of practice” he commented.

“Miss Burr,” said Alexander. “Whenever you are ready”

Theodosia smiled and looked at Philip, she didn't want to outdo him, but her aim was to hit the centre target.

Fully cocking her pistol she aimed and fired, hitting the target directly in the centre. Philip actually let out a laugh of disbelief as the smoke cleared, revealing the perfect shot. 

Theodosia looked at Alexander and suggested, “Shall we try a little further away?”

“Beginners luck Miss Burr” commented Alexander. “You can shoot well with a pistol, let's try you with a rifle”

“Pa that’s hardly fair,” said Philip, “let's use the duelling pistols instead”

Alexander paused, “Did we bring any?”

“Yes I have two sets” replied Mr Schuyler, “one for each of us”

“How are they different?” asked Theodosia. 

“They are heavier and more precise” replied Mr Schuyler. “The barrel is longer and the balls are well made so they have fewer imperfections”

His servant brought over the two cases and laid them on the table. Mr Schuyler proudly unveiled them and lifted one out to show her.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, admiring the craftsmanship.

“It is heavier,” he said, offering her the gun. 

Theodosia laid her pistol on the table and took the larger gun. Her hand dropped a little as she took it, this weight would affect her aim.

“Philip, come and get your weapon” called Mr Schuyler.

Philip quickly loaded the new pistol and waited for Theodosia. 

Theodosia was taking her time. Her father had always taught her to handle weapons with care, she was not about to lose a hand just because she wanted to avoid stares.

“Hitting the same target?” she asked, pulling the cock back, hearing the loud click.

“Philip, show us how it’s done” proclaimed Alexander, busy loading his own weapon.

Philip gave Theodosia an apologetic look. His father was being unreasonable on purpose just to try and spite her.

Theodosia just smiled, uncocked her pistol and stepped to one side, “After you”

Philip aimed and fired, hitting the target dead in the centre. 

Alexander looked on impressed. He delighted in his children's success, even if it was at the expense of others.

Philip nodded happily at his shot, “Beat that” he teased.

Theodosia smirked, “Don’t tempt me”

Readying her weapon she aimed as best she could and fired, missing the centre completely. Her bullet only clipping the bottom corner with a satisfying crunch.

“Damn” she muttered.

“A little off, ” said Alexander amusedly.

“That weapon might be too heavy for you” observed Mr Schuyler

Theodosia lifted the pistol up and down in her hand, “A little I think”

“Stick with your father’s choice Theodosia,” said Philip, “You shoot far better with it”

She nodded, “I do believe that you are right”

Theodosia handed back the large pistol, “Thank you, Sir, it is a beautiful weapon”

“Most welcome” replied Mr Schuyler, handing the weapon to his man for cleaning.

-

Jefferson sat alone in his office, surrounded by papers and writing at such a speed that his rival might have even been impressed.

His office was unusually cluttered since he had technically resigned from his position as Secretary of State this office no longer belonged to him and he was ordered to leave it. 

Most of the furniture was gone, shy of a few pieces he did not care for and was happy for the new inhabitant to inherit.

His desk and chair, however, was still very much in use, the dark wood almost completely covered in papers, books and dried up ink pots. This pamphlet needed to be finished by the end of the month before his serious campaigning started. 

The other men had done well in collecting information and Jefferson had spent all of his free time writing them up in his own hand, awaiting the printing press. However, one part of the pamphlet brought him equal pain and joy in writing. His relationship with Eliza.

He had spent much of his youth blocking out such memories, but they had all resurfaced one by one, only adding to the fire that was already raging in his heart.

He knew the anecdotes themselves would not be enough. Invention was needed to give these stories flare and meaning. The public did not like him very much, Jefferson knew this. He did not have their love not even all of their respect. These stories needed to break their hearts and force them to rethink about how they viewed him. His rival was beloved by many of the leading politicians as well as the people, they saw Alexander as someone to strive to be like. A hard working American citizen who had made his way in the world by fighting for his county, marrying a beautiful woman and making his mark. 

Jefferson did not receive such praise. He was only five years Alexander’s senior but his appearance made him look older. He had more lines on his face his hair had grown whiter than most men his age. He was an unhappy childless man. And he was going to make sure that the public knew who was to blame.

He often pondered late at night what his life may have been like if he had married Eliza. He had been kind in their courtship, showering her with praise and tokens of his affection. Even the morning before he received the letter from her father about the ending of their relationship they had walked and talked together. 

Jefferson paused in his writing and reached for Eliza’s handkerchief that he kept on him at all times since taking it. 

It was that last day together that he gave her the handkerchief. She seemed delighted with it, commenting on the beautiful flowers and asking where did he purchase it, as she wished to buy matching ones for her two sisters. 

She seemed even more delighted when he explained that the handkerchief was plain upon his purchase and that the embroidery was done by himself. He wanted to make sure that there were no others like it because he could never love another like he loved her. 

Jefferson ran a finger down his cheek, smiling weakly as he remembered the kiss that she gave him after this declaration. He never imagined being with any other woman but her. 

He had found love since but it was never the same. His two wives were sickly and bore only sickly children. Even his dear Sally in his home in Virginia could only satisfy him for a while and though their son was strong and healthy Jefferson knew that they would never be equals.

He looked at Alexander and Eliza’s children with scorn and hatred. The couple had struggled financially in the beginning, only moving to a wealthy part of town ten years ago. Jefferson was a wealthy man, he would have made sure from the moment their vows were exchanged that Eliza and their children would have been in the lap of luxury. Eliza had always expressed her desire to see the world and visit family. Jefferson could have provided that for her, she could have visited France, England even her families native home of Holland if she would wish it.

Instead, she cut him off, coldly and without reason. Settling for a poor immigrant soldier, allowing him to share her love and body. Two things Jefferson believed were rightfully his.

He grieved for as long as he allowed himself to grieve. Throwing himself into work he put his parents dying plantation back into business and travelled the world. He found his true home in France. The climate, entertainment and people suited him, women showered him with affection and men gave him the respect he thought he deserved. When he discovered the revolutionary spark growing amongst the peasants he could not have been more delighted.

During this time he tried to write to Eliza but every letter died a death in his fireplace, the ashes of the paper thrown out with the charred remains of wood. His few friends in America kept him updated on Eliza, what events she attended and of course all through her pregnancy, confinement and eventual births of her children. 

He found not one thing that could console him. Not drink, women, money or even religion could stop his feelings for her. He could not lie with another woman without breathing Eliza’s name, even when some of the ladies of the court became offended he never apologised or stopped, Eliza was the sole source of his desire.

Jefferson snapped back to reality as the clock in his office chimed for eleven in the evening. He would get more work done at home and gathered up his belongings, tucking the handkerchief into his pocket. 

He would finish this pamphlet if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note time!
> 
> There is quite a few things to cover so buckle in and maybe grab a snack.
> 
> So Constance and Philip's interaction. I did mention that she was going to become important in the upcoming chapters and her anger towards Theodosia when it came to Abraham seemed like a good shout. Also adding a little more to the pressure cooker that already is Theo and Philip's relationship.
> 
> Some of you may have clocked that way way back in the early chapters Philip mentioned that he would teach Theo how to shoot a gun and Theo commented that she did not know how so in other words "How fun Philip, id love to learn!". Well...I kinda wanted Theo to be a little bit more of a bad ass and straight up know how to shoot a pistol but I didn't want to make her as such a good shot as Philip. Hence why she didn't quite make the last mark.
> 
> All about the guns. I am not going to lie to you all, I do not know a whole lot about guns or their particulars so if anything is incorrect or a little off, take it with a pinch of salt as I am just a clueless Brit when it comes to firearms. I did do some research on the correct guns of the period which was the Flintlock Pistol.
> 
> On a slightly lighter note (not by much) is Eliza's story about Major John Andre. If any of you have watched the amazing series Turn Washington's Spies then you know where this is going. So historically Andre was a guest at the Schuylers and as he was a rather handsome specimen, historians like to think that it was more than likely that Eliza had a little teenage crush on him. Which might explain why she was so desperate to let him live and was heartbroken when Alexander informed her that he was dead. The whole 'not replying to his letters for two months' is accurate and I am sure that Alexander got the message loud and clear. The main reason I used that story was that I wanted a nice little moment between Eliza and Angie, so I hope you liked it.
> 
> So about the Siege of New York, again that whole story about extra troops and burning houses is a hot load of shit. Just kinda popped out of nowhere and I felt like including it.
> 
> Lastly (I think) is Jefferson. I know it is a lot of reading but to make a good villain (which a lot of you have told me he is, for which I am grateful) is that you need to hate him and also feel a tiny bit of compassion for him or else he'd just be one dimensional, predictable and boring. That's why I wanted to give him more of a backstory and hurt in order to confuse everyone's feelings even more. Of course, that backstory is not accurate but it was interesting to write and I hope not too much of a task to read.
> 
> Well, I think that is it, so congratulations if you made it through all that!. If you have any questions or spot any mistakes in the chapter (aka spelling and grammar) please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Next Chapter will be out on the 20th April :)


	24. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia's trip out does not end well, Angie receives a letter from Henry, Constance wants revenge and Eliza fears Jefferson's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Apologies that this chapter is 2 days late. I am in the middle of redecorating in my house and everything is a bit chaotic. Writing, unfortunately, could not take precedence.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, bookmarks and kudos. Please keep them coming!
> 
> As always, Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

The group had continued to shoot for much of the morning and afternoon. They took a break at lunch and all tucked into a meal prepared by Mr Schuyler's cook. 

Theodosia sat comfortably under the marque, relaxing in the shade after several hours in the sun. She untied her hat and left it beside her, watching as Alexander, Philip and Mr Schuyler joined her. 

"I must say, Miss Burr, you have a wonderful aim for someone so young" proclaimed Mr Schuyler, once everyone was seated.

"Thank you Sir" she smiled. 

"I can't imagine your father taught you?" questioned Alexander. "From what I remember he's a terrible shot"

"He has improved over the years" replied Theodosia. "Besides, he hasn't had the practice you had, what with the war and all, his expertise was required in other fields not just in the shooting of firearms at the enemy"

Philip sat back on his chair and waited for the cutlery to start flying. No one was allowed to speak to his father like that, not even his mother.

"It's a possibility Miss Burr" replied Alexander stiffly. "but may I offer a piece of advice?"

"Pa don't" urged Philip, aware of the hurtful comments that were about to leave his father's mouth.

"Certainly Sir" replied Theodosia, silencing Philip in the process.

"If you wish to enjoy the rest of your stay here and maintain a friendship with my children, do not ever speak to me in that way again" warned Alexander. "Your father may allow such cheek, but I will not, understood?"

Theodosia had not been addressed like that in all her life, it took a great amount of control to not show how upset she truly was.

"Oh thank you once again, Alexander, for completely ruining a lovely atmosphere" commented Mr Schuyler, urging his manservant to bring over the food.

Philip held his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to toss his glass at his father's head.

Instead, he looked over at Theodosia, who did nothing but stare at the tablecloth.

-  
"Angie?" called Eliza, seeing her daughter pacing up and down the main hallway.

"I'm waiting for the post Mama" replied Angie. 

"You think that Charles may send his reply today?"

"I hope so" called Angie.

As they were both speaking the sound of a horse running on the stone pathway echoed in the door. Angie rushed to the nearest window, pressing her hands against the glass. 

She watched as the butler emerged from a side door and collected the handful of post from the man on horseback. 

Angie nearly jumped on the butler as he returned through the main door, starlting him as she asked, "Henry, is there any post for me?"

"Oh Miss Angelica, you made me jump" chuckled the butler. "now let me see"

He quickly flicked through the letters and smiled, pulling a small white envelope from the stack. "For you Miss"

Angie gasped as she recognised the hand, thanking him she rushed over to her mother who stood beside the drawing-room door.

"Mama it's from him!" she exclaimed.

"Well then, come in here and lets read it" replied Eliza. 

Angie hurried over to a chair, sat down only to immediately get back up again. "I cant read it!".

"Nonsense" replied Eliza, sitting on a opposite sofa.

"No, please, you read it Mama" begged Angie, offering her the letter.

"Very well," said Eliza, breaking the seal on the letter and opening it up.

"To my dear Miss Angelica Hamilton, 

I must say that your letter to me was rather unexpected. I thought our friendship was going to be completely destroyed as the result of what occurred in the library. I am glad that you have written to me. 

I gladly accept your apology and again offer my own, as if I gave you any indication of my heartfelt feelings I am deeply sorry. I am happy that despite our misunderstandings we can remain good friends. 

Esther and I would be delighted to come and dine with your family after the summer season is over. I only wait for you to name the date. 

You are a talented, intelligent and beautiful young lady Miss Angelica and I will continue to pray for your health and happiness. 

From your friend,  
Henry Kingston. 

"There" proclaimed Eliza. "Written like a true gentleman"

Angie breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair. "I am glad Mama if he had hated me I would have never forgiven myself"

"I do not think it is possible for anyone to hate you my darling" replied Eliza.

"That's because you are biased" smiled Angie. 

"Mothers always are" replied Eliza. 

-

“I think we should start heading back” suggested Mr Schuyler, “I feel a storm in the air”

“It would make sense after all this heat” observed Alexander, loosening his cravat.

“Go ahead Sir, I will make sure that all the weapons return to you clean and dry,” said Mr Schuyler’s manservant.

“That is good of you Robert” replied Mr Schuyler. “Thank you”

“My pleasure Sir” replied Robert, quickly ordering the three younger boys about, collecting the various parts.

Philip saw that the horses were getting skittish. “I think you are right about this storm Grandpa” he commented. “The horses look set to bolt at the first clap of thunder”

“Let’s get back” ordered Alexander. “I do not want anyone getting a chill”

Theodosia looked up at the darkening sky and hushed her horse who whined without cause.

“It's alright girl,” she said, “stay steady for me”

“Can you get up by yourself?” asked Alexander, wanting them to get moving. 

“Some help would be appreciated” she replied.

“Ill help” offered Philip.

“You get on your own horse” ordered Alexander.

Philip knew his father was in no mood, so simply swung up onto the saddle of his horse.

“Permit me,” said Alexander and lifted Theodosia by her waist, high enough so her feet fit in the stirrup and she could balance herself.

“Thank you,” she said, shuffling on her saddle.

Alexander said nothing but moved back to his horse lifting himself up with ease. 

Philip and Mr Schuyler set the pace, galloping back across the large open fields. 

The sky above them all was slowly getting darker and the heat was prickly as humidity rose.

Theodosia was trying to keep her horse calm, the poor thing was quite distressed and she was falling behind the others. 

Several times they had slowed for her, but she could tell that she was becoming a burden. 

Alexander and Philip both jumped the fence and Mr Schuyler slipped through the gap in the fence, waiting for Theodosia on the other side.

Suddenly her horse stopped dead in its tracks, it rose on its back legs and whined loudly. 

“Steady girl” exclaimed Theodosia, “Steady”

The horse did not react to her commands, very reluctant to move any further, stepping back several paces rather than moving forwards. 

“Miss Burr come” shouted Alexander. “Jump the fence or don’t’

“She won't move Sir” Theodosia shouted back. 

“Then force her” yelled Alexander, becoming quite impatient.

Theodosia took a deep breath and dug her foot into the horse's side, “Girl go!” 

The horse tentatively moved towards the fence before picking up speed, Theodosia urged her horse on and seconds before they were to jump the fence, the horse rose on its hind legs with such force that Theodosia was thrown from her saddle, landing painfully on the ground.

The horse bolted and Theodosia could hardly move as it felt like the wind had been forced from her lungs.

A sharp pain was ringing in her left arm and she couldn’t move it without pain.

Upon seeing her fall Philip shouted her name before charging on his horse back over the fence, despite his father’s protests.

Mr Schuyler got to her first and helped her sit up on the grass. 

“That was quite a fall,” he said, concerned at how hard she had hit the ground. “Are you in pain?”

“My arm” groaned Theodosia, looking down at her left arm.

“May I?” he asked, “I know a little about bones”

Before she could respond Philip leapt back over the fence on his horse, jumping down onto the grass, practically falling at her side, immediately full of questions.

“Are you alright!” he asked, seeing her visibly in pain.

“My arm” she gasped, “I can’t move it”

“Is it broken?” he asked, looking at his Grandfather. 

“If Miss Burr will permit me, I can tell you” replied Mr Schuyler. 

Theodosia nodded, bracing herself for the pain.

“Forgive me,” said Mr Schuyler as he slowly started to try to extend her arm. 

Theodosia cried out in pain and Philip instantly grabbed her other hand, letting her squeeze it.

“If it gets unbearable Miss Burr, please stop me,” he said, before gently trying to manoeuvre her elbow. 

He was relieved to feel that the bone was still in place, however, Theodosia yelped in pain and quickly begged him to stop. 

“Broken?” asked Philip desperately. 

“Sprained” replied Mr Schuyler. 

Theodosia moaned at her diagnosis, “Can you fix it?” 

“Yes, but you would need some pain relief and I don't have that here” replied Mr Schuyler.

At this moment Alexander finally joined them, not even getting off his horse he called to them, “Come on get her up, we need to get going”

“She can’t just get up Pa” retorted Philip, now practically cradling Theodosia in his arms. 

“It is not my fault if she decides to fall off a horse is it?” replied Alexander.

“She has sprained her elbow Alexander” snapped Mr Schuyler. “Good God man have some compassion”

“No please” whispered Theodosia, not wanting to anger Alexander anymore, “I'll get up its fine”

“You will stay right where you are” ordered, Mr Schuyler. “Alexander if you are going to be of no help go back to the house, Philip and I will handle this”

Alexander relented, getting down off his horse he asked with a sigh, “Which arm?”

“The left” replied Mr Schuyler relieved that his son in law had seen sense.

“Show me,” asked Alexander. 

As he reached them he ordered, “Philip up”. Taking a dislike to how close they were. 

Philip refused, “No, she needs me”

“I can’t help Miss Burr unless you quit cradling her” snapped Alexander.

Reluctantly Philip helped Theodosia sit up and moved away, kneeling on the grass beside his Grandfather. 

“Can you move it?” asked Alexander. 

“Yes” replied Theodosia, “but it hurts”

“Good, if it were broken you wouldn't be able to move it” he replied, “May I?”

Theodosia nodded and winced as Alexander moved her elbow in different directions.

“Gently Pa!” urged Philip, hating seeing his Theodosia in pain. 

“I am being gentle” hushed Alexander, pressing down on the bone with his thumb. 

He was happy that Theodosia only winced. “There, if it were broken you would have probably passed out when I did that”

“What now?” asked Philip. 

“Give me your cravat” ordered Alexander, “we need to bind her arm”

Immediately Philip pulled the fabric from around his neck and gave it to his father. 

“I need you to cross the arm across your chest” ordered Alexander.

“Okay” replied Theodosia, wincing as she manoeuvred her arm.

With military precision Alexander bound her arm, making a makeshift sling. 

“Come on, up you get,” he said, rising back up himself.

Theodosia was struggling so Philip supported some of her weight so she could get up, despite Alexander’s stares. 

“Are you okay?” asked Philip.

“I think so” she replied, “thank you”

“You can ride home with me,” said Philip, hoping his father would agree.

“Out of the question” replied Alexander.

“Oh, Alexander” sighed Mr Schuyler. “Philip is the fastest rider and Miss Burr needs someone to support her weight. We are not getting any younger my friend, let her on the damn horse”

Defeated Alexander nodded, still clearly disapproving of the whole idea.

“You had better ride front saddle this time” suggested Philip. “You will be able to support yourself better”

Theodosia nodded and braced herself for the pain. 

Taking the reins in her good hand and with some help from Philip, she pulled herself onto the saddle, far more comfortable than before.

Philip climbed up with ease and took the reins, looping them around her. 

“Go on now” called Mr Schuyler, “we’ll be right behind you”

Philip nodded and set off, conscious not to go to fast as the momentum would hurt Theodosia’s arm more.

-  
A few hours later and Theodosia was resting in her bed, Angelica and Eliza had been a great help, getting undressed and washing the mud from her hair and arms. 

One of the man-servants had ridden out and found the doctor nearby who had agreed to come and visit her at the end of his rounds. 

“Now Miss Burr,” said the doctor. “This should ease your pain”

“Thank you Doctor” Theodosia replied, watching as he handed the small bottle to Angelica. 

“How much is the dose?” asked Angelica. 

“A small spoonful as often as it is needed” replied the doctor. “But not too much”

“I know the dangers of laudanum,” said Theodosia. “I won’t ask for more”

“Then you will recover quickly Miss Burr” replied the doctor. “Keep movement to a minimum, as you said, your writing hand is fine, this injury should not hinder you greatly”

Theodosia nodded, watching as Angelica helped the Doctor out of her room.

Angelica called to Constance who waited by the door, “Can you collect Miss Burr’s clothes please, they will need a wash”

“Yes Ma’am” replied Constance, picking up the basket of clothes and slipping past her. 

Philip heard the sound of movement and flew around the corner, the only thing stopping him was his Aunt’s arm which slammed across the doorframe. 

“But-” he protested.

“She needs rest,” said Angelica.

“Five minutes” begged Philip. “Please”

“Philip” warned Angelica.

“Two minutes?” he urged. 

Angelica sighed and took her arm away. “Two minutes”

Philip hurried into the room and was relieved to see Theodosia sitting up and smiling. 

“Hello stranger” she called. Before asking, “how did you get past your Aunt?”

“I have two minutes,” he said. “I had to see you”

Theodosia smiled as he sat down beside her, watching as he immediately grabbing her good hand. 

“I’m alright Philip” she hushed, seeing him glance at her arm in the bandage.

“I know” he replied. “I just-just wished it had not happened”

“So do I,” she said. “I don't think I did a very good job of impressing your father”

“He was being unusually unreasonable” sighed Philip, brushing a curl out of her face. "Especially how he spoke to you at the lunch table"

“Does he really hate me?” she asked. 

"He sees how much I love you I suppose" confessed Philip quietly. "He wants nothing more than for us to be apart and if he can help that process he will"

"He does not scare me," said Theodosia. "His threats or comments don't scare me either"

"They scare me" replied Philip. "I know he wasn't lying about sending me back to boarding school or sending you home"

"Then he is crueller than I thought" concluded Theodosia. 

The pair sat in silence for a while until Philip had a thought.

“Do you think you’ll manage the journey home?” he asked.

“I think I will have to” replied Theodosia. “I can't walk back”

“You have another day to recover,” said Philip. “Hopefully you will be on the mend by then”

“I hope so, or my father will never let me on a horse again” she chuckled. 

“Have you told him?” asked Philip. 

“I believe your mother is handling that” she replied. “He might take it better from her than me”

“Yes my mother is good at saying the right thing, especially in letters” replied Philip. 

“Can you do something for me?” asked Theodosia after a little pause.

“Anything” replied Philip. “Do you need more pain relief?”

“No, can you go and find Abraham,” she asked.

“Why?”

“His lesson started ten minutes ago” she confessed. “If your Aunt was to stay and chaperone, perhaps he could have his lesson in here?”

“Cant his lessons wait?” asked Philip. 

“It's the last one Philip” she reminded. “Please?”

“Okay,” said Philip, smiling as she gratefully kissed his hand. 

-

“Hey ya, Constance” called Abraham.

Constance turned and smiled, glad to finally be getting some attention. “You alright Abe?”

“No, Miss Burr hasn't shown up for my lesson” replied Abraham, “Any news from the house about where she is?”

Constance tried to disguise the pile of laundry she was taking to the washroom, Abraham had caught her just leaving the servants exit.

“Ain't that one of her dresses?” demanded Abraham, “Why is it all covered in mud?”

Constance sighed irritably, “Why should you care about her dresses?”

Abraham looked a little taken aback, “Damn Constance, what's wrong with you?”

“Ain't nothing wrong with me” she snapped.

“Then why won't you tell me where Miss Burr is” he exclaimed.

“She in her bed” replied Constance sharply. “With a hurt arm after falling off her horse, happy?”

“She's not hurt bad is she?” asked Abraham worriedly

“How should I know” replied Constance. “I ain't never been silly enough to fall off a horse”

“Don't say things like that” snapped Abraham. “Miss Burr couldn't do a silly thing even if she tried, she a fine woman”

“I thought I was a fine woman to you” retorted Constance.

“You was, before you got this damn attitude” exclaimed Abraham.

Philip walked around the corner into this scene, called Abraham twice before he responded. 

“Sorry Sir, you need me?” Abraham replied.

“Not me, Theodosia wants to see you, you can have your lesson, come on”

Abraham sighed with relief and hurried after Philip, without even glancing at Constance.

Constance glared at him, before looking down at the items of Theodosia’s clothing in her basket. How she would have liked to own such beautiful clothes. 

Needing revenge she pulled out the muddy dress and made sure no one was looking. Placing the basket down she took the dress by the hem and tore it almost in half before throwing behind one of the nearby plant pots. 

Constance then calmly walked away, satisfied that she could finally make Theodosia understand that Abraham was hers. No matter what Philip said, she knew something was going on. She hoped that the dress going missing would send her a clear message. 

-

“Really Alexander, I expected better of you” scolded Eliza, “How could you let her fall?”

“Eliza” sighed Alexander, trying to relax on a chair. “How am I to control the temperament of every horse?”

“It was all because we didn't let her ride forward saddle” concluded Eliza, “That is what I shall have to explain to her father”

‘You are not writing to Burr” said Alexander, “we leave in a few days, she’ll be better by then”

“You have never sprained your arm have you?” asked Eliza, “how do you know?”

“An educated guess” he replied. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. 

“Rolling your eyes at me now are we?” commented Alexander, daring to smile.

Eliza cracked a small smile before replying, “I promised Burr I would look after her as if she were my own, how can I explain a sprained arm without contradicting everything I promised?”

“It was an accident, they happen Eliza” replied Alexander, rising from his chair. 

“I suppose” she sighed.

“Burr is a logical soul, he will understand” reminded Alexander walking over to her. “Besides, it could have been worse”

“Yes, she could have been trampled by the horse,” said Eliza, almost shuddering at the thought. 

“Hey now” hushed Alexander. “Please do not worry yourself, it’s not good for the baby”

“I think this baby has handled enough stress” replied Eliza. “Boy or girl, this baby is a strong one”

Alexander laid a hand on Eliza’s large belly. “Can't be long now?”

“Another month or so I think” smiled Eliza, resting her hand on top of her husbands. 

“Just in time for the elections” commented Alexander.

Eliza swatted off his hand, “Don’t remind me”

“Everything will be fine, I promise” assured Alexander. 

“It's not me I'm worried for, its the children” reminded Eliza.

“Eliza I have said it once and I will say it again, I will not allow any harm to come to the children from these elections. I have warned Jefferson to keep it between us” said Alexander.

“I think you broke that pact when you wrote the pamphlet” reminded Eliza. “I suppose Jefferson will retaliate?”

“Yes, he probably will and whatever he says we can deny” hushed Alexander.

“We have a good reputation in New York Alexander, you are respected and our children are loved. I myself am respected. What if Jefferson were to avoid our children in his slander and say something about me?” asked Eliza with a worried expression.

“If he knows what's good for him, he’ll leave you out of it,” said Alexander.

“And what if he doesn't?” she replied. “He could say anything he wanted and people might believe him”

“Listen to me,” said Alexander, taking her hands in his. “You said it yourself. You are respected and loved in New York. The words of a man like him could never turn peoples opinions of you”

“Suppose he fabricates stories?” she said, still unsure. 

“Eliza please” begged Alexander. “Don't do this”

“How am I supposed to feel?” she replied. “He could be writing anything about me, about our time together. Suppose he decides to say something very scandalous?”

“Like what?” asked Alexander.

“Lies about my faithfulness to you, even my virtue before my marriage” exclaimed Eliza. “He could say anything!”

“I'll be damned if he says anything like that about you” exclaimed Alexander. “I’ll publicly proclaim his lies as the lies that they are”

Eliza breathed shakily, “Yes”

“Because there is not any truth to them” continued Alexander. 

He paused for a moment, reluctant to ask but did so anyway. “Is there?”

Eliza reacted as if his question had hit her, “What?”

Alexander tried to take back her hand but she snatched it back. “Do you doubt me?”

“Eliza please-”

“No, I-I would never have done anything with that man” she exclaimed. “I was still a maid when you came to my bed, do you think otherwise!”

“Of course not,” said Alexander, his tone loud and assuring.

He softened his voice and wrapped his arms around her, Eliza instinctively lent against him. “I have never had any reason to doubt you my darling, not now not ever”

“But why did you ask me?” she replied.

“Because I want to know if there was anything that happened between you, that he could turn into a story,” said Alexander. “Anything small?”

Eliza shook her head. “I gave him no tokens, a few letters maybe, nothing more"

"Then everything he might say is a lie" assured Alexander.

Eliza leant up and kissed him, embracing him as she whispered, “I love you”

Alexander held her tightly. “I love you too”

“We won't let Jefferson come between us will we?” asked Eliza. 

“Never” replied Alexander, kissing the crown of her head.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note time!
> 
> Okay, so Alexander is being a dick. You have to remember that he does not want his son to have any kind of relationship with Theodosia. Hence why I am making him so unbearably mean.
> 
> Theodosia spraining her elbow. I am no medical expert nor am I really in the know about injuries you can sustain by falling off a horse. So if anything is a little off, just ignore it.
> 
> Constance and Abraham. She has had her moment with Philip, now with Abraham. She will be having her moment with Theodosia very soon.
> 
> Again apologies for the delay in uploading this chapter, I try my best but life gets in the way from time to time.
> 
> Next chapter will be out on the 4th of May :)


	25. The Faults of Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia finally has her moment with Constance and Jefferson's plan falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter, I hope you equally enjoy this one.
> 
> This chapter has quite a lot going on, but I hope I have split up the action enough so that it doesn't just become one big blur.
> 
> Some of my All that I Adore readers may get a bit of nostalgia when reading this chapter as the burglary scene has some similarities to the burglary that took place in the last chapter of ATIA. That's just because I am the same writer and therefore things will, of course, be similar.
> 
> As always check at the end of the chapter for extended notes, and please feel free to leave a review or kudos
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

“Theodosia?” called Angie, knocking before entering her room. “Oh, you are awake, perfect!”

“How so?” smiled Theodosia, placing her book to one side.

“Mama says I need to help you pack all your things” replied Angie. 

“I can do a little,” said Theodosia, swinging her legs out of bed, “You might just need to fold everything”

“That I can do” groaned Angie, lifting the lid of Theodosia’s trunk.

“Start with the shoes,” asked Theodosia, pointing to several pairs by her wardrobe.

Angie retrieved them and put them in the bottom of the trunk, before beginning to pack up Theodosia’s dresses. 

“Here’s the pile of washing that Constance brought me this morning” called Theodosia, handing Angie the items individually. 

“Hm, that’s funny,” she said, after passing Angie her clean stockings. 

“What is?” replied Angie.

“My dress is not here?” commented Theodosia, “I know it needed washing, it was covered in mud”

‘Has it fallen under your bed?” suggested Angie, beginning to search the room.

“I don't think so,” said Theodosia, shaking her head. “I would have seen it fall”

At this moment Angie caught sight of Constance coming into her parent's room, “Oh Constance!” she called. 

“Yes, Miss” replied Constance. 

“We cannot seem to find Miss Theodosia’s dress, could you run and see if Mrs B has is still drying somewhere?” asked Angie. 

“Of course” replied Constance, already knowing the location of it.

“I will go and see if it has been taken to my room or Aunty Angelica’s room instead” proclaimed Angie, quickly disappearing after Constance.

Theodosia called out her thanks and decided to pack up her vanity dresser whilst the search was going on. 

“Busy packing I see” called a voice. 

Theodosia turned and smiled at Philip. “It has to be done sometime”

“You really shouldn't be out of bed yet” he commented.

“It’s a sprained arm Philip, I'm not dying” she teased.

“No but you look like you could use some help,” he said.

“Quite the damsel in distress then?” she commented with a raised eyebrow.

“Not quite” he winked.

“Hold that then” she sighed, realising he was not going to let her do all the work.

“Gladly” he replied, holding a small wicker basket. 

Theodosia picked up various hairpins, ribbons and small glass bottles and placed them all neatly in the basket. 

“What on earth do you need all this for?” asked Philip.

“I do not just roll out of bed each morning with a sweet smell and perfect hair you know” she retorted. 

“I think you look beautiful anyway” he commented. 

She turned and almost rolled her eyes, “You flatter me”

“No really” he smiled.

“Believe me, if you saw what my hair looks like each morning, you would run a mile” she chuckled. 

“I hope I'll get to see it one day” he replied quietly.

“Cheeky” she whispered, placing the last item in the basket and securing the lid.

Angie came back in the room, looking despondent. “I can’t find it anywhere”

“Can’t find what?” asked Philip, placing the basket in the trunk. 

“My dress from yesterday, Constance took it for a wash and it has not returned,” said Theodosia. “I hope nothing has happened to it, it was a present from my father”

“I will go and have a look for myself,” said Philip. “Don’t worry we will find it”

-

“No I am sorry Master Philip,” said Mrs B, “I did not get any blue dress to wash yesterday”

“Are you sure?” urged Philip.

“Absolutely” she replied, “I washed everything that Constance brought down for me in Miss Theodosia’s basket and I put everything back”

“I do not doubt that Mrs B, but can you keep an eye out for it” thanked Philip. 

“I will do” replied Mrs B, before continuing on with her work.

Philip stepped outside the washroom and thought back to the previous day. He had seen Constance with a basket of clothes after he came to fetch Abraham. 

He traced his steps back to the servant's exit and started to look around, perhaps Constance had dropped the garment. 

It wasn't until he spotted a piece of material sticking from behind a plant pot did he see the crumpled dress. 

It was completely soaked through, as it has rained most of the night. The mud was now deeply embedded in the fabric and upon letting the dress fall into shape he spotted the giant tear, now ruining it utterly. 

Philip knew this was no accident and knowing how much Constance hated Theodosia, he knew who was to blame. 

-

“I am sorry Miss,” said Constance. “I do not know where your dress has gone”

Theodosia exclaimed sadly, “How could it have gotten lost?”

“I do not know” replied Constance.

“This has never happened before” scolded Angie. “You were the last one with the dress, this is your fault!”

“Now Angie” hushed Theodosia. “I am sure that Constance has a good explanation”

“Miss I took your washing down to Mrs B, gave her basket, collected it and gave the contents to you this morning, I don’t know what happened to your dress” explained Constance. 

“That’s funny” called Philip, catching the end of her speech. “Every single bit of that was a lie”

“Philip what are you talking about?” asked Theodosia.

“Are you going to tell her Constance?” demanded Philip. “Or shall I?”

Knowing she was ruined, Constance kept her mouth shut and stared at the floor.

“Very well” proclaimed Philip. “I found your dress Theodosia, stuffed behind a plant pot, completely soaked and a giant tear from top to bottom”

He held up the dress and both the girls gasped at the state of it.

“Oh no!” cried Angie. “It’s ruined!”

Theodosia didn't say anything, she just looked at Constance in confusion. “Why would you do this?”

Constance did not reply. 

“She asked you a question Constance,” said Philip. “She has to the right to an answer”

“I have been nothing but kind and friendly to you” exclaimed Theodosia. “Why would you ruin my dress?”

“You could still fix it” Constance dared to mutter. 

“How am I to fix that much damage hm?” demanded Theodosia. “It's irreparable, even for me!”

“That dress meant a great deal to her” scolded Philip. “Why would you ruin it?”

“You know why” exploded Constance. “As does she!”

“Excuse me?” retorted Theodosia. “I am quite oblivious?”

“I bet you are” spat Constance. 

Theodosia ordered cooly, “Philip take Angie outside please”

Angie, who by now was wide-eyed and very confused gladly followed her brother outside the room, unaware of how this situation had exploded in such a way.

“Now” breathed Theodosia. “I want whatever I am being accused of to be revealed right now”

“You know exactly” replied Constance angrily. 

“Listen, unless you want me to go and bring Miss Eliza or Mr Schuyler into this, I suggest you start talking to me because none of this makes any damn sense!” exclaimed Theodosia.

“Abraham” cried, Constance. 

“What about him?” demanded Theodosia. 

“You have stolen him from me!”

“What!”

“All he talks about is you and how much of a fine woman you are!” continued Constance. “He used to love me and now all he does is love you!”

“Abraham is not in love with me!” retorted Theodosia, “What a stupid thing to accuse me of”

“You don’t hear how he talks about you!” snapped Constance. “It’s all Miss Theodosia this, Miss Theodosia that like you are anything special!”

“Whatever he chooses to say about me is his own business” retorted Theodosia. “I have no feelings for him whatsoever”

“Yeah?” replied Constance, “Then why does he keep coming to see you all the time?”

“I have been teaching him to read and write” replied Theodosia. 

“What the hell does he need to read and write for!” exclaimed Constance. “He is just an outside worker?”

“But he could be so much more” exclaimed Theodosia. 

“Yeah if he marries you!” 

“What a ridiculous thing to say!” snapped Theodosia. “I am simply his teacher and friend, nothing more!”

“I don't believe it” replied Constance. 

“Believe whatever you want, but all I know is that you have taken ideas and twisted them” proclaimed Theodosia. “And now I am left with a ruined dress”

“I am sure you have more” muttered Constance.

“None like this one” retorted Theodosia, pointing to the dress now lying over the chair. “A very special gift from my father, now to whom I shall have to explain why it is completely past repair”

“What the hell is going on!” exclaimed Abraham, bursting through the door, followed by Philip. 

“Philip why?” sighed Theodosia, slightly irritated that he had brought Abraham into this already out of control argument. 

“This needs fixing” he replied.

“If you could please take control of your girl Abraham” exclaimed Theodosia. “I am past the point of reasoning with her!”

“Constance why the hell you yelling at Miss Burr for?” scolded Abraham. 

“Cause she’s a liar” Constance snapped. 

“Excuse me?” exclaimed Theodosia, Philip having to step in front of her to stop any more bones from being broken.

“You had better watch your mouth” hushed Abraham. “You can’t say things like that to her!”

“Why the hell are you defending her!” exclaimed Constance. “Just admit it!”

“Admit what?” demanded Philip.

“That they are in love with each other!” cried Constance, as if she was stating an obvious fact.

Theodosia actually held back a laugh as did Philip. Abraham looked more embarrassed than anything else.

“Constance, stop talking,” he said. “You embarrassing yourself”

“I am not, you are in love with her!” exclaimed Constance. “Just say so!”

“I am not!” he nearly shouted. “I cant have any friends that aren't you is that it?”

“But-” she stammered.

“But what?” exclaimed Abraham. “You ain't been nothing but hateful towards Miss Theodosia since I started taking lessons from her, now because you think you know something, you act like a fool”

“Abe c’mon” she begged. 

“Nah Constance” he continued, taking a step away from her. “I am done with you, you are hateful, damn spiteful and I don’t want nothing to do with you. You best leave me and Miss Burr alone you hear?”

“Abe” choked Constance, on the verge of tears. 

“The difference between you and Miss Theodosia is that she is a lady and you ain't” replied Abraham. “It ain't got nothing to do with class, you just like hurting other people’s feelings, well now you are only gonna be able to hurt your own”

He turned to Theodosia and Philip. “I am sorry, sorry about the yelling and your dress”

“Its alright Abraham” nodded Theodosia. 

He quietly left the room despite Constance’s protests. 

“Go down to the kitchen and pull yourself together” ordered Philip. “My mother will need you soon, and keep away from this room understand”

“Yes Sir” replied Constance, hurrying from the room.

\-   
Jefferson sat alone in a small tea room beside the Town Hall, patiently waiting for his guest.

The newspaper presented to him upon arrival was keeping him somewhat occupied, however, the stories of upcoming hanging’s and elopements hardly peaked his interests.

“I’m here to see him” he heard a gruff voice say. 

Flipping the top of the newspaper down, he nodded to the waiter who was trying his best to block the entrance and keep the man from entering. 

The man, dressed in cheap clothing, happened to bump into a young lady whose husband instantly took offence. 

“You will apologise!” he ordered. 

“For what?” replied Jefferson’s man. “Your dearest knocked into me” 

“Its alright Harry” the young lady hushed, trying to pull her husband away. 

“That’s it sweetheart” mocked Jefferson’s man. “You run along now” 

After some insulted mutterings, the young lady and her husband exited the tea room, as the man sat down opposite Jefferson with a loud sigh. 

“Quite the place you’ve brought me too” he commented. 

“It doesn't tend to draw much of a crowd” replied Jefferson. “Unlike your entrance”

“What can I say” chuckled the man, opening his hand which now contained a large brooch. “She bumped into me”

“Stolen goods at the lunch table” muttered Jefferson. “How very modern”

The waiter tentatively approached the table and quietly asked, “Will you gentlemen be requiring any refreshments?”

“Tea” replied Jefferson, then looking across at his guest. 

“You haven't got any whiskey have you?” he asked the waiter. 

Before the waiter had the chance to respond, Jefferson interceded, “We are in an establishment that sells tea, that might limit your choices”

Jefferson’s man rolled his eyes. “Tea then”

The waiter hurried away and Jefferson got straight to business. 

“I take it that everything is in order for tonight?”

“Don’t worry Boss, everything is under control.

“Good” replied Jefferson. “Position your men around the property, keep it subtitle until nightfall. We do not want any neighbours becoming suspicious”

“This is not my first burglary” chuckled the ringleader. “I know what to do”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, “Quite”

“Where in the house is the goods?” asked the ringleader. 

“They will be inside his safe, located in his office” replied Jefferson. “It is on the first floor, the second room on the left” 

“You know the house quite well” commented the ringleader. 

“Consider it previous research” replied Jefferson cooly. “This cannot fail”

“My men aren't paid to fail,” said the ringleader. “We won't disappoint”

“See that you don’t” replied Jefferson.

The waiter returned with the teapot and cups. Jefferson poured himself and his man a cup and watched as he swallowed the hot liquid with remarkable speed. 

“Not one for etiquette are we?” commented Jefferson, slowly taking his tea.

“No, that’s for the ladies” replied his man, letting out a satisfied sigh upon finishing his drink.

“How many men are you bringing tonight?” asked Jefferson. 

“Five”

“Only five?”

“Two lookouts and three men for the work” replied the man. 

“Seems a little risky” commented Jefferson. 

“Well with one girl in the house, it’s not going to be hard” chuckled the man. 

“About that” began Jefferson.

“Oh here we go” sighed the man. 

“There may be one other in the house,” said Jefferson. “My little birds have told me that the maid of the Hamiltons has a young man on her arm. He may also be inside tonight”

“Two against three” concluded the man. “Easy”

“No harm is to come to the maid remember” ordered Jefferson.

“As you wish” replied his man, now getting up from his seat. 

“I will meet you later,” said Jefferson, “Do not be late”

His man nodded and left the tea room, much to the relief of the waiter. 

-

 

The evening air in New York City was warm and pleasant.

Lucy walked along the Hamilton’s road, accompanied by Thomas. They had spent the afternoon together, visiting his mother who lived just outside the city. 

They both stopped as they reached the Hamilton’s home. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” she asked. 

Thomas paused. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Nothing” he replied, “I was just hoping that I might be allowed to stay here tonight?”

“Thomas, you know that’s inappropriate!” exclaimed Lucy. “The family comes home tomorrow, I would be dismissed if they found you here!

“I just don’t like the idea of you being in this big house by yourself” confessed Thomas.

“I have done it plenty of times before, besides I have so much work to do” assured Lucy. 

“Please let me help” urged Thomas. 

“Thomas, what about Mr Burr’s garden, you have your own work to do!” she reminded.

“Not today,” he said. “I have been given the whole day off, the evening included”

“Please don’t lie to me,” she said sadly.

“I'm not lying, I promise” urged Thomas. “I could never lie to you”

“Thomas” she sighed. 

“Please!” he begged. “I’ll get on my knees if that’s what you want”

“Don’t be so silly” she hushed, aware that people were still roaming around.

“Then can I stay and help?” he asked.

“Well,” she said. “You would have to sleep on the floor, we don't have enough beds”

“I’d sleep in the fireplace if that’s what it took” he smiled.

She smiled in return, “Alright, come on”

Lucy and Thomas walked up the pathway, and Lucy quickly unlocked the door. 

The pair went inside, unaware that they were being watched.

“That lock shouldn't be too hard to pick Boss” commented one the men, leaning against their carriage. “Looks old”

“We are not going in the front door” replied the Boss, “We’ll go in the back and come out the front door, it can easily be opened from the inside”

“How much longer are we waiting?” asked the man.

“A few more hours” replied the Boss. “That’s our orders”

-

Theodosia sat in her room, still shaken by the events of the morning. 

Her solitude was interrupted as Eliza gently knocked on her open door. 

“Hello darling” she called. “I am sorry to spoil the lovely quiet but I have a letter from your father for you”

“Oh thank you” replied Theodosia, taking the letter from her. 

“Forgive me for opening it,” said Eliza. “The letter for myself was sent in the same envelope”

“That’s alright” smiled Theodosia, slightly glad that the letter was open as she would have struggled to open it with her sprained arm.

“Let me know if you need anything” smiled Eliza, before once again leaving her alone.

Theodosia sat back down on her chair and took a deep breath. She had no idea what this letter was going to say. 

To my Theodosia, 

I must say upon reading Mrs Hamilton’s letter about your injury I was deeply concerned, as I could not be there with you. I was however calmed by the explanation that you had been seen by a well-trained doctor who had handled your arm with care. 

I will be interested to hear from you how such an injury came about? To my knowledge, you are still a proficient rider, who even as a child took great care with horses and their temperaments. It did surprise me to hear that you fell from the horse, it seemed very out of character. Mrs Hamilton explained some issue with her husband's objection to you riding a certain saddle, but that does not surprise me given Alexander’s own strong and certain opinions. 

On a different note, the work you have been sending back to me has not been of the standard that I would expect. I can only assume that your summer has been spent in relaxation rather than with your books. This I am sure this will be remedied once you return home. 

I have not written this letter to scold you, my dear, please do not think it as such. I am glad that you have had such a wonderful time and experienced new and exciting things beyond the city. 

I have received shining reports from Mrs Hamilton and her sister Mrs Schuyler Church as well as a truly glowing letter from Mr Schuyler. It listed to me how wonderful it has been to have you as a member of their household and how your help has been immeasurable. Mrs Hamilton went on the praise your loving friendship with her daughter and how she has benefitted from having such a wonderful companion. 

I also received a letter from a Mr Henry Kingston. Who I believe you became acquainted with at the Schuyler Ball, who commended me for having such, and I quote, “a kind, compassionate and intelligent daughter, who executes herself and all that she does with such poise and elegance, far beyond her years”. 

To hear such reports about you my darling makes me very proud. And now perhaps, as I see that you can truly flourish in society without having your father by your side, I can allow you to participate in more social activities, now I see you are ready for them.

I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow, as this house has been quite lonely without you. 

Rest well my darling, 

Papa 

Theodosia laughed and continued to read the letter several times. She was happy to hear that her father approved of her progress and was overjoyed to think that some of the constraints placed on her may be lifted.  
-

“I never knew that this house was so big!” exclaimed Thomas, following Lucy around the bedrooms. 

“They have a lot of children” replied Lucy, “Mr Hamilton needed a big house” 

“And you keep it all clean?” asked Thomas, “how?”

“Well I confess Miss Eliza does most of the cleaning and cooking herself, I help when she needs me” smiled Lucy, busy shaking out some blankets. 

“She is a remarkable lady,” said Thomas. 

“And a most kind one” replied Lucy. 

The both moved along the corridor and Lucy put the key into Alexander and Eliza’s bedroom door. She was puzzled to find it open, “That's funny, I locked this door?”

“Who could have opened it?” asked Thomas. 

“Perhaps Mr Hamilton needed something,” said Lucy, “he has set of keys himself”

They both went inside and Lucy swiftly lit several of the gas lamps. “I just need to dust off a few things”

“What a beautiful bed!” exclaimed Thomas. 

“It is isn't it” smiled Lucy. “It was a tenth anniversary present from Mr Alexander to Miss Eliza, he had it commissioned especially”

“It looks like oak?” commented Thomas, running fingers down one of the bedposts. 

“Solid oak” she replied, brushing off the blanket. “I can’t even begin to move it by myself, Mr Alexander and Philip along with Miss Eliza all have to lift it if we need to clean the floor”

“I can imagine” smiled Thomas, still admiring the craftsmanship. 

Lucy went about the room, quickly making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow.

Both of them, however, were alerted as a crash came from downstairs. 

“What was that?” exclaimed Lucy. 

“I have no idea, I had better go and check” replied Thomas. 

“Okay but tell me if anything broke, I’ll need to try and get it fixed,” said Lucy, blowing out the gas lamps and ushering Thomas out of the room. 

Thomas disappeared down the stairs and Lucy only a little unnerved moved along the landing into Philip’s room. She quickly realised that the bedding needed cleaning and pulled off the blankets and pillows. As she tugged at the sheets she noticed that they were caught in one of the top corners of his mattress. 

Lucy groaned as she lifted the heavy mattress and saw a bundle of letters hit the floor. 

They were tied together with a ribbon and the visible handwriting was very fine and neat. She saw the name Theodosia at the end of the top letter but shrugged it off. 

“Where can I put you?” she muttered to herself. “Ah!”

She noticed a pile of letters already on Philip’s desk and decided to place them there. They can’t be that secret.

Carrying her washing out of the room, she began descending the stairs calling out to Thomas. 

“Did you find what the problem was?” she asked. “Thomas?”

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked around, “Thomas hello?” she called again. 

Hearing another crash coming from the washroom, she walked down the steps and commented, “I hope you are not trying to take any food from the parlour, Miss Eliza will know if you have!”

Reaching the washroom, she tossed the load of blankets into a large pan on the table, before suddenly becoming aware that she was being watched.

She turned around and cried out as she saw Thomas had been gagged and tied to a chair, with two men beside him. 

He was desperately trying to tell her something but the gag kept his pleas to a loud muffle.

Within seconds she knew what he was trying to tell her, two hands wrapped around her body, one palm covering her mouth and nose, then another on her waist, pinning her to the man behind. 

“No screams lovely girl,” the man said, taking joy in her distress. “I won’t hurt you” 

Lucy tried to struggle against the man’s grip and Thomas was equally desperate to protect her, tugging with great force as his restraints. 

The man’s grip tightened and Lucy began to struggle to breathe. “I don’t want to hurt you” he threatened, “so don’t make me”

Lucy then became very still, very much believing his threat.

“Good” the man replied. “Now promise me you won’t scream”

Lucy nodded and gasped for air as the hand was removed from her face. “What do you want!” 

“I am glad you asked that” replied the man, enjoying this burglary more than most. “You get straight to the point”

“You are no friends of Mr Alexander” cried Lucy. 

“No, I am not” the man replied, bending his tall frame down to level with her. “But you are, so you are going to help me”

“I don't want to,” said Lucy boldly.

The man and his men laughed. 

Lucy recoiled as the man in front of her, brushed several of her stray hairs behind her ears. “You see my darling” he began. “You may not want to help me or need to help me, but here’s the problem”

Lucy awaited the answer. 

“You don't have a fucking choice,” he said bluntly. 

He saw the fear in her eyes and knew that she was going to be cooperative.

“Now,” he said. “I need access to every single one of Mr Hamilton’s letters, all locked away in his office, can you help me?”

Lucy did not give him an answer. 

The man sighed and made her turn around to face Thomas, who was still trying to free himself, much to the amusement of his guards.

She gasped in terror as the man behind her pulled out his revolver and pressed it against her head.

“Now I have been given strict orders not to hurt you,” said the man, talking into her ear.

“However” he continued, “I have been given no orders not to hurt him” 

He aimed the gun at Thomas, who now stared wide-eyed at Lucy.

“Will you help me now?” the man asked. "Or do I have to kill him first?"

Lucy nodded, “Please don't hurt him!”

“Of course” he smiled, placing the revolver back in its holster. “But” he added. “If you or pretty boy over there, scream or try to run for help, I will shoot you both, understood?”

Both Thomas and Lucy agreed. 

“Now, where are the letters?” he demanded. 

“In - in Mr Alexander’s office, in his safe” stammered Lucy. 

“I assume its locked?” commented the man. 

“Yes” replied Lucy. 

“And the spare key?” asked the man. 

Lucy pointed to the top shelve in the room, which stored spare pots from the kitchen. 

The man retrieved the key and then ordered. “Take me to the office then”

Lucy began nervously walked out of the washroom, glancing over at Thomas who looked as terrified as she did. 

She jumped as the man behind her slapped her rear, urging her on. “Come on my dear, we don't have all day” 

Thomas took particular insult to his action and grunted furiously against his gag.

“It’s alright little boy” teased the man. “If I had a girl with a figure like that, I’d protect it too”

Lucy made sure she got up the stairs quickly, wanting desperately to avoid any more of that man's touches.

-

Once outside the office, Lucy took out her keys and fumbled to find the right one, whilst the man stood behind her, tossing the key for the safe in between his hands. 

She barely had the door open when he pushed past her and scanned the room for the safe. Quietly lighting a gaslamp, she told him.”It’s beside the desk” her voice no more than a whisper. 

The man looked and found it, lifting it off the floor and onto Alexander’s desk with a loud bang. 

Lucy watched in despair as the man easily opened the safe and whistled as he lifted out Alexander’s duelling pistols. 

“Now these are a thing of beauty,” he said. “Is that brass or gold in the handle?”

“I -I wouldn't know” replied Lucy quietly. 

The man weighed the gun in his hand, “feels too light to be gold” 

“Are you going to take them too?” she asked. 

The man laughed, “I might come back one day and get them, but that’s not today”

He tossed them down onto the table and found a large collection of letters, addressed and received from the woman in question, Mrs Angelica Schuyler Church. 

“Are these all his letters?” he demanded, holding the pile up. 

“As far as I know” replied Lucy. 

“I need better than that,” he asked bluntly. 

“I don’t know” she whispered.

“You don’t seem like the lying type” commented the man, throwing the pistols back into the safe and slamming the lid shut. “But I will just have a little look around”

Lucy was tossed the pile of letters and caught them, dropping several as she did. 

She watched as the man pulled open every drawer and emptied every box, grabbing more letters as he went. 

The man was nearly finished when a loud banging from the side of the house was followed by a knock at the front door. 

He looked at Lucy and pulled her by her hair out of the room before demanding, “Who is that?”

“I don’t know!” she whimpered. 

The person at the door knocked again and even called through the letterbox. “Miss Lucy are you there?”

“I-I know who it is” she confessed, upon hearing the voice. 

“Well?” he demanded, making sure that they both stayed well away from the windows. 

“It’s the butcher's son,” she said. “My mistress wanted meat here for when the family returned home”

“You knew he’d come” hissed the man. 

“No, he was supposed to come in the morning” cried Lucy. 

“Go and get rid of him” ordered the man, pushing her towards the stairs. 

Lucy hurried down the stairs and saw that one of the men that was guarding Thomas was waiting in the hallway. 

He was shooed away by the man upstairs who was following Lucy. 

Before she had the chance to open the door, the man pulled out his revolver and stood in the darkness by the entrance to the drawing room. In clear sight for Lucy but not for anyone on the outside. 

“Miss Lucy?” the young boy called again.

“Just a moment” she replied, trying to make sure she looked calm and presentable. 

She opened the door, no more than a crack and said to him, “Jack you were supposed to come in the morning, it is far too late to make me come to the door”

“I'm awful sorry Miss Lucy, my Pa wanted the meat rounds done tonight” apologized the young boy. 

“Well, alright,” said Lucy slowly. “Give me the meat then”

“Well, I normally bring it through to the kitchen for you” exclaimed Jack. “Its heavy I can’t ask you to carry it”

“Well you can’t,” she said.

“Why not?” he asked. 

Lucy looked to her right and saw the man pointing the gun at her. “I have - just cleaned the floor, your boots will make it muddy”

“I assure you, Miss Lucy, I wouldn't bring mud into this house” objected Jack.

“I'm sorry Jack,” said Lucy. “But you can’t come in”

“I'll come back in the morning then?” offered Jack. “Like we arranged?”

“Yes please” replied Lucy, quickly shutting the door. 

She peeped out of the window beside the door and saw the rather confused and a little offended Jack wander back down the path, climb back on his cart and ride away. None the wiser about what was happening inside. 

“You have certainly peaked his interest,” the man said, “let’s hope he doesn’t come back”

-

After Lucy and the man had gone back to collect the letters, they headed back to the washroom, where Thomas was still being guarded. 

“I have done what you asked,” said Lucy, “Please untie him”

The man clicked his tongue and smiled. “As you wish”

Lucy did not like his smile but was relieved to see one of the other men was un-tying him. 

Once Thomas had his arms again, he immediately punched one of the men in the face, prompting the other one to grab him from behind. Lucy shouted at Thomas to stop but he wouldn't listen. 

The first man quickly recovered and gave Thomas several punches to the stomach, which left him on the floor. 

Lucy rushed forwards to aid him but was restrained by the first man. “No please!” she begged. “Don’t hurt him”

The first man signalled to the other two, resulting in Thomas getting a further two kicks to the stomach and several to his back. Lucy desperately struggled against the man but he was far stronger. 

Once Thomas was barely conscious, the man ordered them to stop. “You have had your fill boys”

Opening a small door, he practically tossed Lucy down into the wine cellar, smiling as she landed with a cry of pain.

Thomas was also lifted off the ground and thrown down the few steps, landing at Lucy’s feet. She instantly took his head onto her lap and started cradling him, praying that he would wake up. 

“Thank you for your help little one,” the man said before slamming the door closed. 

Before Lucy could try to get up and open the door, she heard a large bang on the other side, they had clearly moved something in front of it.

She sat there with Thomas, listening as the voices and footsteps faded. 

It took an hour for Thomas to wake up, he called out in a weak voice, “Lucy!”

“I'm here” she hushed. 

“Are they gone?” he responded, his voice hoarse. 

“Yes,” she replied.

“The men didn’t hurt you did they?” 

“No, the only thing that hurt me was seeing you in pain” she confessed, kissing his forehead.

“When are the family coming home?” he asked, before coughing violently.

“Tomorrow afternoon” she replied, rubbing his back. 

“How are we to wait till then?”

“Jack is coming in the morning to deliver some meat, I can only hope that he will force his way in if I don’t go to the door,” she said. "I think he already knows that something is wrong"

Thomas nodded, “Come and lay beside me”

Lucy was in no mood or position to put into question her modesty, she happily curled up next to him and began the long wait til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Theodosia had her moment with Constance. I will be resolving that whole situation in the next chapter as I would like to have them part as friends.
> 
> But the main thing you are probably all happy about is that after about ten fucking chapters of set up, we FINALLY got the burglary scene. It was very fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. The aftermath is going to be equally enjoyable to write :)
> 
> The next chapter will be out on the 18th of May.


	26. What is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia makes her peace with Constance and Abraham, Philip makes plans for the future and the family is coming to terms with the effects of the stolen letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Very very sorry for that late update! I have been horribly ill with the flu the last week and my brain was just a ball of jelly and nothing good was coming out of it. Everything I wrote sounded bad and I ended up starting the chapter over three flipping times.
> 
> I kind of bullet through some scenes here as I am desperate to get the action back to New York and finish this fanfic, so I apologise if it's hopping all over the place.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and those of you who have given this story kudos as well as adding the story to your bookmarks.
> 
> As always, Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

Theodosia wandered around the house, wanting to get one good last look before she went to sleep. 

Turning around a corner she came face to face with Constance.

“Sorry Miss” Constance quickly muttered and tried to slip past her. 

Theodosia reached out and caught her hand, which prompted her to stop dead. 

“Can we talk?” asked Theodosia softly. 

Constance looked down at her hand, “Okay”

“Is there a good place to talk around here?” asked Theodosia, looking around them. 

“There is a sofa at the end of the corridor here” pointed Constance quietly. 

Theodosia released her hand and said, “Lead the way”

Tentatively Constance lead her down the corridor, promptly sitting on the edge of the sofa, unsure of what was about to occur. 

Theodosia quickly got to the point, “I would like to make amends with you Constance, I can see how much you care about Abraham and I would hate to think that I have come between you”

“It's my fault Miss” confessed Constance. “I thought and said things I shouldn’t have said”

“As did I” replied Theodosia, “If you would allow me tomorrow I will speak to Abraham on your behalf”

“Miss, he will not look at me anymore” sighed Constance. “I embarrassed him, same as me”

“Nothing is ever certain” assured Theodosia. “I would like to see you both happy”

“You would do that for me?” asked Constance, a little in disbelief.

Theodosia smiled and took her hand, “My mother always said never to go to sleep after a quarrel until it is fixed or it never will be. I don’t want to leave here as enemies Constance, I want to leave as friends”

-

Alexander slipped quietly into the bedroom. It was late and a mixture of good brandy and a book had kept him occupied in the library far longer than he intended.

He was surprised to still see Eliza awake who smiled as he came into the room. 

“Don’t tell me you have waited for me?” asked Alexander, shedding his clothes. 

“No,” she said. “Our youngest is keeping me awake”

As she said this, another kick caused her to rub her belly. “They are quite energetic tonight”

Alexander chuckled and climbed into bed with a sigh, he leant down and kissed her belly. “Hurry up little one” he whispered. 

“Let your Mama get home” warned Eliza. “I won’t give birth in a carriage”

“Yes your mother is quite right” replied Alexander, laying a hand on her stomach, hoping to feel a kick. 

Eliza quickly moved his hand and smiled, watching Alexander react to small kick. 

“God” he sighed. “I will never get tired of that feeling”

“Well embrace it my dear” smiled Eliza. “You may very well be holding him or her within a few days”

“What do you think my darling?” asked Alexander. “Boy or girl?”

Eliza thought for a moment, “As much as I love our boys, I would love a second girl”

“Angie would jump over the moon if she got a little sister” chuckled Alexander, “I think it’s another boy”

“We need a girl to even out the family” teased Eliza. “Angie and I are outnumbered!”

“Rightly so” mused Alexander. “I cant handle 3 of you, two beautiful women under my care is enough”

Eliza laughed and leant against Alexander’s shoulder as he leant back against the headboard. “As much as you protest you would melt just as you did with Angie if I had another girl”

“Probably,” said Alexander. “That girl has me wrapped around her little finger”

“As all daughters should” replied Eliza, gently kissing his hand. 

-  
“We’ll work something out won’t we Philip?” 

“Of course we will” he replied.

It was their last night together at the estate. They both had no idea how long it would be until they could be together again.

“Meeting like this will be a lot harder at home” sighed Theodosia, laying back into his chest. 

“Don’t worry” said Philip. “I don’t plan on hiding our relationship forever”

Theodosia sat up abruptly. “What are you saying?”

“I want everyone to know about us” confessed Philip.

“Philip so do I, but-“ began Theodosia.

“Our parents” finished Philip.

“Exactly” she replied, “I can’t imagine that your plan involves asking my father to marry me”

Theodosia was joking, Philip was not.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Philip” breathed Theodosia. “Have you lost your mind?”

“What” he retracted. “You don’t want to marry me?” 

Theodosia climbed onto his lap and despite her sore arm she held and kissed him.

“Of course I want to marry you” she whispered happily. “But my father-“

“He would rather send you to a nunnery than let you marry a Hamilton” sighed Philip, quite enjoying Theodosia being on his lap.

“I wouldn’t joke about it” she replied.

“What is really stopping me from asking him?” said Philip.

“If he says no Philip, then that’s it” Theodosia exclaimed in a whisper. “He won’t let you ask him again!”

“And my father has already threatened to separate us” concluded Philip, realising the fatal faults in his plan. “If he found out that I had even thought about asking your father, well at the very least he’d disown me”

“Likewise” replied Theodosia.

“Then why don’t we run away” suggested Philip suddenly.

“Christ Philip, you mean elope!” cried Theodosia.

“Why not!”

“Because you couldn’t do it and neither could I,” said Theodosia plainly. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Philip.

“Think of the pain we would cause by doing that” explained Theodosia. “It’s one thing to read about such things in the papers but to actually leave your family Philip, I don’t know if I could do that”

“You are probably right” replied Philip. “We will just have to wait a while”

“And wait for what?”

“For the right moment” smiled Philip. 

“And when will that be?” asked Theodosia.

“I don’t know” he replied, “but we’ll know when the time comes” 

“That’s dangerously arrogant Philip” commented Theodosia, “What happens if we return to New York and my father placed a suitor at my feet and demands I marry him” 

“You said he’d never do that,” said Philip.

“No,” she said quietly. “I am sure he won’t but I can’t be sure anymore” 

“I will never let anything happen to you,” said Philip, taking her face in his hands. “I love you Theodosia Burr and no one on this earth is going to take you from me” 

She didn’t need to reply, her soft and gentle kiss was enough.

-

Theodosia hurried around the estate, trying her best to find Abraham. She knew that she did not have very long and was desperate to fulfil her promise to Constance.

Heading back towards the house she suddenly spotted him, seemingly waiting for someone. 

“Abraham” she called, waving at him.

He looked around and saw her, waving back. 

“I am so glad to have found you” she smiled, quite breathlessly.

“As am I” he replied. “I did not know when you was all leaving”

“We are leaving pretty soon,” she said.

“How is your arm?” asked Abraham.

“Still sore but I will be fine once I get home” smiled Theodosia.

“Did you need me for something?” asked Abraham as the conversation fizzled out.

“I wanted to talk about something, or more like someone” began Theodosia. 

Abraham immediately jumped to a conclusion, “Constance ain't been running her mouth again has she?”

“Not at all” replied Theodosia. “In fact, last night we had a lovely moment together and we both apologized to each other”

Abraham looked confused. 

“You see,” said Theodosia. “I want to part as friends and I promised that I would speak to you on her behalf-”

“What are you saying?” asked Abraham.

“She loves you,” said Theodosia plainly, “More than you know”

“Why hasn't she told me?” said Abraham, quite puzzled.

“I think I am to blame for that” sighed Theodosia. “I imagine she came back to this house and expected you to be waiting for her and instead she finds you with a guest of the family”

“It doesn't give that girl an excuse to run her mouth like she did” pointed Abraham.

“Perhaps not” agreed Theodosia. “But can you honestly blame her?”

Abraham shook his head, “I suppose I can’t”

Theodosia was reluctant to ask the question that was on her mind, but she needed to know. “Abraham, can you tell me,” she asked. “Was there any truth to what Constance was saying?”

“You mean about you?” he replied quietly.

Theodosia nodded, “You can tell me”

“I’m not gonna lie Miss, I have got some feelings for you. You are the first woman to ever help me and show me support. I can’t help feeling how I feel” confessed Abraham.

“You are lovely young man Abraham” smiled Theodosia, “You deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them”

“And that can’t be you” he sighed. 

“I am afraid not” she replied. “We are on different paths you and I, we are both just passing through”

“Theodosia” called Philip, hurrying around the corner. “We are leaving”

“Just a minute” she called back. 

“I want you to keep on with your reading Abraham,” said Theodosia. “Teach others what you have learned and be good to Constance, she does really love you”

“Thank you Miss Theodosia” smiled Abraham, before quickly pulling her book out of his back pocket. “I’d best give you this back”

“Keep it” she urged. “Its a gift”

“Thank you,” said Abraham, “I promise I will look after it”

Theodosia gently kissed his cheek and took his hands. “Goodbye Abraham, I hope I'll see you again soon”

Abraham, a little taken aback by her kiss, nodded slowly. “Yes Miss” he managed to say. “Please come back and see us”

Theodosia repeated her promise and hurried up the hill to meet Philip who stood waiting. 

“All is fixed again?” he asked.

“I can only hope” she replied, looking back down at Abraham and giving him one last wave.

“Come on you two” called Angelica. “Before I grow old” 

Philip and Theodosia made their way over to the carriages which her packed full of all their belongings. 

Mr and Mrs Schuyler stood waiting, saying goodbye to youngest boys who hopped into the carriages.

“Thank you so much for having me here” smiled Theodosia, “I have never had such a lovely summer”

“You are most welcome Miss Burr” replied Mr Schuyler. “You are a credit to your father and to your mother, it has been a pleasure to have you with us”

Theodosia thanked him again and received a gentle kiss on her hand, before embracing Mrs Schuyler, who was getting quite emotional about the whole affair. 

“Oh, my dear Theodosia” she cried. “How I shall miss your beautiful sessions on our piano. I am sure I will never hear such talent again”

“You flatter me Madam” hushed Theodosia. “I would happily return and play for you whenever you would like”

“We must try and lure your father out of the city, I want to have you both here for dinner before Christmas” proclaimed Mrs Schuyler.

“I am sure he would not refuse such an invitation” smiled Theodosia.

“Safe journey my dear” smiled Mrs Schuyler kissing her cheeks. 

As Theodosia moved towards the carriage she spotted Constance standing by the front door. 

She hurried over to her and quickly assured, “All is well Constance, I am sure that Abraham will come and see you”

“Thank you, Miss” replied Constance. “That means so much”

“It is my pleasure” smiled Theodosia. 

“Hey Constance” a voice called. 

Theodosia saw Constance’s eye light up as Abraham ran over to them. 

“I’m not disturbing you?” he asked quickly.

“Not at all” replied Theodosia, stepping to one side. 

“You see Constance I was wondering if you wanted to join me as some of us are heading into town?” asked Abraham.

“Abe I would love to” smiled Constance. 

“I'll see you both soon” smiled Theodosia, as she heard her name being called.

Abraham wrapped his arm around Constance and they both waved after Theodosia as she hurried back to her carriage. 

-  
“Are you excited to be going home?” asked Eliza, trying to keep the conversation going in the carriage.

“I am” replied Theodosia. But she quickly added, “It doesn’t mean that I haven’t enjoyed myself of course, but I do miss my father”

“Of course darling” replied Angelica. “Everyone misses their home after a while” 

“What are your plans for when we return to town Miss Eliza?” asked Theodosia.

“Well” smiled Eliza. “I suspect most of my time will be taken up with this little one” 

Gently rubbing her now very large stomach she added, “and keeping my husband from completely embarrassing himself in the race for the Presidency”

Theodosia laughed a little and she thought it was misplaced at first but Angelica chuckled also, before commenting. “I don’t think an army could keep that man from speaking his mind” 

“Is your father interested in the Presidency at all?” Eliza asked Theodosia.

“I don’t think so” she replied. “I don’t think the position would suit a man like him. He is very wary of changing opinions and would fear that he could never make anyone happy”

“That’s just what my Alexander can’t do” replied Eliza. “If he believes what he is doing is right, God help anyone who stands in his way”

“So he will meet his match in Jefferson then?” added Theodosia.

“I believe so” replied Eliza. “Unfortunately”

“It will make for an interesting race” commented Angelica. 

“Dangerous more like” muttered Eliza. 

This conversation vanished as Angie who had been sleeping peacefully awoke and immediately asked, “God this journey is long! How far away are we?”

“Still a while to go yet my dear” replied Angelica. “Perhaps you would do better going back to sleep”

“I am awake now” Angie sighed. “I can’t sleep again”

“You could try” smiled Eliza, teasing her daughter. 

“No” proclaimed Angie, “it is impossible now”

“Well then,” said Theodosia, “What are your plans when you return to New York?

Eliza looked over at her sister and they both smiled. No doubt Theodosia would regret that question, as Angie could drone on for hours about her plans. And drone on for hours she did.

 

It was late afternoon when they finally crossed the river and returned to the hustle and bustle of the city. 

Theodosia had enjoyed the quiet and peace of the countryside, but she found some comfort in being home again. 

Eliza had insisted that Theodosia had to be taken home first, so as the carriages pulled into the street, Theodosia could already see her father waiting for her on the porch. 

With the help of the carriage driver Theodosia stepped out of the carriage and onto the pavement, “Hello Papa!” she called. 

“Hello my darling” he replied, coming down the path to meet her. 

“You will be sure to keep us updated on your arm” called Eliza, through the carriage window. 

“I will Miss Eliza, thank you” smiled Theodosia. “And thank you all for a lovely summer”

“It was our pleasure” added Alexander, stepping out of his carriage. 

“Hamilton,” said Burr, bowing his head slightly. “Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter”

“Most welcome Sir,” said Alexander. “As my wife said you will be sure to tell us developments on her arm”

“Of course” replied Burr. 

“I wish you a speedy recovery Miss Burr,” said Alexander.

“Thank you Sir” replied Theodosia. 

“I’ll take my leave,” said Alexander, seeing that the last of Theodosia’s luggage had been taken off the carriage.

“Miss Burr, Burr” he bowed before heading for his own carriage. 

“Do write to me Theodosia!” urged Angie, sticking her head out of the window. “I can’t wait to see you again”

“I will Angie” Theodosia smiled. “I’ll write tomorrow!”

Back inside the carriage, Philip sat awkwardly. He wanted nothing more than to run out and kiss Theodosia goodbye. 

All his younger brothers were fast asleep and the only shuffled slightly as their father swung open the door. 

“Philip out, go sit with your mother” ordered Alexander. 

“Yes Sir” Philip replied. 

Only catching a glimpse of Theodosia as she was escorted back into her home by her father.

“Oh look” teased Angie as her brother sat beside her. “Mama he’s lovesick already!”

“Angie” snapped Eliza. “None of that talk please”

“But it’s true” urged Angie. 

“Shut up Angelica” snapped her Aunt. 

Quite insulted Angie did not speak much for the rest of the journey home. 

If it was peace the family was looking for when they returned home, they would not find it.

-

Alexander instantly knew something was wrong. 

He could see the young boy from the butchers pacing outside the house, the front door open wide, clearly damaged. 

Eliza also spotted something was wrong but she had no time to react. 

Alexander was already out of the carriage and was standing outside theirs.

“Angelica dear sister, would you sit with Alexander and his brothers a moment?” he asked quickly.

“Of course” replied Angelica, instantly aware of a problem. 

As her sister climbed out of the carriage Eliza demanded, “Alexander what is going on?”

For the moment Alexander ignored her, simply ordered Philip to get out of the carriage. 

“Alexander Hamilton, do not ignore me” snapped Eliza. 

“I think someone has broken into the house” replied Alexander, quickly hushing Angie who exploded with questions.

“Then I am coming in with you” replied Eliza.

“Not a chance,” said Alexander, closing the carriage door. 

“You will not treat me like a child Alexander, so help me God” she exclaimed. 

“I do not wish to my love” urged Alexander. “But you are carrying our child and I will not put you both in danger”

Defeated Eliza sat back on her seat, “Very well”

“I’ll be back,” said Alexander, quickly making his way to their front door. 

Philip followed and called out to the boy, “Jack, start talking”

“I don't know what happened” the boy replied, “I just found them like this”

“Found who?” demanded Alexander, pushing past him into the house.

“Lucy and her boy” replied Jack. “I knew something wasn't right last night, she sent me away when I came to deliver the meat Miss Eliza wanted.”

At the mention of Lucy, Philip hurried into the house calling her name. Lucy was like a second sister to him. The idea of her coming to any harm angered him deeply.

“Lucy!” he shouted, running into the drawing room. 

Lucy leapt up from the chair she was sitting on, completely breaking down into tears as she ran at Philip. 

“I'm so sorry” she cried, clinging to him. 

Philip wrapped his arms around her, desperate to calm her down. “Lucy what happened!”

“Three men came last night” called Thomas, who Philip had not spotted yet. 

He let out a cough as he spoke, groaning because of the pain in his chest. “They came for your father I think”

Alexander hearing this entered the room, instantly exclaiming, “What happened!”

“Mr Alexander” cried, Lucy. “I'm so sorry”

“It's alright” hushed Philip. “None of this is your fault!”

Alexander looked over at Thomas, “They did that to you?”

“Yep, after they got what they wanted they locked us both in the wine cellar” replied Thomas. “We only got out because Jack came with the meat this morning”

“What did they want?” demanded Alexander. 

“I thought they wanted the silver or jewellery,” said Lucy, still tearful. “They wanted papers”

“Who’s papers?” demanded Alexander. 

“Yours” replied Lucy. 

Philip saw his father go pale and followed him as he ran from the room and up the stairs. 

“Pa what is it?” exclaimed Philip, pushing the door open to his office. 

He found his father inside, looking around at the devastation. 

Papers and books were everywhere, the contents of the draws were strewn about the room. 

“Damn” exploded Alexander, lifting his safe onto the desk.

“What did they take?” asked Philip. 

“My letters” replied Alexander, slamming his fist on the desk in anger. “All my business and personal correspondences, they took them all”

“Everything?” exclaimed Philip. “Why?”

“For personal gain” replied Alexander, slamming the lid to his safe shut. “Someone wanted the information in those letters”

“Who would want that?” exclaimed Philip. “Who would pay men to steal letters from a government official?”

Alexander sighed, “The thorn in my side Philip, Thomas Jefferson”

-

Eliza wandered around the house, feeling deeply uncomfortable with what had occurred. 

She had sent Lucy home and saw the Thomas saw a doctor. Angelica had kindly offered to have the children at her holiday home for the night which Eliza gratefully agreed to. 

She wanted to have the house completely back to normal before her children came home. Philip and Angie understood what had happened and they both spent the majority of the evening cleaning up the mess in their father’s office and getting muddy footprints out of the rugs and off the floor. 

Eliza made her way into her bedroom, where she found Alexander sitting on the edge of their bed, his expression one of concern and worry. 

“All will be well my love” she called. 

He looked up at her and forced a smile, “I hope so”

“Besides what in those letters could he use against you?” commented Eliza, beginning to shed her clothes.

Her husband did not reply.

“Alexander?” she asked, ‘there isn't anything is there?”

“I don't think so” he muttered. 

“Why do you say that?” she demanded, “surely it is a yes or a no?”

“It’s complicated,” he said sharply. 

“How so?” she pushed. 

“Not only did they take my political correspondences” explained Alexander. “They took my personal ones as well”

“All of them?”

“Yes my letters and replies to you, your sisters, your mother-”

‘What’s wrong with that?” exclaimed Eliza.

Alexander rose up off the bed, “You and I know very well what’s wrong with that”

“I am afraid I don’t” snapped Eliza. 

“Your family has become my family” urged Alexander. ‘“I write to your mother and to your sisters with the same affection that I use for you” 

“What are you saying?” demanded Eliza.

“That-” Alexander sighed frustratedly. “That what if that bastard takes my affection for them out of context and makes it sound immoral”

“You think he would accuse of incestuous behaviour?” stammered Eliza. 

“I don't know” sighed Alexander, trying to stay calm. “And that’s not all”

“What do you mean?” 

“They um-” said Alexander, taking an emotional breath. “They took my letters to John Laurens as well”

“My darling” exclaimed Eliza. “Those letters are precious to you!”

“That's not why I am worried” muttered Alexander. “John and I were like brothers you know this better than anyone, he was basically another brother to you”

“Yes, he was” smiled Eliza, remembering him fondly. “But again why is that problem?”

“Because I loved him like a brother and we wrote to each other as such, supposed Jefferson takes that part out of context,” said Alexander weakly. 

“Oh my God” whispered Eliza, the enormity of this confession hitting her.

“He may choose to ignore it” hushed Alexander. “But you should be prepared if he doesn't”

“When will we know?” asked Eliza.

“If it was him that took the letters it will take him a matter of days to publish anything,” said Alexander. 

“Then we just have to be ready to call them the lies that they are” proclaimed Eliza, opening her wardrobe. 

“You are braver than me” commented Alexander. 

Eliza turned and smiled at him, before noticing something was wrong in her wardrobe. 

“Alexander?” she called. 

“Yes, my love” he replied, climbing into bed. 

“Have you been in my wardrobe whilst I’ve been away?” she asked.

“No, why?” he asked.

“I wouldn't think that Lucy would meddle with my thing” muttered Eliza, placing the crumpled garments back where they belonged. 

“Whats wrong?” urged Alexander. 

“Just-” she said. “It looks like someone went looking for something”

“It was probably just Lucy?” replied Alexander. “Or maybe those men yesterday went in search of more letters?”

“I don't think so,” said Eliza, “Lucy has kept this door locked and she told me they only went into the office”

“Well leave it, for now, my love” called Alexander, watching her slip off the remaining garments she wore. “Come to bed”

Eliza smiled and put the matter to the back of her head. She slipped into bed, glad for the warmth of the bedding and her husband. The nightgown she was wearing was not very warm.

“Get some sleep,” she said to Alexander. “We both need some after today”

Alexander kissed her and then kissed her stomach, “Have a good rest both of you” he smiled. 

Eliza quickly blew out the Gaslamp and tried to sleep, but her thoughts were making it hard to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Constance, Abraham and Theodosia have all made up which is how I wanted their storyline to end.
> 
> But what you are all probably excited about is that the family is home again, which means after Eliza gives birth in the next chapter it is all going to hit the fan.
> 
> Somebody may call me out for the whole incestuous thing, as well as Alexander being bisexual as kind of unnecessary, but they were all things he was accused of in his lifetime. Jefferson is going to use every little piece of dirt he can get and I have chosen to include those things, which should make for a very interesting run for the Presidency.
> 
> The next chapter will be out on Friday 1st June. :)


	27. Blue Cornflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza welcome a new child into the world and an unexpected visitor threatens to ruin the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter but I assume you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> I hope you will like this one, there is A LOT going on and I know people have been looking forward to it. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and kudos :)
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to Cupxakes! I especially hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> As always, Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

Eliza lay half asleep in her bed. Her mind wouldn't give her rest and neither would her body.

Now at the very end of her pregnancy, she was unable to find comfort in lying down, no matter how she lay. 

It had been almost a month since they had returned to New York and still, Eliza sat up at every creak or sound coming from in or outside the house. 

Tonight, however, sleep was proving impossible and she soon found out why. 

Suddenly a sharp pain shook her body, she groaned and sat up slowly, grabbing the headboard for balance and support. The sun was beginning to rise causing a gentle light to creep through the curtains allowing her to glance at the clock. 

“4 am my darling?” commented Eliza, rubbing her stomach. “Couldn't you have waited till later?”

As she said this another sharp pain ran up her back. “Alright, little one” she smiled weakly. “As you wish”

Standing up slowly she made her way round to Alexander, tapping him on the chest. 

“My love” she called, tapping him again. 

Alexander woke up with a start, “Eliza what’s the matter?” he yawned. 

“Our youngest is going to make their appearance,” she said, breathing deeply.

At those words, Alexander sat up and demanded that she sit or lie down in whatever order she chose.

“Go and wake up Philip, tell him to take his siblings to their Aunt’s house. I am sure that Angelica will have them” she said, slowly lying back down on the bed. 

Alexander pressed a kiss against her forehead, pulled on his robe and left the room.

-

Several hours later Alexander was sitting beside Eliza, nervously awaiting the midwife. 

“I'm alright my love” she hushed.

“I know, I know” replied Alexander. “I will always worry I think”

“After six labours I think I know what I am getting myself in for” she smiled, before bracing for another contraction. 

Lucy knocked the door and slipped inside, “Miss Eliza, the midwife is here may I send her in?”

“Yes please” groaned Eliza, breathing slowly. 

A tall and imposing woman entered the room, carrying with her a large bag. “Good morning Mrs Hamilton”

She stopped dead at the sight of Alexander. 

‘Your husband?” she asked. 

“Yes I am” replied Alexander. 

“You are still here?” the midwife exclaimed. “How unusual, most men at the sound of oncoming labour run a mile!”

“He is not like most men” replied Eliza, grateful her contraction had passed.

“Nevertheless it is out of the question of him being here a moment longer” concluded the midwife. “I am sure that you can make yourself quite comfortable in the garden?”

“Not happening,” said Alexander plainly. 

“I beg your pardon” exclaimed the midwife. 

“I am staying right here” replied Alexander.

“Now Mrs Hamilton you and I both know that it is not allowed!” protested the midwife. 

“Why on earth not?” exclaimed Alexander. “I am part of the reason that this child is even being born!”

Lucy who stood by the door gasped and erupted into giggles, the midwife turned scarlet and could no longer look him in the eye.

Eliza now staring at Alexander took his hand and said, “I think Madam, what my husband is trying to say is that he is comfortable being here and seeing our child being born”

“But Mrs Hamilton it is simply not done” protested the midwife.

“This is our seventh child” explained Eliza, “He has been here for all of them, believe me, I tried to keep him out for our first child and he almost broke the lock on the door to get in. I want him to be here with me, that is the end of the matter”

The midwife sighed, “as you wish”

Eliza smiled at Alexander, who kissed her hand. “I am not going anywhere”

They watched as Lucy helped the midwife unpack her belongings. 

“I will just try and feel the position of your baby Mrs Hamilton” called the midwife, making her way over to the bed. 

Eliza nodded and with Alexander’s help, pulled the blanket away from across her stomach. 

The midwife pressed down and muttered and nodded, seemingly happy with everything until she suddenly looked concerned. 

“Ah,” she said.

“What is it?” demanded Eliza.

“Your previous babies Mrs Hamilton, how have they been delivered?” asked the midwife. 

“I have never had them taken from my stomach” Eliza replied quickly. 

“No no no,” said the midwife. “I mean have they all been born head first?”

“Of course” she replied, “why?”

“Because this baby has turned in your womb, it will be born breech” replied the midwife. 

Alexander saw Eliza turn pale, “What is breech?” he demanded. 

“It means that the baby is being born feet first instead of the head coming first” explained the midwife.

“Which is bad?” he asked.

“It can lead to complications with the baby and the mother if it not handled carefully,” said the midwife. 

“Like what?” 

“The baby has a higher chance of getting stuck, leading to its death and that of the mothers” replied the midwife. 

Eliza grabbed Alexander’s hand, clearly terrified. 

“But you must not worry Mrs Hamilton, I have delivered many healthy babies born breech, you are in good hands” assured the midwife, seeing Eliza’s distress.

“As long as you are sure,” said Alexander, not even wanting to think about the prospect of losing Eliza or their unborn child.

-

“Theodosia” called Burr, knocking on her bedroom door. 

“Yes Papa” she replied, looking up from her book. 

“How is your arm?” he asked, coming to sit on her bed. 

“Getting better, I am not in pain anymore” Theodosia assured. 

“That is good” replied Burr, “I want you to be better for our visitors”

“Pa?” asked Theodosia, unaware of anyone coming to stay with them. 

“Your aunt is coming to visit us and she is bringing someone I have been wanting you to meet,” said Burr. 

Theodosia looked at her father curiously, “Who?”

“Her cousin's eldest son, Louis” replied Burr.

“But why would I need to meet him?” stammered Theodosia, trying to keep calm.

“There was a small hope that you two might be married someday,” said Burr.

“But Mama insisted that I was to choose the man I married” protested Theodosia. 

“That is why I cannot force you to marry him my dear, but for my sake and your Aunts, at least meet him?” hushed Burr. 

“As long as this Louis has not been given any premonition about me needing a husband, then yes” she replied.

Burr kissed her cheek, “Thank you my darling, I will let your Aunt know your answer”

“I-I don't have to really think about marriage yet do I Pa?” asked Theodosia, watching him as he left the room.

“No dearest” replied Burr. “I just merely want to see you happy”

Theodosia forced a smile as he closed the door, but she felt sick. She always knew that this day would come. 

She could only hope that her Philip could come up with a plan and fast.

-

It had been some hours and Eliza’s labour had intensified, her contractions became more severe and it wasn't long before her waters broke.

Alexander had never left her side for more than a moment. This time was the hardest for him as there was little he could do to alleviate any of her pain. All he could offer her was a hand to hold and soothing words when he wanted to give her so much more.

Eliza groaned as the strong contraction shook her body, an overwhelming urge to push was beginning to take over her, a feeling she had become quite familiar with. 

“I will need to move you Mrs Hamilton” ordered the midwife. 

“Can't she stay on the bed for heaven's sake?” protested Alexander.

“No” hushed Eliza. “Where to?”

“Just over to this chair,” said the midwife, pointing to one beside her. 

“Why?” demanded Alexander.

“It's the way its done Alexander” breathed Eliza, “My mother went through the same process”

With Lucy and Alexander’s help, Eliza sat as comfortably as she could on the chair, bracing herself as the contractions grew ever stronger.

Alexander slipped in the chair behind her, now more than ever able to comfort her.

“I will check your progress, Mrs Hamilton,” said the midwife, lifting up Eliza’s nightgown and assessing her body with her fingers.

“Do you feel the urge to push yet?” asked the midwife. 

“Yes” groaned Eliza, leaning her head back onto Alexander.

“Then you may push as and when you feel” replied the midwife, ordering Lucy to keep water boiling and bring fresh towels.

Eliza panted until she felt a powerful urge, with a cry of pain she began to push, urged on by the midwife and soothed by Alexander. 

“Gently now” urged the midwife, aware that both the lives of the mother and child were at risk. 

After several further contractions, the midwife called out, “I can see the baby!”

“Nearly there now my love,” said Alexander, praying that all would be well. 

With another agonising cry of pain, the midwife urged Eliza to stop. 

“Pant for me Mrs Hamilton, I do not want your babies legs to get damaged” 

Alexander cradled Eliza’s head, kissing her forehead. 

Eliza groaned in pain as she felt the midwife turn her baby, releasing the legs one after the other. 

“I need another push Mrs Hamilton” ordered the midwife. 

By this time Eliza was exhausted, “I can't do this!” she cried. 

Alexander was quick to reply. “Yes you can, you are the bravest woman I know. Eliza, you can do this”

He could still see her reluctance, giving her his hand he said, “Break it if you have to, take all the strength you need”

Eliza took his hand, smiling a little before crying out as she resisted the contraction.

The midwife soon put a stop to it, “Each second you resist Mrs Hamilton raises the chance of your baby dying, don't try and stop nature, you won't succeed”

Regaining her strength and gripping Alexander’s hand she did as she was told, desperate to have her child in her arms.

“And there are the arms” called the midwife. 

Eliza gasped in relief. The most dangerous part was over for her and her child. 

“Now Mrs Hamilton do not push anymore, I am going to help your babies head to be born” explained the midwife. 

“What do you mean?” panted Eliza.

“Gravity is going to help your child,” said the midwife. “That is why I am going to let it hang for just a moment”

“Are you insane?” exclaimed Alexander. 

“No Sir” replied the midwife. “Trust me, Mrs Hamilton”

Despite her misgivings, Eliza agreed, once her baby was hanging she felt the head move downwards. 

The midwife then took over, gently placing her fingers around the babies face before a final push from Eliza brought her child into the world.

Lucy hurried forward with towels and the whole room breathed a sigh of relief as the little baby let out loud cries. 

Alexander kissed Eliza, both overcome with emotion. 

He got out from behind her, allowing her to lean back onto the chair.

“You have a beautiful little girl Mrs Hamilton” smiled the midwife, handing the baby to Eliza. 

“A girl!” cried Eliza happily, taking her daughter to her breast.

“Miss Eliza she’s lovely!” smiled Lucy, taking a peek at the sweet little face.

“Alexander take her,” said Eliza, knowing that her afterbirth had not come yet. 

“Now then” hushed Alexander, lifting his daughter up from Eliza. “It's alright, we know your lungs are working, you don't have to cry now”

Moving across the room, he gently cradled her, happy that her young cries soon quietened and eventually stopped.

-

“She’s beautiful Mama!” exclaimed Philip, smiling at his little sisters face. 

“I wouldn't expect anything less” called Alexander, who sat on the bed beside Eliza. 

“Whats her name?” asked Philip. “Have you decided yet?”

“Your father wants her to be called Elizabeth after me” smiled Eliza. “And I am choosing her middle name, Rachel’

“Rachel?” commented Philip, not having heard that name mentioned before.

“After my mother,” said Alexander. 

“Elizabeth Rachel Hamilton” nodded Philip. “I like that” 

“She won't be called Elizabeth all the time,” said Alexander. “That would get confusing”

“It’s bad enough with two Alexanders” chuckled Philip. “Whats her name going to be at home then?”

“My childhood name” replied Eliza, “Betsy”

“Hello Betsy” smiled Philip, “I'm your big brother”

This quiet scene was interrupted as Angie flew into the room, completely out of breath as she had run up the stairs in one go. 

“Angelica” snapped Alexander, “calm down”

“Do I have a little sister!” panted Angie. “Please say yes!”

“Yes Angie, come and say hello to Betsy” smiled Eliza. 

“Betsy!” exclaimed Angie hurring to her mother. “Really!”

“Gently” urged Philip, reaching out to slow her down. “Calm down!”

“But I have a little sister” smiled Angie. “There is no need to calm down!”

Eliza showed Angie her sister’s face and Angie squealed, “Can I hold her?”

“Angie” hushed Philip.

“I won't drop her I promise!” begged Angie.

“Philip is holding her first, then you may, once you have calmed down,” said Eliza, handing Betsy to Philip. 

Angie moaned frustratedly, but still admired her new sister. 

“She's so small” whispered Angie, reaching for Betsy’s tiny hands.”Look at her fingers!”

“She’ll get bigger in a flash” replied Philip, looking up as his younger brothers, accompanied by Angelica came in the room. 

“I have kept them away for as long as I could” called Angelica, “But for some, their desperation overcame them”

Angie blushed and apologised, “Sorry Aunty”

“Boys” ordered Alexander, “come and see your mother”

Now relieved of her nephews, Angelica wanted to see her new niece.

“Let Aunty have a look at you” she smiled, taking Betsy from Philip. 

“Oh, what a sweet little face, she’s a little angel Eliza,” said Angelica.

“Thank you darling” smiled Eliza. 

“When are you writing to Mama?” asked Angelica, passing her niece back to Philip who let his younger brothers finally meet their new sister.

“Tomorrow I think” replied Eliza. “Gives us a chance to start to organise her christening”

“Will it be soon?” asked Angelica, sitting beside her sister. 

“A few weeks I think” suggested Alexander.

Angelica nodded and looked over at her nephews and nieces, “What lovely children you both have”

“Yours are just as lovely” urged Eliza, sensing her sister was unhappy. 

‘Mine barely know each other” sighed Angelica, before she saw that Alexander and her sister looked concerned. “I’m not sad you two”

“You look it” replied Alexander. 

“I don't mean to,” she said. “Who could be sad on a day like this?”

“When are your children coming to visit?” asked Eliza.

“They're not” replied Angelica quickly. “John’s mother doesn't think it’s a good idea”

“Christ they are your children” exclaimed Alexander. 

“Apparently not,” said Angelica.”But John is coming over, he has some final arrangements to deal with here”

“To do with your new property?” asked Eliza.

“Yes” smiled Angelica. “They need his name on the dotted line, they won't accept mine alone”

“What a funny world we live in” chuckled Eliza. 

“Indeed” added Alexander. 

Across the room, little Betsy let out some mewling cries. When Angelica saw that Philip’s attentions were not helping she walked over and said, “She’s hungry Philip, give her to me”

Eliza kissed Alexander’s hand as she watched their happy family together. 

“I love you” she whispered. 

“I love you too” replied Alexander, “all of you”

-

The Hamilton house was full of happy guests, all taking turns of congratulating Alexander and Eliza. 

Mrs Schuyler was proudly showing off her new niece, claiming that she had never seen such a beautiful baby in all her life. 

The ceremony had taken place at their church, the priest happy to be adding another healthy Hamilton child to their records.

Eliza was greeting the last of the guests when she saw her father greet someone climbing out of a carriage. 

Her heart dropped. 

Jefferson politely greeted Mr Schuyler, before daring to wave at Eliza who stood in the doorway.

The last man in the world she wanted at her daughter’s christening celebrations happily strolled up the path. 

She tried to hide her feelings as she greeted her father, but found it hard to hide her distaste. 

“You said we were allowed to bring a few other people, my dear,” said Mr Schuyler. “I hope I have not put a burden on you?”

“Not at all,” said Eliza, trying to contain her feelings. 

“Oh James Madison sends his affections to you and your husband, but with all his ailments he thought it best not to come,” said Jefferson. 

“That is kind of him, you may tell him so” replied Eliza, barely making eye contact. 

“Where is Alexander?” asked Mr Schuyler, looking around.

“Upstairs with Philip, they will both be down presently” replied Eliza. “Please gentlemen, go through”

Mr Schuyler quickly slipped into the drawing room and joined the conversation.

Jefferson bowed his head, “Eliza” before confidently walking into the crowd.

As he disappeared, Alexander and Philip came down the stairs. 

Eliza spun around and stopped him, placing one hand on each of their chests.

“What's the matter?” asked Alexander. 

“Ma?” asked Philip. 

“My father has unknowingly brought the lion into our den” whispered Eliza. 

“Jefferson” hissed Alexander, instantly trying to push past her. 

Philip was also baying for blood but they were both pushed back by Eliza who silenced them. 

“There is a time and a place for this” she whispered angrily. “But it is not in a room full of friends and family”

“Eliza-” urged Alexander.

“You will do nothing either of you, do you hear me?” ordered Eliza. “It is your daughter and your sister’s christening and I will not have this day remembered for anything different”

They both nodded. 

“You will go in there and greet everyone, ignore him if you must if he seeks confrontation shut it down. I will not let that man ruin our daughter’s day” ordered Eliza, stepping aside. 

Philip went in the room first, rather shocked to see a very familiar face across the room. 

Theodosia sat with her father and Angie, who were all happily talking to each other. She smiled as she saw him, but made sure not to attract too much attention. 

Alexander followed with Eliza on his arm, both of them smiling at the guests. 

Eliza took Betsy back from her grandmother as Alexander tapped a glass to make a speech. 

The room fell silent as the guests all smiled and waited. 

“Ladies and gentlemen my wife and my I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the birth of our youngest child, Betsy". began Alexander. 

“It means a great deal to be surrounded by such wonderful and loving family and friends, who have shown our family such support all these years. I ask for your continued prayers and wishes for my wife and our children's health. Thank you”

The speech received a warm applause before the conversation began again.

Philip went over to his mother and quickly asked, “Can I have Betsy for a minute?”

“Of course darling” replied Eliza, gently handing over Betsy.

Philip said hello to few relatives before he made it to Theodosia and her father. 

“Forgive me for interrupting” he smiled. “I thought you might want a little look at her before she gets whisked away”

“Oh, I would love to” smiled Theodosia. 

Philip placed Betsy in Theodosia’s arms, “Oh she's beautiful, look at her Father”

Burr leant over and rubbed his thumb on Betsy’s cheek, “She's a cute one”

“How are you Sir?” asked Philip, desperate to make a good impression on Burr. 

“Well thank you, yourself?” replied Burr. 

“Good Sir, thank you” replied Philip, “I trust Miss Theodosia is on the mend?”

“Very much so” she smiled. “Thank you”

“I am glad” smiled Philip. 

“Would you like a hold Pa?” asked Theodosia.

“Well” stammered Burr.

“Oh go on” urged Theodosia passing Betsy over to him. 

Burr chuckled as the little baby, snuggled against his jacket. “She seems to like me”

“Hold on to her for a while” urged Philip. “She’s happy with you”

“I'll make sure she's okay” smiled Theodosia.

“Thank you” replied Philip, before excusing himself as he heard his name called from across the room. 

-

It had been several hours and everyone was starting to leave. 

Jefferson wandered back into the drawing room, hoping to catch someone off guard. 

Instead, the small cries of an infant caught him by surprise. 

“In here all by yourself?” he asked little Betsy. “We can’t have that”

He tried to shush her crying by gently rocking her cradle when that didn't work, he gently lifted her out of the cradle and rocked her in his arms. 

“There we are little Betsy,” he said. “How’s that?”

He hummed a little tune under his breath as he rocked her, bobbing around the room hoping that she would sleep.

Eliza unknowingly slipped back into the drawing room calling out, “Are you upset my little Betsy-”

She stopped dead at the sight before her eyes.

“Put her down” she ordered, causing Jefferson to jump a little as he had not seen her.

“She was crying Eliza, I was just trying to get her to sleep,” he said, making no move towards the cradle.

“Put her down” she ordered again. “Now”

Jefferson laughed, “I am not doing her any harm Eliza, you’d think I was holding her by her legs the way you look at me”

“I am not going to ask again,” said Eliza, holding out her arms. 

Jefferson shook his head in confusion and handed Betsy to Eliza. “Thank you for my hug little one”

Eliza held her daughter protectively, “Leave” she ordered.

“I’m not finished” he smiled.

“You are finished now” she demanded. “Leave”

“You think I came here to see your daughter and sip champagne?” questioned Jefferson.

“I do not care what purpose you serve here” exclaimed Eliza, spotting Lucy in the doorway. 

“Lucy take Betsy upstairs” she ordered. 

Lucy quickly obeyed, not daring to look at Jefferson.

“I wanted to give you something,” he said. 

“You have taken more than enough from my family, I do not want anything from you,” said Eliza angrily. 

“You have no proof what happened here was by my orders” mocked Jefferson. 

“I will have all the proof when you release a pamphlet full of lies!” cried Eliza.

“Every lie has truth behind it” added Jefferson. “That's what I came to remind you off, the truth”

“The truth about what?” demanded Eliza.

“Your heart,” said Jefferson, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. 

Eliza stared at it in disbelief, she would recognise those poorly stitched cornflowers anywhere.

“How-how did you get this!” she whispered. 

“Irrelevant” replied Jefferson. “What’s more important is that you fucking kept it all this time”

“I forgot I had it” she hissed. “It means nothing to me”

“I don't believe you” he urged. “It was not as if you hid it from your husband”

It all suddenly hit her. Jefferson was the reason her wardrobe was a mess. His hands had searched through her most intimate items and found a lost relic of their love. 

She slapped him around the face, her hand stinging with the force of it. “Bastard” she hissed.

He smiled wickedly, “It took you longer than I expected to figure that out”

“How dare you go through my belongings!” she cried. “What right do you have!”

“I love you,” he said simply.

“Shut up” she silenced. “No man in love acts like you do”

Jefferson went to reply to her but instead issued a comment to someone who had walked in behind her.

“Ah Alexander, so kind of you to join us” 

“Step away from my wife and get out of this house” ordered Alexander.

“Your wife” scoffed Jefferson. “We’ll see for how long”

Alexander sighed and pulled out his pistol, “Get out” he ordered. 

Jefferson's hand moved to his own gun, but he was quickly outnumbered as an armed Mr Schuyler and Philip also stepped into the room. 

“Quite the loyal family aren't we?” mocked Jefferson. “We’ll see how loyal there are when I release my pamphlet, it's going to rock the foundations of this great family”

“And we’ll be ready for it,” said Eliza. 

“We’ll see” added Jefferson. “We’ll see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have little baby Elizabeth! Historically Eliza was known as Betsy but we use Eliza instead as that's what Lin chose to use. So to keep things a little less confusing I am calling her Betsy.
> 
> The breech birth scene was just to add a little drama. As we all know I am no medical student but from my general knowledge and from others I know, it is pretty accurate for the era.
> 
> And we had Burr bringing up this mysterious Louis. we'll hear more about him soon.
> 
> Of course, we have Jefferson, our all-time favourite pain in the ass. I had imagined the scene between him and Eliza with baby Betsy for months, so it was a real joy to finally write out the dialogue that had been rehearsed in my head over and over again.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review!
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Friday 15th June :)


End file.
